High School DXD: Fighter's Honor
by Enrique16ish
Summary: [Universo Alterno con un mix de Ace Combat] Esperanza, Salvación, Dolor y Miedo. El cielo no esta conectado con ello. Japón esta sufriendo un ataque civil entre ellos por causa de un intento de apoyo e reforzamiento de los Estados Unidos. Así que llaman a su primer escuadrón de las Fuerzas Aliadas a detener esta locura antes de que sea demasiado tarde.
1. Introducción

_**[ALERTA: INTRODUCCIÓN REMASTERIZADA, VER NOTA DE AUTOR AL FINAL DEL CAPÍTULO.]**_

 **High School DXD: Fighter's Honor**

 **Un Fanfic Universo Alterno con ideas y contenido de Ace Combat de High School DXD.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**  
En una base de operaciones, se ve un grupo de oficiales desesperados y mirando el mapa de Japón con puntos rojos, mientras que están con las computadoras intentando llamar y contactar con alguien de ahí.

Eran malas noticias.

" _ **ALERTA EN LAS ISLA IWO JAMA!"**_

" _ **ESCUADRÓN SHADOW, RESPONDA! SHADOW!"**_

" _ **NO TENEMOS CONTACTO CON EL PRESIDENTE DE JAPON!**_

Entonces se escucha un golpe en la mesa y un oficial esta con el teléfono con cara de shock.

 _(Música: Ace Combat 3D: Cross Rumble – Fighters Honor (Intro Ver.))_

" _ **UN GOLPE DE ESTADO DURANTE EL TRATADO?"**_

" _ **¿QUE?"**_

*Aparece la geografía de Japón, mostrando después los países de Asia y Norteamerica.*

 _Un golpe rebelde ha ocurrido en un continente asiático, a lado oeste de Corea del Sur y lejos del este de Estados Unidos, conocido como Japón._

 _Durante años, hemos sufrido una caída de ciudades y civiles después de la guerra de Vahalia, pero ahora en el 2010, estamos listos para enfrentarnos a potencias mundiales, Rusia y USA._

*Entonces se centra en el mapa de Japón, donde se ve en el sur de Japón pintado de azul y del norte de rojo.*

 _Pero sin embargo, un grupo de personas del sur han pedido un apoyo y reforzamiento de las fuerzas de Estados Unidos._

 _Las personas del norte negaron, diciendo de qué podrían arruinar a su país, pero lastimosamente los del Sur han aceptado en la ayuda de la superpotencia de América, haciendo los del Norte se enfaden y den votaciones contra este acto, pero fue en vano._

*aparece Japón con varios puntos rojos como señal de ataques inminentes, luego se muestra una escena de soldados y tanques atacando Tokio*

 _En el día que se firmó el pacto con Estados Unidos, mucha gente con temor a que este apoyo sea una sobrexplotación y abuso de autoridad de ello, han empezado un golpe de estado al país atacando y tomando el arsenal de los militares, empezando una lucha sin fin para expulsar a los Americanos._

 _Pero lastimosamente, han estado también atacando civiles y ciudades pacíficas en ella, lo cual Estados Unidos y otros países han lanzado apoyo aéreo y terrestre para arreglar este problema._

*Entonces se muestra una escena del cielo un grupo de F-15J, Su-37, F-14D, S-32 y Mig.144*

 _Los americanos pensaron que ganarían pero un grupo de ases expertos de los rebeldes, combinado con un grupo de paises potenciales han repelido todos los refuerzos aliados, haciendo que Estados Unidos se retire del país, rompiendo el tratado._

 _Pensamos que esto acabaría, pero ellos no hicieron más que empezar._

*Otra escena de una bandera con una forma de la punta de la flecha de color azul y estrellas amarillas*

 _En respuesta a la ofensiva de los Rebeldes, las fuerzas del Sur han creado su propio grupo de Fuerzas Aliadas y dieron inicio la Operación: "Fighters Honor."_

 _Has sido escogido para estar en la unidad 3718ava, Escuadrón Dragonus._

*Aparece en una mesa el casco de piloto, con una emblema de un Dragón*

 _Esta guerra va acabar con todos, así que no tenemos tiempo. Rápido y derrota a las fuerzas rebeldes!_

*En un hangar con las puertas abiertas, un piloto va a su F-16C Falcon, quien sube y cierra su cabina, para despegar y salir del hangar.*

 _Dragonus 1, LANZAMIENTO!_

*El avión desaparece en una luz brillante y la canción termina.*

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Buenas!**

 **Se, estado pensando en hacer este fanfic pero en un Universo Alterno con una pelea de aviones, pero eso sí, también habrá invitados especiales de otros animes pero a la vez también esto tendrá temática de Ace Combat.**

 **El primer capítulo empezara en Agosto, después de la Segunda parte de "Historias No Contadas."**

 **See ya!**

 **PD: Recomendable ver videos o wiki de Ace Combat Assault Horizon Legacy (Cross Rumble en versión Japonesa) o jugar Ace Combat 2 para poder entender este fanfic.**

 **Actualización del capítulo:**

 **03-02-2019:**

 **-Se cambió algunas partes del texto y corrección del título del capítulo.**


	2. First Defense

**High School DXD: Fighter's Honor.**

 **Un Fanfic Universo Alterno con ideas y contenido de Ace Combat de High School DXD.**

 **Gracias por las 100 visitas. Bien, como dije antes: Esto tiene temática de Ace Combat, así que el primer capítulo basado en la primera misión.**

 **Disfrútenlo!**

 **Operation: First Defense (Opening Skies)**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Base Aérea, Islas Amakusas, Japón. 10 de Enero del 2012.**

En los pasillos para llegar a la sala de operaciones, nada más estaba Issei Hydouou. Un piloto de 19 años que tan solo después de terminar su entrenamiento, lo envían como último piloto de las Fuerzas Aliadas de Japón del Sur, donde cual estaba listo para empezar su primera misión.

Su apariencia es un poco delgada, no es muy musculoso, llevaba pelo erizado de color marrón, sus ojos verdes con una apariencia de un dragón furioso y nada más con una expresión neutral.

No era un piloto normal o cualquiera.

Era un piloto con un pasado difícil, incluso tenía problemas para socializarse con cualquier persona. Nadie quiso preguntar sobre él. Ni siquiera hablar de su pasado. Algo ocultaba el chico.

Y entonces el llego a la sala de operaciones para empezar el día…

….

En la sala de operaciones, estaba solo unos militares y gente personal. Entonces vio a su Operador, Kazaku Moyta, quien estaba listo para empezar el informe. Entonces los soldados y oficiales se sentaron, también Iseei se sentó. Entonces el Operador empezó a dar su informe.

(Musica: Ace Combat 04 – Operation)

Ddraig: Bien? Están todos? Perfecto.

 **[JAPAN SELF DEFENSE FORCE – DRAGONUS  
37 AIR FORCE, 17 FIGHTER WING]**

*Luces apagándose, la pantalla blanca empieza a hacer el logo del escuadron para luego enfocarse en Japón, luego da un mapa delas islas.*

Ddraig: _Bienvenido a las Islas Amakusas, lo que nos queda de las fuerzas aliadas._ _Mi nombre es Kazuku Moyta, pero me pueden llamar por mis siglas del operador AWACS "Ddraig"._

 _Ahora entendemos la situación que nos está pasando a todos._

*Se muestra un mapa sobre algunas islas, donde esta última al fondo del sur aparece como señal azul diciendo "BASE".*

 _Los rebeldes intentaran bombardear nuestra última base defensiva, después de una masiva perdida y retirada de nuestras anteriores bases. Sera mejor que nos preparemos porque los Tu-25 y Tu-95 nos destruirán enseguida._

*Aparecen 3 flechas rojas diciendo BOMBARDERO, y de naranja, escolta.*

 _Por cierto, debido a nuestra pérdida total de escuadrones y pilotos, hemos reclutado a los que nos queda de reserva._

*Entonces aparece un emblema de un Dragón rojo escupiendo llamas y en la insignia, unas letras de abajo dice "DRAGONUS"*

 _Es Dragonus, de la Unidad 3718ava Aérea. Nuestro piloto de hoy es Issei Hydouou, y su emblema es lo mismo que la insignia de piloto._

 _Ahora rápido! No vamos a permitir que los bombarderos alcancen nuestra base! Pueden retirarse._

*Fin de la música y de la información, luces prendiéndose.*

 _Entonces todo el mundo empezó a moverse rápidamente para empezar a sus puestos. Issei le tocaba ir al hangar 5D para volar de una vez._

….

 **Islas Amakusas, Japón. 10 de Enero del 2012.**

Una F-16 de color rojo, pero son líneas y cola verde, estuvo saliendo el Hangar mientras que mecánicos y soldados empezaban a despejar la pista de aterrizaje para que el Falcon despegue rápidamente para la intercepción.

 **DRAGONUS SQUADRON**

 **37th AIR FORCE, 18th FIGHTER WING. JSDF, SOUTH ALLIED FORCES.**

 **ISSEI HYDOUOU.**

En unos minutos, el Falcon estuvo listo para despegar.

Torre de Control: Dragonus 1, tienes permiso para aterrizar.

Issei: Recibido Torre.

Y el motor del Falcon empezó a hacer sonidos de despegue y empezó a moverse, para luego elevar a los 250 pies y subir la palanca de aterrizaje.

Torre de Control: Dragonus 1, restricción de altitud cancelada, ve a tu misión, buena suerte!

Issei: Gracias control.

El F-16C Rojo empezó a ir por sus objetivos.

…

 **(Musica: Ace Combat 3D Cross Rumble – Fighter's Honor (Flying Remix))**

El F-16C estaba dirigiéndose al Norte, donde estaba viendo que los bombarderos estaban llegando como tal dijo la inteligencia.

Ddraig: Dragonus 1, Issei. Me recibes?

Issei: Alto y claro AWACS.

Ddraig: Bien, es hora de empezar la fiesta.

 **[EMPEZANDO LA MISION]**

Ddraig: Hay 3 grupo de bombarderos que van dirigiéndose a la base, tambien vienen con escoltas, así que prepárate.  
Tienen de escolta a 2 F-4E, así que mantente alerta.

Entonces Issei fue a ver en su radar. Dos flechas naranjas indicaban los aviones de caza mientras que el rojo el objetivo, que es un Tu-25.

Ddraig: Ahí están. Buena suerte!

Y el F-16 fue de frente del F-4E, dándole un misil estándar fijando a una de las escoltas.

Piloto Rebelde: Que?

Issei: Fox Dos!

Lanzo un misil estándar, donde destruyo al F-4E y dejándolo en llamas.

Bombardero Rebelde: Perdimos a una escolta! Cuidado!

Ddraig: Primer derribo, ve al siguiente!

Y Iseei logro derribar a otro F-4E con solo ametralladoras.

Bombardero Rebelde: Mierda, somos blanco fácil!

" _Así mismo lo dijiste."_ Pensó Iseei y uso su cañón de ametralladora para destruir al Tu-25, quienes estos no podían hacer nada contra un F-16.

Ddraig: Así se hace, sigue con la otra escolta!

Entonces vio en su radar 2 flechas naranjas y 2 rojas. Ahí de las dos rojas decía "Tu-25" y de los naranjos "Mig-21."

Ddraig: Issei, dale primero a la escolta, los bombarderos pueden esperar.

Escuadrón Rebelde: Es el que derribo a la primera escolta, cuidado!

Entonces su compañero dijo:

Escuadrón Rebelde: Distráelo, y voy a por él.

Pero antes de que ellos pudieran hacer un movimiento, un misil da a uno de los Migs.

Piloto Rebelde: Mierda!

Y empezaron un duelo de 25 segundos que concluyo cuando Issei dio un disparo certero a la cabina, matando al piloto y haciendo que el Mig caiga al mar.

Bombardero Rebelde: Mierda! Hemos perdido a otra escolta!

Y los bombarderos sufrieron el mismo destino que la primera.

Issei: Otra escolta menos.

Ddraig: Bien Issei. Ahora nos toca limpiar lo que nos queda.  
Pero cuidado, esta escolta sabe bien de tus movimientos, así que piensa rápido y mantén a tope.

Issei: Recibido.

En su radar había 4 flechas naranjas, y 2 rojas. Sabía que eran las rojas, otros Tu-95, pero las naranjas decían JA-27. Lo que le faltaba.

No va ser fácil.

Escuadrón Rebelde: Miren, es el que derribo a las dos escoltas!

Pero su otro compañero se rio de esto.

Escuadrón: Ha, es solo un Falcon. Podemos contra él.

Recordaba los movimientos de los JAs. Son rápidos y de su rol, bombarderos. Pero con sus SAAM, eran peligrosos en los combates aéreos.

Entonces pensó y fue a perseguir a uno de ellos, primero con los misiles (señal de señuelo) y luego las ametralladoras para destruirlo.

Piloto Rebelde: Mierda, estábamos equivocados!

Entonces Issei activo sus XMAAs para disparar a los 3 JAs pero uno le acertó, derribándolo. Los demás escaparon a justas, quedando 2.

Piloto Rebelde: Quien es este tipo? Es imposible que uno pueda derribarnos tan rápidamente!

Pero los dos desconcertados de ello, no percataron que otro XMAA fue lanzado y dado a uno de los JA-27.

Piloto Rebelde: Esa emblema de dragón… pintura roja…

Quedaba solo 1.

Piloto Rebelde: Oh mierda…

Y el piloto, intento dar lo mejor para derribar a Issei pero lastimosamente, el cañón del Falcon le neutralizo su motor para luego ser alcanzado por un misil.

" _Adios, bastardo."_ Pensó Issei.

Bombardero Rebelde: Maldición! INICIEN RETIRADA, REPITO: INICEN RETIRADA!

Pero los bombarderos restantes fueron destruidos.

 **[MISION CUMPLIDA.]**

Entonces se dirigió a su base mientras que su operador le dijo por la radio:

Ddraig: Todos los bombarderos fueron derribados, no veo más contactos. Misión cumplida. Regresa a la base.

Issei: Recibido.

Y el F-16 llega a la pista donde abre su tren de aterrizaje.

Torre de Control: Issei, vientos limpios, todo en orden. Prepárate para aterrizar.

El aterrizaje fue perfecto, aparco su avión en uno de los hangares despejados y apago sus motores.

Torre de Control: Bien Issei. Eso ha sido por hoy. Puedes descansar.

Abrio la cabina del avión, bajándose de una escalera por parte de los mecánicos y soldados para luego dirigirse al centro de operaciones.

…

 **En el centro de operaciones…**

 **(Música: Ace Combat 5 – Result)**

Ddraig: _Lo hiciste bien. Los rebeldes no lograron bombardear la base. Pero temo que podrán tomar otra ofensiva, así que mantendremos alerta la situación._

 _Eso es todo Issei. Puedes retirarte._

…

Luego de su rutina laboral que fue comer sus porción, ir a salir un rato a mirar el mar y los cielos, regreso a su habitación después de sus labores.

Issei estuvo en su cama mirando el techo. Recordó las palabras del piloto.

 _"Llevo meses y semanas alejado de Tokyo… sin mis padres, amigos y ciudadanos… no fueran muertos por la intervención de esa PERRA…"_

Pero en unos momentos empezó a cerrar sus ojos y sentir cansancio… lo único que podía escuchar en su mente era _No te duermas… no te duermas… no te…_

Pero el sueño le gano.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Chicos, antes de comenzar con lo de que iba subir esto en Agosto, cambie de opinión.**

 **Asi que, ya no diré que nuevo capítulo se subirá en qué mes, tengo el tiempo e ideas para hacerlo, pero ahora ando ocupado y necesito un tiempo corto para hacer estos capítulos.**

 **Ahora sí me permiten… hora de ir a mi cama x.x**

 **Nos vemos!**

 **Actualización del capítulo:**

 **03-02-2019:**

 **-Se re-editaron algunos textos.**

 **-Se añadieron más elementos al fanfic.**

 **-Se añadió el título del capítulo.**


	3. First Battle

_**[ALERTA: CAPITULO 2 REMASTERIZADO, VER NOTA DE AUTOR]**_

 **High School DXD: Fighter's Honor.**

 **Un Fanfic Universo Alterno con ideas y contenido de Ace Combat de High School DXD.**

 **Gracias por las 250 visitas. No pensé que esto se iba a volverse media popularidad este fanfic.**

 **En fin, sin más que decir: VAMOS!**

 **Operación: First Battle (Fenix Blood)**

 **XXXXXXXXX**

 **Base Aérea, Islas Amakusas, Japón. 13 de Enero del 2012.**

Durante ese sueño, Issei estuvo durmiendo y sufriendo pesadillas. Nunca preguntaran que tipo de pesadillas tiene, pero lo único que puede oír y ver en sus sueños es esto:

" _PORQUE NOS ABANDONASTE?"_

Veía como un Mig-21 se estrellaba en la base. _  
"ARDERAS EN EL INFIERNO!"_

Ojos verdes. _  
"MUERE BASURA!"_

Pelo rojo.

" _PENSABA QUE LUCHARIAS COMO NOSOTROS!"_

Saltando en paracaídas mientras caía al suelo de una isla. _  
"BASURA!"_

Y a cada rato, veía imágenes de Tokio en llamas y todas las personas que tanto amaba del norte, eran sus enemigos, con ojos llorando sangre y caras en rabia o celo.

Issei Hyoudou era del Norte, pero se refugió al Sur al ver como mucha gente querida, amigos y su familia, fueron masacrados por los bastardos y cobardes de hambre de los Rebeldes, quienes no querían aceptar apoyo de los Estados Unidos.

Él se sentía mal. Pero con rabia porque no iba a permitir que ellos continuaran todo. Más aun, mencionaba en sus sueños a una tal "Rias", cosa que no quería hablar con nadie de ese tema, lo cual muchos oficiales conocen la historia de él, pero jamás de ese nombre, a pesar de los intentos en ayudarle, charlas y con médicos personales, nunca lo dijo.

No quería revelar la razón de eso.

Mientras que Issei, estuvo en el comedor desayunando, y paseándose por la base y mar. Así era su tiempo libre, porque antes jugaba o charlaba con sus amigos, pero como estaba viviendo en el Sur, su horario y tiempo libre había cambiado.

Entonces se le apareció su operador.

Ddraig: Issei.

Dejo de mirar al mar para ver a su operador.

Issei: Si?

Ddraig: Al centro de operaciones. Tenemos otra misión.

Issei: De acuerdo.

Y se fue rápidamente junto con él para ver el informe.

…

 **En el centro de operaciones…**

Como siempre, luces apagadas y pantalla prendiéndose, otra vez una nueva misión.

 **(Musica: Ace Combat 4 – Operation)**

Ddraig: Todos acá? Listo.

 **[JAPAN SELF DEFENSE FORCE – DRAGONUS  
37 AIR FORCE, 17 FIGHTER WING]**

 _En Reihoku, nuestros espías lograron capturar una base, y matar todo el personal de ahí._

 ***Se muestra una base azul diciendo "Base capturada".***

 _Lo malo es que, lanzaron una alarma grande que los Rebeldes han tenido que lanzar transportes y helicópteros para una limpieza y recuperación._

 ***aparecen 5 flechas rojas en el centro de Reihoku, apuntando a la base aliada.***

 _Tenemos que detenerlos. He visto que esta vez, la escolta está compuesto de Eagles y Fulcrums._

 _Vamos rápido, no permitiremos la base sea recuperada! Issei, ve rápido a reunirte en la Base Aérea de Reihoku, y derribalos!_

 ***Fin de la música y de la información, luces prendiéndose.***

Entonces Issei fue rápido para salvar esa base.

…

 **Sobra la Base Aérea Aliada, Reihoku. 13 de Enero del 2012.**

El F-16 logro llegar a su destino, entonces vio en el norte de su radar los transportes y helicópteros rebeldes junto con las escoltas.  
 **(Musica: Ace Combat 4 – Imminent Threat)**

Ddraig: Bien Issei, esto debería resultar.  
Los rebeldes estarán llegando pronto.

 **[EMPEZANDO LA MISIÓN]**

Entonces Issei mira el radar y se da cuenta que están llegando rápido. 5 contactos.

Ddraig: Issei, esta vez no será primero a la escolta y luego a los transportes o helicóptero, ve contra los dos, pero no pierdas el ritmo.

Issei: Afirmativo.

Entonces fue rápido hacia el grupo. Vio que eran 6 Eagles,

Escuadrón Rebelde: Chicos, las fuerzas aéreas!

Y el otro compañero respondió:

Escuadrón Rebelde: Eh idiotas, solo es un caza. Qué demonios están planeando.

" _De que no podrás, idiota."_ Y empezó a perseguir el primer F-15, que lo derribo en 3 segundos.

Escuadrón Rebelde: Nos está atacando! A por el!

Escuadrón Rebelde: Transporte, nos ocuparemos del caza, ustedes prepárense para el asalto!

Transporte Rebelde: Recibido escolta, acaben contra ese caza!

Entonces Issei hizo otra maniobra y ataca a un F-15.

Escuadrón Rebelde: Me dio!

" _Y te vio."_ Haciendo otro derribo.

Escuadrón Rebelde: Mierda, muchachos prepárense, este tipo no se anda con bromitas.

Ddraig: Issei, tendrás que usar tus movimientos especiales contra ellos. Espero que sepas como hacerlo.

Issei: De acuerdo… aquí vamos…

Entonces retrocedió su velocidad para luego dar un ángulo de 45° para estar atrás de uno de los F-15C.

 **(PD: Esta técnica esta en Ace Combat 7 Skies Unknown, el Post-Manuvers.)**

Escuadrón Rebelde: Esta atrás de mí!

Y vio en su HUD "FIRE."

Ddraig: AHORA!

Y derribo a uno.

Escuadrón Rebelde: Maldición! A todas los restantes, cuidado con el!

Vio que los transportes se acercaban pronto a su destino.

" _Oh no, no ustedes!"_ Pensó Issei.

Y empieza a derribar de los 5, 1 con los misiles estándar y uno con la ametralladora del avión.

Piloto Enemigo: Mierda, no se lo permitan!

Pero Issei hizo otra maniobra y lanzo 4 XMAAs: 3 a los Eagles restantes que luego cayeron en llamas y uno al transporte.

Transporte Rebelde: Mierda, esto no lo esperaba!

Issei: Claro que si lo esperabas.

Y destruyo a los transportes.

Ddraig: Issei, no hemos terminado. Quedan 2 grupos. 4 CH-47 y 3 Fulcrums.

Issei: De acuerdo.

Selecciono sus armas especiales y lanzo los 4 XMAA a los helicópteros que fueron derribados rápidamente (debido a que no tenían buenas defensas).

Escuadrón Rebelde: Mierda!

Escuadrón Rebelde: No dejen que escape. Fuego!

Pero lastimosamente, luego de una pelea de 1 minuto, los Fulcurms no salieron vivo de ello.

Ddraig: Falta una escolta. 2 C-1 y 2 Eagles. Esto será fácil.

Al llegar, lanzo 2 XMAAs a los Eagles quienes estos no reaccionaron a tiempo.

Transporte Rebelde: Mierda!

Con su propia mente _"Bueno, buenas noches rebeldes."_ Derribo a todos los transportes sin dudar. El radar estaba limpio.

Entonces su operador le hablo por la radio.

Ddraig: Excelente Issei!  
Hemos asegurado la zona, con eso los rebeldes no podrán recuperar su base, LO CONSEGUIMOS!  
Ahora tienes permiso para poder -

Pero fue interrumpido al ver en su radar nuevos contactos.

Ddraig: Hablando pronto.

Issei: Que paso?

Ddraig se quedó en silencio hasta que hizo un sonido de frustración y dijo:

Ddraig: _**CUERPO DE ELITES APROXIMANDOSE! DESDE EL SUR!**_

Issei se enfureció. Se dio cuenta que esos "cuerpos de elite" nada más eran sus amigos de Japón, ahora son enemigos. Ahora nada más lo que podía hacer era mirar por dónde venían y luchar…

…

 **(Musica: Ace Combat 3D Cross Rumble – Skyburn)**

8 F-14A se andaban aproximando al punto donde se perdió el rastro de los transportes. Sus apariencias del F-14 era que tenían alas y colas amarillas, el cuerpo de color naranja y en las puntas de los aviones, un rojo fénix pero con ojos llorando sangre negra.

 _ **FENIX SQUADRON  
Fuerzas Rebeldes, JSDF.  
Parte del 18avo Escuadrón, 5ta Unidad Aerea.  
Raiser Phoenix.**_

Escuadrón Fenix: Raiser-sama, nuestro objetivo es el caza que está atacando nuestras fuerzas aliadas-

Y el líder se ríe.

Raiser: Si, ya hemos oído. Al parecer alguien está interfiriendo en nuestros planes.  
Enseñémosles quien manda en los cielos.  
Nadie nos va detener.

Y los 8 F-14 se lanzan a toda velocidad.

…

 **[ACTUALIZACIÓN DE LA MISIÓN]**

Ddraig: Issei SE ESTAN APROXIMANDO 8 TOMCATS, EQUIPADOS CON LAAMS.

Issei: Mierda, es Raiser! Pensé que ese bastardo estaba expulsado!

Ddraig: Prepárate para tu primera batalla.  
No podemos perder en esta, tienes que intentarlo!

Issei: De acuerdo!

Y vio que los 8 Tomcats se aproximaban.

Raiser: Vaya vaya vaya, pero si es el pequeño Issei.  
Escuadrón Fénix, AHORA!

La alarma de Issei le vio en entrar pánico. 8 LAAMs le habían fijado a él, así que uso sus bengalas para poder engañar a los misiles.

Escuadrón Fenix: Bastardo! Evadió nuestros misiles!

Sin perder tiempo, se aproximó a uno de los Tomcats para fijarlo.

Escuadrón Fenix: Me tiene a tiro!

Issei: Toma esto.

Y dos misiles estándar destruyo al F-14.

Escuadrón Fenix: AAAAH, RAISER-SAMA, SALVA-*explosiones e interferencias*

Raiser: Vas a salir con la tuya maldito cabron?

Issei: Eres lo peor Raiser! Vamos a ver si puedes contra un Falcon.

Raiser: Lo pagaras!

Y los 7 formaron una línea de flecha para subir la altitud.

Ddraig: Cuidado Issei! Van a empezar su ataque especial.

Raiser: ESCUADRON FENIX.  
LANZAD LAS ALAS…

Escuadrón Fenix: …A LA VICTORIA!

Y lanzaron otra oleada de LAAMs, pero Issei logro evadir todas.

Raiser: Como es que ese bastardo pudo ser tan suertudo?

Aprovechando de que andan dispersados, ataco a dos F-14s, uno con cañon y otro con los misiles.

Escuadrón Fenix: Mierda! 2 de los nuestros han caído!

Raiser: Como te atreves a herir a mis chicas! No sabes cuándo me costó cuidarlas y amarlas!

Issei: Eso sería si puedes CON ESTO!

Y un misil impacto al F-14 de Raiser, cosa que puso bravo la pelea.

Raiser: Serás cabrón!

Pero mientras se distrajo contra Raiser, Issei no se dio cuenta que un F-14A le estaba fijando.

Escuadrón Fenix: FOX DOS!

Pero Issei se dio cuenta y hizo una maniobra evasiva.

Escuadrón Fenix: Mierda!

Y derribo al que estuvo atrás de el.

Raiser: No te dejare escapar imbécil! No después de lo que nos hiciste!

Issei: Pues inténtalo!

Mirando su estrategia, veía que solo quedaban 3 F-14 en el área, asi que fue a uno de las compañeras de Raiser para evitar un ataque especial más.

Escuadrón Fenix: Me ha fijado!

Y sin pensarlo, dio 2 misiles estándar contra ello.

Escuadrón Fenix: Misil, misil no pue-*Explosiones e Interferencias*

Escuadron Fenix: Solo quedamos nosotros Raiser!

Raiser: Ese bastardo… formemos elemento!

Escuadron Fenix: Vale!

" _No si me interpongo!"_

Viendo que le quedaba pocos XMAA, lanzo con todo lo que tuvo sus misiles especiales y con ello logro derribar a uno de los F-14A.

Escuadron Fenix: Mierda! AAAAAAAA-*Explosiones e interferencias.

Raiser: Mi escuadron… hecho… a trizas….  
MALDITO SEAS MOCOSO, AHORA SI ME HICISTE ENOJAR!

Lanzando varios LAAMs, solo uno de ellos daño el ala derecho de Issei, quien esto le hizo una mala jugada.

Issei: Mierda!

Raiser: Ahora estamos iguales!

Pero sin embargo, aun podía volar a pesar de los daños. Intentando subir la altitud para alcanzar a su oponente, logro llegar a por Raiser, y con solo un cañón de su avión, le completo su parte del daño.

Raiser: Estoy cayendo! MIERDA!

Entonces la cabina del Tomcat se abrió y un asiento salió de ahí.

" _Nos vemos bastardo."_ Pensó Issei después de ver al Tomcat cayendo en llamas y explotar.

 **[MISIÓN CUMPLIDA.]**

El cielo estaba despejado.

Ddraig: Lo has hecho bien Issei. El escuadron rebelde ha sido derribado.  
Pero en tus futuras misiones puede a ver de ello. Así que nos andaremos con ojo.

Issei: Si…

…

 **Base Aerea Aliada, Reihoku. 13 de Enero del 2012.**

Issei abrió la palanca del tren de aterrizaje mientras escucho a su operador (quien había aterrizado primero).

Kazuku: Issei, prepara tus controles de aterrizaje. Eso es todo, puedes aterrizar.

El F-16C aterrizo perfectamente, aunque tenía daños en el ala derecha. Iba decirse que tiene ahora un problema, como va volar?

Kazuku: Vaya, si que esa ala te hara problemas.  
No te preocupes, ve al hangar, quizás algunas personas te darán algo de apoyo.

En el hangar…

Dejando aparcado el lugar, empezó a ver que su ala derecha está severamente dañada.

Pero el mecánico vio el problema y dijo:

Mecánico Aliado: Ah, no te preocupes de eso. Tenemos una buena noticia: en cuando tu avión mientras lo reparamos, tendrás un Mig-29 en reemplazo del Falcon.

Issei: Gracias.

Mecánico Aliado: Eso es todo, puedes retirarte.

Y se largó del hangar. Veía desde lejos la pista de aterrizaje los aliados llegando desde sus transportes y helicópteros todo lo posible para poder establecer su nueva base. Mientras tanto tomo una silla y empezó a escuchar una de sus músicas preferidas.

Issei se quedaba ahí escuchando en solitario, mirando el infinito cielo…

 **XXXXXXXXX**

 **Bien, eso es todo del fanfic. La primera pelea entre Raiser y Issei desde el cielo (basado en la pelea por recuperar a Rias, solo que Rias no será la que recuperara Issei :J)**

 **Bueno, nos vemos en el 3er capitulo!**

 **Por cierto, aparecerá invitado especial de un anime como escuadrón rebelde, les dejare una pista:**

" **Líneas blancas y negras, como la de una cebra. Desde las sombras y rejas, 3 contra un grupo de escuadrón."**

 **Descúbranlo ;)**

 **Actualización del capítulo:**

 **14-02-19:**

 **-Se actualizo el título.**

 **-Arreglos de texto.**

 **-Nuevas partes del texto.**

 **-Climax de la pelea entre Issei y Raiser mejorada.**


	4. City in Water

**High School DXD: Fighter´s Honor.**

 **Un Fanfic Universo Alterno con ideas y contenido de Ace Combat de High School DXD.**

 **Gracias a los 400 visitas. Antes de empezar, este fanfic ha tenido una falla en el Capítulo 2, debido a que me salía a mí navegador salía que tenía el texto del Capítulo 1.**

 **Así que, vamos!**

 **Operación: City in Water**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Base Aérea de Reihoku, 19 de Enero del 2012.

Issei estaba practicando duro con el Mig-29. A pesar que es el Tipo D, es algo muy complicado de usar, ya que el Tipo D usa Misiles QAAMs y SAAMs haciendo como un avión de caza, no como el B o C.

Luego de unos minutos de prueba, fue a la sala de operaciones para ver su nueva misión.

…

Issei miraba el mapa de Japón junto con Ddraig, para ver que misión les toca.

Hasta que la idea del AWACS que menciono fue suicida.

Ddraig: Vamos a Recuperar Kumamoto.

Issei: Estas bromeando, no?

Ddraig: No es broma. Gracias a tus avances, estalos listos para penetrar el corazón de los Rebeldes, Kumamoto.

Issei: Porque?

Ddraig: Si atacamos Kumamoto rápidamente, podemos ganar más terreno y conseguir más posiciones. Además hicimos señuelos de ataques en Minamishimabara y Kami-Amakusa, lo cual podremos llegar a Kumamoto sin problemas. Pero si vamos a otras misiones menos ahí, se nos complicara las cosas y empezaremos de cero..

Issei: Ya veo. Pero como planearemos llegar ahí?

Ddraig: En Portaaviones. Así que mejor empezaremos a empacar.

Issei: Donde conseguiremos un portaaviones?

Ddraig: Después de capturar la base, logramos asaltar unos astilleros cerca de nuestra base, donde se encontraban barcos enemigos, lo cual logramos capturarlos y conseguir que la tripulación se rinda.

Issei: Buen trabajo, entonces vamos?

Ddraig: Rápido, tengo que ir a comer.

Y entonces se largaron para ir al portaaviones.

…

Portaaviones Kestrel II,Rio Shirakawa, 22 de Enero del 2012.

Issei no estaba bromeando. Estaba mirando en la torre del portaaviones Kestrel II, la fortaleza de Kumamoto. Antes era una ciudad, pero ahora se ve un montón de mucho humo de fuego. Le dolía como estaba pasando Japón en posesión de los Rebeldes.

Entonces Ddraig vino y le dijo:

Ddraig: Estamos listos Issei, vamos rápidamente a la sala.

Issei no dijo más y dejo de ver lo que le dolía en sus ojos.

…

Esta vez, las luces estaban prendidas y Ddraig dio el informe.

(Musica: Ace Combat 4 - Operation)

Ddraig: Bien, daré la situación.

*La pantalla fija el mapa de la fortaleza de Kumamoto*

Estamos preparando un ataque rápido contra Kumamoto, para poder expandir nuestra recuperación y terreno.

*Y en varias ciudades hay pocos puntos rojos diciendo "BARRICADAS Y RESISTENCIA" y de puntos azules "AVANZADILLA", y en el medio hay un castillo rojo diciendo "FORTALEZA."*

Nuestro objetivo es llegar rápidamente al centro del castillo Kumamoto, para poder tomar y reclamar la fortaleza.

Pero no será fácil, ya que necesitaremos despejar los 5 caminos: A, B, C, D y E.

*En los puntos azules, hacen un recorrido desde calles y puentes para fijar al castillo*

Si logramos esto, podremos ganar más espacio y poder comenzar el asalto a Tokio.

Dragonus, contamos con usted.

*Fin de la Musica.*

Entonces Issei se dirigió pronto al hangar para empezar la misión.

…

La "Fortaleza" de Kumamoto,Kumamoto. 21 de Enero del 2012.

Issei miro como decía la operación. 5 Puntos Fijados de Azul diciendo "A", "B", "C", "D" y "E." Estaban listos para moverse al punto rojo que decía "FORTALEZA."

Ddraig: Bien Issei. Este es el plan:  
Tendrás que destruir las barricadas de todos los caminos para que los aliados lleguen a la fortaleza. Una vez ahí, destruirás la puerta del castillo y tendremos una victoria.

Entonces Issei pensó. Tenía solo QAAMs, así que tenía que utilizar el plan alternativo: la ametralladora de su avión.

Como un volar inesperado, se lanzó a la primera barricada rebelde y empezó a destruirlo todo.

Soldado Rebelde: Mierda, estamos siendo atacados!

Soldado Rebelde: Quien?

Soldado Rebelde: Es el! El Dragón de las Fuerzas Aliadas!

Y destruyo la primera barricada, cosa que alerto a todos los aliados a moverse e iniciar la operación.

Soldado Aliado: Estamos empezando la operación, a por el castillo!

Soldado Aliado: VAMOS MUCHACHOS, ES LA HORA DE LA VERDAD!

Y los puntos azules empezaron a moverse.

Soldado Aliado: Ayuda, estamos teniendo alta resistencia!

Entonces Issei fue a destruir la barriacada de los rebeldes, y arraso como la primera barricada que destruyo.

Equipo A: Gracias! Soy la avanzadilla aliada equipo A, seguid continuando!

Issei: De nada equipo A.

Y escucho otra transmisión de su AWACS.

Ddraig: Issei, grupo C está siendo atacado!

Equipo C: Aquí C, la resistencia es grande, solicitamos apoyo AHORA!

El Mig-29D salió de la posición A y se fue para el C. Pero justo cuando iba hacer ataque terrestre, vio unos misiles aproximándose a el.

Ddraig: Misiles, evádelos!

Issei hizo un giro de 360° grados moviéndose a la derecha, evadiendo los misiles y luego atacando a la barricada.

Soldado Rebelde: Mierda, están avanzando!

Soldado Rebelde: Traigan los helicópteros!

Ddraig: Issei, están trayendo a los blancos fáciles, los AH-64!

Empezó a temblar. Esos helicópteros no solo eran para blancos a tierra, sino también podían contra cazas.

Helicóptero Rebelde: Estamos acá, cual es la situación?

Soldado Rebelde: Estamos sufriendo bajas! Un caza está destruyendo nuestros puestos!

Helicóptero Rebelde: No se preocupen, lo detendremos!

Otro error de ellos. Issei lanzo sus QAAMs contra los AH-64 y fueron derribados en menos de 2 segundos, y luego empezó a destruir la barricada.

Equipo C: Gracias por el apoyo! Seguimos avanzando.

Ddraig: Issei, tienes dos chances:  
El equipo E está listo para llegar al puente pero 3 AH lo tienen acorralados, y el equipo B está siendo detenido por la barricada enemiga.  
Decídete.

Issei no dudo. Lanzo sus 3 QAAMs a los AH, neutralizándolos. Luego fue a destruir la barricada que bloqueaba al equipo B.

Soldado Rebelde: Mierda, se aproxima!

La barricada no duro un solo segundo. Fue destruido todo, como un aliento de dragón arrasando todo.

Ddraig: Sigue así.  
Espera, A y D necesitan ayuda! Están siendo acorralados!

Equipo A: Aquí el equipo A, estamos sufriendo fuego intenso!

Equipo D: Aquí el equipo D, los helicópteros no nos dejan avanzar!

Tuvo que tomar el camino D, ya que los helicópteros eran como patos de feria. Sin piedad lanzo 2 QAAMs que logro destruir a los helicópteros.

Equipo D: Gracias!

Luego fue por A, quien arraso de nuevo la barricada con la ametralladora, cosa que logro destruir la defensa.

Soldado Rebelde: MALDITAS FUERZAS ALIADAS!

Soldado Rebelde: NECESITAMOS A ESOS CUERPOS DE ELITE AHORA!

Ddraig: Issei, estamos llegando pronto a la fortaleza!  
Pero antes de invadir, primero destruye sus tanques y búnkeres, y luego ve por la puerta.  
Ve volando desde lo más rápido que un águila y arrasa todo como un tigre.

"Buen poema AWACS." Issei pensó y miro su mapa. Vio que había múltiples puntos rojos diciendo "TANQUES" y "BUNKERES", luego vio el castillo de Kumamoto, y ya anhelaba por destruir la entrada. Empezó primero con sus misiles normales destruir los tanques, luego con su ametralladora logro destruir los búnkeres poco a poco, cosa que los rebeldes no se sorprendían.

Soldado Rebelde: Mierda, ese avión nos está acribillando!

Soldado Rebelde: Como un piloto PUEDE destruir nuestras defensas?

Soldado Rebelde: No aguantaremos a tiempo, estaremos acabados!

Soldado Rebelde: Mientras que la puerta siga cerrada, no la tomaran!

"No si yo lo hago." Mientras que siguió destruyendo a los tanques, cosa que ya estaban destruidos y siguió ametrallando a los búnkeres, que luego salían humo de sus entradas.

Equipo A: Nos aclararon el paso! Vamos!

Equipo C: Es la puerta! Es la hora chicos!

Equipo D: Eh! Abran la puerta!

Ddraig: Issei, ya llegamos, DESTRUYE LA PUERTA Y LO TENDREMOS!

"Abran paso, AQUÍ VOY!" Pensó Issei con mucha alegría y con un solo misil, destruyo la puerta de la fortaleza.  
Ya era la ciudad liberada.

Soldado Rebelde: Mierda… Kumamoto… perdida…

Soldado Rebelde: Hemos fallado… *interferencias*

Soldado Aliado: VAMOS A ENTRAR, TOMAD POSICIONES Y PONED LA BANDERA DE LOS ALIADOS! HEMOS TOMADO KUMAMOTO!

Y los demás soldados saltan de alegría, y Ddraig le informo a Issei:

Ddraig: Buen trabajo Issei, hemos liberado Kumamoto!  
Ahora podemos regresar, tenemos que quitar el baiteo de…  
Maldición, Issei: tenemos compañía.  
TRES CONTACTOS, SOBRE EL ESTE!

Issei se desesperó. Se dio cuenta de que ahora tenía que volver a enfrentarse a sus amigos… y reconoció los 3 contactos. Decían ahí Su-37, con el nombre de…

…

Tres Su-37 Terminators estaban llegando al punto de reunión. Sus colores eran como las cebras, y llevaban en sus emblemas una especie de un prisionero.

"PRISON SQUADRON  
55ta Fuerza Aérea, Cuerpos de Agresión, 7ta División Aérea."

Mari: Así que… tenemos un contacto.

Prison 2: Han dicho de que Kumamoto ha sido capturada!

Mari: Lo sé.  
Meiko y Hana.

"Si?"

Mari: A por ellos.

Y se dispersaron para luchar contra el Mig-24D.

…

(Musica: Ace Combat Zero – Unexpected)

Ddraig: Issei, recuerda cómo te paso contra Raiser, usa tus habilidades y acábalos!  
Esta vez es como una batalla relámpago, tienes solo 6 minutos para acabarlos!

Issei: Vale!

Y entonces fue a toda velocidad contra el escuadrón, y ve en su límite de tiempo 5:45 mins.

Mari: Bien Dragoncito, acabas de ganar tu vía a la cárcel.  
PRISON SQUADRON, A POR EL!

Unas ráfagas de XLAA fueron lanzadas contra él.

"Oh por favor, esto podría ponerse peor?" Pensó y logro evadir esos misiles, luego fue a por uno de ellos, colándose atrás.

Prison Squadron: Me tiene uno atrás mío!

Mari: Hana cuidado, no pierdas la formación!

Era demasiado tarde. Issei logro derribarlo rápidamente con una ráfaga de ametralladora.

Prison Squadron: AAAAAAA- *interferencias*

Mari: Hana ha caído.  
Hijo de puta.  
Meiko, plan B: Distráelo y iré a por él.

Prison 2: De acuerdo Mari!

Entonces las dos hicieron la técnica "lanzamiento fugaz", primero haciendo que los 2 Terminators fueran rapidamente contra el Super Fulcrum, pero uno de ellos rompió la formación para adelantarse.

Mari: AHORA!

Y el Su-37 que estaba atrás de Issei le daño rapidamente.

Issei: JODER, NO OTRA VEZ!

Ddraig: Issei estas sufriendo daños, llegas a 67%!

Eso lo enfureció, entonces hizo una maniobra evasiva contra el SU-37 y empezo a darle duelo aéreo, cosa que no iba ser tan fácil.

Prison 2: Me tiene a tiro!

Mari: Meiko, rápido!

Pero esta no logro para contarlo. Un misil le impacto en sus motores y luego una ráfaga de balas contra su ala derecha.

Prison 2: MIERDA, AAAAAAAH- *interferencias*

Mari: Mi equipo… echo en… polvo?  
VAS A PAGARLA, DRAGON ESTUPIDO!

El último Su-37 no era como los otros. Esta se lanzó a toda furia del viento contra Issei, quien este recibió otra vez daños.

Ddraig: ISSEI, DAÑOS AL 86%

Issei: No puedo, ELLA ES RAPIDA!

Mari: ESO ES VERDAD! Y MAS RAPIDO COMO TENDRAS TU TICKET AL INFIERNO, HIJO DE PUTA!

Issei: NO SI YO LIBERO MI PAIS Y MI MUNDO PRIMERO, ILUSIONISTA DE MIERDA!

Y este hizo una maniobra bien rara que nadie lo hizo: volteo su avión en medio aire apagando sus motores, y luego los volvió encender para darle un golpe final que ella no se lo esperaba.

Issei: AHORA INTENTA IRTE AL INFIERNO CON ESTO!

Y BOOM! Misil dado en el objetivo.

Mari: NO SERAS CAPAZ DE DERROTAR A ELLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-*interferencias*

Ddraig: Bien hecho Issei!  
Lo hemos logrado, aunque ahora nos toca limpiar otros problemas.  
Pero por ahora…  
Regresa a la base. Hemos ganado un descanso.

Issei: Gracias… dios…

Ddraig: Eh, al menos te ayude en esta operación!

Issei: Cierto, me debes una.

Y los dos se rieron por un rato…

…

Portaaviones Kestrel II,Rio Shirakawa, 22 de Enero del 2012.

Issei estaba durmiendo en su cama, no había dormido por el intenso viaje y la batalla que tuvo. Había recordado de lo que dijo: Jamas se rendirá hasta liberar Japon.

Por ahora, solo estaba durmiendo y sufriendo otro sueño…

…

Un helicóptero de transporte llego al portaaviones con dos nuevos pilotos con sus características: uno de ellos es mujer, pelinegra, ojos violeta, usaba lentes, edad de 18 años, su aspecto era plana y con una personalidad fría, el otro era de pelo blanco, ojos azules, edad de 19 años, y un poco parecido a Issei, solo que era un poco musculoso y llevaba una personalidad divertida.

Eran nuevos pilotos para el escuadrón Dragonus.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Dios, esto pensaba que iba a llegar así.**

 **Bien, Tercer capítulo. Perdón si demore en esto, pero ando pendiente con el caso de "Historias no Contadas" de TF2xOW y mis cosas personales de la vida. Así que veré si poder hacer el siguiente capítulo.**

 **Una cosa: Que ruta quieren que vaya Issei? Ruta A o B? No responderé porque esas rutas, pero les diré que serán para el próximo capítulo y será especial ;)**

 **Otra cosa, esta misión no es basada de Assault Horizon Legacy/Cross Rumble, está basada de Ace Combat 5, Lit Fuse.**

 **Bueno, hora de irme a dormir. Nos vemos y dejen Reviews!**


	5. Escena: World of Chaos and Confusion

**High School DXD: Fighter´s Honor.**

 **Un Fanfic Universo Alterno con ideas y contenido de Ace Combat de High School DXD.**

 **Respuesta del review de elbimaster3001: Gracias por eso, me motiva a continuar con la historia. :D**

 **Sin más que decir, vamos con la cinematrica!**

 **CINEMATRICA 1 – UN MUNDO DE CAOS Y CONFUSION.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Japón, Tokio. 22 de Enero del 2012.**

Se mostraba en un castillo blanco elegante y con cañones AA en las torres, y un grupo de soldados resguardando el castillo. Este castillo nada mas era la fortaleza de los Rebeldes. El castillo de los Gremory. En ella se hacía una audiencia sobre el nuevo arma que van a sacar: el "Liberty One."

"Y este día dejaremos que esta arma de destrucción masiva, logre destruir a los patéticos aliados…

 _Y así hablaba Rias Gremory. Reina de la Ciudad de Tokio, conocido como la capital Gremory._

 _Paso un año, cuando Japón fue atacado por Valahia en el 2010, cosa que dejo a Japón devastado y empobrecida por el ataque terrorista._

 _Pero aunque logramos recuperarnos, nos surgió un problema más peor que el ataque._

Aparece un ataque bombardero de Su-32,F-117 y Tu-25 a Tokio y varios edificios en llamas.

 _Japón se dividió en dos estados: Del Norte y del Sur, cosa que nada salió bien o satisfecho en esto. Los del Sur tuvieron problemas armamentistas y recursos escasos, cosa que tuvieron que pedir reforzamiento de Estados Unidos._

 _Aunque del Norte caprichosamente no quiso aceptar esa ayuda, ya que eso "dañaría" a su economía y equilibrio del país, pero mucha gente también del Norte no estuvo de acuerdo con eso, y entonces se armó un caos total que provoco un golpe de estado a todo el país de Japón._

 _Yo me pregunto… porque estoy viendo todos los dias esto?_

Y un reportero en un hotel escribiendo la historia de "La guerra civil Japonesa" en su laptop.

 _Aun duele decirlo pero…_

 _Porque esta guerra no termina?_

 _Que alguien me saque de esta pesadilla._

Mientras se ve el castillo blanco con sus luces prendidas, ya que debido a que el estado del clima era pura noche.

 _Aun no puedo quitarme de la vista ese castillo._

 _Si fueran a ver a ese Castillo y intentar derribarlo…_

Todo se pone en negro.

 _Se tuvieran que enfrentar a la princesa carmesí a su grupo de elite._

 _Heh, como si fuera fácil en eso…_

 _Estoy esperando a que los salvadores del Sur puedan detener esta locura de una vez._

Y aparece un F-14D con la emblema de un Dragón volando en el cielo.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **En fin, solo fue una corta cinemática con unos simples spoilers. :D**

 **Bien, aún sigo esperando sobre lo de Issei: Que camino tomara? A o B? díganlo en los reviews porfavor ^^**

 **Bueno, nos vemos para la próxima!**


	6. Over the Sights

**High School DXD: Fighter's Honor**

 **Un fanfic con Universo Alterno con ideas y contenido de Ace Combat de High School DXD.**

 **Gracias por 807 visitas. Siento que quieren ver más de esto. :D**

 **Bueno en fin, gracias a ComradeRed414 por la elección. ;) Recuerda que en un futuro cap habrá otra votación de que camino pueda ir Issei :D**

 **Bien, vamos al capítulo!**

 **Operación: Over the Sights**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Portaaviones Kestrel II, Rio Shirakawa. 23 de Enero del 2012.

Después de la misión de la captura de la fortaleza de Kumamoto, se dio cuenta que su F-16C y Mig-29D ya no estaban en su hangar. Issei pregunto a los mecánicos porque no estaban sus dos aviones restantes, y uno de ellos respondió para nuevos reclutas, cosa que cambiaron sus dos aviones por un F-14D, cosa que Issei no tuvo mas opción que estar con el Tomcat.

Mientras tanto, Ddraig estaba dando informes sobre los ataques señuelo de Minamishimabara y Kamiamakusa, cosa que no iba nada bien. Pero sin embargo lograron recuperar cosas y información de los dos ataques, diciendo que había un arma secreta llamada "Liberty One," cosa que no agrado bien la cosa. Pero dejaron en esos dos ataques unas cosas: los sistemas de radares escondidos en casas y un grupo de petróleo para destruir.

No eran buenas noticias.

Ddraig: Bien Issei, creo que tenemos problemas de los dos ataques.

Issei: Por?

Ddraig: Al parecer, han deplorado un arma supergigantesca, cosa que tendremos que detenerlo, así que hemos avistado planos en dos partes: en Minamishimabara y Kamiamakusa, pero lamentablemente nuestras fuerzas solo lograron conseguir la mitad de los planos, pero lamentablemente los rebeldes tienen también otros puntos clave que tendremos que destruirlos.  
Pero aquí viene lo peor, tendremos que decidir el clásico lanzamiento moneda para decidir que misión: ¿Cara o Sello?  
Bien, aquí vamos.

Entonces el operador saco una moneda que tenía dos caras: una con una forma angelical y lleno de plumas blancas, que decía con la letra "A" y el otro lado de la moneda, una forma en llamas y con meteoritos cayendo, el lado "B." Iba ser decisión a vía clásica.

Ddraig tiro la moneda, y entonces empezó a caer en la mesa, empezando a girar y ver qué cara salía…

…

Y cayó el lado A.

Issei: Bien, que queda?

Ddraig apunto Minamishimabara.

Ddraig: La destrucción de los radares. Ven al centro de operaciones lo más pronto posible. Retírate.

Issei: Señor.

Pero antes de que se fuera, pregunto una cosa.

Issei: Por cierto, porque removieron mi F-16C y Mig-29D de mi hangar?

Ddraig: Al parecer contamos con apoyo, pero sin embargo la información es clasificada, así que no puedo decir nada de los detalles. Solo lo que me dijeron es que no tendrías uso de esos aviones y te lo reemplazarían por el F-14D.

Issei: Entiendo.

Entonces se largó de ahí y solo se fue a descansar.

…

Luego de unos minutos de descanso, se ve al centro de operaciones. Tenía que tomar otro vuelo masivo. Y cuando se sentó, vio a dos personas nuevas: una mujer con peinado negro corto, ojos violeta, forma delgada y con ojos azules; notando su mirada fría a la pantalla. Y el otro era un hombre, peinado blanco corto, ojos azules, su forma es parecida la de él y tenía una mirada divertida. Pero lo que interesaba eran sus emblemas, la chica tenía una emblema de una princesa con su pelo morado haciendo resplandor, y el chico tenía un dragón, pero su color de ese era blanco.

" _Una princesa y un dragón? Qué clase de emblemas son esas?"_ Penso Issei.

Entonces las luces se apagaron y todos miraron a la pantalla.

(Musica: Ace Combat 04 – Operation)

Ddraig entro y la pantalla empezó a mostrar a Japón.

Ddraig: Todos listos? Perfecto.

Y el mapa empezó a enfocar la parte de Minamishimabara.

Ddraig: Estamos todos por un problema mayor.  
Las fuerzas rebeldes han contratado a "La Alianza" un grupo de elite de nuestros chicos del Sur, pero lamentablemente han pasado al bando del Norte, aka los mismos rebeldes que mencione.

Y un emblema aparece de una espada afilada diciendo "ALLIANCE."

Ddraig: Y van a desplegar el antiguo portaaviones, el "Liberty One," cosa que esta superarma nos va a hacer una pesadilla. Lo cual la tendremos que detener.  
Pero hay dos puntos clave, y solo podremos ir a una de ellas.

Y el mapa fija a Minamishimabara.

Ddraig: Sera en Minamishimabara, objetivo de los radares y centros de comunicación.  
Sin sus radares, podemos empezar después con la segunda fase, un rastreo y destrucción de los planos del Liberty One.

Entonces se muestra una parte de Minamishimabara, con unos radares rojos diciendo "OBJETIVO."

Ddraig: Pero antes, tenemos dos miembros para el equipo de Dragonus.

Y entonces aparece en la pantalla a las personas que había visto Issei, cosa que le dejo en shock.

Ddraig: Estos son Sona Sitri y Vali Lucifer, que fueron parte del Norte, pero ahora, se nos unen a nuestras fuerzas del Sur.

"Espera… dios… NO ES POSIBLE! SIGUEN VIVOS!" Issei se quedó en shock. Sus mejores amigos que tanto había perdido… ESTABAN VIVOS? Sentía una alegría. Ahora no estaba solo. Solo sonrió y continúo con el informe.

Ddraig: Estos serán parte del escuadrón Dragonus, lo cual tendremos ahora más refuerzo de ello.  
Eso es todo, vamos por allá.

Y con eso dio el fin del informe y las luces se prenden.

Ddraig: Vamos chicos, suerte!

*La música se apaga*

Issei se va rápido al hangar.

…

En el hangar empezó a ver su F-14D. Cambio el color del clásico Tomcat por un cuerpo medio rojo, con las alas y colas de verde, incluyendo en la punta del avión una forma de un Dragon. Mientras que vio en su lado derecho, vio sus antiguos aviones, pero con un toque diferente: el Mig-29D tenía un toque de color blanco, con cola azul y la punta del avión lo mismo que Issei, y el F-16C un color celeste mesclado con violeta, y en su cola tenía la emblema de la misma que Sona llevaba.

"Deben ser los aviones de Vali y Sona." Pensó Issei. Sin más triángulos, subió al F-14D, con la ayuda de un IA de copiloto, cosa que no le daría problemas.

….

Torre de Control: Dragonus 1, tienes permiso para despegar!

El F-14D estuvo listo para poder lanzarse en la catapulta del portaaviones, cosa que este despego y estuvo en el aire.

Torre de Control: Dragonus 1, restricción de altitud cancelada, buena suerte!

Y el F-14D se dirigió a su rumbo actual: Minamishimabara.

…  
Minamishimabara, Yokomichi. 23 de Enero del 2012.

(Musica: Ace Combat 3D Cross Rumble Original Soundtrack – Pulse in the Dark)

Un grupo de 3 cazas estaba en el cielo medio oscurecido, debido a que ya era de noche en estos momentos. Estaban junto con el AWACS. Eran Dragonus y el operador Ddraig.

Ddraig: Issei, me recibes? Ya llegamos al objetivo, prepárense para el asalto terrestre!

Y el Mig-29 empezó a hablar.

Vali: Issei? Hey, soy yo Issei, soy yo! Vali!  
Es un honor de nuevo volar contigo, pensaba que no te volvería a ver!

Ddraig: Ya, las historias des…  
Espera, lo conoces?

Vali: Claro papa, quien dice que no lo conozco?

Y con eso empezó la risa entre los dos pilotos por el apodo.

Ddraig: *suspirando*  
Esto va ser un dolor de cabeza…

Sona: Basta de bromas pequeño idiota.

Vali: Eh! No soy un idiota!

Sona: Como sea.  
Soy Sona Sitri. Dragonus 1, y estaré como clase de apoyo.  
Pero eso si, si veo que tu liderazgo y vuelo son una estupidez…

Vali: Wow, cálmate mujer de hierro!

Ddraig: Sitri, cálmate. No estás de su altura.  
Aunque seas fría, no significa que tengas odio a otro líder, este líder de ala será perfecto, no es así Issei?

Ella se quedó asomada por el nombre del líder.

Sona: Issei?  
ESPERA, ERES ISSEI?

Issei: Si… por?  
Sona: Discúlpame, pensé que ibas a ser otro idiota que no eras como tu…  
Ahora sí, prometo que no desobedeceré órdenes y tampoco volveré a tratar así de esa manera.

Vali: Eh, miren: la princesa de cariño ha vuelto!

Sona: Oye, no me vengas con tus…

Pero eso harto al AWACS.

Ddraig: YA LOS DOS, CALMENSE!  
Estamos en el espacio enemigo, luego sus peleas de niños para después!

Eso cortó la conversación y vieron en sus radares el primer radar enemigo.

Ddraig: Empiecen el ataque, usen misiles estándar y ametralladoras, buena suerte!

Issei no pensó un segundo. Se lanzó con el Tomcat un ataque relámpago, cosa que destruyo el primer radar sin problemas.

Ddraig: Primer radar destruido, ve al siguiente.

Vali: Eh, nada mal!

Sona: Es el primer puesto tonto, el segundo vendrá más avanzado.

Eso mismo dijo ella. En el segundo había 2 AH-64 y 3 Cañones AA defendiendo el radar. Pero Vali se lanzó rápido y con 2 QAAMs logro destruirlos.

Vali: Bien Issei, dale contra el radar!

Sona: Espera, primero déjame despejar el terreno.

Y el F-16C de Sona fue a toda potencia tirando unos múltiples cohetes que destruyeron a los AA enseguida.

Sona: Issei, zona libre!

Issei: Gracias.

Luego el radar fue hecho a pedazos.

Ddraig: Sigan así, solo quedan 5 radares.  
Alerta, bandidos llegando rápidamente!

Vali: Oh vaya, ya llegaron los lobos!

En los radares se vio 6 contactos. Eran 4 Mirage-2000A, y 2 Su-27 Flankers, cosa que iba ser esto un poco difícil.

Piloto Rebelde: Eh mira, las fuerzas aliadas!

Piloto Rebelde: Espera, 3 aviones! Esto no va bien!

Piloto Rebelde: 6 contra 3, si podemos.  
Recuerden, todo ataque relámpago.

Entonces los enemigos se dispersaron, Issei estaba listo para poder lanzar su ataque hasta que uno de sus compañeros dijo:

Vali: Aquí Dragón Blanco, atacando a los enemigos aéreos.

Sona: Aquí Princesa Morada, atacando a objetivos terrestres.

Y sus compañeros de ala se dispersaron para atacar a los objetivos, cosa que nunca lo vio venir. Issei se fue con Vali para ayudarlo, y los dos atacaron ferozmente contra los rebeldes, cosa que destruyeron a 3 Mirages y 2 Flankers.

Piloto Rebelde: Mierda! Eso no lo espere!

Vali: Claro que sí, observa!

Y un QAAM mando al infierno al último piloto rebelde.

Sona: Aquí Sona, radar destruido.

Ddraig: Buen trabajo, al siguiente punto.

Y los 3 volaron en formación para avistar otro radar, pero esta vez, venía acompañado de 5 tanques, 4 cañones AA y 2 SAMs. No era nada bueno.

Ddraig: Combinen sus ataques y dejen el radar para Issei, los demás son solo blancos fáciles.

Sona: Entendido. Pasando al ataque terrestre.

Vali: Aquí Lucifer, UGBM preparadas!

Issei: Vale, GPB activados!

Soldado Rebelde: Cuidado! Fuerzas aliadas!

Soldado Rebelde: Artilleros, FUEGO A DISCRECION!

Pero era demasiado tarde, Issei y compañía lanzaron sus bombas destructivas contra el enemigo y el radar, cosa que fue un éxito.

Issei: Enemigos derribados, Ddraig?

Ddraig: Solo queda un radar!

Entonces lo avistaron. Pero no era esta vez como otro radar, había un grupo de 5 SAMs, 3 AH-64 cubriendo las espaldas y 3 Migs-29D dirigiéndose a la posición.

Soldado Rebelde: No permitan que esas fuerzas aliadas consigan el ultimo radar! Sino fracasamos!

Piloto Enemigo: No se preocupen, vamos a por esos bastardos.

Vali: Issei, yo me encargo de los Migs, Sona y tú vayan a por el radar.

Issei: Entiendo. Buena caza!

Entonces Vali se dispersó del escuadrón para lanzarse contra los Migs, quien con 3 QAAMs derribo completamente a los cazas, y después Sona fue con sus últimos RCL del Falcon a destruir todo lo que quedaba de las fuerzas terrestres y dañando un poco el radar.

Sona: Ahora!

Issei: Todo mío!

Y Issei dio el último golpe final.

Ddraig: No hay radares disponibles en el espacio.  
Muy bien Sona y Vali, como les sirvió a su nuevo líder?

Sona: Yo…  
Siento que este líder y yo vamos a poder pasar este infierno junto.  
Issei.

"Okey… eso sonó un poco yandere pero…"

Vali: Es genial el capitán! Papa, gracias por el regalo!

Eso hizo reír a los demás pero menos al AWACS.

Ddraig: Dios… por última vez.  
Podrías parar con la mierda de "papa" en todas las misiones?

Vali: Hahaha, disculpa! (PD: No lo hará :J)

Ddraig: Bien escuadrón Dragonus, pueden regresar a la base.

…

Portaaviones Kestrel II, Rio Shirakawa. 24 de Enero del 2012.

Ya era de noche, luego de una intensa misión, Issei aterrizo rápidamente para luego ver en su Hangar un F-117.

Issei: Porque hay un avión de invisibilidad aquí?

Y un mecánico respondió:

Mecánico aliado: Al parecer nos toca una misión en cubierta Issei, vamos a tomar unas fotos del superarma.

 **XXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Bien, aquí vamos denuevo.**

 **Acá se presentan los nuevos integrantes de Dragonus, Sona y Vali que acompañaran a Issei para retomar Tokio! En fin, nos vemos en el capítulo de encubierto, cosa que será algo corto y rápido, y posiblemente una escena de IsseixSona por ahí.**

 **Nos vemos!**

 **Antes de que me olvide, dejare un mini-spoiler del prox episodio :)**

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

En una noche de patrulla, un escuadrón conformado de 4 aviones estaban patrullando sobre el superarma de los Rebeldes. En ese escuadrón estaba un F/A-18 Super Hornet, un Su-27 Flanker, un Tornado GR.1 y Un Mig-29C Super Fulcrum, sus colores eran purpura con un combinado de camuflaje azul, cosa que en sus colas tenían una emblema de una persona siendo cortado por su cuello por una daga, con unas palabras diciendo "TALON."

Era un escuadrón de asesinos.

Soldado Rebelde: Alguna actividad?

Talon 1: Aquí Reaper, aun no veo ningún enemigo por aquí.

Talon 3: Aquí Sombra, no veo ningún enemigo cerca de nosotros.

Talon 2: Quizás no encuentre nada, algo en el radar Doomfist?

Doomfist: Nada arañita, no veo ni siquiera un asqueroso de las Fuerzas Aliadas… que estarán planeando?

Reaper: No importa. Nos dispersaremos en dos equipos. Widowmaker ira conmigo. Sombra y Doomfist, irán a revisar en los cañones si hay una actividad sospechosa.

Sombra: De acuerdo.

Doomfist: Lo que digas jefe.

Y el Mig y Tornado se retiran, dejando al Hornet y Flanker yéndose al superarma.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **Se aproxima un nuevo escuadrón… y no serán bien amistosos.**


	7. Black Fire

**High School DXD: Fighter's Honor**

 **Un fanfic con Universo Alterno con ideas y contenido de Ace Combat de High School DXD.**

 **938 visitas. Wow chicos, muy bien, les informo que si llego a 1000, habrá una escena especial junto con una mini escena, y posiblemente una charla entre Issei, Sona, Vali y Ddraig. :D Aunque no simplemente.**

 **Para ComradeRed414: Gracias, aunque si habrá un 4to miembro de Dragonus, pero no lo diré y será supermente secreto, solo será después de la caída de Liberty One aka el superarma de los rebeldes. :D**

 **Bien, VAMOS!**

 **Operación: Black Fire.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXX**

Portaaviones Kestrel II, Rio Shirakawa. 24 de Enero del 2012.

Issei vio las malas noticias que iba a ver, y no eran nada buenas.

Ddraig: Al parecer creo que "Liberty One" dio movimiento en silencio. Se van a retirar a las fronteras de la base secreta de Takeo, y luego moverse hacia Saga. Pero no podemos irnos sin primero sacar unas fotos del superarma y también otros planes que tengan ellos entre manos.

Issei: Y no podemos hacerlo por la mañana?

Ddraig: Nuestros espías dicen de que ellos harán una exploración por la mañana con todo el cuerpo de reconocimiento, así que sería mejor hacerlo rápido. Si vamos por la noche ellos no sabrán que los estamos leyendo su correo.

Issei: Entiendo.

Ddraig: Ve rápido Issei, no hay más informes para llegar temprano. VAMOS!

E Issei se fue rápidamente para el hangar para terminar con esto.

…

Minamishimabara, Unzen. 24 de Enero del 2012.

(Musica: Ace Combat 5 – Solitarie)

El F-117 estaba volando debajo de casi por los cañones de Unzen, para evitar ser detectado por el radar.

Ddraig: Issei, para llegar al objetivo, vas a estar menos de 600 pies, si pasas de esa altitud, los radares se darán cuenta de tu presencia y tendremos que pasar al plan B.  
Mientras tanto, tendrás que usar los túneles antiguos que son una especie de cuevas, para que no tengas que ir por los cañones y tener que destruir radares.  
Mientras tanto, silenciare la radio, te contactare cuando llegues al objetivo.

(En esta parte, Issei no hablara y tampoco el AWACS, mejor dicho, todo modo silencio. Solo los enemigos podrán hablar.)

Issei pasó rápidamente por los cañones, empezó a entrar poco a poco en las cuevas para luego salir por el otro lado, sin ser pillado por el enemigo.

Vigía Rebelde: Eh, Johnson, que hora es?

Soldado Rebelde: las 2:30 a.m… viejo no puedo esperar para irnos!

Vigía Rebelde: Aguanta viejo, aún tenemos que esperar que el centro de comando nos dé la orden de vigilar aun la zona.

Soldado Rebelde: No queda más remedio. Sigue vigilando, no queremos problemas.

Poco a poco empezó a agarrarle el sentido de los cañones. El enemigo no podía verlos, mientras que seguía por los túneles de las cuevas y poco a poco iba de otra dirección a otro lado. Ya faltaba 40 millas al objetivo.

Vigía Rebelde: Mierda, he visto algo!

"CARAJO!" Grito Issei en su interior.

Soldado Rebelde: EH, QUE ES? LAS FUERZAS ALIADAS?

Un momento de silencio cuando se aclaró con una tosida.

Vigía Rebelde: Mi moneda! Pensé que lo había dejado en el jeep!

Soldado Rebelde: Idiota. Vuelve a tu puesto y deja esa moneda!

Vigía Rebelde: Eh, pero es una moneda especial! Que tiene en contra de ella?

"Uff. Por poco." Suspiro Issei.

Entonces siguió moviéndose en silencio. Se dio cuenta que poco a poco llegaba al objetivo, pero también tomaba rápido las decisiones de los túneles, ya que algunas están con luces prendidas y veía ahí muchas cosas: Munición, cajas, oficinas y montacargas.

"Un puesto de repuesto. Vaya que idea más genial…" Y continúo con su camino. Faltaba 25 millas.

Vigía Rebelde: Dios… no veo nada… esta noche me tiene loco.

Soldado Rebelde: Eh, vamos viejo, ya pasaron 3 horas y no hay nada malo!

Vigía Rebelde: Que crees? Muchas cosas oscuras pasan en el amanecer…

Soldado Rebelde: No creas en esas tonterías. Solo sigue mirando y avísame si ves una actividad de las Fuerzas Aliadas.

Pero ellos fueron lentos. El F-117 llego rápidamente sin ser detectado, empezó a codificar la radio para el AWACS.

Ddraig: Issei, estas ahí?

Issei: Llegue, estoy listo para las fotografías.

Ddraig: Bien, este es la guía de usar la cámara.  
La cámara está apegada en el cañón de la ametralladora, cosa que podría ayudarte a tomar fotos.  
Intenta tomar fotos a esas cargas y aviones.

Issei vio de objetivos a "TRANSPORTES C-130 HERCULES" y "CARGA NO IDENTIFICADA", cosa que empezó a acercarse a ellos y tomo una precisa foto presionando el gatillo.

Un sonido de toma de foto se escuchó en el F-117 de Issei.

Ddraig: Foto recibida.

*unos segundos de silencio*  
Hmmm….  
Bien Issei. Al parecer tienen cargamento raro en ellos. Está bien, ve a tomar fotos de toda esa base y encuentra el superarma. Luego de eso, sal de ahí antes de que te abran fuego.

Issei: De acuerdo.

Entonces fue al segundo puesto que era sobre una central eléctrica, y de ahí, varios tanques con una extraña pieza cuadrangular, cosa que le dio un gran escalofrió. No dio más respiros y tomo la foto.

Ddraig: Foto recibida.  
Joder. Al parecer creo que no bromeaban enserio sobre este tipo de armamiento, sigue tomando Issei, hay algo que no anda bien en esta mierda.

La tercera foto que iba a tomar, era sobre 4 aviones que veía. Ahí eran un F/A-18 Super Hornet, un Su-27 Flanker, un Tornado GR.1 y un Mig-29C Super Fulcrum.

Tomo otra foto para esos aviones.

Ddraig: Foto recibida.  
Al parecer tenemos más información. Ese escuadrón es un grupo de asesinos, cosa que me doy cuenta por su emblema.  
Continúa con las fotos. Hasta que lleguemos a por el superarma tendremos todo lo que necesitamos.

Issei siguió explorando el área para encontrar más cosas que le podría interesar. Y eso ocurrió cuando vio unos cañones bien extraños, que parecían como si su parte de abajo era de modo anfibio o aéreo. No dio más vueltas y tomo otra foto.

Ddraig: Foto recibida.  
Qué demonios… Cañones planetarios?  
Esto no va bien Issei. Sigue buscando esa superarma y rápido! Ya falta unos minutos para que la base siga en funcionamiento.

Tenía que apresurarse. Ya esto iba a hacerse peor las cosas, pero avisto un avión planetario bien extraño… como si fuera una especie de crucero aéreo, con extrañas partículas cuadrangulares, unos cañones de ataque, el color era de blanco y rojo, junto con un número "1" y diciendo "Liberty."

Issei tenía el Moby Dick a la vista. Era ahora o nunca.

*sonido de una toma fotográfica y fin de la musica.*

Ddraig: Foto recibida.  
Mierda. Esto no es nada bueno. El superarma esta lista!  
Issei, has hecho lo que pudiste. Regresa a la base, la altitud de restricción no importa de tu regreso en estos momentos!

Issei: De acuerdo!

Pero todo iba a ponerse peor cuando…

…

Liberty One estaba flotando aun, apagado de sus sistemas y todo pero de pronto empezó a escucharse una voz femenina.

Liberty One: Aquí Liberty One, estamos preparados para despegar y irnos de acá.

Torre Rebelde: De acuerdo Liberty One, estamos preparando artilleros y SAMs…. ESPERA QUE MIERDA ES ESTO?

Liberty One: Que?

Entonces alguien da la alarma y la torre dice:

Torre Rebelde: ALERTA A TODAS UNIDADES, UN AVION DE RECONOCIMIENTO NO IDENTIFICADO HA APARECIDO EN NUESTRAS NARICES, Y SE DIRIGE AL CAÑON!

Y la alarma empezó a sonar.

"Mierda, esto no va ser fácil." Pensó Issei con frustración.

Liberty One: Alerta General! Alerta General!  
Un avión de reconocimiento no identificado ha aparecido en nuestro radar! Escuadrones Ghost y Yellow, preparen para la intercepción!

Y sobre el superarma, ahí había un puesto de aeropuerto donde estaban 5 F-15E Strike Eagles y 4 Su-33 Sukhois. Los Eagles eran de color azul oscuro y un toque de rojo con una emblema de un fantasma, y de los Sukhois son de color amarillo, con un Rey Dorado en sus emblemas.

GHOST SQUADRON  
5ta Fuerza Aérea, Cuerpos de Elite, Asesinos Aéreos, 76ta División Aérea de los Rebeldes.

YELLOW SQUADRON  
10ma Fuerza Aérea, Cuerpo de Reconocimiento, Asalto Terrestre, 76ta División Aérea de los Rebeldes.

Ghost 1: Aquí Lider Ghost, despegando.

Y los Eagles empezaron a despegar.

Yellow 1: Aquí Yellow Lider, despegando.

Los Sukhois empezaron el despegue después de los Eagles.

…

(Musica: Ace Combat 4 – Stonehenge Attack)

Ya estaba jodido. Primero los radares y los cañones enemigos empiezan alertar por su presencia, y luego envían un grupo de intercepción para derribarlo.

"TIENES QUE ESTAR BROMEANDO!" Issei se enfureció al ver como la situación empeoraba más.

Ddraig: ISSEI! HAN ACTIVADO TODAS LAS ALARMAS, SABEN QUE ESTAS AHÍ!  
NO HAY TIEMPO, USA LAS NUBES PARA OCULTARTE DE SU SEÑAL Y HUYE RAPIDO AL SUR DE LOS CAÑONES!  
NO BAJES LA ALTITUD O SERAS PATO DE FERIA EN SEGUNDOS!

Entonces tuvo que ser rápido. Tomo la altitud correspondiente y se infiltro en las nubes, cosa que le dio ventaja porque ahí nadie lo podía ver.

Torre Rebelde: Mierda, hemos perdido al avión!

Liberty One: Líder Ghost, el enemigo se ha perdido sobre las nubes, intercéptenlo y derríbenlo!

Ghost 1: Recibido Liberty One, que hay del escuadrón Talon?

Reaper: Ya vamos.

Widowmaker: Esa presa es mía.

Sombra: Hey! Quien no me dejo dormir después de una inspección?

Doomfist: Y justo que esto iba a terminar…

Torre Rebelde: Hay un avión de reconocimiento! Ghost y Yellow han ido a interceptarlos, pero se anda escapando!

Ddraig: ISSEI, LA SITUACION SE VOLVIO A EMPEORAR!  
EL ESCUADRON QUE TOMASTE FOTO HA EMPEZADO A TOMAR DESPEGUE!

Esto no iba bien, a pesar que tomaba de nube a nube, seguían explorando la zona. Pero sin embargo recibió otra transmisión del AWACS:

Ddraig: Issei, tengo una idea.  
El Nighthawk le plantamos un sistema EMP, cosa que los radares enemigos se pongan locos.  
Úsalos a tu favor! Cuando se te aproximen, ACTIVALO Y DIRIGETE A OTRAS NUBES PARA OCULTARTE!

Issei: DE ACUERDO DDRAIG, SOLO CALLATE Y DEJAME TRANQUILO DE UNA VEZ!

Empezo a activar sus armas especiales, y entonces vio que se aproximaban 2 Eagles y 2 Sukhois. No tuvo elección que activar el EMP de radar.

Ghost 1: WHOA, QUE DEMO-

Yellow 1: AQUÍ LIDER YELLOW, EL RADAR EMPEZO A MALFUCIONAR, NECESITAMOS PRONTO RADAR LIMPIO!

Liberty One: Malas noticias, el radar ha sido neutralizado por 2 minutos, tendrán que dispersarse e ir a otras direcciones.

Pero las cosas empeoraron cuando la torre rebelde dijo:

Torre Rebelde: Talon ya ha despegado.

Reaper: Nos encargaremos del molestoso, donde fue la última dirección?

Ghost 1: 5000 de altitud, se dirigía a los cañones, pero no está en los túneles!

Reaper: De acuerdo.

Aunque recordó que los radares de los enemigos estaban neutralizados, logro aumentar la potencia y seguir avanzando. Le quedaba 35 millas.

Ddraig: Falta poco Issei, sigue avanzando!

Pero las cosas se volvieron a empeorar cuando escucho otra transmicion:

Liberty One: Aquí Liberty One, radar arreglado, sigan con la intercepción!

Ghost 1: Recibido Liberty One, sigan buscándolo, no dejen que se escape!

"No otra vez." Pero vio que le faltaban 30 millas y esto no iba ser bueno.

Seguía pasando nube a nube, también intentando concentrarse al sentido del tiempo y movimiento, cosa que lograba poco a poco llegar casi a su destino. Aunque le faltaba 24 millas, vio que los problemas empezaron a aumentar cuando vio un F/A-18 Super Hornet detrás de él.

Reaper: Escuadrones, avión avistado, repito, avión Avistado!

Ddraig: ISSEI!

Y se le aparecieron 3 aviones más, el Su-27, Tornado GR.1 y el Mig-29C.

Widowmaker: Bien, tenemos al avión de reconocimiento, ordenes?

Reaper: Déjenmelo. Aquí las fuerzas asesinas de elite 48tava División conocido como Talon, ordena al avión no identificado que retorne el vuelo y regrese rápidamente aquí.

Issei vio que su EMP tenía 10 segundos de recarga, pero eso no le iba a esperar para 3 segundos.

Reaper: Repito, tiene ordenes de retornar el vuelo a la base sino sera derribado.

3…  
Reaper: RESPONDA!

2…

1…

BOOM!

Lanzo el EMP justo cuando entro a otra nube y tomo el flanco derecho, cosa que logró escapar de su derribo.

Reaper: MALDICION, RADAR NEUTRALIZADO! DONDE ESTA ESE ANTIRADAR?

Ghost 1: Aquí Líder Ghost, no veo ningún E-767, no hay anti radares en este lugar!

Widowmaker: Entonces….

Sombra: El tipo tiene EMP.

Ya no iba a preocuparse más cuando le faltaba 12 millas, pero…

Yellow 1: Aquí Líder Yellow, hemos avistado al avión! Derribémoslo?

Reaper: Si.

Pero escucho otras voces que tanto reconocía.

Sona: Hey, estas bien?

Vali: Vamos a partirles el culo a esos tipos!

Un Mig-29D y F-16C le aparecieron en sus narices, con cuadro aliado.

Eran sus compañeros de ala.

Reaper: 2 enemigos, presas fáciles.

Pero no pudieron derribarlo cuando escucharon este mensaje:

Liberty One: Aquí Liberty One, a todas las unidades en el aire, regresen a la base, por orden de Tokio.

Eso enfureció a todos los rebeldes.

Reaper: Maldición…  
Regresen todos. No hemos terminado con esto.

Y todos los aviones rebeldes se regresan a la base.

Ddraig: Enemigos retirándose. Pero qué coño…

Sona: Creo que es una alerta. Al parecer no sé de qué.

Ddraig: No importa. Hemos completado la misión. Dragonus, regresen a la base.

Y los 3 aviones regresan al mismo lugar de reconocimiento…

…

Portaaviones Kestrel II, Rio Shirakawa. 24 de Enero del 2012.

Issei aterrizo al último porque ahora, sentía cansancio y estaba en el comedor comiendo solo, sin nadie a su lado.

"Primero una misión de los radares, luego una persecución que casi me mata… dios…" Dijo Issei entre sus pensamientos con cansancio.

Justo alguien se sentó a su lado.

Vali: Eh, te ves mal, te acompaño?

Era Vali Lucifer, su examigo.

Issei: Eh, algo de molestia seria genial.

Sona: Les interrumpo algo?

Era su puesta mejor amiga y posiblemente confesarle que fuera su novia, Sona Sitri.

Issei: Nada. Solo algo de compañía.

Y los dos tomaron asiento para hablar con su mejor amigo.

Vali: Pensé que no íbamos a encontrarnos en estos tiempos.

Issei: Pensé que ustedes habían sido asesinados… y como sobrevivieron?

Sona: Escapamos justo a tiempo cuando la Guerra Civil del Norte llego, no aterrizamos en la base que justo íbamos.

Issei: Entonces…

Sona: Escapamos en aguas frías del portaaviones Kestrel II, cosa que nos salvamos de morir.

Vali: Exacto. Si esos cabrones hubieran rastreado nuestras espaldas, no habríamos llegado acá.

Sintio un alivio, pero sintió un golpe en el hombre departe de Vali.

Sona: Eh, no seas cruel con el!

Vali: Lo sé, pero no sabía cómo habías sobrevivido?

Issei: Había tenido que tomar un alto camino… no quisieran ver cómo era eso…

Vali: Como qué?

Issei: Refugiarme al sur.

"QUEEEEEE?" Dijeron ellos.

Issei: Había planeado ir al Kestrel II y poder estar con ustedes, pero sin embargo, debido a un transporte de emergencia y evacuación al Sur, logro mi vía de escape completa.

Vali: Enserio?

Issei: Debido a que mi nacionalidad fue del Sur, tenía un seguro de refugio si viviera en otro país y si ese país estuviera en crisis.

Sona: Y terminaste acá?

Issei: Exacto. *bostezo*

Vali: Eh, no tienes un buen aspecto.

Issei: Si… ya quiero dormir…

Vali: Esta bien, Sona vámonos.

Sona: Yo me quedo.

Vali: Pero…

La fría y furia de los ojos de Sitri lo miraba a Vali con orden de "VETE YA."

Vali: Vale, vale...

Y este se va dejando a los dos.

Sona: Te ayudo de comer?

Issei: No gracias, ya termine aunque cansado…

Sona: Te importa si duermo contigo?

Issei: QUE?

Sona: Issei, no me iré lejos de ti. Quiero estar a tu lado y nada más para que no te hagas daño. Tú serás mi líder y no me iré de tu lado.

"Oh viejo, ahora ella me manda ordenes o… ella está cayendo en el amor…" Pensaba Issei, pero no pudo aguantar más y cayo su cara hacia la mesa.

Sona: Oh Issei… siempre como un niño rondando sin dormir.

Y ella empezó a llevarlo a la cama. También tenía sueño, no había dormido por esperar a Issei hasta que se dio cuenta de un punto.

Estaba sintiendo amor por él.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Bien, esto me ha cansado.**

 **En fin, lo de Liberty One, Escuadrones Ghost y Yellow estaban basados de Rebel Raiders: Operation Nighthawk y de Talon ya lo conocerán famosamente por Overwatch.**

 **Bien en fin, los vere en el prox capitulo.**

 **See ya!**


	8. Escena: North Fortress

**High School DXD: Fighter´s Honor.**

 **Un fanfic con Universo Alterno con ideas y contenido de Ace Combat de High School DXD.**

 **Bien 1,130. Aquí lo prometido: La mini escena junto con el almuerzo de los 4 miembros de las fuerzas aliadas. Aquí vamos!**

 **Mini Escena: Las Fortalezas del Norte.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Tokio, Japón. 24 de Enero del 2012.

Mucha gente militar está celebrando con vino, carne, fiestas y festivales aéreos por el reinado del castillo blanco, mejor dicho, de los Gremory. Ahí se alegraban, cantaban, divertían y incluso bailaban.

 _Me enferma todas esas sonrisas. Solo digo, quien celebra durante una guerra contra los del Sur? Heh, esto es muy extraño._

 _Mientras gente de este sector celebraban, la mayoría de Tokio esta arruinada._

Y aparece una calle con muchos pobres, refugiados y soldados rebeldes vigilando la zona para evitar que ningún civil se rebele.

 _Los pobres de este sector están sufriendo de desnutrición, pobreza, enfermedades y problemas de refugio, cosa que los rebeldes no quieren dar a esta gente._

 _Y entonces como dan a los heridos y muertos de las operaciones?_

 _No entiendo esta lógica._

De nuevo se vuelve la escena del castillo blanco, ahí se ve a dos pelirrojos bailando de una manera divertida y alegre.

 _Ugh, ahora dan el baile de Rias y Sirzechs Gremory. Los dos hermanos que juntos, formaron el escuadrón "Gremory" o mejor dicho "El escuadrón de Sangre Carmesí._

 _Saben, ese nombre es por todos los derribos de pilotos, soldados y ciudades del Norte y Sur de Japón._

Entonces se ve una escena de un grupo de jóvenes tocando un musical bien perfecto.

 _Y ahí, quienes tocan sus instrumentos son sus alas de vuelo._

 _Entre ellos está, Akeno Himejima, la duelista del trueno; Yūto Kiba y Rosseweisse, los soldados del cielo, Koneko Tōjō y Xenovia las torres de hierros; Asia Argento, la sacerdotisa de Dios y Irina Shidō, las peones iniciadoras._

 _Junto con ellos, son oficialmente considerados como "El juego de ajedrez, ya que en los duelos aéreos ellos son los más valientes y atrevidos por sus jugadas en el cielo._

Otra vez se ve el reportero japonés tomando solo una copa de vino.

 _No sé si ellos ganaran porque reclaman que las fuerzas Aliadas van a caer._

 _He visto noticias sobre incursiones en el sur, cosa que los aliados van ganando pero…_

… _quienes serán esos pilotos que se enfrentan contra todo estos rebeldes?_

En otra escena por la mañana se ve un portaaviones en el Rio Shirakawa por la mañana.

…

Portaaviones Kestrel II, Rio Shirakawa. 24 de Enero del 2012.

Issei seguía durmiendo, no podía deja de soñar con esa canción que le completaba el siguiente verso:

 _When soaring high above my enemies_

 _I understand the things you see in me_

 _To vanquish those who choose to fight_

 _I'll bring peace before the night_

Pero cuando iba por el siguiente verso, alguien le despertó.

Sona: Issei?

Él se despertó de golpe y vio a su compañera de ala a su lado, en pijama.

Issei: Hola Sona.

Sona: Issei.

Esta le da un beso en la mejilla, cosa que enrojeció al castaño.

Issei: Que fue eso?

Sona: Unos buenos días Issei, que más?

Ella sonreía tiernamente, cosa que el castaño se ponía un poco tonto ante la situación.

Issei: Gracias pero… no es necesario ese saludo, sabes?

Cosa que ella volvió a su verdadera yo y salió de la cama.

Sona: Olvídalo, vamos a desayunar si?

Issei: Si…si Sona, vamos.

Los dos pilotos se fueron al comedor a desayunar tranquilamente.

…

Hablando pronto, ahí estaban solo el AWACS y Vali, haciéndose bromas muy crueles que a veces, ellos se reían.

Ddraig: Si fuera tu hijo, no te hubiera conocido.

Vali: Vamos papa, no seas rudo con esa actitud!

Ddraig: Si sabes cómo me comporto en las misiones, para qué demonios quieras que sea tranquilo?

Vali: Ha, vamos, esos son solo unos idiotas que no saben luchar perfectamente! Esos rebeldes no esperaran nada de nosotros!

Cuando iban a cambiar con otro tipo de palabras, ellos miran a los dos pilotos.

Ddraig: Ah, Issei. Buenos días.

Vali: Eh los dos, como se llevaron en esa noche?

Eso los helo, Sona por irse a dormir con él y Issei por dejar que su compañera durmiera a su lado, pero el operador aclaro con esto:

Ddraig: Dejalo, apuesto que durmieron normal, no?

Sona: Si… porfavor…  
VALI NO VUELVAS CON ESO.

Vali: HAHAHA, discúlpame!

Ddraig: Tienes un punto teniente.

Issei: Bueno, podemos desayunar o que?

Ddraig: Me ofendería si no lo hiceran.

Se rieron por un rato y se sentaron a acompañar el desayuno.

Ddraig: Issei, después de unos descansos, iras solitariamente a hacer una interceptación aérea contra una carga.

Issei: Porque?

Ddraig: Nos estamos sospechando que esas cargas que tomaste foto, contenían el armamiento de un supercañón, el cañón de Excalibur.

Sona: No jodas.

Vali: Ese supercañón Issei fue usado durante la interceptación de los asteroides de Ulysses, en Julio de 1999, pero aunque ese cañón no logro destruir algunos de esas estrellas, pero no logro casi de ello y fue considerado un fracaso ese proyecto, desterrándolo en el año 2005. Pero en el 2011 de Noviembre durante la rebelión del Norte, recuperaron planos de esa arma, cosa que ahora en el 2012 empezaron su reconstrucción.

Issei: Diablos. Recuerdo esos momentos. Pero porque desplegarían ese cañón de nuevo?

Ddraig: Nos van a querer obligar una rendición rápida o sino, a sufrir nuestras consecuencias.

Issei: Odio ese camino.

Ddraig: Se, pero no hay elección, aunque también sufrimos un problema más mayor.  
Nuestros aviones que llevamos no pueden subir más de 6000 pies, cosa que tendremos que recurrir al plan B: Subir la velocidad de nuestros aviones y lograr romper esa restricción.

Issei: Bueno, entonces tendré que ir nomas yo.

Ddraig: Si, así por mientras compraremos nuevos aviones para tus compañeros y para ti, lo cual no tundras problemas.

Issei: Entiendo.

Vali: Ah enserio? Nuevos aviones?

Ddraig: Si queremos más avance, necesitaremos más potencia posible. Por ahora, descansemos y vamos a nuestros puestos.

"Vale." Dijeron los tres pilotos, y se fueron a hacer sus labores.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Bien, esto fue lo más corto posible.**

 **Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo: Rising High!**

 **Una cosa, la referencia de Ulysses viene de la parte de Infinity. Recomendable ver el primer capítulo de Ace Combat Infinity.**


	9. Rising High

**High School DXD: Fighter's Honor.**

 **Un fanfic con Universo Alterno con ideas y contenido de Ace Combat de High School DXD.**

 **1,376 visitas. Dios mío, mucha gente adora este fanfic por la trama y por el ambiente de los capítulos que hago, muchas gracias.**

 **Por cierto, he actualizado mi descripción de mi perfil porque habrá un proyecto más parecido a esto, pero con temática de Ace Combat Zero. :)**

 **Bien, reviews!**

 **De ComradeRed414 (perdón si no lo respondí tu review): Ya está en el capítulo de "Black Fire" lo prometido, feliz? :J En fin, No es necesario ser acosador, cada persona tiene derecho a leer o seguirme si le agrada o no. Y se, Sona tendrá no solo personalidad fría, sino una también otro lado que podría empeorar que la de Rias (? En fin, sigue mirando todos los capítulos de esta saga para que veas a lo que digo.**

 **De plagahood: Gracias viejo. Entiendo que no viste el anime, pero en este fanfic, hay otros personajes también de otros animes u videojuegos que aparecerán, supongo que dirás "porque entonces no haces un X-over con todo?"  
Quisiera, pero tendría que ser algo más que eso, y en la sección de algunos X-over, solo son en inglés y nada casi de español, y además nada casi de pocas visitas.**

 **Bien en fin, continuemos con este capítulo!**

 **Operación: Rising High. (Basado en la misma misión de Ace Combat 2/Assault Horizon Legacy/Cross Rumble.)**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Taku, Saga. 24 de Enero del 2012.

El F-14D de Issei se dirigía a un avión de cisterna, para ganar más combustible y dirigirse a su punto de encuentro.

Cisterna de Avión: Issei, prepárate para tu reportamiento!

Issei: Recibido.

Y empezó a presionar el botón de "tubo de combustible" y salió de su cabina una especie de tubo con un cono de la parte del reportamiento.

Cisterna de Avión: Bien Dragonus 1!  
Comenzando reportamiento.

La cisterna puso repuesto para el tubo del Tomcat, cosa que solo duro 45 segundos el repuesto.

Cisterna de Avión: Bueno, repuesto completo, hora de irse!

Issei: Gracias.

Y el Tomcat se larga de ahí para dirigirse de nuevo a su misión, pero no se dará cuenta del peligro que va a correr…

…

Un Super Hornet, Flanker, Tornado y Super Fulcrum estaban dirigiéndose al punto de reunión a los transportes. Su apariencia era la misma que Issei fue a inspeccionar.

Reaper: Prepárense para atacar a cualquier enemigo dentro de la zona.

Widowmaker: Recibido.

Sombra: Recibido!

Doomfist: Recibido.

Reaper: Recuerden, la carga es valiosa, así que no la vayamos a perderla.

Sombra: Ha, no dejaremos de que roben nuestros dulces, verdad que si Gabe?

Eso hizo una risa que irrito al capitán del escuadrón.

Reaper: Basta de bromas, falta poco para el encuentro, 90 millas.

"Recibido." Dijeron sus alas de vuelo.

Pero quizás, el destino les encargue para estos 4 una nueva tarea.

…

(Musica: Ace Combat Joint Assault – Metropolitan)

Issei rápidamente llego a su destino, y vio en su radar que los enemigos estaban debajo de él, sobre los 8000 pies.

Ddraig: Bien Issei. Para llegar ahí, tendrás que subir la velocidad y no bajarla, ya que eso provocara que te caigas.  
Recuerda, si quieres tener más altitud, sube tu velocidad.  
Suerte Issei, que tengas buena caza!

Issei: Gracias por el cumplido!

Entonces empezó a tomar velocidad y pasar por las nubes. Llego a ver a 3 C-130 Hercules y 2 Typhoons como escolta. Así que no dijo más y empezó a lanzar 4 XMAAS a los enemigos.

Transporte Rebelde: Estamos siendo atacados!

Piloto Rebelde: Porque quién? Defensas SAM?

Transporte Rebelde: Es solo un avión de las fuerzas Aliadas! Es el!

Piloto Rebelde: Mierda, cuando llegan los refuerzos?

Issei no dudo más y empezó a disparar rápidamente a los transportes, cosa que los derribo fácilmente. Vio de lejos dos Hercules más y 3 Su-27 Flankers.

Piloto Rebelde: Mierda, se aproxima!

Piloto Rebelde: Hay que detenerlo! Vamos, Transporte Rarlk 5-3, nos encargaremos del molestoso.

Rarlk 5-3: Contamos con ustedes!

Pero Issei recordó que los Flankers eran rápidos, y no podía atinarles perfectamente. Entonces tuvo que entablar duelo aéreo contra los Flankers, logrando derribar solo a 1.

Piloto Rebelde: Demonios! Uno de los nuestros ha caído!

Piloto Rebelde: Ten cuidado, este tipo es muy peligroso!

Issei no lo tenía fácil. Intento perseguir a uno de los Flankers y derribarlo, pero este usaba bengalas para poder evadir de sus misiles, mientras que el otro le estaba intentando atinarle por la espalda, pero fallaba por cada intento. Entonces tomo una maniobra evasiva para el tipo de atrás, y lo derribo al instante.

Piloto Rebelde: Maldición, Rarlk 5-3, avancen rápido, nos están acribillando!

Rarlk 5-3: Ya falta poco, sigue distrayendo más!

Pero lamentablemente, el último Flanker fue acribillado.

Piloto Rebelde: AAAAAAAAAA- *interferencias*

"Adiós rebelde, ahora si me permites…" Pensó Issei con una alegría derribando a los dos transportes.

Entonces el Tomact se dirige a un nuevo objetivo, unos 4 SR-71 huyendo con 2 Mig-31D Foxhounds. No iba ser nada bueno, ya que los Foxhounds son los más peligrosos de los combates aéreos.

Piloto Rebelde: Maldición, ya han abatido a más de nuestros hombres!

Piloto Rebelde: Hay que dar de lo mejor, PREPARA LOS SAAMs!

"Oh viejo, aquí vamos de nuevo."

Los Foxhounds con toda su potencia se dirigieron contra el F-14D, pero Issei tomo ventaja ya que estaba a 1100 de velocidad, cosa que empezó a perseguir a uno de los Foxhound, y dio con un SAAM al Mig-31.

Piloto Rebelde: Oh mierda, este tipo es bueno!  
Pero no tan bueno para que pueda con ESTO!

Entonces lanzo una ráfaga de QAAMs, cosa que Issei no lo vio venir. Desplego un montón de bengalas para poder evadirlas y luego dio un giro de 180 grados para colarse del Foxhound.

Piloto Rebelde: Joder, pero qué coño-

Y no pudo completarlo porque Issei lo derribo.

"Escolta menos, ahora voy por los SR-71."

La carga termino siendo derribada.

"Ahora falta unos Tu-25 Bear y misión cumplida."

Entonces avisto rápidamente a los Bear. No se preocupó más y derribo a los 8 Bears de esta manera: los 4 con ametralladora, dos con los misiles estándar y los últimos con los SAAMs.

*Fin de la Musica.*

Vio que el cielo estaba despejado.

Ddraig: Issei, me recibes?  
Los transportes fueron eliminados?

Issei: Sip. Todos fuera de su sitio.

Ddraig: Perfecto. El radar está limpio Issei. Regresa al suroeste para completar la misión.

Issei: Afirmativo.

Issei suspiro. Ya había terminado con esto rápidamente, sin sus compañeros de vuelo. Ahora solo podía escuchar su música pero de re pronto…

Ddraig: Espera Issei, tenemos contacto por el suroeste, 4 desconocidos.

Issei: Eh? Quienes?

Ddraig: No lo se, espera… un Super Hornet, Flanker… Tornado? Y un SUPER FULCRUM?

Issei se dio cuenta de algo que no iba bien. Recordó la foto de la anterior misión y se dio cuenta que no era nada bueno.

(Musica: Ace Combat 2 – Fire Away)

Issei: SON ELLOS!

Ddraig: EL ESCUADRON TALON?

Y se escuchó una voz malévola.

Reaper: Enemigo avistado, escuadrón Talon, dispérsense y rodenlo!

Ddraig: Mierda Issei, esta vez sí tenemos un SERIO problema!  
Intenta movimientos evasivos Issei! La caballería llega en 5 minutos!

Issei: Pues que sea 2 minutos! Esto es imposible!

Vio como tiraban QAAMs y XMAA contra él, cosa que tuvo no elección que pelear.

Reaper: Solo un caza? Y esos colores? Qué clase de patético lleva en su punta de un avión solo un dragón?

Widowmaker: A lo mejor quiere representar miedo. Pero no le tenemos miedo.

Sombra: Ese idiota no sabe con quién se enfrenta, además es otro as inútil.

Doomfist: Reaper, lazos oscuros, AHORA!

Reaper: Recibido.

Y los 4 cazas fueron a volar en forma de Zig-Zag, cosa que no era nada bueno. Pero vio que el Tornado estaba teniendo dificultad para poder volar de esa forma, cosa que aprovecho para dañarlo y dejarlo fuera de juego.

Sombra: CABRON!

Reaper: Sombra! Que paso?

Sombra: El hijo de puta me hizo daño! Estoy a 95% de daños!

Y vio sobre su radar que el Tornado ha desaparecido.

Reaper: A todos los restantes, solo estamos 3 contra 1.  
No me fallen.

"Recibido!" Dijeron sus compañeros restantes.

Issei vio cuantos minutos le faltaban. Solo 3 minutos. Entonces se lanzó contra el Super Fulcrum, cosa que empezó duelo y le intento atinarle con solo metralla.

Pero el Fulcrum dio un giro para colarse de el.

Doomfist: Ha! Intenta eso de nuevo dragoncito!

"Pero que cojo-"

Y un misil fue atinado en su ala derecha.

Issei: Mierda!

Ddraig: Issei, DAÑOS AL 51%!

Reaper: Así que eres el solitario piloto que fue a nuestra base?

Eso lo dejo en shock. Fue entonces que uso la radio para hablar contra el enemigo, a pesar de las reglas de las fuerzas aliadas en no contactar contra el enemigo.

Issei: Como lo sabias?

Reaper: Huh? Con que hablas no?  
Pensé que no ibas a responder después de esa exploración a nuestra base.  
Permíteme presentarme pequeño inútil, soy Gabriel Reyes. Líder del escuadrón Talon.

Issei: Porque me presentas en medio de esta pelea?

Doomfist: Así se introduce idiota, ten respeto.

Ddraig: Eh, que está pasando acá? Issei has abierto el canal para todos los enemigos?

Reaper: Oh es tu operador?  
Que inútil ese tipo. Le quitare la vida en su siguiente misión.

Ddraig: Dios Issei, ese tipo es enfermo o que?

Reaper: Soy Gabriel Reyes, pedazo de mierda.  
Deberías temerme.

Entonces Issei dio un golpe directo al Flanker, cosa que la dejo fuera de combate.

Widowmaker: _Merde, ENDOMMAGER 95%!_

Reaper: Maldición.  
…*pero se queda en shock al ver algo*  
Tiempo fuera.

"QUE?" Dijeron sus miembros.

Reaper: Hemos tenido suficiente con el dragoncito. Escuadrón Talon, regresen a la base.  
Algún día nos volveremos a ver Issei.

Widowmaker: _Ne pas faire la même erreur contre vous, stupide._

Sombra: Vaya hombre, que rudo es este tipo!

Doomfist: Aun no acabamos dragoncito. Esto solo es el comienzo…

Y los cuatro aviones se fueron rumbo al norte.

Ddraig: Dios… que había pasado ahí?  
Sea lo que sea, ya paso. Regresa a la base Issei.

Issei: De acuerdo.

El F-14D Tomcat se dirigió a su base, pero no podía olvidar los recuerdos que había vivido…

…

Portaaviones Kestrel II, Rio Shirakawa. 24 de Enero del 2012.

Issei no podía creerlo. El tipo que hablo a él lo quería muerto. Pero sin embargo solo puede nada más descansar. No podía hacer nada ya ahora…

Por ahora solo dormía y dormía y dormía…

…

En una noche, en el cielo despejado, se veía un F-14D Tomcat con un cuerpo muy rojo, volando en el cielo. No llevaba misiles y nada de armamiento especial. En su cola llevaba un nombre muy extraño que decía: UPEO INC.

Y solo volaba por los cielos sin emitir una sola palabra…

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Bien, eso es todo de Rising High.**

 **Además, intenten revelar la identidad de ese Tomcat que mencione el final. Saben quién es este tipo no?**

 **En fin, nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo o en el Crossover de Team Fortress 2 X Overwatch.**


	10. Rain of Flames

**High School DXD: Fighter's Honor.**

 **Un fanfic con Universo Alterno con ideas y contenido de Ace Combat de High School DXD.**

 **1,666 visitas. Oh dios mío, esto aumenta más y más de lo que yo esperaba. Ok, entiendo que nadie sabe quién era el F-14D del anterior capitulo, pero acá lo revelare.**

 **Pero antes, REVIEWS!**

 **De ComradeRed414: Gracias. Lo del daño eso me fue basando por la jugabilidad de Ace Combat, aunque en este fanfic, sugeriría que está basado en más Intermedio y un poco Difícil, ya que ponerlo en Experto o Ace seria cagar la diversión, ya que ahí solo un misil: Adiós a tu vida.  
Y casi aciertas lo de eso, pero aunque tu respuesta no era correcta xd Por eso tendrás que ver la saga de Ace Combat para entender algunos conceptos (como el caso del avión rojo que puse en el anterior capitulo xd).**

 **De plagahood: Exacto. Pues deberías estar atento, además: se viene una parte especial.**

 **Y otra cosa, también intenta responder algunos acertijos que dejo en algunos caps (como el del caso del avión rojo).**

 **Sin más que decir: VAMOS!**

 **Operación: Rain of Flames**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXX**

Kumamoto, Japón. 2 de Febrero del 2012.

Todo estaba normal en Kumamoto, ninguna actividad se ha hecho durante la mañana, cosa que Dragonus se tomó un descanso de unos días hasta que se diera nuevo aviso. Así que los 3 pilotos se fueron a Kumamoto a descansar y relajarse un rato, lo cual se alegraron ya que demasiada actividad y vuelo aéreo harían que se cansaran rápidamente, además de que no contaban con más refuerzos, se pondría feo las cosas.

Vali aprovecho de eso para poder estar en los juegos arcade de un centro comercial que no fue destruido, cosa que dejo a Sona y Issei en el restaurante comiéndolos solamente.

Los dos no sabían que decirse, unos se enrojecían uno para el otro, temblaban de miedo y estaban parados en una fila de Burger King,

Sona: Enserio… Vali juro que lo matare a ese hijo de…

Issei: Calma Sona, él quiere su mundo de diversión, además dijo de que no quería comer con nosotros, así que lo dejamos tranquilo a el.

Sona: Juro que después de este día… lo voy a…

Cajera: Buenos días jóvenes, en que se les ofrece?

Eso volvió a la realidad de los dos pilotos, cosa que pidieron sus pedidos.

Issei: El especial de dos hamburguesas originales, dos bebidas de Coca-Cola, papas fritas, una ensalada y doble helado.

Cajera: Comer acá o llevar?

Sona: Para comer acá.

Cajera: Bien, esperen un momento…

Luego de 2 minutos, el pedido llego.

Cajera: Aquí tienen su pedido! Serán como 50 Yenes.

Sona se sonrojo por ello. Recordó sus palabras de Vali _"Tienes que pagarle a tu querido novio TODO!",_ no tuvo más elección que pagarlo antes de enfurecerse.

Después se fueron a comer en una mesa desocupada, cosa que los dos no dijeron nada.

…

Luego de un almuerzo (bueno, embarazoso departe de Sona) se fueron al parque a querer tomar aire fresco, ya que las tiendas del centro comercial estaban en reparación y algunos pisos están clausurados.

Miraban nada más el cielo azul, cosa que Issei le daba un poco de sentido a su música favorita, debido a que su siguiente letra decía:

 _The clear white jet stream_

 _The deep blue sky_

 _I pull ahead_

 _Spread my wings and fly_

Sona pronto se dio cuenta de que Issei miraba al cielo y pregunto:

Sona: Porque miras al cielo?

El quito su pensamiento de eso y miro a Sona.

Issei: Una cosa. Al mirar al cielo azul me recuerda una cosa.

Sona: Que cosa?

Issei: Volar en libertad. Antes de ser un piloto de caza, había sido un aviador, ósea… volar por gusto o por diversión.

Sona: Enserio?

Issei: Exacto. Mi padre me enseñaba a volar cuando tenía 15 años. Mi madre me hacía tipo de ropa de aviador, cosa que me agradaba un poco el traje.

Sona: Estaban orgullosos de ti.

Issei: Siempre lo estaban.

Sona: Pero porque nunca me los presentaste a tus padres?

Issei: Recuerdas cuando la guerra estallo rápidamente no? Cuando bombardearon casi la mayoría de Tokio?

Sona: Si…

El chico castaño puso una cara de tristeza sabiendo que no era nada bueno.

Sona: Espera… no me digas que…

Y afirmo con la cabeza.

Sona: Oh Issei…

Issei: No tienes la culpa, ni yo. No sabía que ellos atacarían ciudades con civiles. Eso fue lo que tanto odiaba durante ese tiempo.

Sona: Esos bastardos… se suponía que ellos tenían que haber hecho aceptación o un acuerdo con Estados Unidos! Porque atacarían con bombas y destrucción?

Issei: Nunca lo sé, pero no sé porque lo harían. Se supone que podrían hacerlo de la manera diplomática, no de esta manera.

Entonces, solo podían hablar de sus vidas sobre del Norte mirando aun el cielo azul…

…

En el Portaaviones Kestrel, cerca de un Puerto de Kumamoto, se estaban dando alerta de aproximamiento de bombarderos B-2 y Tu-25, compuesto de 5 F-22 Raptors y 10 F-15SE Strike Eagles en 500 millas. Algo no iba bien.

Comandante: Kazuku! ENEMIGOS APROXIMANDOSE!

Ddraig: Que?

Comandante: BOMBARDEROS! REPITO, BOMBARDEROS!

Esto no estaba dando buena espina.

…

Issei y Sona estaban regresando al portaaviones hasta que Vali fue corriendo rápidamente ahí.

Issei: Cual es la prisa Vali?

Vali: LOS REBELDES VAN A BOMBARDEAR ESTE LUGAR! VAYAN RAPIDO A LOS HANGARES!

Sona: QUE?

Issei: Nos han pillado.

Y los 3 pilotos fueron rápidamente para detener este caos o Kumamoto será un caos completa.

…

En el hangar, hubo cambios en los aviones. Issei tomaría un F-15C Eagle, con los mismos colores que usaba del Tomcat, Sona usaría un Mig-31D Foxhound, cosa que no le agrado a Sona. Y Vali tomo un Mirage-2000, a lo que se empezó a quejarse de porque un avión tan moderno y no algo asombroso.

A pesar de las quejas, empezaron a despegar.

…

Kumamoto, Sobre los cielos. 2 de Febrero del 2012.

Issei y compañía fueron a interceptar a los aviones, ya habían llegado a los 5000 pies y veían contacto.

Ddraig: Bien Issei, creo que ya los tenemos.  
Evita que un bombardero llegue rápido a una zona o los civiles correrán peligro!

Sona: Porque atacarían Kumamoto ahora mismo?  
Porque no al portaaviones?

Ddraig: Al parecer quieren intentar reducir a los civiles para dar rendición.  
Si eso pasa, los rebeldes tendrán toda su hazaña.  
Bien chicos, hora de evitar que esto se vaya al infierno, VAMOS!

(Musical: Ace Combat 3D Cross Rumble Original Soundtrack – Westerly)

Issei: Aquí Dragonus 1, rompan formación.

"Recibido." Dijeron sus alas de vuelo.

Issei: Iré a por los Strikers, Sona, ve a por los Raptors y Vali, encárgate de los transportes.

Vali: Como quieras capitán Crunch!

Sona: Dios, que te dije de comer esos cereales?

Issei: Sona, después la pelea de niños, ahora ponte seria, esto es una situación importante!

Sona: *suspirando* Recibido.

Entonces Issei lanzo una ráfaga de XMAAs que logro solo impactar a dos Eagles, cosa que empezó a decir la afirmación del duelo.

Issei: Dragonus 1, atacando a los cazas!

Sona: Aquí Sitri, atacando a los Raptors.

Vali: Aquí Lucifer, dando caña a los transportes! Eh, uno menos!

Ddraig: Sigan así, los estamos frenando!

Piloto Rebelde: Eh mierda, que carajos!

Piloto Rebelde: Estos tipos no se rinden, donde están los demás?

La batalla se ponía bien tensa, Issei estaba teniendo dificultades para acabar contra los Strikers, a pesar que estaba volando el Eagle. Mientras que Sitri le iba bien contra los Raptors, ya que su Foxhound tenía toda la velocidad posible para poder despistarlos y rodearlos. En cambio Vali se encargaba de "todo el trabajo" eliminando a los transportes.

A pesar que eliminaron la primeara oleada, las cosas se pusieron feas cuando…

Piloto Rebelde: Eh, ya llegamos colegas! No tardamos un momento!

Piloto Rebelde: Ha ido bien en su bombardeo?

Piloto Rebelde: Nos atacan! Es las fuer- *interferencias*

Se aproximaban 4 Boeing B-52, 8 Gripens aproximándose a la posición de la primera.

Issei: Oh mierda, esto no es bueno.

Sona: Diablos, como es que pueden llegar tan rápido?

Vali: Maldición, donde salieron?

Issei: AWACS, necesitamos ubicación de la salida de esos aviones!

Ddraig: Lo estaré intentando! Por mientras sigan deteniéndolos!

"Recibido!" Y los tres se dirigieron contra la siguiente oleada.

Piloto Rebelde: Son las fuerzas aliadas! Han logrado derribar a la primera escolta!

Piloto Rebelde: No cometan el mismo error que hicieron los de la primera, a por ellos!

Issei: Vali y Sona, a por los Gripens. Iré encargarme personalmente de los bombarderos.

Vali: Recibido. Princesa, listo para un paseo?

Sona: Si no fueras rudo, te lo aceptaría.

Vali: Haha, bromeaba. Vamos!

Los dos pilotos se dispersaron para atacar a los Gripens, cosa que se puso bravo cuando dos Gripens fueron derribados por los QAAMs de Sona, provocando una pelea de dos contra seis.

Piloto Rebelde: Eh! Que mierda está pasando?

Piloto Rebelde: Dos contra seis! Hemos perdido a dos de ellos!

Piloto Rebelde: Tengan cuidado! Tres que vayan a cubrir a los bombarderos, nosotros encargaremos de los molestosos.

Piloto Rebelde: Recibido!

3 Gripens se fueron detrás de Issei, pero este hizo una maniobra evasiva y dio dos SAAMs a los dos de los tres.

Piloto Rebelde: Mierda!

Y Issei con un MDA hacia el ultimo Gripen, consiguió derribarlo y fue contra los bombarderos quienes seguían dañados.

Pero otra vez avistaron una oleada de 3 B-2A con 5 F-14D.

Issei: Chicos, tercer contacto!  
Ddraig maldición, DI LA UBICACIÓN DEL LANZAMIENTO DE ESTAS COSAS!

Ddraig: Ya lo tengo! Pero si retuvieran más a los rebeldes, podre ver donde están.

Issei: Mierda… Vali, ven acá tenemos compañía!

Vali: Recibido, no te preocupes de los Gripens, ya los acabamos.

Sona: Se aproximan Tomcats!

Vali: Oh vamos! En fin, a por ellos.

Entonces se lanzaron a toda potencia para poder acabar primero con los Tomcats, que eran fáciles y su defensa no duraba mucho. Luego se lanzaron contra los B-2A, pero tampoco fue fácil por esto:

Issei: Que? CAÑONES AA POR LA ESPALDA?

Ddraig: Imposible! Han hecho torretas de defensa!

Vali: Demonios, no puedo apuntar mientras el bastardo esquiva mis misiles!

Sona: Estos tipos son duros, debemos seguir insistiendo!

Bombardero Rebelde: HA! Como se siente!

Bombardero Rebelde: No caeremos fácilmente como las demás oleadas.

Bombardero Rebelde: Sigan intentando! Pero jamás podrán contra nuestras defensas!

Aunque eso era cierto hasta…

Issei: BINGO!

El primer B-2 perdió sus defensas!

Bombardero Rebelde: Mierda, eso no es posible!

Y luego fue derribado en llamas.

Issei: Voy encamino. Vali?

Vali: Ya logre, vamos a ayudar a Son-

Pero el otro B-2A fue derribado.

Vali: Oh mejor no.

*Fin de la música.*

Sona: Ya. AWACS, localizaste la ubicación?

Ddraig: Ya lo tenemos! Escaneando imagen!  
…*asombro*  
ISSEI! LIBERTY ONE ESTA EN LA MIRA A LA CIUDAD!

Issei: Mierda.

Vali: BASTARDOS!

Sona: IMPOSIBLE!

Ahora todos se quedaron en shock. Esto era vida o muerte. La Superarma está lista para atacar a Kumamoto, y solo los tres podían hacer esto?

…

Estaba en el aire el Superarma aéreo "Liberty One", dirigiéndose a Kumamoto para preparar el ataque.

Liberty One: Aquí Liberty One, Kumamoto está preparado para ser fijada y lista para disparar.

Control de Cañones: Recibida Liberty One, estamos listos pero… ESPERA, DONDE ESTAN LOS BOMBARDEROS?

Liberty One: Que? No están los equipos?

Capitán del barco: Han desaparecido! Y solo queda 3 aviones! Las fuerzas Aliadas!

Liberty One: Maldición…  
Ghost y Yellow, despeguen y intercepten a las Fuerzas Aliadas!

Ghost 1: Aquí Lider Ghost, recibido.

Yellow 1: Aquí Lider Yellow, a por ellos!

Entonces unos F-15S/MTD y Su-33 despegaron del Superarma y se dirigían contra el enemigo. 8 contra 3.

Ghost 2: Bien Major, listo para la cacería?

Se escuchó unas risas amistosas, para luego ponerse serio la voz.

Ghost 1: A por ellos.

Y los 5 MTD y 3 Sukhois se dispersan para la batalla.

…

(Música: Ace Combat Zero OST – Hresvelgr)

Vali: Se están preparando para atacar!

Sona: Cuidado!

Y los 3 pilotos se evadieron los XMAA y QAAM de los rebeldes.

Ddraig: Escuadrón Dragonus, tendrán que intentar lo posible para defender Kumamoto, si dejan que esa arma llegue a la ciudad, seremos historia!

Issei: Necesitaremos sus puntos débiles! Esta arma no lo han averiguado!

Ddraig: Eso es lo que intentamos saber!  
Por mientras aguanten contra el escuadrón!

Vali: Eh papa, deja de estar vagando!  
Solo di el maldito punto débil AHORA!

Y la radio empezó a escuchar voces del escuadrón.

Ghost 1: Aquí Ghost 1, tenemos al enemigo fijado! Disparad!

Vali: Mierda, nos están acorralando!

Sona: Debe de a ver una manera de cómo salir de sus miras, nos tienen rodeado!

Yellow 1: Aquí Líder Yellow, los tenemos enjaulados, empezando el ataque!

Y una oleada de QAAMs se dirigía a por Sona.

Issei: BASTARDO! TOCALA Y SERAS UN PATO DE FERIA!

Entonces Issei dio un MDA a uno de los Su-33, cosa que lo derribo del espacio aéreo.

Yellow 2: AAAAAAAA- *interferencias*

Yellow 1: Aquí Lider Yellow, uno de los nuestros ha caído!

Ghost 2: Vaya, esos tipos son tan molestos de lo que yo veía, incluida esa tonta princesa que veo por allá.

Eso enfurecía a Sona, quien dijo en su pensamiento que iba a matarla algún día a esa perra.

Issei: Solo 7!

Vali: Primero a sus aliados, luego a sus líderes!

Luego Issei logro derribar a un F-15S/MTD.

Escuadrón Ghost: Mierda, perdiendo altitud! Mayday- *interferencias*

Ghost 1: Cuidado equipo, ya perdimos a dos de los nuestros y necesitamos aclarar el paso para el ataque aéreo!

Yellow 1: Aquí Yellow Líder, recibido.

Ddraig: Issei, el arma se aproxima pronto, ya no falta poco para los datos!  
Intenten resistir!

Issei: MALDICION, ESO ES LO QUE HACEMOS!

Vali: Podrías apurarte, estos tipos nos tienen encerrados como ratas!

En otro instante Vali destruyo otro F-15S/MTD.

Escuadrón Ghost: Maldición!

Ghost 1: Demonios, este piloto es mejor que los nuestros!

Escuadrón Ghost: Eso mismo digo!

Ghost 2: Son solo unos tontos, déjenmelo a mí!

Y entonces uno de los F-15S/MTD se coló detrás del Mig-31 de Sona.

Un grave error.

Sona: No esta vez!

Y ella dio un movimiento "cobra" haciendo que se cole detrás del MTD.

Sona: TOMA ESTO!

Y un simple SAAM le dio en el blanco.

Ghost 2: AAAAAAAAAA- *interferencias*

Ghost 1: Lee!

Escuadrón Ghost: 2 ha caído! No puedo creerlo!

Escuadrón Ghost: Manténganse en posición, no podemos caer!

Escuadrón Ghost: Yellow, rápido! Antes de que nos fijen!

Yellow 1: Eso intentamos, pero este Mirage es muy difícil de alcanzar!

Vali: Eh, papa! Donde demonios está el punto débil de esa mierda!

Ddraig: Ya falta poco! Sigan!

Issei: Solo 4!

Issei entonces fue a por un Su-33, que intento otro duelo aéreo pero este logro evadirlo.

Yellow 1: No tan rápido amigo!

Entonces se dio cuenta que uno estaba atrás de el.

Issei: Mierda, VALI UNA MANO!

Vali: En eso voy, pero podrían quitarme a este MTD de mi espalda?

Sona: Tengo un Su-33 pegado en mi espalda, no puedo esquivarlo!

Entonces Issei tuvo que pensar. Hizo una maniobra peligrosa: apago sus motores para moverse sobre el aire, cosa que logró colarse detrás del enemigo.

Yellow 1: Pero que…

Escuadrón Ghost: Como…

Issei no se esperó y lanzo 4 XMAAs contra los dos.

Yellow 1: AUXILIO! *interferencias*

Escuadrón Ghost: MierdaaaAAAAAAAAAA *interferencias*

Ghost 1: Mierda…

Escuadrón Ghost: Iniciemos retirada! Esto se está poniendo fuera de control!

Pero su último compañero fue derribado.

Ghost 1: Demonios…  
Aquí Líder Ghost, mis compañeros han sido derribados, me regreso a la base.

Liberty One: Maldición…  
A todo el personal, nos retiramos. Repito, nos retiramos, estamos misión ha sido abortada!

Tanto como el Superarma y el último sobreviviente del escuadrón Ghost se retiran.

*Fin de la música*

Ddraig: Que? Se retiran?  
Bueno, al menos no sé por qué pero lo hicieron bien. Regresen a la base.

Issei: Por poco.

Vali: Ha, les enseñamos una valiosa lección!

Sona: Exacto. Pensé que era nuestro fin.

Pero sin embargo recibieron otra transmisión del AWACS.

Ddraig: Esperen, creo que detectamos un avión no identificado.

Issei: Que? De los nuestros o de los rebeldes?

Ddraig: No lo sé, rastreen su señal.

Entonces los tres fueron a buscar esa señal, pero vieron nada mas un F-14D.

Ddraig: Eh? Un avión?  
Un avión rojo?

Issei: Eh?

Entonces el F-14D se dirige contra Issei.

Issei: Porque dice "peligro" en mi cabina? Que está pasando?

Vali: CUIDADO, ESTA APUNTO DE ATACAR!

(Música: Ace Combat 3D Cross Rumble Original Soundtrack – Zone Of Endless [Recomendable escucharlo para que entiendan esta parte. :D])

El F-14D solo paso sobre ellos y no ataco.

Issei: Pero que… porque no ataca?

Vali: Eh papa, que demonios está haciendo este tipo?

Sona: No lo sé, pero cuidado equipo!

Los 3 aviones se fueron para interceptar el F-14D.

Ddraig: Un avión rojo?  
Esos colores… no había visto uno antes….

Issei intenta darle con un simple misil pero el Tomcat le hizo una jugada.

Issei: Rayos!

Ddraig: Cuidado Issei, se ha colado atrás de ti!

Pero el Tomcat solo lo miraba por atrás.

Issei: Eh?

Ddraig: No ataco?  
Pero qué demonios…

Entonces Sona se aprovechó para atacar al Tomcat y dejarlo dañado.

Sona: Lo tengo!  
Pero espera… porque no hace otra evasión?

Vali: Es extraño, este tipo no es como los rebeldes…

El Tomact se va dirigiendo contra Issei, pero este sigue sin atacar.

Issei: Maldición, porque nos mira y no nos hace nada?

Entonces él hace el movimiento "cobra" para colarse detrás del Tomcat y le daña, causando que el F-14D salga humo y daños.

Vali: Eso es! Dale!

Sona: Ya falta poco!

Pero cuando justo iba a destruirlo, el radar indica que el F-14D Tomcat ha desaparecido.

Ddraig: Que? SE RETIRA?

Sona: Que?

Vali: Oh viejo pero que…

*Fin de la música.*

Issei se quedó sin habla. No sabía porque ese Tomcat se retiró de ahí y de porque no pudo atacar.

…

El F-14D Tomcat estuvo dañado y dirigiéndose a la base. Se mostraba con daños graves y la misma emblema diciendo "UPEO."

 _ **Z.O.E. (Zone Of Endless – Zona de Sinfín [Z.O.S.])  
Sin Escuadrón, Fuerzas de UPEO.**_

Y el F-14D solo hace su recorrido a su base personal, desapareciendo en los cielos…

…

Kumamoto, Kestrel II. 2 de Febrero del 2012.

En la sala de operaciones, el AWACS fue hacer su resultado de la misión.

(Música: Ace Combat 5 – Result)

Ddraig: Bien chicos, al parecer hemos evitado una catástrofe en estos momentos.  
Aunque no sabíamos de porque habían enviado a esa superarma y intentar un bombardeo, estamos investigando del caso.  
Pero ganamos también tiempo para codificar el superarma, que al parecer es un tipo de Destructor desconocido, cosa que lo explicaremos más adelante.  
Y también felicitarles de haber derrotado a los escuadrones Ghost y Yellow, pero aunque el Líder Ghost se dio la fuga. No se preocupen, no lo veremos por un largo tiempo.  
Pero lo que ahora nos preocupa fue del avión rojo. Aunque su pintura fue muy extraña. Inteligencia también investigara de eso, y de porque no los ataco.

*Fin del informe y de la musica.*

Los pilotos no dijeron nada y se retiraron.

...

Afuera del portaaviones, los 3 pilotos han estado mirando el cielo de tarde, cosa que los relajaba tranquilos.

Vali: Vaya… la punta del sol… Cosa que me agrada de las tardes.

Issei: Digo lo mismo. Cuando el sol se esconde, solo se puede preciar el atardecer.

Sona: Eso digo. La luz brillante del sol hace acordar toda la felicidad que tenemos.

Issei: Si…

Entonces el AWACS apareció.

Vali: Papa, que haces acá.

Ddraig: Ignorare eso. Issei, creo que tendremos que tomar acción rápida. Recuerdas cuando mencione sobre los petróleos del lado B?

Issei: Si, por?

Ddraig: Al parecer van a intentar llevarse todo el petróleo posible, ya que detectaron rápidamente un objeto escondido entre el petróleo.

Issei: Y que es?

Ddraig: Lo peor: El posible V3.

Los tres pilotos se quedaron en shock. Recordaron los últimos momentos sobre la guerra entre Valahia y IUPF, donde los primeros de Valahia intentaron recrear una nueva orden usando esas bombas atómicas.

Ahora su peor arma nuclear regresa.

 **XXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Bien, perdonen por la demora. Hay cosas que quiero aclarar:**

 **Tenía fin de ciclo y… TERMINE! Ahora estoy de vacaciones. :D**

 **Pero las malas es que estaré en un curso de Inglés (odio mi vida por esto) y me estarán hostigando para que no esté acá, pero no se preocupen, volveré lo más pronto posible. :9**

 **Y otra cosa, también sigan en otros fanfics porque posiblemente puedan ver de que no estoy muerto xd**

 **Además, quienes no supieron sobre ese F-14D Tomcat, es el Z.O.E de Ace Combat 2/Assault Horizon Legacy/Cross Rumble. :)**

 **Ok, nos vemos en la siguiente parte!**

 **PD: Vendrá un nuevo escuadrón de los rebeldes, intenten descifrarla.**

" **Por una mujer con una herida de sangre, por una serpiente agresiva y por un asesino de cuchillas, volando de agresividad por sus presas sin piedad."**

 **Averígüenlo, y de este escuadrón con esos integrantes vienen desde un MOBA famoso.**


	11. Burning Oil

**High School DXD: Fighter's Honor.**

 **Un fanfic con Universo Alterno con ideas y contenido de Ace Combat de High School DXD.**

 **2,806 visitas. Encima el primer capítulo llego a los 1k de visita, creo que me dio la idea de continuar con esto. Además, he pensado que en vez de pausarla, lo continuare, mientras salga la nueva temporada.**

 **Ahora continuaremos con la parte donde dejamos.**

 **Operación: Burning Oil.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 _Kestrel II, Fuera de la Base de la Isla Nokama. 5 de Febrero del 2012. 6:30 a.m._

 _En la habitación de Issei…_

Este seguía murmurando entre sueños, y luego despertó de golpe cuando vio lo de su pesadilla, y estuvo respirando de una manera brutal.

No podía quitarse de la cabeza esos acontecimientos.

Aunque se despertó, también despertó a su lado a Sitri.

Sona: Issei?

El miro a su compañera y le dio una sonrisa.

Issei: Estoy bien Sona. Solo un sueño.

Sona: Un sueño?

Issei: Si… solo un sueño.

Sona: Cual?

No quiso dejar que Sitri le leyera los pensamientos. Así que tuvo que mentir.

Issei: Solo un sueño. Nada más.

Sona: Entiendo...

Entonces se levantaron para tomar sus ropas e ir a su puesto.

Sona: Issei… también tuve un sueño igual.

Issei: Enserio?

Sona: Si… pero no quiero mencionarlo.

El solo miro con tristeza. Pero ella sonrió y le abrazo.

Sona: Pero no importa. Estoy contigo.

Entonces los dos salieron con sus trajes de piloto y salieron para ir al centro de operaciones, pero en medio de afuera, vieron a 2 médicos llevando a un soldado herido con quemaduras de tercero y mientras Vali los acompañaba.

Issei: Dios…

Sona: Vali?

Este miro a sus amigos y se puso de nervios.

Sona: Que paso?

Vali: De malas. Detonaron una explosión de medio alcance y…

Issei: De Kami-Amakusa?

Vali: Si. En la zona de Hatonokama, ahí se originó la explosión.

Sona: Cuantos heridos?

Al decir eso, este miro con cabeza baja.

Vali: Todos murieron ahí. Ninguno vivió para contarlo.

Sona: Mierda!

Issei: Maldita sea.

Vali: Digo lo mismo. En fin, tenemos que ir rápido. Hay por Ddraig antes de que esto se ponga feo.

Los 3 entonces corrieron rápido a la sala de operaciones.

 _7:00 a.m._

Ddraig estaba viendo noticias y transmisiones sobre la explosión de Hatonokama, quien en furia no podía creerlo en segundos. Mataron ahí a 1,000 personas, incluyendo civiles, y a la mitad de las Fuerzas del Sur y entre sus propias fuerzas. Quien podría hacer tal pecado ante todo esto?

Entonces el escuadrón Dragonus llego.

Ddraig: Issei.

Issei: Veo que hoy no es su día.

Ddraig: Ni de todos. Ya lo han oído.

Sona: Exacto… esa explosión…

Ddraig: No solo eso. 1,000 personas.

Los 3 se enfurecían hasta por las nubes.

Ddraig: Lo único que nos queda es defender esa zona. Tenemos que detener cualquier amenaza a toda prisa sino queremos que esto pase. Y en otra parte, tendremos F/A-18E para ustedes 3.

Vali: Al fin!

Ddraig: Pero eso no significa que lo estrelles como si fuera tu coche Vali.

Eso dio risa entre Issei y Sona.

Vali: Papa eso no es divertido!

Ddraig: Para mí sí.

Vali: Bah.

Se quedó de brazos cruzados, en señal de rendición.

Issei: Cuanto la operación e informe?

Ddraig: 11 A.M.

Sona: Regresaremos pronto.

Ddraig: Tienen permiso para retirarse.

Los 3 se fueron sin decir nada.

 _10:30 a.m._

Mientras tanto Issei estaba en el hangar viendo los Super Hornets, donde estaba colocando los UGBM y los XMAA, pero lo que vio sin darse cuenta es que había otro F/A-18E pero sus colores eran rojo y negro, con una emblema de un vampiro con sus colmillos ensangrentados, como si había atacado a una víctima.

Issei: Espera… un vampiro? Porque un vampiro? O es que será otro miembro?

Este con desesperación fue para preguntarle a su operador pero se chocó con un joven.

Desconocido: Aaaah!

Issei: Agh!

Los dos cayeron al suelo y luego se levantaron.

Desconocido: Disculpe.

Issei: Sin problemas!

Se fueron entonces los dos a correr a sus respectivos lugares.

 _10:55 a.m._

Ddraig estuvo listo para dar el informe pero Issei llego primero.

Ddraig: Buenas.

Issei: Pregunta.

Ddraig: Digala.

Issei: Hay otro Super Hornet en nuestro hangar, es alguien más?

El operador se quedó un rato en silencio y después se rasco la cabeza.

Ddraig: No hemos recibido noticias de nuevos aliados. Estas seguro?

Issei: Segurísimo. Había revisado el hangar para ver nuestros F/A-18E y vimos que había un cuarto Hornet con colores y forma de un vampiro.

Se frustro por lo que menciono.

Ddraig: Mierda… está bien Issei, iré a preguntar si tenemos nuevos reclutas. Espero que esto no se ponga peor. Además llama a tus amigos, en 5 minutos empieza el informe.

Issei: Señor.

Y se despidieron con un saludo militar y se largaron a cada uno por su parte.

 _11 a.m._

Issei con sus amigos se fueron para el informe, y entonces Ddraig apareció para dar el informe.

(Música: Ace Combat 4 – Operation.)

Ddraig: Todos listos? Bien.

Se mostró la parte de Kami-Amakusa, Hatonokama.

Ddraig: Resulto que nuestros correos se han vuelto más que un periódico al infierno.  
A las 6 de la mañana, han empezado una explosión a media distancia que mató a 1,000 personas en estos momentos, incluyendo a civiles, soldados y entre sus propias fuerzas de los rebeldes.

Todos se enfurecieron ante eso.

Ddraig: No se supo donde se lanzó ese misil, pero estamos averiguando sobre su lanzamiento.  
Pero lo que estamos preguntando de porque ese misil, es porque están eliminando cualquier prueba de las zonas petrolíferas, que posiblemente estén escondiendo el arma nuclear secreta de los japoneses: El V3.

Y se enseñó en la pantalla.

Ddraig: Esta cosa… (Dios…) …fue un modelo nuclear del V2, pero sin embargo, este podría destruir cualquier país o eliminarlo fuera del mapa, cosa que podría causar un caos si cayera en manos equivocadas.  
Por eso vamos a interceptar esos misiles de crucero antes de que dañen a más zonas petrolíferas. Después hablaremos de ese misil.  
Issei, tu escuadrón está listo?

Y Issei se paró con sus amigos.

Ddraig: Bien, defenderán esta zonas petrolíferas, pero alerta también a los rebeldes terrestres también.  
Aunque también cuidado cuando lancen las bombas Dragonus, que también ahí hay zonas civiles.  
A despegar! No podemos permitir que más vidas inocentes se aumenten!

(Fin de la música y del Informe.)

Entonces todos fueron a sus puestos para empezar la operación.

Pero mientras Ddraig estaba listo, un soldado apareció para avisarle de algo.

Soldado Aliado: Ddraig.

Ddraig: Si?

Soldado Aliado: Quiero informarle de algo.

Entonces se quedaron para charlar de algo importante…

 _Kami-Amakusa, Hatonokama. 5 de Febrero del 2012. 1:25 p.m._

Issei, Sona y Vali llegaron a su destino, pero lo que no podían parar de ver era la zona donde se originó la explosión.

Vali: Otra vez una tormenta de basura…  
Como puede este día ponerse peor?

Ddraig: Lo sé. Lo único que podemos pedir es que esto salga desde las nubes.  
Ok, creo que hemos avistado a 5 enemigos, 4 de caza y 1 al parecer es un misil. Vienen desde el Este a 3 millas.

Issei avisto pronto a 4 Fulcrums y 1 misil de crucero que ya había sido lanzado.

Issei: Ya los veo.

Vali: Al parecer creo que ese misil va…

Ddraig: Issei, tenemos código rojo, tienen permiso para destruir a esos bandidos y el misil. Que el misil no llegue a las zonas petrolíferas.

Issei: Recibido.

(Musica: Ace Combat Cross Rumble OST – Ghost Hacking)

Issei: Escuadrilla, armas abiertas.

Sona: Recibido. FOX TRES!

Y Sona desplego 4 XMAA que destruyo a 2 Fulcrums y los otros 2 lo evadieron.

Piloto Rebelde 1: Mierda, LAS FUERZAS ALIADAS!

Piloto Rebelde 2: Son los que retrocedieron al Liberty One!

Piloto Rebelde 1: No importa, vamos a por ellos.

Issei: Vali, encárgate de los que se dispersaron, Sona y yo iremos a por el misil de crucero.

Vali: Vale, vamos Migs, es hora del baile.

Mientras que Vali hacia duelo con los 2 restantes, Issei y Sona fueron a por el misil, y lograron destruirlo a tiempo con solo ráfagas de ametralladora.

Sona: Misil fuera de juego.

Ddraig: No se rindan, contacto al noreste, 5 millas!

Aparecían en el radar 5 más. Esta vez eran 4 Fishbeds con otro misil de crucero.

Issei: Puedo?

Sona: Me ofendería si no lo hicieras.

Issei: Bien… FOX TRES!

Cuando Issei lanzo los XMAA, el resultado fue diferente: destruyo los 4 Fishbed en solo 10 segundos.

Issei: Sona…

Sona: Con permiso.

Y el misil de crucero fue derribado.

Vali: Aquí Lucifer, regreso a la formación.

Sona: Tan rápido te divertiste con ellos?

Vali: Que? Quieres que me regrese a la base y…

Issei: Los dos, concéntrense. Discutan cuando terminemos la misión.

Vali: 3.

Sona: 2, recibido.

Entonces se vio en el radar 7 enemigos.

Ddraig: Mas contactos, esta vez con mas, 6 millas.

Issei analizo a ellos y vio que no era nada bueno.

Issei: Typhoons.

Vali: Mierda, enserio? Como demonios las fuerzas Europeas dieron Euro-Fighters a estos bastardos?

Issei: No lo sé, solo ve a por ellos.

Vali: Voy para allá!

Y los 3 lanzaron sus misiles estándar derribando a 3 Typhoons y entonces se puso una pelea de perros. En un momento, un Typhoon se puso atrás de Issei.

Piloto Rebelde 1: Lo tengo a mis 6!

Entonces Issei ejecuto una maniobra evasiva y estuvo detrás del enemigo.

Piloto Rebelde 1: Mierda!

Y fueron sus palabras antes de ser derribado.

Ddraig: Issei, el misil está preparado para atacar a una zona petrolífera, deprisa!

Entonces Issei dio contra el misil rápidamente y logro derribarlo.

Issei: Misil derribado.

Vali: El resto se retira!

Sona: Esperen, 4 más!

Y vio que eran 2 Fulcrums con 2 misiles de crucero.

Issei: Maldición, equipo! 2 misiles!

Sona: Voy por el misil!

Vali: Ayuda a la princesa, yo iré a por estos bastardos!

Entonces Vali se dispersó para dar contra los 4 aviones mientras que Issei fue por el misil de crucero.

Issei: Vamos…

Y disparo al misil, destruyéndolo.

Issei: Bingo!

Sona: Issei, mira!

Issei: Que?

Acá empezó lo peor: El misil que destruyo se dispersó en 2.

Issei: DIOS!

Lanzo sus XMAA y los destruyo a tiempo.

Issei: Ddriag, el misil se dispersa cuando lo derribamos!

Ddraig: Mierda…  
Escuadrilla, alerta: posiblemente los misiles intenten hacer el truco más sucio de la historia, así que lancen los XMAA si es necesario.

Sona: Entendido.

Entonces avistaron a 5 más.

Ddraig: Mas enemigos!

Vali: Estos no son tan buenos, son peores que en el entrenamiento de principiantes!

Issei: Más Typhoons!

Vali: Mierda, enserio? De donde salen?

Y el escuadrón Dragonus se fue en formación para seguir interceptando.

Issei: A por el misil.

Vali: Recibido, de nuevo a bailar.

Sona: Tu 2 y yo el resto.

Se dispersaron para acabar contra los Typhoons mientras que Issei iba por el misil.

Issei: Fox Uno!

Y destruyo el misil, pero este se dispersó y salieron 2 misiles que iban por diferentes objetivos.

Issei: No esta vez.

Lanzo 2 XMAA, quien destruyo en el acto a los misiles.

Issei: Amenaza limpia.

Sona: Cazas derribados.

Ddraig: Mas contacto! 8!

La situación se puso más peor, se vio desde lejos y vio con horror 4 F-14Ds y 2 F-16Cs con 2 misiles de crucero.

Issei: Maldita sea.

Entonces Issei lanzo 4 XMAAS contra ellos, 2 Tomcats cayeron, 1 Falcon menos y destruyo un misil pero este se dispersó en 3.

Issei: DIOS!

Vali: Ve por los demás, yo voy por los misiles!

Sona: El misil es mío, ve contra los cazas!

Los 3 fueron velozmente contra todo, Issei logro primero colarse contra el primer Falcon, cosa que duro solo 5 segundos la pelea y fue a por los Tomcats, quienes estos no le dejaban fácil. Pero eso gano más tiempo para que Vali y Sona pudieran destruir los misiles.

Issei: Misiles derribados!

Ddraig: No aparecen más ataques de misiles. Buen trabajo.

Pero luego se escuchó una transición desde tierra.

Radio Civil: -y las Fuerzas del Norte están atacando con artillería pesada, están apareciendo soldados de la nada, mucha gente siendo atacada por los de Norte sin-

Eso alerto a todos.

Ddraig: Issei, mira al este, en el suelo!

Issei vio y se dio cuenta de la situación.

Issei: TANQUES!

Sona: Mierda, tendremos que ocupar de los ataques terrestres!

Ddraig: Issei, el equipo rebelde está usando camiones con explosivos y de protección con tanques!

Vali: Issei, los tanque son tuyos, Sona y yo iremos a por los restantes desde el aire.

Issei: Gracias.

Entonces el F/A-18E de Issei fue para el primer asalto terrestre que consistía de 4 tanques y 1 camión explosivo.

Ddraig: Issei, si destruyes el camión podrás destruir toda la fuerza terrestre de ahí. Ten cuidado en donde lanzas las bombas.

Issei: De acuerdo.

Se fue volando a la primera posición para atacar, pero recordando cómo había zonas civiles, decidió guardar los UGBM para más tarde y usar la ametralladora como último recurso.

Issei: AQUÍ VOY!

Y destruyo un camión que tenia de ahí tenia explosivos, cosa que lo logro fácilmente.

Issei: Primera avanzada destruida.

Ddraig: Vienen más! Pero con Cañones AA!

Issei: Mierda!

Entonces Issei tuvo que forzar el plan B, lanzar sus bombas contra los enemigos pero este dio daños a los cañones y tanques, el camión seguía en pie pero dañado, aunque no le molesto en acabarlo con sus metralladoras.

Ddraig: Issei, dos grupos más, hay que ponerse serios!

Issei: Voy!

Sona: Te acompaño!

Y Issei logro rápidamente acabar contra un grupo terrestre e iba por el otro pero las fuerzas fueron exterminadas por Sitri, quien ella lanzo 2 UGBMs para destruirlos.

Issei: Gracias.

Vali: Issei, los rebeldes abandonan el espacio aéreo, pero aparecen más fuerzas terrestres!

Ddraig: Issei, tendrás que tener mucho cuidado. Que tu escuadrilla use ametralladoras, eviten los daños.

Issei: De acuerdo.  
Escuadrilla, plan B.

Sona: Solo ametralladora?

Issei: Sin daños civiles.

Sona: Entiendo.

Entonces Issei avisto a más fuerza terrestre, esta vez son 3 grupos.

Issei: Sona, Vali, a por ellos. Nada de bombas.

Vali: Issei-

Issei: Negativo 3.

Vali: Mierda, porque demonios entonces las bombas?

Issei: Resérvalos cuando no estén escondidos entre los edificios civiles.

Se escuchó entonces una mala risa de Vali y después volvió a su sentido.

Vali: Recibido.

Entonces los 3 usaron todo el fuego concentrado contra los camiones (ya que ellos tenían los explosivos) y poco a poco limpiaron la zona rápidamente.

Ddraig: Issei, viene el último, pero llevan SAAMs.

Vali: Issei, listo?

Issei: Todos a la cuenta de 3!

Sona:1.

Vali:2.

Issei:3!

Los 3 de nuevo volaron en formación y atacaron sin piedad al siguiente grupo, pero lanzaron deflectores y bengalas para que los SAAM no les molesten el día. Al final el grupo fue eliminado.

Ddraig: Destrucción de los grupos confirmados. Se retiran.

Vali: Bien! Así es como se saca la basura!

Sona: No detecto más enemigos. Radar limpio.

Issei: Uff, por poco.

Pero algo no iba nada bien, vio que su radar seguía saliendo la alerta de misil.

Issei: Eh?

Entonces vio desde su derecha un grupo de formación, y no vio si iban a atacar o solo a ver. Pero lo que no se percato fue que un misil fue lanzado desde más lejos, pero no lo detecto hasta que su radar vio que apareció un lanzamiento desde lejos.

Issei: MIERDA!  
LANZAMIENTO DESDE LEJOS, AL ESTE!

Sona: DONDE?

Vali: JODER! Esto no va bien, ESTO NO VA BIEN!

Y el AWACS avisto a tiempo.

Ddraig: ISSEI! LANZAMIENTO DE MISIL DE CRUCERO! CREO QUE ES EL ULTIMO!  
ESTA POR EL ESTE, INTERCEPTENLO YA!

Issei: VALE!

Los 3 tomaron rápidamente los propulsores y fueron a por el misil.

Issei: LO TENGO!

Sona: DERRIBALO!

Con todo un relámpago, tiro todos sus misiles y sus armas especiales, y al final una ráfaga de ametralladora destruyéndolo para siempre.

Issei: DERRI-

Pero el misil dio una gran explosión repentina e fuertemente y eso hizo que los pilotos intentaran evadirla, a tiempo.

Issei: PERO-

Sona: MIERDA!

Vali: DIOS!

(Fin de la Música.)

Entonces los 3 presenciaron se esa explosión. E Issei recordó lo que dijo Vali.

Ese misil iba a por las zonas petrolíferas también.

Issei: Dios… ese misil… no.

Ddraig: Issei, lo hemos visto todo. Regresen a la base inmediatamente.

Issei: Recibido.

Los 3 F/A-18E se retiraron sin decir nada.

 _Kestrel II, Sala de Operaciones. 5 de Febrero del 2012.5:00 p.m._

Ddraig apareció y dio el informe.

(Música: Ace Combat 5 – Result)

Ddraig: Bien. Las zonas petrolíferas están a salvo, y nadie se esperó para una segunda explosión.  
Pero lo que no entendía, fue de que habían lanzado solo misiles de daño pequeño, y luego lanzaron un misil potente que podría a ver acabado contra esas zonas petrolíferas..  
Eso no importa. Pero en fin, como prometí: Iremos hablar sobre el V3.

(La música se para y se cambia a unos planos de un misil nuclear.)

(Música: Ace Combat 5 - Briefing 2)

" _El V3, es un modelo casi parecido al tipo cabeza nuclear V2, pero este, fue un modelo desterrado por unas razones:_

 _El arma nuclear tenía mucha explosión que no era mediano, sino que era uno más potente y la radioactividad que podría acabar con no solo con el país, sino que puede eliminar un continente._

 _Como así?"_

Se mostró un simulador de un mapa completo de la Tierra.

" _Si el misil lanza a Norteamérica, el misil podría eliminar Alaska, Canadá, Estados Unidos y la mitad de México._

 _Si es por toda Europa, sería casi hasta por el este de Rusia y Norte de África._

 _Y en otros continentes, lo peor."_

Se muestra en el mapa puntos clave y unos círculos rojos como señal de destrucción.

" _Esta arma es peor que una bomba nuclear V2, fue descubierta en el año 2005, justo en la crisis de la Tercera Guerra Mundial._

 _Sin embargo, fuerzas aliadas de Europa lograron destruirla en menos de lo inesperado, cerrando esta locura para siempre. Pero la mala noticia es que se recuperaron los planos hace años remotos y al parecer nuestra gente consiguió con el propósito de que nadie lo iba a usar o saber. Grave error._

 _Con la ayuda de esta rebelión, ahora ellos tienen en pocos días la fase del apocalipsis._

 _Tendremos que detener esto de una vez. Si los del Norte lo usan, millones de personas pagaran las consecuencias."_

(Fin de la Música y de la información.)

Ddraig: Pueden retirarse. Y recemos para que acabemos con esta locura.

Todos se fueron a hacer sus deberes.

 _Kestrel II, Cuarto de Issei. 5 de Febrero del 2012. 7:25 p.m._

Issei se estaba preparando para dormir, pero tenia que esperar a Sona por su excusa "no puedo dormir por ti."

"Ella va a mi habitación siempre… que es lo que ella quiere de mi? Algo sobre…. no se… vida o algo?" Pensaba y mientras tanto no podía dormir hasta que ella viniera.

Entonces Sitri entro, y ella solo llevaba pijamas normales. Lo que mas era raro es que su cara estaba sonrojada.

Sona: Puedo dormir contigo?

Issei: Emm… vale.

Con una simple sonrisa, ella se sento al lado de Issei.

Sona: Issei… discúlpame si te interrumpo…

Issei: No importa Sona, solo quédate si tanto te agrada dormir conmigo.

Sona: Entiendo.

Issei empezo a apagar las luces, luego se echaron y Issei intento no mirar a ella.

Sona: Buenas noches.

Issei: Tu también.

Cerraron los ojos y se enterraron en un profundo sueño.

Tokyo, Aeropuerto Internacional. 5 de Febrero del 2012. 8:00 p.m.

Un Su-35 de color rojo, con partes cristalinas pintadas de verde y con una emblema de una demonio con una cara asesina, en su nombre decía "GREMORY" aterrizaba después de una demostración y prueba de armamiento.

El Su-35 entro al hangar y de ahí salio una pilota con pelo rojo largo, como la sangre derramada y los ojos de un color verde y llevaba una sonrisa bien terrorífica.

Esa piloto, nada mas era la que lanzo el misil casi por las refinerías y fallo si no fuera por la intervención de las fuerzas aéreas.

Nada mas era Rias Gremory.

La muerte en persona.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Dios, hasta cuando voy a parar de escribir?**

 **Disculpen por la pausa. Les dije que iba a pasar esta historia por la nueva temporada pero me resigne. Además como tengo más proyectos de fanfics que hacer, tuve que terminar con esto primero.**

 **Ahora si me permiten, próximo capítulo: Blue on Blue (Azul en Azul/Fuego Amigo)!**

 **Nos vemos!**


	12. Blue on Blue

**High School DXD: Fighter's Honor.**

 **Un fanfic con Universo Alterno con ideas y contenido de Ace Combat de High School DXD.**

 **3,019 visitas. Ahora lo prometido. Blue on blue.**

 **Antes de comenzar, me había topado con un review anónimo de una persona con estas palabras brutas:**

 _ **Y esto que tiene que ver con highschool dxd?... a verdad… le puso los nombres de los personajes… patético.**_

 _ **Solo haces esta basura aquí porque en la sección correcta nadie te lee, acá se viene a ver highschool dxd no te basura.**_

 **No me enfadare o iré a quejarme, solo digo una cosa: Para que te molestas entonces en este fanfic, que tanto no te agrada? Y los de que "nadie te lee":  
Ni te molestaste a leer en las notas de autor cuantas visitas del fanfic tengo.**

 **En fin, ignorando este review, continuamos con lo que dije.**

 **Operación: Blue on Blue.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Hospital Kibō, Kumamoto.** **12 de Febrero del 2012. 8:45 P.M.**

 **Habitación 302 – Issei Hydouou.**

Ddraig, Sona y Vali están viendo en la cama donde esta Issei, en un estado Inconsciente después del aterrizaje forzoso que casi le costó su vida. Se quedaron aun en shock y en desesperación del ataque sorpresa de las fuerzas rebeldes, que nadie lo vio venir…

 **Portaaviones Kestrel II, 12 de Febrero del 2012. 9:45 A.M.**

Issei estaba mirando aun el mar azul. Despues, entro al hangar a mirar su Super Hornet. Con solo pocos misiles, algo de SAAMS, y removiendo los UBGM, convirtiendo en un interceptor aéreo en vez de un multirol.

Después apareció un soldado de los Aliados.

Soldado Aliado: Issei, tenemos noticias.

Issei: Voy.

Este se fue a recibirlas. Pensó algo que peor.

…

 _Centro de Operaciones…_

Ddraig estuvo en la radio interceptando la transición:

"S—escuchan-…este men.- Tenemos….. no ident- por…." Pero intento de nuevo codificarla con otro números de señal "a- la..-" y termino cerrando la señal.

Entonces empezaron a dar curiosidad.

Issei: Que paso?

Ddraig: Nos enviaron un mensaje de auxilio, cerca de las 7 A.M. en Kumamoto. El audio estaba con estática y no se pudo recuperar todo completo. Habían dicho que había algo no identificado, pero no hay claro de lo que era.

Sona: Posiblemente sea Liberty One.

Ddraig: Imposible. Además como el audio estaba con interferencias, no se sabe de lo que el mensaje quiere decir.

Vali: Habrá que ir.

Issei: Iremos solo con misiles estándar y SAAMs. Los XMAA y UGBM serán guardados para una próxima operación.

Sona: Entendido.

Ddraig: Vamos yendo por la tarde. Por ahora descansen y esperen nuevas órdenes. Pueden retirarse.

Issei: Señor.

Se dieron un despido militar y se retiraron.

…

 _En el comedor…_

El equipo Dragonus seguía tomando su desayuno, mientras que hablaban y discutían sobre lo que paso ayer.

Issei: Aun no pensé que eso era una bomba de destrucción masiva.

Sona: Ni yo.

Vali: Que hijos de puta. No bastaban con una explosión y quisieron repetir lo mismo pero con otra detonación.

Sona: Pero… como es que…

Iba a querer dudar hasta que apareció Ddraig.

Ddraig: Tipo ojiva nuclear llamada "Trinity".

"Que?" Dijeron los 3.

Ddraig: Es un tipo de bomba nuclear originado en Africa, Carrout. Aunque lo que me desconcentra es que como pudieron averiguar de esa bomba.

Issei: Quieres decir de como la obtuvieron?

Ddraig: Exacto. Al igual que los Su-35s, Typhoons, y todo tipo de armamento. Nos estamos arriesgando que los rebeldes no están solos.

Pensaron en unos segundos y se enfurecieron al rato. Más problemas.

Issei: Cobardes…

Sona: Imposible…

Vali: Genial. Rompemos el iceberg y resulto que había más hielo.

Ddraig: Exactamente. Nuestras fuerzas están comunicándose con los otros países, a ver si tienen idea de porque están ayudando a estos traidores.

Issei: Que sea rápido. No queremos al final tener fuego cruzado.

El operador se largó sin decir más y continuaron con sus recientes actividades.

Vali: Esto no me gusta nada.

Sona: Yo tampoco.

Issei: O lo peor. Que nos tiendan una emboscada.

Entonces se miraron con miedo y este los tranquilizo.

Issei: Mejor terminemos nuestra comida. Pondremos la discusión después.

Y continuaron con la comida sin discutir más.

…  
 **Base Aérea de Kumamoto. 12 de Febrero del 2012. 1:45 P.M.**

En la pista había 10 Mig-31s, sin pilotos ni nada. En ese instante aparecen pilotos ahí regresando a por sus cazas, al parecer con unas sonrisas pero no amistosas. En ellas había un chico con pelo erizado de color naranja. Algo hicieron en esa base.

 **En los cielos…**

Issei y sus amigos fueron rápidamente a la base aérea de Kumamoto, donde cual fue a contactar con la torre.

Issei: Torre, aquí Dragonus 1, me recibes?

La torre no respondo hasta por 5 segundos.

Issei: Torre?

Entonces una voz apareció. Al parecer de la Torre de Control.

Torre: Aquí Torre de Control, eres tu Issei?

Issei: Si.

Torre: Cual es el problema?

Algo no sabía de eso. Cual problema? Entonces Issei fue a dar la respuesta pero en falso.

Issei: Vamos a aterrizar.

Entonces la torre respondió.

Torre: Permiso concedido. Puede aterrizar.

Issei: De acuerdo. Escuadrilla, preparando aterrizaje.

Vali: Recibido.

Entonces abrieron las ruedas de los aviones para empezar a aterrizar. Pero luego vio algo muy extraño. Unos Mig-31.

Issei: Torre, una pregunta, porque hay aviones en la pista?

Sin respuesta. Algo iba mal.

Issei: Torre?

Sona: Necesitamos respuestas torre, que hacen avio-

Y se dieron cuenta que están despegando.

Vali: DESVÍENSE!

Issei: Escuadrilla, dispérsense!

Los 3 lograron evadir los despegues de los Migs.

Sona: Que ha pasado?

Entonces el AWACS aviso.

Ddraig: Issei, estoy teniendo contacto con el escuadrón que despego, esperen que abro la señal.

Y se escuchó una voz pero algo joven.

Piloto Desconocido: Issei? Eres tú?

Entonces Issei reconoció esa voz.

Issei: Un momento… Melodias?

Melodias: Si, soy yo. Disculpa por lo del despegue rápido, pero teníamos prisa.

Vali: Y porque no nos dijeron antes?

Este dio una risa amistosa.

Melodias: Lo siento mucho, de veras.

Issei por un momento entonces se pensó y… ya dio cuenta de una cosa.  
Issei: Melodias podrías responder de lo que paso acá?

Ninguna respuesta.

Issei: Melodias?

Entonces la torre de control respondió.

Torre: Issei. Tenemos una emergencia.

Issei: Que ocurre Torre?

Torre: Varios contactos enemigos. Posiblemente cazas rebeldes.

Issei: Ddraig, analiza.

Ddraig: Varios contactos. Son 2 grupos de 4 Tomcats.

Issei: Mierda.

Sona: Tendremos que ir a por ellos.

Entonces fueron a atacar a los grupos de Tomcats, quienes estos respondieron con puro XMAA a sus alertas.

Issei: Esto no me gusta nada.

Vali: Digo lo mismo. Esto me huele mal.

Sona: Empezaremos a atacar. Después resolveremos esto luego.

En la batalla, Sona logro destruir 2 Tomacts en segundos, para que aparezcan otro grupo más para atacarlos.

Issei: Ahí viene otra!

Vali: Mierda, no se cansan!

Ddraig: Issei, cual es la situación?

Issei: Mas bandidos. Algún problema?

Entonces Ddraig ve algo en su radar.

Ddraig: Veo un escuadrón. Al parecer compuesto de 6 F-15C Eagles. Vayan a verlos después de limpiar la zona.

Issei: De acuerdo.

Vali: Recibido. Terminemos esto.

Issei empezó a darle caza a un Tomcat para que en 5 segundos lo derribe, y luego hace un movimiento evasivo para eliminar a 2 Tomcats que estaban en su espalda. Vali fue a perseguir a un Tomcat, derribándolo y luego siguió con otro. Sona fue a preguntar un rato a la Torre.

Sona: Torre, que paso con Melodias?

Pero sin embargo no dio respuesta.

Sona: Torre?

Ella empezó entonces a dudar.

Sona: Que pasa aquí?

Vali: No preguntes, vamos a por nuestra misión.

Issei entonces empezó a sospecharse de algo.

Issei: Ddraig, intenta buscar contacto con Melodias. Algo anda mal.

Ddraig: Eso iba hacer, pero desapareció en el momento. Se dirigía al norte.

Eso empezó a dar cuenta de algo.

Ddraig: Esto me huele mal.

Issei: Eso digo.

Y siguieron contra los otros Tomcats restantes del área.

Issei: Por cierto, sabes la idea del escuadrón de Eagles?

Ddraig: Les daré más información si los inspeccionas.

Issei: Recibido.

Vali: Issei, tenemos que terminar con esto!

Issei: Vamos.

Entonces en unos 2 minutos lograron derribar los enemigos restantes, despejando el área.

Ddraig: Issei, estoy actualizando el área, y el escuadrón de los Eagles aparece con otros aviones más.  
Posiblemente sea una escolta.

Issei: Recibido. ¿Y qué hay de Melodias?

Ddraig: Estoy intentando con eso. Pero sin embargo no hay señales o transmisión del avión de él. Posiblemente su IFF no funcione.

Issei: …

"Algo me sigue oliendo mal…" Pensó, pero no tuvo más elección que ir a por los Eagles.

Justo cuando se aproximaron, escucharon una voz.

Piloto Desconocido: Quien…. Responda esta señal…por favor…

Ddraig: Estoy poniendo señal con el escuadrón con ustedes. Esperen.

Entonces vieron sobre los 7 Eagles que tenían varios colores bien extraños. Tenían incluso sobre sus puntas la cabeza, una imagen de seres míticos o legendarios. Y en las colas venían con una máscara de diferente tipo, y en las letras decía PHANTOM.

 **PHANTOM SQUADRON  
20ava Fuerza Operativa, Cuerpos de las Fuerzas Aliadas.  
Alias: "The Phantom Thieves"**

Piloto Desconocido: Tenemos respuesta!

Ddraig: Soy el AWACS Ddraig de las Fuerzas Aliadas. Si no dicen sus intenciones, se les declarara hostil y serán derribados.

Entonces uno de los Eagles respondió.

Piloto Desconocido: Somos el escuadrón Phantom. Somos también parte de las Fuerzas Aliadas. No hemos venido a luchar contra nadie. Solo hemos venido a buscar un refugio o una base para aterrizar. Nos han atacado anteriormente por un grupo de cazas Foxhound.

Esto provoco que Issei se diera cuenta sobre la desaparición de Melodias.

Issei: Aquí Issei del escuadrón Dragonus también de las Fuerzas Aliadas. Entendemos tu situación. Iremos a ver si la Torre les dejara aterrizar.

Escuadron Phantom: Recibido. Muchas gracias.

Issei: De acuerdo. Torre, aquí Issei.

Torre: Que ocurre?

Issei: Hay unos transportes queriendo aterrizar, solicitamos su permiso.

En unos instantes, la torre respondió negativamente.

Torre: Negativo. No pueden aterrizar.

Issei: Que?

Escuadrón Phantom: Es enserio?

Transporte Aliado: Necesitamos aterrizar, nos estamos perdiendo combustible y andamos con personal!

Dio la misma respuesta.

Torre: Negativo. No pueden aterrizar.

Vali: Pero qué diablos…?

Issei: No importa, aterricen de todos modos, Persona, los ayudaremos.

Escuadrón Phantom: Recibido. Pueden aterrizar chicos!

Ddraig: Issei, tenemos contactos, 8 Su-27.

Issei: Rebeldes.

Entonces otro operador apareció.

AWACS Aliado: Aquí AWACS Oracle, soy Futaba Sakura, así que daré más detalles en la zona. Estoy para ayudarles.

Ddraig: Gracias Oracle. Le prestare ayuda si es necesario.

Oracle: Cuente con nosotros!.

Issei: Bien, las introducciones en tierra. Vamos!

Y los 2 escuadrones fueron a derribar a los Sukhois.

Sona: Por cierto, vimos unos Foxhounds en la pista de aterrizaje, os hace conocidos?

Escuadrón Persona: Si. Eran 10 y casi nos derribaran si no fuera porque llegamos a zona segura.

Issei: Ahora lo entiendo todo.

Mientras derribaba a otro Su-27, escucho una voz.

Melodias: Issei, aquí Melodias.

Issei: Que demonios está pasando ahí Melodias? Porque atacas a un grupo aliado?

Este no respondió a lo que dijo Issei.

Issei: Melodias?

Vali: No lo sé Issei…

Sona estuvo de perseguir a otro Su-27 pero una Eagle lo derribo antes que ella.

Sona: Buen derribo.

Escuadrón Phantom: Como digas princesita.

Sona: Que?

Eso dio unas risas a todos los pilotos.

Issei: Concéntrense!

Sona: 2, hare como si no escuche eso.

Ddraig: Issei, algo pasa en la IFF de los 10 Migs, se están poniendo a Hostil.

Oracle: Y se aproximan.

Luego de destruir a los Su-27, fueron por la situación general. En el radar vio que aparecían 10 Migs-31. Era Melodias y su escuadrilla.

Issei: Bien, intentare comunicarme con ellos.

Ddraig: De acuerdo, les pasare la señal a ellos.

Issei: Vale. Melodias, podrías explicar porque atacaste a esta escuadrilla?

Ellos no responden, pero lanzan misiles contra ellos.

Issei: Cuidado!

Vali: Pero que…!

Escuadrón Phantom: Mierda!

Entonces vieron que esto no iba nada bien. Algo iba a pasar.

Issei: Melodias, di tus intenciones de una vez!

Vali: Mierda, me están fijando!

Y un Mig-31 intento derribar a un F-15C pero fallo en su intento.

Escuadrón Persona: Nos atacan!

Issei: Melodias, PARA!

Entonces Vali dio la señal de Fuego amigo.

Vali: Fuego amigo! Mucho cuidado, Fuego amigo!

Issei: Melodias, que mierda está pasando?

Su amigo no responde ni para nada.

Sona: Al parecer esta con los rebeldes.

Issei: Mierda… a todas las unidades, el escuadrón que nos está atacando es hostil, repito, la escuadrilla es hostil!

(Musica: Ace Combat Assault Horizon OST – Blue on Blue)

Vali: Maldita sea, odio cuando revelan su verdadera realeza!

Issei: A por ellos.

Y empezaron el ataque.

Joker: Aquí Joker, dispérsense y ataquen a todos los hostiles.

Escuadrón Phantom: Recibido Joker.

Piloto Aliado: Fuego aliado!

Issei logro derribar a dos Foxhound quienes estos intentaron derribar a un piloto aliado.

Sona: Cuidado, el enemigo te está fijando!

Piloto Aliado: Voy a virar!

Escuadrón Phantom: Nos están atacando, repito: Nos están acribillando!

Sona: Aguanten, vamos en ello.

E Issei logro un derribo.

Ddraig: Issei, ten cuidado con los Foxhounds. Son muy rápidos y veloces, pero en frenar son muy malos. Intenta darles en el momento oportuno.

Issei: Entendido.

Vali: Quedan 9, pónganse serios!

Entonces Issei vio que un Foxhound lo tenía acorralado.

Ddraig: Dragonus 1, llevas uno en la cola!

Issei: Mierda!

Entonces intento maniobrar lo posible pero este lo seguía pegado.

Issei: No puedo quitármelo!

Y una Eagle se puso atrás del caza rebelde.

Escuadrón Phantom: Déjamelo!

Lanzo un SAAM que logro dañar los motores del Mig para que fuera arrasado por unas metrallas del cañón.

Issei: Gracias. Te debo una.

Escuadrón Phantom: Los agradecimientos después. Continuemos con esto!

Issei: De acuerdo.

Vali: Estos bastardos no son como cualquier rebelde. Sus Migs son tan fuertes como su velocidad.

Sona: Por eso es imposible derribarlos, ni siquiera nuestros aviones pueden darles al blanco por sus malditos motores.

Escuadrón Phantom: Eso mismo digo.

La batalla se ponía más tensa cuando los Migs habían logrado derribar 3 aviones aliados, mientras que ellos solo 2. Entonces Issei intento una idea pero algo estúpida.

Issei: Escuadrilla, tengo una idea.

Vali: Pues escúpela.

Issei: Que uno de ustedes distraiga a los Foxhound, y luego el resto ataquen por atrás.

Vali: Suena como un anzuelo en la trampa.

Issei: Habrá que intentarlo.

Pero los Phantom tuvieron la opción de ser los cebos.

Joker: Nosotros nos encargamos. Skull, Queen y Noir, distraigan a los rebeldes para dar Tiempo a atacar.

Skull: Entendido Capitán!

Queen: Recibido.

Noir: De acuerdo.

Entonces 3 de los Eagles se fueron a por los Migs, pero era un señuelo para los persigan y que los demás aliados puedan atacarles por sorpresa.

Joker: Nuestros compañeros han logrado distraer a ellos, pero no aguantaran por mucho tiempo!

Oracle: Si no los derribamos, no podremos dar otro tiempo para un contraataque!

Issei: De acuerdo.

Entonces Issei fue a por 2 Migs que seguían acorralando a "Skull." Con su ventaja, Issei lanzo 2 SAAMS a cada uno de ellos para dañar los motores y luego 2 misiles estándar para derribarlos.

Skull: Gracias!

Ddraig: Quedan 6.

Queen: No puedo contenerlos! Me tienen a tiro!

Issei: Aguanta, ya vamos!

Empezo entonces a perseguir a los otros 3 Migs que tenían acorralado a "Queen."

Vali: Voy contigo!

Su compañero lanzo 2 misiles a uno de los Foxhound, quien lo dejo fuera de combate, para ser de nuevo destruido por el cañón de Sitri.

Sona: Enemigo destruido.

Issei: Buen tiro!

Y siguiendo al ritmo de la persecución, logro derribar un Foxhound con su cañón, mientras que Vali lanzo un SAAM y otro misil normal para derribar al otro.

Issei: Bandidos eliminados.

Queen: Gracias. Te debo una.

Oracle: Quedan 3.

Entonces se escuchó la radio de Noir.

Noir: No puedo aguantar más! Me siguen acorralando!

Joker: Noir está en problemas, necesitamos ayudarla!

Fox: Aquí Fox. Voy en camino.

Sona: Yo también.

Entonces los 3 persiguieron a los restantes Migs que seguían persiguiendo a Noir sin parar, Issei lanzo un SAAM para dañar a uno de los Foxhound para que Sitri logre derribarlo con su cañón.

Sona: ¡Queda solo uno!

Fox: Es mio.

Lanzo dos misiles estándar para dañar el Foxhound, pero este salto en paracaídas antes de que fuera destruido.

Ddraig: ¡Enemigos neutralizados!

Issei: ¿Y Melodias?

Ddraig: Ha desaparecido.

Oracle: Esperen, estoy captando una señal.

Y la boca del demonio hablo.

Melodias: Al fin de a cabo se dieron cuenta de todo. Me recibes Issei?

Issei: ¿Que mierda has hecho contra nosotros?

Lanzo una risa bien burlona para luego responder lo siguiente:

Melodias: Nada Issei. Yo mismo marque mi pacto con el diablo.

Vali: ¿CON LOS REBELDES?

Melodias: Exactamente.

Issei: Maldita seas, ¡y pensaba que eras uno de nosotros!

Melodias: Eso era antes Issei. Ahora este es el futuro.

Vali: ¿De qué mierda estás hablando?

Sona: ¿Y de qué ese supuesto "futuro" estás diciendo?

Melodias: Lo entenderás pronto Sitri. Y tú también Vali.  
Ahora mismo, nuestra líder va a acabarlos personalmente. ¡EN ESPECIAL A TI ISSEI!

Sona: ¡Traidor!

Vali: ¡Bastardo!

Entonces pronto se escuchó una advertencia de uno de los AWACS.

Oracle: ¡Un escuadrón está viniendo a toda prisa!

Pero luego reacciono en shock cuando vio el nombre del escuadrón.

Oracle: Mierda, ¡ES EL ESCUADRON GREMORY!

"¿QUE?" Todos empezaron a alarmarse.

Issei se quedó en silencio y asustado. Pensó que escapo su destino para evitar ser encontrado por ella. Por esa misma supuesta "persona" que tanto la había confiado, la había amado y la había tratado como una persona importante, ahora convertida en un ser de destrucción.

Y miro en su radar más contactos.

Era ella.

La misma persona que le estuvo cazándolo en la pesadilla.

Rias Gremory.

Issei: No… Ella…

Todos se quedaron en shock al oír el estado de Issei.

Sona: Issei?

Joker: ¿La conoces?

Issei: …Es real.

Y se vio un PAK-FA de colores Rojo y negro, a lado de un Su-35 con el mismo tono rojo pero su punta y alas eran de color verde. En su compañía, estaban 2 Typhoon de color celeste, con una dorada cruz en su punta de la cola y el otro de color plomo-morado, con rayos de un relámpago, 2 F-15E Strike Eagles con colores blanco-amarillo y blanco-celeste, 2 Mig-29 de colores blanco-negro (con una pintura de un gato) y amarillo-negro y 6 F-16C de color negro.

Se dio cuenta que ahora si estaba en pánico.

Rias: Aquí están los traidores. Mejor dicho, los cobardes.

Sirzechs: En eso tienes razón Rias.

 **GREMORY SQUADRON**

 **6ta Fuerza operativa, 66ta Ala de vuelo. Cuerpos de las Fuerzas del Norte.**

"Los Asesinos Carmesí."

Akeno: Vaya vaya. Así que son los objetivos que dijiste?

Sirzechs: Exactamente. Otra cosa, es cierto que esta ese supuesto prometido tuyo, Issei Hyoudou?

"Mierda!" Penso Issei.

Rias: Exactamente. Gracias al escuadrón Talon, me informaron que ese supuesto traidor esta con esos perdedores.

Eso lo dejo en todos los aliados pensando.

Vali: Como mierda-

En cambio, Ddraig se dio cuenta de una cosa.

Ddraig: Entonces en esa misión… dios.

Sona: Que cosa?

Entonces ya el escuadrón rebelde de elite entro en la zona de batalla.

Koneko: Ordenes?

Sirzechs: Si. Peones, Torres, Caballos y Obispos, encárguense de los Phantom Thieves.

"Recibido." Dijeron sus compañeros de alas.

Sirzechs: Rias, conmigo. Iremos a por Issei Hyoudou.

Sitri: Maldita sea, salgan de aquí lo antes posible!

Pero eso lo escucho en los oídos de Rias.

Rias: Ah Sitri mi vieja amiga… y yo suponía que estabas con nosotros.

Sitri: Pero que…?

Entonces vio que el Su-35 de Rias se coló atrás del F/A-18E Sitri.

Sitri: Maldita sea, me está fijando!

A eso no le agrado a Lucifer.

Vali: Aléjala de mi amiga zorra!

Sirzechs: Ah mi querido amigo Lucifer. Un estorbo para nuestra nación. Espero que sepas enfrentarte conmigo.

Vali: Mierda!

El PAK-FA estaba fijándolo también a Vali.

Vali: Necesito ayuda!

Issei se quedó aun volando con miedo. No sabía qué hacer. Dos de sus amigos en peligro de Rias y su hermano. Y no solo eso, el escuadrón Phantom está siendo acorralado por sus antiguos compañeros, que tanto los había confiado y querido. Era entre la espada y la pared. Tenía que decidir algo.

Si no..

Y en ese momento, escucho voces de sus sueños.

"Issei!"

"Tienes que hacer algo!"

"No puedes dejar que más vidas se tomen!"

"Sálvanos!"

"No nos dejes!"

Temblaba.

"Porque nos abandonaste?"

"Eres un cobarde!"

No podía.

"ERES UNA DESGRACIA!"

Tenía que hacer algo.

Entonces….

Issei: NO!

Lanzo un SAAM hacia el PAK-FA para dejar que dañe a su mejor amigo, quien este lo evadió con facilidad pero logro un tiempo para que Vali salga de esa pelea. Y luego a perseguir al Su-35 de Rias para salvar a Sitri de su cruel destino.

Rías: Uh?

Ella sintió que le estaban dándole por la espalda.

Rías: Así que eres tú, cariño?

Eso hizo dejar de pelear. Ella aprovecho para hacerle un movimiento cobra y darle por la espalda.

Issei: Mierda!

Entonces lo intento evadirlo, bengalas, movimientos evasivos… nada. Ella lo seguía persiguiendo hasta que dijo estas palabras:

Rías: Te veo en el infierno, dragón traidor.

Y en eso, lanzo una simple QAAM.

El sintió que era su fin.

Issei: AGH!

El impacto del misil daño sus motores y entonces, Rias ataco con su cañon para poder darle. En ese instante su hermano apareció para ayudarlo junto con un F-16C.

Sirzches: Últimas palabras Issei?

Ya era su fin. A pesar que ha salvado a sus amigos, fracaso en salvar a sí mismo y a todos los que murieron frente a sus ojos y sueños. Sintió que ya no tenía esperanzas.

Sitri: Issei está en peligro!

Joker: Necesitamos ayuda!

Noir: Aguanten! También tenemos varios en nuestras seis!

Entonces solo dejo flotarse en el cielo y cerrar sus ojos, esperando su propio destino con estas ultimas palabras:

Issei: Te veo en el infierno.

Y este con una burla, respondio:

Sirzches: Ha, pensé que era eso, en fin. Buenas noches.

Desconocido: Buenas noches.

Entonces otro F/A-18, de color negro y rojo, con un toque vampírico, fue sobre al frente lanzado 4 XMAA a los 3 aviones que seguían a Issei, haciendo que los hermanos Gremory se evadan a excepción del F-16C, quien este murió al ser asesinados por el misil.

Issei: Pero qué?

Los 2 en rabia vieron y reconocieron a ese piloto.

Sirzches: Tu!

Rias: Gasper… ¡Maldita cobarde!

Gasper: Eso lo dices PERRA ASQUEROSA!

 **GASPER VLADI**

 **4to Miembro del escuadrón Dragonus. Cuerpo de las Fuerzas Aliadas.**

(Musica: Ace Combat 2 – Fire Youngman)

Gasper: Me extrañaste, bestia estúpida? Issei, eres tú?

Él se quedó en confusión al ver a su antiguo ala de escuadrón, Gasper Vladi, quien ella estaba en parte del equipo de Rias, pero no lo había visto después del estadillo de la guerra, ahora ayudándolo en ese pleno momento…

Issei: Gasper…

Gasper: No te preocupes, yo me encargo de estos payasos, en cambio: Ayuda a los Phantom!

Issei: Gracias.

Entonces Issei aun con su Super Hornet dañada, fue a separarse del grupo.

Gasper: Ahora somos tú y dos. O mejor dicho, los idiotas idealistas!

Lanzo otra oleada de XMAAs, y esta vez, ellos lo evadieron pero 1 de ellos dio en el ala de Sirzches, cosa que no le agrado.

Sirzches: Mierda! Estoy fuera de combate!

Y el PAK-FA se retiró sin más de pelear. Solo estaba el Su-35 de Rias.

Gasper: Buenas noches estúpido! Ahora Rias, como se siente ser la mayor cobarde de este universo?

Rias: Lo cobarde eres tú! Pensé que te habíamos asesinado cuando intentaste traicionarnos con nosotros! Cómo pudiste sobrevivir a un fatal destino tan rápido?

Gasper: Mejor aprende a matar bien a un traidor Rias, porque conmigo: Fracasaste!

Entre la pelea de las 2 rivales, Gasper logro dar un cobra para darle después una ráfaga de disparos al ala de Rias, cosa que no fue buena para ella.

Rias: Maldita sea!

Pero justo cuando iba ella a intentar otro ataque, lo detuvo por la llamada de Sirzches.

Sirzches: Basta. Rias, estamos heridos y no podemos seguir dando caza.

Rias: Mierda… De acuerdo.

Ella se giró por la derecha y regreso con su hermano, que su caza salía un humo bien grande.

Sirzches: Escuadrones, misión fallida. Regresen a la base.

Y todos sus compañeros regresaron con él.

Sirzches: Nos veremos pronto traidores. En especial a ti Issei.

Rias: Prepárate para la siguiente Issei. No vivirás en tan poco tiempo.

Y se largaron con unas risas bien malvadas.

Gasper: Espero que su lección les sirva mucho. Issei?

Este reapareció aun con el humo de sus motores, junto con sus otras alas de vuelo.

Vali: Gasper, como diablos…

Sona: Aun sigues vivo? Pensé que habías muerto!

Gasper: No se preocupen. En tierra hablare mucho. Pero ahora, nuestra situación es sobre Issei.

Sona: Entiendo. Issei estas bien?

Este aún con voz temblorosa, dijo:

Issei: Si… pero necesito aterrizar. Estoy sufriendo daños al 80%.

Vali: Vaya, eso si que es dolor.

Issei: Los Phantom han logrado aterrizar. Así que vamos nosotros.

Vali: De acuerdo Issei. Ve adelante, te cubrimos.

Y los 4 se fueron para la pista de aterrizaje.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Bueno, aquí Enrique con este nuevo capítulo. Lamento el retraso de 6 meses, pero ando con muchas cosas que ni puedo continuar, además con las cosas que me han pasado últimamente y los intentos de hacer este fanfic, fueron imposibles. Incluso con los de TF2xOverwatch, Prision School y finalmente League of Legends.**

 **Ya vuelvo pronto para poder continuar con lo que me falta. No se preocupen, aun no me retirare, solo que ando un poco refrescándome la memoria.**

 **Además, las apariciones especiales acá están** _ **Melodias, de Los Siete Pecados Capitales**_ **y los** _ **Phantom Thieves, de Persona 5**_ **. Quiero también preguntar: Quieren que el líder de los Phantoms se llame** _ **Akira Kurusu**_ **(Del Manga) o** _ **Ren Amamiya**_ **(Del Anime y Dance Star)? Déjenlo en comentarios.**

 **Hasta entonces, hagan reviews, comentarios o mensajes privados para ver que opiniones o arreglos quieren que haga en los siguientes capítulos!**

 **Nos vemos pronto, en la cinemática:** _ **Mayday + Un recuerdo secreto.**_


	13. Escena: Mayday

**High School DXD: Fighter's Honor.**

 **Un fanfic con Universo Alterno con ideas y contenido de Ace Combat de High School DXD.**

 **3,313 visitas. Después de Blue on blue, continuaremos con estas cinemáticas. Ahora sí, sin más que decir: Vamos!**

 **Escena: Mayday + Un recuerdo borroso de pasado.**

 **Base Aérea de Kumamoto. 12 de Febrero del 2012. 3:32 P.M.**

Desde lejos de la pista de aterrizaje, 4 Super Hornets estaban a punto de aterrizar. Uno de ellos estaba saliendo humo de una manera violenta y fuerte, cosa que algo iba mal ahí.

Issei: Torre, aquí Dragonus 1, necesitamos aterrizar.

Y luego la torre, ahora con una nueva voz, dio el paso.

Torre de Control: Issei, tienes permiso para aterrizar.

Issei: De acuerdo.

Vali: Te cubrimos!

Issei: Abriendo tren de aterrizaje.

Jalando con una palanca, su Super Hornet saco sus ruedas para poder aterrizar.

(Musica: Ace Combat Assault Horizon OST – Mayday)

Sae: Issei, aquí Sae Nijima de las Fuerzas Operativas Terrestres Especiales.

Issei: Adelante.

Ella empezó a dar las noticias:

Sae: Todo el equipo y personal de tierra se dieron como muertos o heridos por balas, ahorcamientos, acuchilladas y golpes de cráneo. Ninguno sobrevivió para contarlo.

Issei: Mierda…

Sona: Algo más de la base?

Sae: Mucho. Al parecer como los del personal habían muerto, usaron antiguas transmisiones o viejas grabaciones, cosa que se nos dio la razón de porque no habían dejado aterrizar.

Issei: Y…

Sae: Nada más. Solo han perdido gente y casi la base esta desértica. Por ahora estamos intentando hacer lo posible de revisar si hay sobrevivientes y rescatar a los que intentamos salvar.

Issei: Recibido. Empezando aterrizaje.

Sae: Eso es todo. Buena suerte.

Y la señal se cortó.

Sona: Esto no me gusta.

Gasper: Ni para mí, amiga.

Cuando Issei logro tocar contacto con el suelo, empezó luego escuchar un sonido bien extraño. Como si algo estuviera a punto de romperse.

Entonces se escuchó un sonido de algo apunto de soltarse.

Issei: Eh?

Entonces la rueda delantera se soltó (por los daños causados) y al final el aterrizaje se volvió frenesí.

Issei: Mierda!

Vali: Dios!

Sona: Issei!

Gasper: Base Aérea, aquí Dragonus 4, ha ocurrido un incidente, SOLICITAMOS UN EQUIPO DE RESCATE, repito-

En otro momento, el avión empezó a girar fuertemente haciendo que el Super Hornet fuera dañándose poco a poco la cabina del avión, las alas y colas… después de varios giros y destrozos, el avión ya estaba destruido.

….

…

..

.

Issei, aun que tenía una visión borrosa, aun miraba abajo mientras que respiraba fuertemente. Estaba bien herido.

Entonces escucho unos golpes de la cabina.

"Issei?"

"Sáquenlo de ahí!"

"Está atascado, no se podrá!"

"Déjenmelo a mí!"

Se escuchó un golpe bien fuerte que rompió la ventana de la cabina y entonces apareció una mujer con pelo gris, ojos rojos, quien le quito el seguro del asiento.

Era Sae Nijima.

Sae: Issei? Eres tú, verdad?

Este no pudo responder debido a que le dolía todo el cuerpo.

Sae: Aguanta. Te sacaremos de ahí.

Entonces le jalo del brazo para sacarlo y vio la luz del día…

…

…

…

 _En unos minutos estuvo mirando la cabina de un Mig-21-93 Fishbead, en una base que conocía de Tokio. Algo estaba recordando._

 _Estaba viendo como presionaba los botones rápidamente, intentando moverse del avión a la pista de aterrizaje. Desde su vista, vio como ciudades estaban en llamas, aviones cayendo, bombas explotando… y como aparecían jeeps y camiones militares saliendo de ahí soldados donde estaban disparando a todo que se veía._

 _Pero la realidad lo saco._

…

…

…

Issei fue puesto en una camilla mientras lo llevaban a un hospital cercano.

Sae: Hifumi, Sadayo, Mishima conmigo! Tenemos un herido!

Mishima: Vale!

4 personas agarraron la camilla y lo empezaron a mover.

Hifumi: a que hospital?

Sae: No preguntes y sigue!

Entonces su mundo se volvió borroso de nuevo…

…

…

…

 _En ese momento estuvo volando en un cielo azul abierto, su cabina no estaba dándole más que alertas de misiles y daños graves. Estaba huyendo de algo y repetía estas palabras:_

" _¡Mierda, no puedo quitármelo de encima!"_

" _¡No huyas Issei y enfréntate o únete a nosotros!"_

" _Jamás!"_

" _Bueno… Entonces lo buscaste."_

 _Y la cabina del avión soltó un gran temblor dándose cuenta que le habían dado otra impacto de misil y el mundo de nuevo se desvaneció…_

…

…

…

Y de nuevo volvió a la realidad aun en camilla, viendo que estaba dentro de un edificio con varias luces rodeando, a su izquierda estaba habitaciones que decían "312","311","310"…

Sae: Mierda, lo estamos perdiendo!

Mishima: Doctor, ¿qué habitación?

Doctor: 302!

Y luego Nijima hizo otra pregunta.

Sae: ¿Esta la enfermera Takemi?

Doctor: Si, por?

Sae: Llámala, tenemos un piloto perdiendo la conciencia!

Doctor: ¡Enseguida!

Entonces en otro momento estuvo cerrando los ojos…

…

…

…

 _Vio que cayó en paracaídas. Estuvo herido. No podía sostener más y cerró los ojos._

 _Después, abrió los ojos y vio que estaba en un lugar de arena, donde el cielo vio a su escuadrón anterior patrullando la zona para ver si lo encontraban, donde él fue a correr hacia los árboles y refugiarse…_

…

…

…

Y mientras seguía inconsciente, escucho estas palabras.

"Cargando en 3, 2, 1… DESPEJEN!"

Otro shock de los desfibriladores.

Este despertó a la realidad para luego cerrar sus ojos y quedar inconsciente de nuevo…

"Mierda! Car-"

"Esperen, miren sus señales."

Y en la pantalla de vida, sus signos cardiacos seguían normal.

"Está bien. Ya no más. El paciente anda normal."

Y de re pronto… no pudo escuchar más…

…

…

…

Issei pronto despertó en un cuarto, donde estaba echado en una cama y sentía que sufrió un dolor de cabeza. Vio a sus alrededores y a su lado andaba una enfermera militar. Su apariencia era que tenía pelo azul, unos ojos no casi amigables y al parecer estaba escribiendo en sus notas.

Medica fria: veamos… su estado esta… oh.

Ella miro que Issei volvió a levantarse.

Tae: Buenas. Soy Tae Takemi. Medica de las fuerzas especiales de Sae… como te va la cabeza?

El sintió después un dolor fuerte en la cabeza.

Tae: Tranquilo… al menos andas bien. Tus amigos te visitaron, y se sintieron mal.

Issei: Enserio?

Tae: Si. Pero al final tuvieron que retirarse porque estábamos aun en observación contigo.

Iseei: Entiendo. Por cierto lo del…

Tae: No lo digas. Ahora descansa. Son las 11:59 P.m. y cerraremos pronto este lugar.

Sin más que decir, el pobre piloto dragón volvió a dormir…

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

 **En fin, aquí de nuevo con esta escena.**

 **Ahora como salí de vacaciones y tengo más tiempo, posiblemente haga continuación de esta saga.**

 **Por cierto, estoy subiendo otro fanfic y esta vez es de Persona, si quieren pásense para que lo vean.**

 **Ademas, intentare subir otros capítulos de mis abandonados fanfics para que pueda reanimarme a continuar no solo con esto, sino para terminarlos.**

 **Nos vemos!**

 **Siguiente capitulo** **: Trailer (Rising from the Fire) y Between Sides.**


	14. Between Sides

**High School DXD: Fighter's Honor**

 **Un fanfic con Universo Alterno con ideas y contenido de Ace Combat y High School DXD.**

 **Bien, 3,828 visitas. Gracias por su espera del nuevo cap. Y hay otra cosa más, reviews de dos personas y responderlas:  
hairo1945:** _ **para la poxima podrias hacer un fanfic de macross delta o cualquier otro macross con aviones de este tiempo?**_

 **En primer lugar, no creo que lo haga. He visto que es como una especie de anime de "Striker Witchers" o del videojuego Kantai Collection. Pero si tuviera que hacer un fanfic solo estaré ganando una pregunta: Que idea o inspiración haría con ese anime un fanfiction?**

 **Segunda, no te preocupes si no lo pueda, pero veré si puedo añadir algunos elementos de ese anime a mi fanfiction.**

 **Ahora, siguiente review:**

 **Ex Gremory: Para la proxima haz un fic de Macross Delta con avienes de el presente y me gusta mucho este fic porque soy un gran fan de high school DxD y Ace combat**

 **Oh gracias, pero como mencione el anterior review, creo que lo de Macross no lo haga pero si añadiré elementos. Pero también déjenme tener tiempo para dar un vistazo a ese anime.**

 **En fin, a continuar con este capítulo.**

 **Operation: Between Sides.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Hospital Kibō, Kumamoto.** **13 de Febrero del 2012. 8:45 A.M.**

 **Habitación 302 – Issei Hydouou.**

Issei despertó hace unos minutos atrás después de que un doctor lo levantara, le dieron de alta y pudiera salir de este hospital. Antes de irse se quitó la ropa de enfermos y se puso el traje de piloto que le habían entregado.

 **Afueras del hospital…**

Mientras iba a caminar hacia la base, vio que en una camioneta militar estaban sus 3 compañeros con una sonrisa, y Vali diciendo:

Vali: ¿Listo para otra pasada?

El castaño, riéndose, fue con ellos para la base.

 **Base Aérea de Kumamoto. 13 de Febrero del 2012. 10:00 A.M.**

Cuando llegaron, fueron a caminar para el centro de operaciones y hablar con su operador AWACS para la nueva operación. En el trayecto Gasper empezó a romper el hielo.

En el camino, se vio la apariencia de Gasper. Ella tiene casi como la estatura de Sitri, es plana, lleva ojos bien rojos como la sangre y un pelo amarillo dorado.

Gasper: Hey Issei, has visto a los chicos del Escuadrón Phantom?

Vali: Dicen que era un escuadrón penal pero luego lo volvieron un escuadrón normal.

Sona: Es que ellos tuvieron un evento que los llevo a ser tratados como un grupo militar penal. Ya que antes los Phantom eran múltiples miembros.

Issei: Enserio?

Sona: Exacto. Debido a que no solo eran 7, eran más de ello. Tenían delitos antecedentes y fueron forzados a ser parte de ahí.

Vali: Y cómo llegaron solo a ser 7?

Gasper: Una historia larga, su líder, Ren Amamiya; fue acusado un crimen injusto que el no tuvo nada que ver, pero lo habían puesto a él sin razones. En su sentencia fue asignado a una fuerza penal de Japón en vez de pasar en prisión juvenil.

Issei: Wow.

Gasper: Y en ese penal, a los aviones de sus colas les pintaban líneas blancas, significando el nivel de faltas o mejor dicho, "crímenes" que habían hecho durante su vida. A Ren le pusieron 6.

Los 3 se quedaron bocabiertos.

Issei: Mierda…

Sona: No me digas. Significa…

Gasper: Así es como funciona: de 1 a 2, los crímenes menores. De 3 a 4, los más fuertes o peligrosos, pero al llegar a 5, eras reconocido como un monstruo o asesino. Pero de 6 o más… eras como si no hubieras nacido.

A Issei le puso los pelos de punta. Sitri empezó casi a temblar y Vali… bien el idiota sigue solo silbando.

( _Vali: Oye leí eso!_

" _Ya continua niñita. Perdonen si rompí la cuarta pared xd")_

Gasper: Sep. Entonces su escuadrilla fue de 15. Él fue en el número 11 y no fue tratado como una persona normal. Lo insultaban, lo golpeaban y encima no podía ni regresar a la base para rearmarse o recuperar combustible.

Issei: Así también con los otros penales?

Gasper: Exacto. A excepción de los d líneas. Ellos pueden recuperar combustible pero no reponer en la base.

No dijeron más a excepción de Lucifer.

Vali: A eso le llamo "comer con peligro."

Gasper: Absolutamente. Su escuadrón se llamó "Phantom Thieves" por una leyenda de unos prisioneros usados en la guerra como soldados criminales para salvar a su pueblo. Lo malo es que Ren regresaba solo o con 2 de cada misión, y después volando con otros de reemplazo. Después se le incorporaron varios amigos suyos que al menos no fueron derribados y llegar a ser un escuadrón de 7: Ryuji Sakamoto, un criminal de 4 líneas por infringir las normas de la ley de Japón, Ann Takamaki, una estafadora modelista con 3 líneas en su cola. Yusuke Kitagawa, mafioso de una banda criminal que robaba pinturas artisticas, 5. Se uno también Makoto Nijima quien ella, conocida como Johana 1, salvo a Ren porque este fue enviado a un ataque suicida, ella no lo tolero esta parte y lo apoyo, pero perdiendo su reputación. A ella por solo infringir las órdenes tuvo 1 línea.

Sitri: ¿Porque lo hizo? Mejor ella debió déjalo a él.

Gasper: Creo que ella no le agrado como enviar a mas pilotos penales a morir para ser remplazados por otros. Cuando el AWACS del escuadrón penal fue derribado en una campaña contra las fuerzas de China, fue asignada a Futaba Sakura, quien en su cola del E-3, tenía 5 líneas a causa que ella es una hacker a nivel mundial.

Eso hizo acordar a Issei un incidente.

Issei: Creo que me acuerdo. Un día en mis tiempos de militar, alguien hizo un apagón enorme en todo Tokio. Se produjo accidentes, asaltos y se vieron a refugiarse todos de la noche. Hasta que la mañana se revelo que fue una joven de 16 años, y era esa misma chica que dijiste.

Gasper: Sep. Y la última que se integro fue Haru Okumura, una joven que ella fue acusada injustamente de asesinar a su padre, pero su prometido había hecho el crimen arreglado para que ella fuera la culpable. Pero en vez de recibir 3-4 o 5, obtuvo 2 ya que en una investigación su prometido fue capturado pero ella fue acusada de todas maneras.

Sitri: Algo más?

Gasper: También hubo otro quien se llamó Morgana.

Ellos pararon al ver que Gasper tembló y sintió un poco de susto al decir eso.

Gasper: Viejo… su cola tiene pintado TODO de blanco.

Iseei: Eso quiere decir…

Gasper: Es un criminal más odiado y desterrado.

Vali: ¿Cuál fue su crimen?

Gasper: Al parecer, mato a un profesor por intento de abuso sexual en su niñez. Luego empezó a robar y matar a otros ladrones. Encima intento matar a un miembro del gobierno de Japón, Masayoshi Shiho por quitarle su propiedad sin razón alguna. Tiene un record de más crimines. Lo cual fue apodado el "No-Existente."

Issei: Que paso con él?

Gasper: en una misión para derribar al bastardo sin gloria de Goro Akechi, conocido como Loki 1, fue derribado por unas balas del Mig-31. No logro saltar a tiempo y su avión exploto.

Sitri: Dios… que pena…

Vali: Y que, vamos a tener refuerzos?

Gasper: Al parecer creo que en sus colas no llevan líneas, lo cual ya son un escuadrón normal. Ellos habían estado listos para ser removidos del servicio penal y ahora ser parte de las Fuerzas Aéreas de Japón, pero luego del caso de los rebeldes ya ellos luchan como nosotros.

Issei: Espero que sea así. Vamos entonces.

Los 4 resumiendo su caminata, van a por la sala de operaciones.

…

Al entrar, vieron a Ddraig hablando con una joven de 16 años, pelo largo naranja, con lentes normales, y llevaba un traje militar con una emblema de un circulo extraño con brillo verde. En su placa tenía el puesto de "Capitana" y decía "Futaba 'Oracle' Sakura".

Ddraig: Y entonces qué? Haremos un ataque sorpresa junto con las fuerzas terrestres

Futaba: Exacto. Mientras Sae y su equipo se van infiltrando, su escuadrilla y la nuestra pueden retener a esas moscas mientras recuperamos la ciudad. Buena idea no?

Ddraig: Pero… aun nuestro líder no lleva en…

Este mira al ver que Issei y su escuadrilla están aquí.

Ddraig: Issei!

Se acercó para saludarlo y la joven también.

Futaba: Buenas. Soy Futaba Sakura, AWACS Oracle. Un gusto en conocerlo esto…

Issei: Issei Hyoudou de la fuerza 37va Fuerza Aérea, 18va Compañía de Cazas, apodo Dragonus. Estos son Sitri, Lucifer y Vladi, mis compañeros.

De atrás saludaron con un gesto en la mano.

Futaba: Había oído sobre ustedes. Lamento lo de tu caza.

Sitri: No tienes de que. Ya estaba dañado.

Ddraig: Debido a eso reemplazamos tu F/A-18 por el F-14D Tomcat, pero no tenemos munición rápida, así que tendrás que arreglártelas con 64 misiles estándar, 8 XMAA y 4 SAAM.

Vali: Y el resto de la munición?

Futaba: Los Phantom se han llevado casi para repostar. Lo siento.

Ella se puso de nervios al decir eso. Issei lo animo con una sonrisa.

Issei: No te preocupes. Cuando tengamos otra base, tendremos más potencia de fuego que esa munición que tenemos.

Eso dio ánimos de esperanza.

Futaba: Ok!

Ddraig: Por cierto, la operación va empezar en una hora. Pueden retirarse.

Issei: Señor.

Se dieron una despedida militar y se largaron.

…

Cuando se largaron al hangar, escucharon a los mecánicos discutir sobre la munición con la soldada que había visto que era nada más que Sae Nijima y con un chico con lentes y pelo negro.

Mecánico 1: Nijima, necesitaremos pronto una nueva base. Este lugar ya no es casi seguro y no tenemos la munición disponible para nuestros pilotos.

Sae: No se preocupen iremos pronto para el este y conseguir lo que necesitamos.

Mecánico 2: Espero que sea pronto. Si no tenemos nada de ello nuestros pilotos no podrán zarpar hacia los cielos.

Desconocido: Les tenemos nuestra palabra.

Y los mecánicos se largaron sin decir más. Luego voltearon para ver al equipo Dragonus.

Sae: Buenas chicos.

Issei: Que paso?

Y el chico respondido:

Desconocido: Sera mejor que nos preparemos, ya que nuestras provisiones se han agotado y nuestras municiones se nos han acabado. Por cierto, soy Ren Amamiya, conocido como Joker y líder del escuadrón Phantom. Un gusto.

Se saludaron militarmente.

Issei: Issei Hyoudou, líder del escuadrón Dragonus.

Ren: Una alegría de luchar con un escuadran aliado. Y esos son…

Sitri: Sona Sitri.

Vali: Vali Lucifer.

Gasper: Gasper Vladi. Recién nuevo miembro del escuadrón.

Ren: Entiendo. Apuesto que conocen mi pasado.

Issei: Exacto. Además…

Sae lo interrumpió.

Sae: Si quieres saber más de él, mejor después. Tenemos cosas que hacer.

Issei: Entiendo.

Ren: Si. Acá no puedo. Muchos oídos y ojos. Mejor en un lugar seguro.

Y los dos grupos se fueron sin decir más.

 **Unas horas después, en el centro de operaciones…**

Issei y su escuadrilla se tomaron asiento para esperar el informe. En ese momento miraron por la izquierda a Ren, Futaba y 5 miembros. Dos jóvenes tenían el pelo amarillo, uno era hombre, otro mujer. Ahí había otro joven que tenía pelo azul, una castaña, y otra con pelo naranja con un peinado rulado.

Issei: Y esos?

Sitri: Creo que es el escuadrón Phantom.

Vali: Vaya, ahora sí que son ellos.

Gasper: Lo sé. Pero Issei…

Issei: Si?

Gasper: A que le querías preguntar?

Entonces le dijo al oído a su compañera en privado.

Gasper: Eso…

Sitri: Que cosa?

Gasper: No lo diré. Mejor terminemos esto y daremos nuestra confianza a Ren.

Ella asintió y dejaron de hablar.

*Las luces se apagan. Y la pantalla negra se prende a azul, con el operador Ddraig ahí presente.*

" _Bien, preparados? Acción!_

 **(Musica: Ace Combat 04 – Operation)**

 _Ahora a preparar el informe._

*Se muestra de nuevo el mapa de Japon.*

 _Es hora de dar las noticias, y estas no son buenas._

*Se muestra la zona de Yamaga.*

 _Después del ataque sorpresa, no hemos salido vivos de esta._

 _Perdimos soldados, munición, provisiones y este lugar de Kumamoto ya no es seguro. Nos largamos._

 _Ahora nuestro siguiente objetivo es Yamaga. Otra base de los Rebeldes._

*Se muestra una pantalla táctica sobre el lugar de Yamaga. En el centro se muestra una base de rojo, diciendo "BASE REBELDE".*

 _Este lugar va ser nuestra nueva base de operaciones, pero primero tendremos que hacer una "limpieza."_

*Aparecen zonas rojas diciendo "DEFENSAS" y con muchos iconos rojos de tanques y cañones.*

 _Pero si queremos ahorita estas provisiones, necesitaremos eliminar toda presencia._

 _Y claro que tampoco no será solo en tierra, aire también._

*Aparecen iconos de aviones en diferentes posiciones.*

 _Tendremos que hacer esto rápido y sin cortes. No queremos problemas más adelante._

 _Además, otra de las malas es que los escuadrones que lanzaremos no tendrán casi la munición que necesitan, así que tendrán que tirar todo lo que tengan._

 _Y no pidan tampoco base de repuesto._

 _Si no tienen munición, háganse de cebos e intenten hacer que los otros hagan su trabajo. Buena suerte._

 _Ah, otra cosa que olvide. Aquí traje las buenas noticias._

 _Un nuevo escuadrón se une a nuestras filas. Antes era una unidad penal pero son los buenos._

*Se muestra un icono de un sombrero con un antifaz, y en su hueco izquierda está saliendo llamas rojas, y en su título dice "PHANTOM".*

 _Unos criminales pero no los que cobran las vidas de los inocentes._

 _Sino de otros criminales, y de los malos._

 _En fin, hora de zarpar los cielos, tenemos que hacerlo antes de la noche o sino esto se pondrá feo. Pueden retirarse!"_

 **(Fin de la música.)**

*Las luces se prenden y todos corren a sus puestos.*

En la pista de aterrizaje, el F-14D Tomcat estaba listo para despegar.

Torre: Issei, tienes permiso para despegar.

Entonces el Tomcat empezó a encender motores para moverse y poder elevarse. Luego al llegar 1,000 pies, Issei jalo la palanca de tren de aterrizaje.

Torre: Issei, restricciones de altitud terminada. Puedes ir a tu misión, buena suerte!

Issei: Vale!

Y el Tomcat se dirigió al Norte.

…

 **Base Rebelde, Yamaga. 13 de Febrero del 2012. 5:30 P.M.**

6 F-15Cs, 1 F-14D y 3 F/A-18E estaban volando lejos de las defensas enemigas.

Oracle: Ya llegamos.

 **EMPEZANDO LA MISION.**

(Musica: Persona 5 OST – Life Will Change)

Oracle: Antes de ir por la base, tendremos que despejar varias defensas antes de poder llegar a nuestro objetivo.

Entonces otra voz que sonó irritada dijo:

Escuadrón Phantom: Si si si, con esta munición claro. No podemos acaso tener bombas o usar la fuerza bruta?

Oracle: *suspirando* No Skull.

Skull: Mierda.

Joker: Ya dejamos de molestarnos. Fox, Skull, Panther. Nos encargaremos de los cazas. Yo junto con Queen y Noir iremos a por los objetivos terrestres.

Fox: Recibido.

Noir: De acuerdo, dispersémonos?

Joker: Si.

Queen: Vale. A por ellos!

Y los Eagles se dispersan por ellos.

Issei: Bien, enseñemos que estamos hechos. Dispérsense libremente!

Vali: Así se habla! Muy bien, a por ellos!

Y los 3 Super Hornets se van a otras direcciones mientras que el Tomcat acelera a por los enemigos.

Soldado Rebelde: Estoy viendo cazas no identificados! Espera… Son ellos!

Soldado Rebelde: Las fuerzas aliadas! Ataquen!

Ddraig informo a todos sobre la situación.

Ddraig: Escuadrones Phantom y Dragonus, tienen permiso para destruir todas las defensas y cazas, pero no dañen la base. Déjenlo eso para las fuerzas terrestres.

Issei: De acuerdo. Escucharon muchachos, solo a las defensas y aire. Ningún ataque a la base.

Gasper: De acuerdo.

Noir: Espera, tu eres…

Issei: Issei Hyoudou. Un placer con ustedes.

Se escuchó una risa de la pilota.

Noir: Gracias por la ayuda de la otra vez. Soy Haru Okumara.

Queen: Yo Makoto Nijima. Encantados de conocerlos.

Fox: Yusuke Kitagawa. Un gusto.

Panther: Ann Takamaki compañeros!

Skull: Ryuji Sakamoto. Eh, odio presentarme en medio de una misión…

Vali: Eso lo hacen todos.

Issei: Bien, presentaciones listas, a por ellos.

Escuadrón Phantom: ¡Entendido!

Cuando llego a la primera defensa, ataco primero con el cañón y tiro dos misiles para los AA y SAMs.

Ddraig: Defensas destruidas. Nada mal. Continúen con el resto.

Entonces activo sus SAAM y fijo a un Yak-141.

Ddraig: Issei, Fox Dos.

Y el misil dio al blanco.

Piloto Rebelde: **Mier-.. mu*o hu-*explosión***

Luego cambio a sus misiles estándar para ir a por otra defensa.

Oracle: Por cierto, no tenemos línea de retorno a la base debido a nuestra falta de munición. _**Tendrán que arreglárselas con las armas que tienen.**_

A lo que Makoto pregunto:

Queen: ¿Y cómo saldremos vivos de esta?

Oracle: Eso tendrás que verlo Phantom 5.

Ella suspiro y dijo:

Queen: De acuerdo.

Soldado Rebelde: Maldita sea, ¡necesitamos ayuda!

Soldado Rebelde: ¡Nos están matando! Tenemos que aguantar con lo que tenemos.

Mientras tanto Issei destruyo otra defensa más de AA y SAM, luego de tirar un misil a un helicóptero.

Ddraig: Helicóptero destruido.

Vali: Vaya Issei, sí que eres bueno.

Issei: Gracias por el cumplido.

Entonces Issei se dirige contra 2 Su-24 y lanzo 2 XMAAs a ellos.

Oracle: Dragonus, Fox uno.

Uno de los XMAA dio al Sukhoi.

Piloto Rebelde: _**DIERON A UNO DE LOS NUESTROS!**_

Ddraig: Se redujeron las primeras defensas. continúen.

Panther: Cuantos minutos quedan antes de que Nijima y su equipo lleguen?

Ddraig: _**10 minutos.**_

Continuando con el ataque, Issei va por otra escuadrilla enemiga donde ataca a otro Yak-141 con balas de metralla para luego atacar a otro par de Sukhois con dos misiles y metralla.

Piloto Rebelde: _**Nuestra escolta ha sido atacada!**_

Piloto Rebelde: Quien ha sido?

Luego se escuchó la voz de Ryuji diciendo:

Skull: A la mierda, sin munición. Me iré a la base.

A lo que Ann le siguió el sarcasmo.

Panther: Tienes razón. ¿Cómo mierda puedo completar esta misión sin munición? Regresando a la base.

Lo que provocó la risita de Futaba.

Oracle: Buen intento. _**Pero no tenemos línea de retorno**_.

Issei: Skull, Panther, si quieren ser una unidad de Japón: Ataquen con todo lo que tengan.

Joker: Exacto Issei. Sakamoto, sé que no tenemos mucha munición pero… hagan el intento.

Skull: *suspirando* Saben, odio que me arruinen los chistes en el peor momento.

Panther: Por alguna razón, existe entre lo tonto y lo estúpido.

Oracle: Phantom 2 y 3. Silencio.

Skull: De acuerdo.

Issei ataco otra defensa junto con Gasper, quien el líder solo uso las metrallas y Gasper lanzo 1 UGBM para destruir lo que quedaba.

Gasper: Otra defensa que muerde el polvo.

Issei: Asi se hace, buen trabajo.

Vali: Hey Issei, tenemos otro problema.

Issei: Habla.

Vali: Están apareciendo más Yak-141 y Su-24. Joder, Oracle tiempo de llegada de las fuerzas terrestres?

Oracle: _**9 minutos.**_

Aun con el ritmo y espacio de la misión, Issei continúo atacando otra defensa junto con un miembro del escuadrón. Así poco a poco empezaron a barrer todas las restantes defensas rebeldes para despejar el paso.

Noir: Este lugar me hace acordar viejos tiempos.

Fox: Cierto.

Queen: Cuantas veces nos transferían a bases, nos obligaban a volar en misiones con climas no favorables… esto es lo peor de una unidad penal.

Issei no pudo decir nada pero tranquilizar con esto.

Issei: Makoto. Ahora eres una pilota militar, ya no una prisionera que te obligan a trabajos por esos tontos de la sociedad.

Sitri: Exactamente. Pero si sigues pensando harás que tus ideales y tu forma de pensar sean trastornados por esos recuerdos.

Queen: ...tienes razón.

Joker: Vamos Queen, concéntrate. Banditos a las 6.

Queen: De acuerdo, déjamelos a mí.

Mientras tanto Gasper lanzo otro SAAM a un Su-24 que le impacto al ala derecha.

Piloto Rebelde: _**VOY A SALTAR! *cabina abriéndose y sonidos del viento***_

 **Unos minutos después…**

Luego de limpiar la mitad de las defensas, Issei volvió a preguntar:

Issei: Cuantos minutos quedan?

Ddraig: _**5 minutos y 30 segundos.**_

Issei: De acuerdo. Escuadrilla, reagrúpense.

Gasper: Entendido, muchachos en formación.

Luego de atacar otra defensa, sus compañeros regresaron justo a tiempo.

Sitri: Por cierto, Gasper. Como sobreviviste?

Ella con una risa, respondió:

Gasper: Saben? Si me pagaran 5 dólares de que Rias fuera una tonta en disparar una PPK, me habría sido millonario.

A lo que Vali le entendió el sarcasmo.

Vali: Enserio?

Gasper: Si. Me disparo en el estómago, y… bien, caí.

Issei: Pero como sobreviviste?

Gasper: Un buen piloto sabe si en un lugar hay un botiquín de primeros auxilios.

Eso dio la razón de porque ella estuvo viva.

Issei: Dios.

Gasper: Te digo? Ni hasta los malos pueden matar a un simple pájaro.

Vali: Eso es algo que se ven en las películas.

Gasper: Sip.

Luego atacaron una escolta de Yaks que no duraron pronto.

Joker: Si me vieras como Akechi me intento matar por segunda vez, dios… quien crio a este inútil?

Skull: Nah viejo, almenos sigues vivo.

Pronto limpiaron otras defensas.

Oracle: Vaya. Sí que son rápidos. Pero no hemos terminado. Sigan destruyéndolos hasta que Nijima y su equipo lleguen.

Noir: Cuanto queda?

Oracle: **2 minutos y 45 segundos.**

Poco a poco, seguían atacando los últimos puestos que ni siquiera duraron rápidamente contra un simple escuadrón de 10 cazas.

Piloto Rebelde: Mierda, hay uno detrás de ti!

Pero era demasiado tarde.

Piloto Rebelde: _**Mierda, veo llamas! Saltando! *sonido de la cabina abriéndose y vientos***_

Luego de eso, se vio que el mapa ya estaba limpio.

Oracle: Bien, al parecer no hay más contactos. Avisare a Nijima que pueden ir a la base sin problemas.

Y ella tosió para luego decir esto.

Oracle: _**Igual siguán patrullando. Aun no me confió de esto. Sakura, corto.**_

Entonces Skull hizo una broma.

Skull: Son un buen equipo al parecer. Muy destinado a ser unos caballeros.

Panther: Ex-caballeros.

Fox: En fin, cual es la diferencia?

Queen: No importa, Dragonus es más que otro escuadrón militar.

Vali: Pero de los buenos.

Al final, miraron que el contador llego a 0 segundos y luego sonó una alerta de la misión.

 **ACTUALIZACIÓN DE LA MISIÓN.**

Se escuchó después una transmisión:

Ddraig: Estoy detectando la señal de Nijima, os lo pasare.

Issei: Dale.

Se vio en el radar 4 contactos azules, 2 helicópteros HC2 y 2 Transportes C-1.

Sae: Aquí Sae Nijima de las fuerzas terrestres aliadas. Hemos oído sobre el estado de las defensas. Vamos a entrar.

Pero luego sonó otra alerta de transmisión.

Transporte Aliado: _**Mierda, están apareciendo Mig-29s y F-16s!**_

Oracle: Aquí Oracle, al parecer están apareciendo interceptores para derribar a nuestros transportes aéreos, detenedlos!

Joker: Equipo, atacad a esos cazas!

Issei: Escuadrilla, dispersad y atacad cualquier caza que intente dañar al equipo de asalto!

Vali: Alejad a esos bastardos!

Gasper lanzo 3 XMAA (sus restantes) destruyendo 2 Migs y neutralizando a un F-16.

Piloto Rebelde: _**Mierda, voy a regresar!**_

Oracle: Sigan así, aún tenemos siguen apareciendo!

Issei: Fox dos!

Y destruyo otro Falcon.

Issei: Derribado!

Sitri: Aun vienen más!

Se aproximaban 4 Migs y 2 Falcons.

Skull: Joder, que estos no se rinden?

Ddraig: No paren, sigan!

Queen: Otro avión destruido!

Oracle: _**Primera oleada destruida, acaben con la segunda!**_

Queen: Vale!

Issei lanzo sus últimos XMAA para derribar 3 enemigos y neutralizar a otro.

Piloto Rebelde: _**Falla en los motores, regresando a la base.**_

Ddraig: Maldita sea, otra oleada! Pero son Su-27s!

Y en el radar aparecen 3 Su-27.

Vali: Joder, cuando va a terminar esto!

Sae: Ya llegamos pronto, solo digan atacando!

Ren entonces se coló en uno de los Sukhois y le dio varias ráfagas del cañón que le rompió el ala derecha y quemo el motor izquierdo.

Piloto Rebelde: Mierda, hemos perdido a otro!

Piloto Rebelde: Miren esa emblema!

Pero antes de poder hablar de ello, fueron derribados.

Oracle: Mierda, mas bandidos… CUATRO SU-47?

Escuadrón Phantom y AWACS Oracle: BERKUTS?

Luego el operador de Dragonus alerto de otra cosa.

Ddraig: Esos Berkuts son un escuadrón de elite! Alerta!

 **Cielos de Yamaga, Yamaga. 13 de Febrero del 2012. 5:46 P.M.**

Los Berkuts eran de color rojo, y encima tenían una emblema que un caballero con una espada manchada de sangre. En su nombre decía "KYOKO" y arriba "36 SQUADRON".

 **ESCUADRON KYOKO**

 **36avo Escuadrón, Asesinos de Elite.**

Escuadron Kyoko: Llegamos tarde.

Pero la líder se rie.

Kyoko Líder: Nah, eso no es tanto. *sigue riéndose* Son solo una pequeña fuerza.

Escuadrón Kyoko: Entonces, el plan?

Kyoko Lider: Dispérsense y ataquen en solos. Yo me encargare de las fuerzas que llegan.

Escuadrón Kyoko: Recibido Sakura.

Y la líder "Sakura" responde:

Sakura: Tengan cuidado con quien se enfrentan!

Se dispersan los 4 Berkuts a toda marcha.

Oracle: Son ellos.

Skull: No me jodas, esos si son asesinos de verdad!

Vali: Esto es un debate o una mierda de razón?

Entonces Makoto dijo:

Queen: No hay que temerlos. Tenemos que continuar y apoyar a nuestros aliados.

Pero dio una alerta.

Queen: _**Pero jueguen bien. Estamos con poca munición.**_

Sitri: Eso mismo digo.

Entonces Issei dijo:

Issei: Voy a por ellos.

Entonces se lanzó contra un Berkut y le dio unas ráfagas de bala que le daño el motor derecho y eso provoco perder su velocidad.

Escuadrón Kyoko: Mierda, me han alcanzado!

Luego lanzo un misil estándar para destruirlo.

Escuadrón Kyoko: Me han- da-*explosiones*

Sakura: Mierda, hemos perdido a uno, cuidado!

Oracle: _**Quedan 3!**_

Iseei entonces fue a por otro Berkut quien este uso las metrallas para intentar derribarlo pero este hizo un High-G donde cual lo colo atrás de él.

Issei: Estoy en problemas!

Vali: Aguanta compañero!

El F/A-18E de Vali le lanzo unas ráfagas de metralla para dañarle sus motores y neutralizarlo.

Escuadrón Kyoko: _**Joder, estoy sin motores! Retirándome a la base.**_

Oracle: _**Quedan dos.**_

Sakura: Maldita sea, 2, ve a por los transportes. Iré a encargarme de ellos.

Escuadrón Kyoko: A la or-

Pero fue derribado por Joker, quien este se coló del Berkut rápidamente para tirarle dos misiles estándar.

Joker: Otro menos!

Oracle: Queda solo uno!

Eso enfurecio ya a la líder rebelde.

Sakura: MUY BIEN HIJOS DE PUTA, SI TANTO LES GUSTA HACERME ENOJAR SE GANARON ENTONCES UNA CITA CON MIS PUÑOS!

Ella lanzo 2 QAAMs contra los dos pilotos.

Issei: Aquí vamos!

Los dos desplegaron bengalas para que Issei pudiera ir a por el líder del escuadrón rebelde, este empezó a dispararle a uno de las alas pero esta se zafo.

Sakura: NO SOY FACIL DE SER DERRIBADA RECUERDAS?

Este entonces no tuvo remedio que perseguirla en un combate aéreo, que ella hacia muchos High-Gs pero igual Issei aprovechaba eso para darle con la ráfaga del cañon y luego vio que ya sus motores estaban hechos trizas.

Sakura: **AAAAAAAAGH! ESTO NO TERMINARA ASI DRAGONCITO!**

Al final la líder del escuadrón no pudo más y se largó de la zona de combate.

Joker: Aquí el líder Phantom, el escuadrón enemigo se retira.

Oracle: Recibido, contactos limpios. Pero hay una cosa que terminar.

Entonces el operador de Issei respondió.

Ddraig: La base sigue teniendo defensas AA y SAM, al parecer quieren hacer su último esfuerzo en defender a la base. Destrúyanlos.

Vali: Hey Issei, el resto de todos los escuadrones no tienen bombas o misiles, tendremos que recurrir a las malas.

Sitri: Pero cuidado con los hangares u objetos de valor. Déjenlo para las fuerzas terrestres.

Issei: De acuerdo.

Entonces él se lanzó como el grito de un depredador y ataco con sus cañones todas las defensas enemigas, sin lastimar o dañar un solo tanque de combustible o hangar.

Soldado Rebelde 1: Mierda, nuestras defensas están siendo inútiles!

Soldado Rebelde 2: No tenemos más opción, escapen!

Soldado Rebelde 3: Escapar? Si no tenemos a donde huir!

Oficial Rebelde: Sera mejor que corran!

Pronto Issei dio otra pasada y ataco con lo que quedaba de las fuerzas rebeldes.

 **MISIÓN CUMPLIDA.**

Ddraig: Todas las defensas fueron eliminadas. Al parecer las fuerzas terrestres se retiran. Sae, tienes permiso para capturar la base.

Sae: Entendido. Muy bien chicos, prepárense… vamos, vamos, vamos!

Entonces los helicópteros empezaron a aterrizar para luego que unidades salieran a infiltrarse.

Oracle: Aquí Futaba. Base capturada y enemigos eliminados. Mision cumplida.

Skull: Bien, a esto le llamo una misión exitosa!

Queen: Y eso que esta es nuestra segunda misión.

Noir: Cierto.

Entonces el operador de Issei intervino de nuevo.

Ddraig: Por cierto, como se siente trabajar como un escuadrón militar?

Anamiya respondió:

Joker: No es tan malo, en otras palabras: Es genial.

Issei: Asi de simple. Ser soldados es luchar por algo que protegemos.

Skull: Si tener que recibir insultos o tener que ver como nadie me dice ninguna palabra, es normal.

Vali: Hey, no importa si eres un prisionero o un soldado, igual sigues siendo un idiota.

Skull: Oye!

Issei: Los dos, sus discusiones para tierra!

Vali: Recibido.

Queen: Para mí, luchar como un soldado es algo genial. No por sus estúpidas ideales, no por mandar peones a morir… Es luchar por la paz.

Sitri: Estoy de acuerdo compañera.

Oracle: Si les digo algo, en vez de tratarlos mal, hemos pasado por lo bueno y malo, pero no importa! Luchar como soldados es algo de lo mejor.

Y ella dio una última pregunta:

Oracle: Por cierto, que opinan de Dragonus?

Panther: Son geniales.

Fox: Los veo que tienen una buena habilidad y compañerismo. Espero que nos llevemos bien.

Entonces Ren dio también su última palabra.

Joker: Issei, espero que tú y yo nos llevemos bien.

Issei: Digo lo mismo.

Joker: Amigo.

 **Base Capturada, Yamaga. 13 de Febrero del 2012. 6:00 P.M.**

El escuadrón Dragonus, quienes ya habían bajado la velocidad, se preparaban para aterrizar.

Torre de Control: Dragonus, preparen sus controles de aterrizaje. Tienen vía libre para aterrizar.

Issei: Recibido Torre.

Entonces el Tomcat aterrizo primero para luego que los Super Hornets aterricen después de él. Luego se aproximaron los Phantom para su aterrizaje.

Torre de Control: Phantoms, preparen sus controles de aterrizaje. Tienen vía libre para aterrizar.

 **Dragonus, Punto de Vista.**

 **En el hangar…**

Issei dejo la cabina del F-14D para encontrarse con sus amigos. Sona la abrazo primero con una sonrisa en su cara para que Vali haga un gesto de burla y Gasper solo un saludo con la mano.

Vali: Se ven como una parejita.

Gasper: Vamos Vali, apuesto que ni tienes novia después de todo.

Vali: Oye!

Al final el duo se dejaron de abarzarse para mirar a sus compañeros.

Sona: Otro comentario mas y te golpeo en la cara.

Vali: Oye si no dije nada!

Gasper: Vamos Sitri, siempre piensas en el, no?

Sona: Ugh…

Pero justo cuando iban a dar otro discurso de pelea, 7 jóvenes fueron acercarse a ellos. Issei reconoció a los 2, Ren y Futaba, pero los otros 5 no.

 **Los Phantom Thieves, Punto de vista.**

Despues de una dura misión, los Ren y su escuadrilla fueron a buscar a Iseei y su equipo para conocerlos. Estaban sus mejores amigos: el criminal Ryuji Sakamoto, la modelista Ann Takamaki, el mafioso Yusuke Kitagawa, la pilota sin límites Makoto Nijima, su amor y operador Futaba Sakura, y al final la inocente Haru Okumura.

Ryuji tenía el pelo amarillo, unos ojos marrones y su actitud era como un tonto, pero sin embargo su aura tenía algo de paciencia y respeto con su escuadrón.

Ann al igual que Ryuji, solo que sus ojos eran azules, tenía una cara de casi poco amigos pero era amable y normal.

Yusuke tenía una cara de sin emociones, muy frio pero sin embargo él sabe también (al igual que Ryuji) seguir ordenes de un superior, sin importar la actitud.

Makoto tenía el pelo marrón, ojos rojos, en su comportamiento ella era normal y tranquila, pero tenía un rosto de seriedad en todo momento.

Haru tenía el pelo castaño y unos ojos marrones. En su aura y estado es muy feliz, pero en solas viene con una carga triste y solitaria…

En fin, era nada más que sus miembros del escuadrón Phantom.

Ryuji: Iremos a conocer a esos tipos?

Makoto: Vamos, almenos ellos si saben luchar en equipo. En especial a esa pilota con la emblema de princesa.

Haru: Me agrada más al piloto del dragón blanco.

Fox: A mí no me importa. Buenos o no son solo pilotos… bien organizados.

Ann: Digo lo mismo.

Entonces llegaron a ver como Issei está conversando junto con 3 de su escuadrilla, una chica con pelo corto y lentes, un chico con pelo blanco junto con una chica de pelo largo y con pelo dorado.

Fox: Así que ellos son Dragonus.

Ren: Listo equipo?

Todos asintieron con la cabeza y fueron a por ellos.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Bien, al fin termine este capitulo ;-; No saben cómo tarde en pensar, crear ideas y muchas cosas. Pero no se preocupen, ire ya progresando poco a poco.**

 **Además, añadí mas cosas de este capítulo que posiblemente vaya re-editando los otros de esta manera:**

" _ **EMPEZANDO LA MISION" (Así será cada capítulo cuando se empieza la batalla)**_

Piloto Rebelde: _**MIERDA, ESTA ATACANDOME!**_ (Negrita y Cursiva del personaje significando de quien está siendo atacado, como ejemplo Issei.)

 **Por cierto, preguntaran, que es el escuadrón Kyoko, que harán los Phantom Thieves con el equipo de Hyoudou, que pasara después?**

 **Bien, no hare spoilers ni nada, pero si encuentran algunas referencias, ya sabrán de todo :D**

 **Nos vemos en otro capítulo, espero reviews agradables de ustedes!**

 **Proximamente: Cinematrica y On the Land of the Darkness.**


	15. Escena: When Prisioners Meets Knights

**High School DXD: Fighter's Honor**

 **Un fanfic con Universo Alterno con ideas y contenido de Ace Combat y High School DXD.**

 **4,114 Visitas. En fin, algo que me di cuenta de esto fue de lo que dije en respuesta a 2 reviews. Ese anime de Macross Delta fue como una especie de Idolmaster luchando contra… ya mejor me seguiré viendo el anime, pero no creo (y lamentablemente) no hacer nada con este anime, aunque si pondré personajes y elementos de ello, ya que eso me llamo la atención en algunos capítulos y espero poner tener empeño de ello.**

 **En fin, continuamos no con esta misión, sino una cinemática.**

 **Cinematrica: When Prisoners meets Knights**

Al final, los escuadrones Dragonus y Phantom se encontraron en medio del hangar donde el grupo de Issei andaban a punto de dar una conversación pero Ren y su equipo llegaron justo en el momento casi incomodo, pero querían también conocerse entre ellos y verse mejor.

Ryuji: Así que son "Ex-Caballeros."

Vali: Y ustedes los ladrones que recién aprenden a ser militares.

Sona: Ya, basta los 2.

A lo que provoco la risa de Ann.

Ann: Discúlpanos, es que nuestro compañero es un medio idiota.

Eso lo enfureció.

Ryuji: Oye!

Makoto: Es verdad, siempre no para de hacer estupideces o decir tonterías.

Se iba a provocar un pleito pero Issei lo paro.

Issei: Basta, dejen sus peleas para otra ocasión.

Los tres asintieron y miraron con unas sonrisas.

Futaba: Y así es como nos introducimos…

Gasper: No importa, siempre casi en las introducciones no falta alguien quien arruina las conversaciones.

Ren: Tienes un punto.

Issei: Bueno, vamos por las presentaciones? A excepción de su líder y su operadora.

Los Phantom Thieves se presentaron de manera normal y luego Dragonus entre sus presentaciones.

Sona: Así que Makoto, eras tanto que me dijo en la otra vez que era una "princesita"?

Makoto: Exacto. Ese emblema me hizo dudar ante un minuto y también yo era una princesa. Disculpa.

Sona: No hay que disculparse.

Ryuji: Y yo pensé que iba ser el único idiota del escuadrón…

Vali: Somos dos, no lo crees?

Haru: En fin… un placer conocerlos!

Gasper: A mí también!

Ren: En fin, creo que no necesitan más, no?

Pero esa pregunta hizo que Issei reaccionara y pregunto:

Issei: Una.

Ren: Habla.

Issei: Tu escuadrón era antes una fuerza penal… pero como te uniste ahí?

El líder tomo aire y dijo:

Ren: Bien, creo que tomare una larga historia. En el año 2006, había estado regresando de mi hogar cuando vi a un alcohólico intentando violar o acosar a una mujer, yo intervine. Lo que no sabía esa persona era un oficial de las Fuerzas Militares de Tokyo, lo empuje y aprovechando su puesto, me culpo de mi acto por intento de asesinato o homicidio.

Vali: Enserio?

Makoto: Ese tipo se llamaba Masayoshi Shido, quien antes se enlisto como gobernante de Japón pero debido a sus ideales fue expulsado.

Gasper: Cual fue?

A lo que Fox respondió:

Yusuke: Era sobre convertir Japón en una ciudad "Milenia", un proyecto que iba a lograrse un éxito pero la final debido a que en su campaña hubo casos de corrupción, se le removió de las elecciones y no se le volvió más a enlistarse en los partidos políticos.

Vali: Vaya. Y pensé que la mafia era otra cosa peor.

Eso gano la mirada fría de Fox.

Vali: Sin ofender.

Futaba: Enserio? Eso es absurdo! No es posible de ese tipo de hiciera eso!

Ren: Y cuando intente dar mi justificación, él tenía a su juez quien también me incrimino y no tuve más elección que vivir como un piloto penal de las Fuerzas Aéreas de Tokio, pero no sin antes terminar mis estudios.

Eso lo entristeció a Sitri.

Sona: Eso es… horrible…

Gasper: Cuando encontremos a ese hijo de puta lo matare.

Vali: Como dicen en mi casa, existe entre lo serio y estúpido.

Issei: En fin, y ustedes han sufrido más casos como el no?

Ren: A excepción de Queen y Noir.

Ryuji: Sep. Cuando más crimen, mas líneas llevamos.

Panther: Pero ahora no, ya somos más que pilotos de los buenos.

Haru: Y ustedes? Como es que fueron también pilotos de las fuerzas aéreas?

Entonces Sitri explico.

Sona: Antes de comenzar, somos parte tambien de los militares pero con una historias tristes. Yo y Vali teníamos nuestro propio escuadrón pero nuestros compañeros fueron derribados durante la rebelión. Gasper fue herido de una bala mientras huía de su propia escuadrilla pero milagrosamente sobrevivió, y deserto hasta acá. Finalmente Issei tomo un transporte para escapar de las fuerzas golpistas.

Futaba: Y de que escuadrón era Issei?

A lo que aparto la vista el líder de Dragonus.

Issei: Es algo de lo que no lo quiero mencionar.

Futuba: Oh… entiendo. Debió ser horrible.

Ren: Entiendo.

Ryuji: Oh bueno, pensé que hasta los militares tenían buenas historias… en fin.

Ann: Un día más en el infierno.

Gasper: Ya lo entendiste.

Issei: En fin, entonces eso sería todo?

Ren: No lo sé, quizás continuamos conversando en la cafetería?

Sona: Suena bien.

Yusuke: Digo lo mismo, llevo más de 3 días sin comer.

Entre risas y charla, todos se fueron para ir a comer algo.

Mientras tanto, Kazuku que miraba de lejos a los 2 escuadrones discutiendo y hablando de cosas de la vida. El sonría mientras que se le acercaba una soldada.

Sae: Otro día en los reportes?

Este miro y sonrió.

Ddraig: Nada. Como siempre haciendo mi trabajo.

Sae: Exacto.

Ddraig: Por cierto, esos chicos que trajiste si eran buenos. Aunque empezaron con un mal pie, siento que tienen un buen corazón.

Sae: Lo se… pero mi hermana…

Ddraig: Eh?

Sae: Es que ella prometió que un día ella sería un modelo numero 1 para nuestras fuerzas… pero hasta que llegó el momento.

Ddraig: En donde ella desobedeció las ordenes porque no quiso más gente morir como títeres?

Sae: Si…

Vio cómo su cara se ponía en lágrimas y furia. Entonces él dijo esto:

Ddraig: Mira, gente como ella tienen razón, pero no puedes juzgarlo por ello. La gente como los que hacen esto es solo perros que piensan que los humanos son como peones. No puedes hacer nada por ello.

Sae: Yo…

Ddraig: Además, no todos podemos ser perfectos sabes?

Ella se aguantó para limpiarse las lágrimas y suspiro.

Sae: Tienes razón. Pero me preocupa por ella.

Ddraig: Sabes, deja que ella tome su propio camino. Ser perfecto o un modelo a seguir no es casi lo nuestro, pero también volar en libertad es algo que ellos anhelan.

Sae:…

Ddraig: En fin, creo que es hora de dar el informe. Nos vemos.

Kazuku se larga dejando a Sae mirando al equipo.

Sae: Ren… cuida de ella.

Y se larga sin decir más.

 **Sala de operaciones.**

(Musica: Ace Combat 5 – Resault)

Ddraig: _En fin, misión cumplida. La base ahora es nuestra._

 _La munición que conseguimos nos bastara para nuestras misiones siguientes. Por ahora._

 _Ademas, debido a que hay nuevos aviones para Dragonus, Los 3 Super Hornets y el Tomcat ya no lo tendrán que usar. Pero ese tema lo diremos después._

 _Ahora, sin más que decir: Fin del informe._

Las luces se prenden y todos se retiran de la sala.

 **En una habitación…**

Los equipos Dragonus y Phantom se tuvieron que dormir en una solo lugar ya que mucha gente tuvo que ocuparse del resto de las habitaciones y solo quedaba uno, pero eran 11 tenían que lidiar con todo este espacio pequeño.

Vali: Si pienso que las prisiones son peores, esto es el infierno.

Makoto: No me digas.

Ann: Quien fue el idiota que nos obligó a dormir en una habitación con todos aquí?

Gasper: Esto es más que una prisión…

Fox: No puedo ni siquiera tener una contemplación de mi arte!

Issei estaba leyendo un libro junto con Sona en la cama de arriba, Ren estaba acostado junto con Futaba en la cama de abajo; en la otra cama Vali y Gasper jugando a las cartas (abajo), Ryuji y Ann solo mirando el techo. Al final Makoto estaba a lado de Haru mientras que está anda durmiendo mientras que Yusuke estaba haciendo una obra de arte pero estaba irritado por las peleas de sus compañeros. (No me pregunten de cómo consiguió material artístico)

Sona: Bueno, podrían dejar de quejarse? Ya no puedo ni dormir.

Futaba: Y pensé que podría tener una noche tranquilo…

Makoto: Solo nos queda tener que aguantarnos… dios…

Ann: Cierto, extraño mi camita…

Issei, quien aún seguía leyendo el libro "The Dragon Knight and The Bringer of the Death", basado de un mito de una historia japonesa donde sobre un soldado japonés quien primero fue un luchador famoso, inspiraba sueños y esperanzas… pero traicionado por sus propios compañeros por el poder, fama e incluso dinero… y regresa como un soldado oscuro, quien se apodera de las almas de los enemigos e incluso los traidores que lo abandonaron. Sona lo acompañaba leyendo por también interés en ello.

Sona: El sekiryuutei… una leyenda de los antiguos dioses.

Pienso que… posiblemente seas tu uno de ellos.

Issei: Prefiero ser un piloto que tener que tomar de mis manos un derramamiento de sangre.

Sona: Pero Issei… tu nunca tomas la vida de los demás… eso lo hace la gente que solo tiene la mente retorcida.

Issei: Enserio?

Sona: Si… monstruo o no, siempre serás un caballero.

Después de una noche de tantas peleas y conversaciones… se empezaron a dormir.

Menos Yusuke quien este siguió pintando.

 **En otro lugar…**

En un comedor, a solas, una joven con traje de piloto, pelos y ojos rojos, con una cara de furia, no paraba de mirar a su plato terminado y sucio, lo que había pasado en esa misión.

Nada mas era Kyoko Sakura de su propia escuadrilla, quien en rabia había perdido a 2 hombres y 1 no puede volar después de que el Berkut se dañara.

Ahora, nada más se podía contemplar su ira…

Desconocida: Hey.

Miro a su lado, a su amiga Miki Sayaka. Ella llevaba pelo azul, ojos azules y tenía un carácter alegre y con un coraje de valor. Las dos fueron amigas después de un incidente de una misión, quien esta salvo la vida de su compañera pelirroja.

Miki: Otro día?

Sakura: Es como robar el desayuno a los más pobres.

Miki: Como te fue?

Sakura: Peor. Perdí a 2 de mis compañeros, los Berkut son basura… y ese dragón juro que me las va a pagar…

Miki: Dragón?

Suspiro y miro a su amiga con un intento de no ser blanco de su ira.

Sakura: Al parecer 2 escuadrones lograron defender a las fuerzas aliadas, y ni siquiera pudimos detenerlos. Ya sabes, un grupo de 6 Eagles y 4 aviones con colores especiales, una princesa… un dragón… bah que mierda de cuentos son estos!

Miki se rio ante su ira.

Sakura: Un favor.

Miki: Dime.

Sakura: Quisiera que en la siguiente invasión, le enseñes a esa perra de Homura y la novata de Kamame que la 7ta escuadrilla es mejor que esas idiotas de las 34ta.

Miki: Hai!

Sakura: Por favor. No queremos que esto falle. Puedes irte.

La peliazul se retira mientras que luego ella dio una duda.

"Un dragón… Espera…"

Ella dio una sonrisa.

Y no es de las buenas.

"Vali Lucifer… nos encontramos otra vez, archienemigo."

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Y bien, volviendo a las andadas.**

 **Disculpen la demora y todo el retraso, hacer este tipo de ideas y capítulos no es nada fácil. Y bien, si conocen ahora a Kyoko Sakura y Miki Sayaka, ya es de Puella Magi Madoka Magica. Ya nos veremos en el siguiente capítulo o en otros fanfics que ando creando.**

 **Hasta la próxima.**

 **Siguiente parada:** _ **On the Land of Darkness!**_


	16. On the Land of Darkness

**High School DXD: Fighter's Honor**

 **Un fanfic con Universo Alterno con ideas y contenido de Ace Combat y High School DXD.**

 **4,258. En fin, algo que quería comentarles que ya ahora estoy enfocándome en continuar con mis fanfics y posiblemente esté haciendo re-escritura de mis anteriores y posibles fanfics ya para aclarar más la historia y el fanfic.**

 **Además, he pensado en reescribir en mis fanfics que deje unos meses atrás y también de estos capítulos mediocres e incluso añadir unos textos y conceptos más, para dar claro los capítulos.**

 **No prometo más, pero es lo único que puedo hacer.**

 **Bueno** **, comenzamos con el capítulo!** **Lanzamiento!**

 **Operación: On the Land of the Darkness (The Hole of Despair)**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Base Aerea de** **Yamaga, Hangar. 14 de Febrero del 2012. 9:15 a.m.**

Después de una larga (y desorientada) siesta de parte de los 2 escuadrones, solo Issei y Sona se lograron levantarse de sus camas para poder ir a los hangares y ver que había ahí. De ver el caso se quedaron asomados.

Issei: Un F-15J, Mirage-2000D, un Yak-141 y un F-20. Bien, ahora tenemos aunque no buenos aviones, el F-15 vale bien.

Sona: Yo me quedo con el Mirage.

Issei: Hablaremos con el resto para ver quién se queda con el resto de los aviones.

Sona: Espero que tengamos munición extra…

Entonces voltearon y vieron a su operador con una taza de café que dice: _"Un buen día para trabajar!"_

Issei: Señor.

Ddraig: Sep. Otro día en las encriptaciones. No creerán lo que escuche.

Sona: Que cosa?

Ddraig: Al parecer un grupo de fuerzas marítimas en el nuestro sector de Tachibana, y ahora fuerzas aérea rebeldes compuestas de Rusos y Europeos los están asechando.

Sona: Eso no es bueno.

Ddraig: Lo peor, están intentando salir a fondo pero los rebeldes junto con fuerzas coreanas están intentando no dejarlos salir. Están siendo hostigados en todo el momento.

Issei: Y bueno, tendremos que sacarlos, verdad?

Ddraig: Exacto. Con los aviones que tenemos podremos ayudarlos a toda hora. Pero que sea rápido.

Se despidieron entonces y se fueron para levantar a sus compañeros.

…

 **Base Aerea de** **Yamaga, Comedor. 14 de Febrero del 2012. 10:30 a.m.**

Issei y Ren están con un mapa de papel sobre la estrategia de la operación antes de ir centro e ver cómo salvar esa flota.

Makoto: Entonces si los Rusos y Europeos tienen el espacio aéreo y los Rebeldes junto con los Coreanos tienen barcos en el agua acorralándolos, será como tener que ir 2 sitios a la vez no?

Vali: Odio a los coreanos. Ellos con sus tácticas de tierra y agua, juntos con nuestros renegados, una mierda total.

Ryuji: Hoy día nos toca pescar a lo grande…

Gasper: Seria como jugar los dados, tendremos entonces que dividir 2 grupos y dar estrategias.

Sona: Para nosotros tenemos un F-15J, Mirage 2000D, Yak-141 y F-20. Issei tomara la ofensiva de aire y yo iré a por los objetivos terrestres.

Vali: No les molesto. Iré con Issei a tener que proteger esos peces en el agua que ir por esos objetivos terrestres.

Gasper: Entonces me tocara ir con Sitri.

Ann: Nosotros iremos a apoyar todo lo que podamos de la flota aliada. Lo único que nos faltaría es que unos ases nos cayeran por la cara.

Futaba: Digo lo mismo. Sería más el doble de nuestros problemas.

Issei: Veamos. Si es que no vengan refuerzos aéreos, todo estará bien.

Entonces Ren miro la hora.

Ren: Bueno. Tenemos 10 minutos antes de que empiece el informe.

Todos asintieron y se fueron a sus puestos.

…

En la sala de operaciones…

Todos sentados entonces el Operador Ddraig empezó el informe.

*luces apagándose, la pantalla empezando a dar el informe*

(Musica: Ace Combat 4 – Operation)

Ddraig: _Bien, hora de hacer nuestras tareas._

Se muestra una parte de Japón, Tachibana.

 _Un grupo de flota marítima está siendo atrapado por fuerzas rebeldes en la zona de Tachibana, cerca de un puerto de Nagasaki._

Se muestra en un puerto, cerca casi de la capital de Nagasaki, y de ahí barcos azules como "FLOTA ALIADA."

 _Ellos estaban a punto de salir a aguas aliadas pero rebeldes han interceptado el paso y lograron acorralarles más que en mar, tierra y aire._

Se muestran objetivos de rojo como aviones, tanques y barcos.

 _Sera mejor que nos aproximemos. Si logran hundirlos no habrá más apoyo para nuestro asalto. A por ellos!_

Pero antes de retirarse, este informo de otra cosa.

 _Por cierto, hemos detectado que una 'as' está en medio de la misión. Alerta en ello._

Esto provocó un tic de Ren.

Otro día más en el agujero.

*Fin del informe.*

Todas las luces prendidas, la pantalla en negro y todos corriendo a sus puestos.

…

 **Puerto Aliado de Nagasaki, Nagasaki. 14 de Febrero del 2012 13:20 p.m. Clima: Vientos Fuertes.**

Los Escuadrones Dragonus y Phantom llegaron a la zona de la situación. Vali estaba volando el Yak-141 mientras que Gasper tenía que conformarse con el F-20. En sus municiones Issei tuvo que ponerse con QAAMs y SAAMs pero tenía una cantidad de munición en su ametralladora. Sitri tenía que llevar almenos 10 SAAMs por si los misiles estándar (que era solo 40) se le acabaran. Vali se tuvo que llevar solo 6 RCLs (Rocket Lanucher) porque aún no habían tenido la cantidad de misiles buenos para el avión. Y el Tigershark aunque tenía una buena cantidad de QAAMS, ella pidió solo 24 XAGMS en vez de una cantidad de misiles que redujo solo a 52.

Joker: Ya llegamos.

 **[EMPEZANDO LA MISION]**

(Musica: Ace Combat 5 OST – Naval Blockade)

Oracle: _**Limpien la zona hasta que la flota marítima aliada salga de la zona de peligro.**_

Skull: En fin, al menos tenemos más munición para acabar el trabajo, no es así muchachos?

Panther: Claro Ryuji, vamos a volar a todos!

Ddraigs: Menos a la flota aliada. Sáquenlo de ahí como sea.  
Pero tengan cuidado con los refuerzos que vienen. Hagan grupos e intercepten todo lo que puedan.

Gasper: De acuerdo.

Issei: Muy bien, a toda la escuadrilla, dispérsense y ataquen!

Sona: Entendido. Déjamelos a mí.

Los 4 se dispersaron para atacar a los objetivos.

Joker: Vamos chicos, enseñemos a Issei lo que podemos hacer. Ataquen!

Fox: De acuerdo!

Queen: A por ellos!

Y los 6 Eagles se dispersaron para atacar.

Flota Aliada "Meyus": Aquí la Flota Aliada de las Fuerzas Japonesas código Meyus!

Oracle: Aquí AWACS Oracle, estamos escuchándolo.

Flota Aliada "Meyus": Necesitamos ayuda! Estamos a punto de salir pero estas ratas junto con sus amigos están acorralándonos!

Ddraig: Aquí AWACS Ddraig, iremos a dar toda la ayuda posible. Los escuadrones estarán distrayendo a los hostiles mientras que ustedes escapan.

Flota Aliada "Meyus": De acuerdo! Han escuchado muchachos? La ayuda está aquí.

Panther: Caballería al rescate!

Issei: Fox dos!

Y Issei derribo a un Su-20 quien intento atacar a un Crucero.

Piloto Ruso: **Mierda, voy a saltar!**

Piloto Europeo: _Dio_. Muchachos tenemos compañía!

En el radar de los aliados vieron muchos Su-17, Su-20, JA-37 y A-6E enemigos que se dirigían a los cruceros.

Issei: Ahí vienen!

Gasper: Joder, los A-6E paso pero esas basuras rusas? Que están pensando?

Fox: Quizás no quieren lanzar los más avanzados por miedo a que pierdan un montón de recursos en ello.

Gasper: Digo lo mismo.

Queen: Fox Dos!

Piloto Europeo: Mierda, saltando!

Piloto Ruso: Me están fijando, _помощь_!

Mientras tanto los pilotos poco a poco empujaron a las fuerzas rebeldes derribándolos (en caso de Issei, dejando algunos pilotos heridos en retirarse) y ganar más el espacio aéreo.

Ddraig: Mas Su-20 en la posición Norte!

Oracle: Su-20s? Quien es el responsable de mandar aviones chatarra al campo de batalla?

Joker: Eso lo resolveremos después Futaba cuando llegue el momento.

Oracle: Tienes un punto.

Mientras que Issei destruía más refuerzos aéreos, vio que los problemas empezaron de lo habitual.

Flota Naval Coreana: Múltiples contactos, esperen… un escuadrón de 11!

Flota Naval Rebelde: Son las fuerzas aliadas! Fuego!

Flota Naval Coreana: Recibido. Intentaremos todo lo posible.

Entonces aparecieron Destructores, Cruceros Aegis, Portaaviones e incluso buques de las fuerzas combinadas. Esto no es bueno.

Flota Aliada "Meyus": Mierda, peces grandes, sobre el radar!

Flota Aliada: Sáquenos esos enemigos por nosotros!

Oracle: Entendido, muchachos: ataquen a los refuerzos navales.

Skull: Eso es imposible!

Panther: Pero…

Issei: Aquí Dragonus 1, habrá que intentarlo. El resto denle a los cazas!

Entonces Issei aunque vio que su Eagle Japonés no era buen efectivo contra las fuerzas marítimas, intento correr lo más rápido posible y atacar con su cañón del avión e intentar neutralizar/hundir barcos posibles.

Flota Naval Rebelde: **Mierda, es el dragón de nuevo!**

Flota Naval Coreana: No tengan miedo, ataquen con todo lo que tenemos!

Aunque eso fue un decir, Issei con su velocidad de una liebre consiguió destruir 5 barcos seguidos, haciendo que 2 sean neutralizados e incapaces de continuar con la misión.

Flota Aliada: Oh mierda, mas peces!

Ddraig: Mas contacto naval!

Sona: Issei, me encargare de los barcos siguientes, ayuda al resto en el aire.

Oracles: _**Un grupo enemigo naval menos. Pero siguen viniendo más grupos navales. Destrúyanlos.**_

Gasper: Es imposible. Se reagrupan más las unidades aéreas!

Panther: Necesitamos más pilotos, no podremos con esta fuerza!

Oracle: Phantom 3, solo has tu trabajo.

Skull: Dame un puto laser y acabare con ellos!

Joker: Continúen!

Entonces Sitri lanzo varias XAGM que provoco que múltiples barcos fueran neutralizados o sus defensas fueran hechos a papel. Después cambio a misiles para destruir a los barcos (y dejar a los neutralizados ir) pero teniendo cuidado con su reserva de misiles.

Ddraig: Otra flota menos!

Queen: Tenemos que aumentar más el ritmo, vamos!

Mientras que Issei interceptaba contra 2 Su-20, vio que 6 contactos navales aparecían.

Flota Aliada "Meyus": Tercer grupo aproximándose. Sigan así chicos! Ya saldremos.

Oracle: Mas peces en el mar. Elimínelos.

Queen: Voy a por ellos. Noir, Fox, síganme.

Fox: Vale.

Noir: Entendido!

Los 3 Eagles lanzaron sus bombas con el mayor daño posible para neutralizar/hundir a todos los barcos. Vio que 2 seguían en pie pero estaban dañas y sin defensas.

Flota Naval Rebelde: Maldita sea, otra vez no!

Flota Naval Coreana: Si seguimos así no podremos alcanzar esa flota asquerosa de los Aliados.

Piloto Ruso: Estamos intentando! Pero estos _ублюдки_ no nos dejan atacar a los barcos tranquilamente.

Joker: Sigan así, aún podemos hacerlo.

Vali: Ya lo oyeron. Cuanto falta para que la flota salga de acá?

Ddraig: 5 kilómetros!

Issei poco a poco empezó a repeler a todos los rusos fácilmente (ya que sus aviones son débiles y no son tan fuertes como lo esperaban) pero darle a los Europeos es difícil (a excepción del A-6E), los JA-37 le estaban dando una mala jugada.

Vali: Joder Dragonus 4, bandido a tus 6!

Gasper: Esto es malo, estamos rodeados.

Fox: Mas A-6E, de donde salen estos?

Skull: Mierda, mierda, MIERDA! ¿De dónde salen?

Oracle: Solo cállate y sigue derribándolos!

Sona: Aquí Sitri, otro menos.

Y se vio al F-20 de Vladi haciendo 3 derribos con 2 QAAMs y uno a cañón.

Gasper: 3 derribos.

Ddraig: Eso fue rápido, sigan así y mantengan el ritmo.

Eso alegro el coraje de Vladi.

Gasper: Hahaha, _righto_!

Piloto Ruso: Mierda, ya no nos quedan más Su-17 o Su-20.

Entonces otro piloto ruso, al ver que ya no podían más, dieron la señal de retirada.

Piloto Ruso: _давайте отставку._

Y entonces todos los Su-17 y Su-20 se dieron a la fuga.

Ddraig: _**Los rusos se dan a la fuga.**_

Joker: Bien, solo quedan los europeos. Tenemos que seguir chicos.

Flota Naval Coreana: Los rusos se retiran? Que está pensando esos cobardes?

Flota Naval Rebelde: Se les está acabando los pilotos y aviones. Igual, tenemos nuestras flotas listas para atacar.

Oracle: Otra flota enemiga apareciendo… me tienes que tomar el pelo, **HAN SACADO DOS DESTRUCTORES BLINDADOS!**

Joker: Oh mierda….

Flota Aliada "Meyus": Dios.

Flota Aliada: Capitán, tenemos que hacer algo!

Flota Aliada "Meyus": No tenemos defensas, como quieres que hunda a esos blindados?

(Musica: Ace Combat 5 OST – Scinfaxi)

Ddraig: Dragonus y Phantom, esos chicos no podrán sobrevivir mucho tiempo.

*sonido de alerta*

Ddraig: Tenemos que sacarlos si o sí. _**Destruyan a los Destructores.**_

Eso dejo a todos en shock.

Joker: Esto es un suicido!

Fox: Maldita sea… de todas las misiones imposibles: Esta es la peor de todas.

Queen: Como decían en mi casa, hay una línea entre lo bravo y lo estúpido.

Gasper: A todas las unidades, siguán a Issei! Todos juntos!

Vali: Exactamente, damas y caballeros preparen todo lo que tengamos para hundir esos blindados, Issei, te toca de cebo.

Joker: Recibido. Los seguimos.

Issei: Vali, estás loco?

Vali: No tenemos elección líder, si atacamos separadamente nos vamos a rostizar por esas defensas AA.

Sona: Hay que intentarlo, vale la pena un esfuerzo en equipo.

Issei: Vale.

El F-15J se puso en frente del barco enemigo para lanzarse contra él, atrayendo sus ráfagas de fuego mientras que el Mirage lanzo lo que quedaba de sus XAGMs, dañando casi las defensas SAM. El Yak-141 lanzo todos sus RCL para dañar y penetrar la parte blindada mientras que el F-20 tiro 4 misiles para hundirlo.

Gasper: UN PEZ QUE CAE AL MAR!

Oracle: Solo queda uno.

Issei: Joker, prepara a tu escuadrilla, vamos a volar esta cosa.

Joker: Vale!

Panther: Que haremos líder? Yo sigo la idea.

Entonces con otra pasada, Issei hizo los mismos movimientos mientras que los Eagles lanzaban todos los UGBM restantes, dañando y penetrando la armadura de esa cosa.

Destructor Coreano Blindado: MIERDA, HAY MUCHO HUMO Y DAÑOS, NO PODEMOS RESISTIR A UN GOLPE MAS!

Joker: Issei, los honores…

Skull: Todo el mundo, dejen que el Dragon se lleve la parte final!

Issei: Mío.

Lanzo 1 misil y con una ráfaga de metrallas para hundirlo y sacar a la flota aliada de ahí.

Issei: Hundido!

Ddraig: Buen trabajo!

Entonces, en la radio, se vio unas últimas palabras.

Flota Naval Coreana: _**Entonces…. Vio a los prisioneros… y al dragón…. Hacia mi….**_

Piloto Europeo: _Merde_! Esto no es bueno.

Piloto Europeo: _Malditos hijos de la chingada_ …. RETIRADA _CHAVALES_ , HAN OIDO? RETIRADA!

Todos los A-6E y JA-27 (con algunos dañados o neutralizados) empiezan a salir del espacio aéreo inmediatamente.

Oracle: Bien, cielos limpios, no más contactos.

Ddraig: Meyus, están bien?

Flota Aliada "Meyus": Gracias chicos. Muy bien muchachos, a toda marcha!

Flota Aliada: Vale!

Entonces los 5 barcos aliados restantes salen de las aguas enemigas.

Ddraig: Misión cumplida muchachos. Los enemigos no pueden dar más caza. Los hemos hecho retroceder.

Oracle: Bueno. Escuadrónes Dragonus, Phantom, regresen a la base.

 **[ACTUALIZACION DE LA MISION]**

 ***Sonido de Alerta***

Sona: _**Esperen, veo 8 contactos al noroeste.**_

Skull: Joder, ahora qué?

Sona: Phantom 2, cuidado! Múltiples contactos!

Ddraig: Maldita sea, ahí viene una escuadrilla de elite.

…

Se vio que aparecían más refuerzos enemigos, en ellos 7 Mig-21s Fishbeds de colores azul y celeste, con un emblema de un caballero.

 **SAYAKA SQUADRON**

 **36avo Escuadrón, Unidad de la 71ava.**

Miki: Bien, creo que llegamos. Espero que me encuentre con el Dragón Blanco… a todas las unidades, dispérsense y hundan esa flota! Yo me encargare de las unidades aéreas.

Escuadrón Sayaka: Recibido!

Y todos los Migs se dispersan para atacar.

…

Ddraig: Ahí están.

Panther: Otro escuadrón? Porque no se rinden de una vez?

Noir: Nunca pararan hasta que nos maten o nos rindamos.

Miki: Donde esta… TU!

Vali no se sintió que su archienemiga estuviera aquí.

Miki: El maldito perro que hizo retroceder a mi compañera! Acabare contigo Lucifer.

Vali: Joder!

Pero el F-15J se puso atrás del Yak-141.

Issei: Un lado, y por el nombre de tu amiguita, con quien me enfrentare?

Miki: No te metas en esto.

Issei: Ah claro, yo fui el que hice retroceder a " _ella_ ". Ahora tienes algo que decir?

Abrió más de lo que pudo masticar. Entonces sin opciones, dijo:

Miki: Soy Miki Sayaka! Y por el nombre de Kyoko Sakura, acabare con ustedes.

Queen: Y del peón se volvió su alfiler…

Ddraig: Issei, encárgate de los refuerzos, el resto a por la flota aliada.

Issei: Vale.

Vali: Sácalos de los cielos!

Lanzo 2 QAAMs, derribando de la pelea a 2 Fishbeds para interceptar a su líder, que estaba en el medio.

Escuadrón Sayaka: _**Dos de los nuestros han caído! Esperamos órdenes.**_

Miki: Encárguense de la escolta de la flota. Yo iré a por ese F-15J.

Entonces uno de los Fishbeds se fue a interceptar a Issei para que este empiece un duelo aéreo contra Miki.

Skull: Joder esto no es parte del plan!

Gasper: No dejen que esos rebeldes se dejen con la suya. Oblíguenles a darle cara.

Mientras tanto Issei lanzo unas ráfagas de metralla a la cola del Mig pero esta se zafaba cada vez que este lo tenía en punto de mira. Ella en cambio lanzaba SAAMs para derribarlo pero como el F-15 tenía bengalas, hacia confundir a los misiles como moscas.

Miki: Fox Uno!

Issei desplego de nuevo evasiones contra ella para fijarle.

Escuadrón Sayaka: No dejen vivos a ninguno, a por la escolta.

Queen: Uno menos.

Panther: Muere escoria rebelde!

Sona: Maldita sea, como unos interceptores de Rusia pueden ser tan difíciles de evadir?

Fox: No importa el avión. Lo que importa es su habilidad.

En la otra cara de la pelea, Issei ya estaba perdiendo misiles y tiene en su pantalla de su cañón solo 164 rondas de balas. Si seguía malgastando su pelea podría ponerse en contra. Entonces lanzo sus QAAMs y SAAMs para que esta daría contramedidas evasivas, así dio su oportunidad para darle con su ametralladora y dañarle el ala derecha y luego su motor.

 _Bingo!_

Se acabó. Gano la pelea. Issei la gano.

Miki: _**Eres bueno… Así que eres tú el que derribo a Sakura… No te olvidare… cuál es tu nombre?**_

Aunque él estuvo prohibido conversar con el enemigo, no tuvo más elección que decirlo, dejando boca abierta a todos.

Issei: Issei Hyoudou de las Fuerzas Aliadas, parte de la Unidad Aerea de la 3718ava. Nos veremos en la siguiente pelea. Cuál es tu nombre?

Miki: Miki Sayuka. Parte de la 71ava Unidad. Nos volveremos a ver pronto.

Issei: Tú también.

Miki: Ya son suficientes despedidas. Saltando!

Entonces la cabina del Mig-21 se salió y un asiento pasó atrás del avión de Issei.

Issei: _**Otro as derribado.**_

Joker: Issei, al parecer si eres de verdad un caballero.

Oracle: Si… podríamos ganar esto Issei.

Escuadrón Sayuka: _**Nuestra líder ha caído!**_

Escuadrón Sayuka: _**Es imposible. 2, 5, regresemos a la base. Misión fallida.**_

Y los 3 Migs restantes se retiran.

[MISION CUMPLIDA]

Sona: _**El enemigo se retira.**_

Oracle: Déjenlos. Ya no pueden hacer nada sin su líder.

Entonces los 2 escuadrones aliados se juntan mientras miran a la Flota Aliada rescatada salir.

Ddraig: Enemigos y Flotas neutralizadas. Espero que ellos aprendan la lección. Meyus, vía verde. Buena suerte.

Flota Aliada "Meyus": Gracias. En especial al Dragón Rojo. Nos volveremos a ver.

Flota Aliada: Muy bien, ya estamos libres. Salgamos de aquí!

Ddraig: Esta misión ha sido un éxito. Y Phantom, nada mal para un grupo de militares.

Eso provoco una risa entre varios pilotos, en especial el líder y otros que no tenían el sentido del humor.

Skull: Hahahaha, gracias!

Issei: Bueno, el sol empieza a caer. Regresemos a la base.

…

 **Base Aérea Aliada, Yamaga. 14 de Febrero del 2018. 16:43 p.m.**

 _ **Sala de Operaciones…**_

(Musica: Ace Combat 5 OST – Debriefing)

Ddraig: _Bien, flota viva y respirando con nosotros._

 _Por otro lado tenemos más problemas. Al parecer tendremos que desplegar por la noche una operación de bombardero pero en un clima fuerte, así que esperen nuevas instrucciones._

 _Y finalmente, tenemos una pista sobre la Unidad 71ava de las Fuerzas Rebeldes, y esto no es nada bueno. Seguiremos en contacto sobre esto._

 _Eso es todo, descansen por ahora._

Todos sin decir nada, se largan a sus tiempos libres.

 _En el comedor…_

Issei junto con su equipo hablando de la operación. Pero en realidad están quejándose con su propio líder por lo de este caso.

Vali: Viejo, he visto cosas naturales, pero hablar al enemigo?

Gasper: Has perdido la cabeza?

Y encima Sitri le jalo la mejilla a Issei por ese acto.

Issei: Ow ow ow!

Sona: No debiste hacer eso. Ahora todos tendrán tu cabeza tarde o temprano.

Vali: O peor, un grupo de escuadrones encima de tus narices.

Ren: O Akechi.

Entonces los Phantom aparecieron tampoco con caras felices.

Futaba: Esta vez sí que corriste toda la información.

Vali: Significa…

Ann: Que te tienen en la mira.

Ren: Exacto.

Otra vez Sitri jalo de la mejilla a Issei lo que hizo risa a casi todos.

Sona: Tendré que ser como una madre que deja a su niño hacer cosas peligrosas… y Akechi?

Ryuji: En otras palabras, el pequeño engreído de las Fuerzas Aéreas Rebeldes ira a por ti.

Sona: Mas problemas.

Fox: Y las malas noticias es que no podremos ir a por su siguiente misión debido a que nos van a traer más aviones de caza, lo cual tendrán que arreglárselas sin nosotros.

Vali: Bueno, otro día en la parrilla. La historia de mi vida.

Ren: Buena suerte ustedes 4. Espero que lo hagan bien.

Pero el operador vino con cara de malas noticias.

Ddraig: Me temo que no será posible. Solo podremos lanzar a un piloto para la misión, ya que el resto de los aviones no hay munición disponible para todo. Issei será el único que podrá ir.

Issei: Y operadores? No creo que serás tú.

Ddraig: Eso iba decir. Iras con Futaba Sakura para que te ayude en la misión. Yo iría, pero mi E-767 se acaba de dar una avería de los sistemas y esta inutilizable.

Ren: Bien, Oracle. Cuídalo como si fuera mi hermanito menor.

Futaba: Hai!

Sona: Bueno Issei, suerte.

Vali: Si no sales vivo de esta, ya sabes dónde ando.

Y su compañero peliblanco se larga mientras que Gasper lo sigue.

Ddraig: Bueno, todos a sus lugares. Pueden descansar.

Y los demás se van a excepción del líder de Dragonus y la Operadora Oracle.

…

 **En otro lugar de las fuerzas rebeldes…**

Miki se quedo perpleja y molesta. No se dio cuenta que habia solo un dragon, sino DOS! Encima que el rojo fue el que abatio a su compañera y amiga. Fue a hablar con Sakura.

Sakura: Y que paso?

Miki: No dijiste que habían dos dragones en el área!

Sakura: Oh.

Miki: Ahora perdi casi del escuadron y no podremos participar en la siguiente misión nocturna. Ademas, ese "dragon" Era Issei Hydouou de la 3718ava Unidad de las Fuerzas Aliadas.

Sakura: Espera, LA 3718?

Miki: Si.

Eran malas noticias. Para ellas.

Sakura: Maldición. Miki, iré avisar a las fuerzas centrales. Tendremos que necesitar ese dragón vivo.

Y ella se larga a toda velocidad y con una Miki pensativa.

" _La 3718 unidad… debo hablar con todos de esto."_ Pensó mientras Miki se retiraba.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Ufff, esto es demasiado para escribir e idear como.**

 **En fin, aquí el capitulo "On the Land of Darkness". Ahora ire a ver si voy a remasterizar y reescribir (no el fanfic) sino los capítulos mal echos y posiblemente revivir algunos fanfics.**

 **Ahora solo me queda esperar que el ACE COMBAT 7 SKIES UNKNOWN VA A LLEGAR A LAS CONSOLAS EL 17/18 DE ENERO DEL 2019! Pero lo malo es que para mi como compre la versión de PC (Steam) tendre que esperar el 1 de Febrero de ese año ;-; YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE-**

 **Y antes de terminar, revisando reviews:**

 _ **Ex Gremory : joder estas bastante bien yo tambien estoy escribiendo una historia pero esta me esta inpirando para poder hacer mas en ella, pero demora ya que no lo hare por capitulos so hare de tiron voy por casi 28435 palabras y esta histoyia me inspira a agregar cosas. Espero que no te moleste eso.**_

 **Oh enserio? No me molesta, a cambio, me agrada! A veces fanfics de otras personas, inspiran también hacer en ello. Espero leer tu fanfic amigo!**

 **Ahora si, nos vemos en la otra misión!**

 **Proximamente: The Long Night (Eyes from the Grim)**


	17. The Long Night

**High School DXD: Fighter's Honor**

 **Un fanfic con Universo Alterno con ideas y contenido de Ace Combat y High School DXD.**

 **4,362 visitas. Bueh, no es fácil ahora intentar completar o hacer un buen capitulo, encima que ahora sigo ansias de ver el Ace Combat 7. En fin, vamos con esto.**

 **Pero antes, aquí hay un review (dividido):**

 _ **Ex Gremory : en serio me encanta este fanfic, si no te es molestia puedo tomar este fanfic y agregarlo al mio con algunas partes cambiadas,me encantan lo aviones en especial el MIG-29 FullCum y estoy viendo que cada vez me imprecionas mas. por favor dejame agregar esta historia a la mia. telo compensare bastante pero no creo que pueda hacer mucho ya que soy cubano y aqui estoy bastante limitado. Si me puedes dejar poner esta historia en la mia te lo agradeceria de todo corazón**_

 **Ehhh, como te digo: Si tomaras esta historia, no sería casi la misma, ya tengo casi varias ideas y capítulos para poder avanzar (e intentar) llegar a esto. Y dejarlo a ti… No creo.**

 **Además, piensas que eso de limitado: Piensa en casi lo mío. Universidad, Clases de Inglés y cosas personales no son casi lo bueno de mí. Pero te digo, usa ideas de este fanfic para tus historias, no pedir en que te de la historia. Sería algo feo de esto.**

 **Otra cosa, mi avión favorito es el F-16 Lightning Falcon, qué más puedo pedir? XD**

 _ **sorry por el review anterior no me acorde de que te havia echo la pregunta antes y lo hise de nuevo pero gracias por dejarme agregar tu historia a mi fanfic, te dejo el link para verla, esta basada en todos las animes y fanfics que he leido: (CENSURADO) no esta tan avanzado pero espero que te guste como prosigue la historia. Bueno sin mas que decir nos vemos en el siguiente Cap de tu fanfic**_

 **No te preocupes. A veces recuerda que haciendo un capitulo, veo mis reviews y los pongo en el capítulo. Además, es muy largo lo que hiciste, te recomiendo poco a poco arreglar unos detalles ortográficos (debido a por cosas de la página de Fanfiction) y separarlos por capítulos, parece como si fuera a leer una novela ligera de un volumen xd Pero tendré tiempo también en verla.**

 **Bueno, eso es todo. Ahora siguiente rumbo!**

 **Operación: The Long Night (Eyes from the Grim)**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Base Aerea Aliada, Yamaga.** **13 de Febrero del 2018. 18:43 p.m.**

En la pista de aterrizaje, un F-15J con un E-3 empiezan a despegar rápidamente y llegar a los 2000 pies.

Torre de Aterrizaje: Iseei, Oracle. Restricciones de altitud canceladas. Pueden ir a la misión. Buena suerte!

Oracle: Gracias!

Issei: Volveremos.

Y los dos se dirigen a un punto de reunión: Kikuchi.

…

 **Cielos Desconocidos, Kikuchi. 13 de Febrero del 2018. 19:00 p.m.**

Issei: Bien, cual es el plan?

Oracle: A lo que dicen, han hecho unas excavaciones en zonas de cráteres donde un grupo de Rebeldes han conseguido intentar extraer material para sus fuerzas.  
Lo peor es que ahora van a intentar llevarse todo ese material posible para que puedan usarlo con sus fuerzas. Debemos detenerlos.

Issei: Y porque solo tengo que ir yo a este caso?

Oracle: Solo es misión fácil, usar tus ametralladoras para neutralizar las defensas y sellar las cavernas. No es tan difícil. Sin embargo, habrá una tormenta en 30 minutos, así que tendrás que apresurarte si no quieres que los relámpagos sean tu comida preferida.

Issei: Bueno. Avísame si aparece un escuadrón o un grupo de interceptores.

Oracle: Esperemos que no sean "amigos" tuyos que quieran tu cabeza.

Issei: No me lo recuerdes.

 **Centros de Excavación, Kikuchi. 13 de Febrero del 2018. 19:13 p.m. Clima: Vientos fuertes.**

Llegaron a su destino. Pero lo malo es que las tormentas empezaron a intensificarse.

Oracle: Dragonus 1. Esto tiene que ser rápido.

 **[INICIO DE LA MISIÓN]**

Oracle: Los objetivos son las minas y las defensas aéreas.  
También ellos usan radares o torres para intensificar nuestro flanco. Ve con cuidado.

(Musica: Ace Combat 04 – Breaking Arrows [Calm Version])

Entonces Issei se fue a la primera excavación enemiga, primero lanzándose contra 2 Baterias AA y 1 SAM solo con ametralladoras, para luego lanzar el misil contra la excavación.

Oracle: _**Excavación sellada. Nada mal, continúa.**_

Siguiendo con el ritmo, vio algunas torres con búnkeres de defensa, asi que lanzo rápidamente una ráfaga de cañón a los búnkeres y un misil a la torre.

Torre Enemiga: Pero- *explosiones*

Oracle: Espero que no griten la alarma. Sigue.

Pronto ataco a otra excavación que nada más consistía de 2 objetivos y campamentos. Pero como no atacaba a civiles, así que solo fue a sellar los túneles.

Excavador Enemigo: _**Mierda, otros túneles menos!**_

Soldado Enemigo: Maldita sea, que está pasando con las explosiones? Eh?

Oracle: Nada mal. Pero sigue, hay más trabajo que hacer.

Siguiendo por el rastro del camino, fue destruyendo también torres y defensas, teniendo cuidado en no atacar campamentos o zonas donde hay civiles. Aun así, logro sellar otro túnel con unas torres menos en su camino.

Issei: Con eso bastara que no se lleven nada acá.

Oracle: Aun no cantes victoria. Sigue con los otros.

Issei: De acuerdo.

Como si fuera un niño en el campo, siguió cazando más torres y defensas, para así hacer con su escape más fácil y evitar que ningún escuadrón lo intercepte.

Oracle: Por cierto Issei, podrías contarme de tu pasado?

Sentía que la estaba presionando. Prefirió no responderlo.

Oracle: Estas ahí?

Destruyo otras defensas y excavaciones para quitarle el tema.

Oracle: _**Otra zona menos. Moviendo a la siguiente.**_

Excavador Enemigo: Nos están atacando! Quien ha sido?

Soldado Enemigo: Nuestras defensas fueron evaporizadas, necesitamos ayuda!

Oracle: Rápido Iseei! Están corriendo a por las torres.

Sin pensarlo más, tiro los motores al tope para correr y destruir a las torres (y también a sus defensas para no dejar ningún enemigo que lo moleste).

Oracle: Solo queda un poco de esas malditas excavaciones, sigue!

Yendo a por otra zona de extracción, ataco a las defensas y las excavaciones que quedaban y luego fue a por una torre más para no lanzar la alarma.

Oracle: Bingo. Ellos no tendrán nada para sus fuerzas, y no lanzaran refuerzos de inmediato.

Issei: Bueno… misión cumplida?

Oracle: _**Exacto. Aquí terminamos.  
Regresemos.**_

Justo cuando iba a terminar esta misión, se lanzó una alarma de emergencia. Pero reconoció esa voz.

Reaper: Aquí Talon 1, llegando a la zona. Dispérsense y ataquen libremente.

 ***Sonido de Alerta***

Oracle: Mierda, ahí viene un escuadrón rebelde! Alerta!

Un escuadrón de 12 cazas apareció en la zona. Un F/A-18F, Su-27, Tornado IDS y Mig-29 que con sus colores ya sabía quiénes eran. Estaban formados en el medio mientras que el resto 8 F-15C que a diferencia de ellos, tenían colores rojo y negro.

Esto no era nada bueno.

Oracle: Talon.

Pero la voz del líder se enfureció al ver las excavaciones, defensas y torres destruidas.

Reaper: Dispérsense y encuentren al responsable de esto!

Escudaron Talon: Recibido.

Todos se dispersan para atrapar a Issei. Pero irónicamente es que la tormenta está apareciendo.

Sombra: Esto no me gusta.

Doomfist: No hay que temer. Solo son nubes. Reaper sabe cómo manejar este tipo de operaciones.

Y la escena se corta en negro con un sonido de relámpago.

Issei y Futaba no les gustó nada de esto. NADA. Sabía que uno de esos bastardos rebeldes había dado una alarma secreta y habían lanzado al escuadrón Talon para interceptar y asegurar el área.

Oracle: No podemos dejar que ellos lleguen a la base. Si lo hacen seremos historia y lo informaran a la base! Debemos derribarlos.

Issei: Vale!

Lanzo un QAAM que logro destruir a un F-15C que casi le informo al escuadrón que el estaba ahí.

Escuadrón Talon: _**Me dieron!**_ *Sonido de relámpago y explosión*

 ***Sonido de Alerta***

Oracle: Dragonus 1, acaba con ellos. Tenemos que evitar que se lleven con el rabo en las manos. Destruye todo al escuadrón.

 **[ACTUALIZACIÓN DE LA MISIÓN]**

(Musica: Ace Combat 3D: Cross Rumble OST – Intruder)

Reaper: Uno de los nuestros ha caído!

Sombra: Donde esta? No lo puedo ver en el radar.

Escuadrón Talon: La tormenta es fuerte. Y ni hemos traído al de los OCC a Altas para esto!

Reaper: No importa. Igual tenemos que buscarlo sí o sí.

Mientras que Issei, se movía con la ayuda de las nubes (pero teniendo cuidado con los relámpagos), lanzo otro SAAM a un Eagle que lo derribo sin problemas.

Oracle: Otro menos! **Quedan 10.**

Escuadrón Talon: Uno de los nuestros ha caído!

Widowmaker: Todos en dúo.

Y vio que estaban reagrupando pero en 2.

Oracle: Se están cambiando tácticas. Bueno, Issei, acaba con el otro y evita que el siguiente de la voz. Con cautela.

Entonces al ver un duo de F-15C, lanzo el SAAM y luego cambio a QAAM para interceptar al otro.

Issei: Dos menos!

Doomfist: Algo anda mal. Dos de los nuestros han caído.

Sombra: Cámbiense de compañeros para dar más el aviso.

Escuadrón Talon: Malditos canallas aliadas.

Cuando Issei vio otro dúo que cambiaba de puestos, lanzo un QAAM al Su-27.

Widowmaker: _**Missile!**_

Y le dio al Su-27.

Sombra: Aquí Talon 3, 2 ha sido herido!

Reaper: Estado de daños!

Aprovechando la confusión, lanzo un SAAM y destruyo al otro Eagle.

Oracle: _**Quedan 6!**_

Sombra: Esto no anda nada bien.

Reaper: Dejen de quejarse. Ya encontraremos a ese cabrón.

Issei lanzo otro QAAM al Tornado IDS, cosa que lo daño y vio que seguía volando.

Sombra: _**HIJO DE LA CHINGADA! Alguien daño mi preciado avión!**_

Oracle: _**Quedan 5!**_

Reaper: Widowmaker, Sombra. Salgan del espacio aéreo inmediatamente. No pueden hacer nada ustedes 2.

Widowmaker: Oui.

Sombra: Vale.

Aprovechando que estaban confusos y dispersados, lanzo QAAMs y SAAMs restantes a los dos Eagles y al Fulcrum, quien este último solo dejo un montón de humo.

Doomfist: Mierda, 2 de los nuestros han caído! Reaper, solicitamos retirada!

Reaper: Vete. Yo me encargare del molestoso.

Sin más que preguntar, iba por el F/A-18F que estaba solo.

Issei: Te tengo.

Lanzo dos misiles estándar para que este despliegue bengalas.

Reaper: Lanzando bengalas!

Oracle: Cuidado Issei, con este clima no lo lograras! Hay posib-

Issei: NO ME HABLES DE POSIBILIDADES!

Y así empezó una batalla feroz entre los dos pilotos. El Hornet lanzando a cada rato QAAMs pero Issei se las arreglaba para evadirlos o despistarlos gracias a la tormenta y relámpagos. Pero el tampoco andaba teniendo un blanco fácil a Reaper, ya que él también tenía el clima jugándole una broma pesada pero aguantaba sin ser chocado con los rayos. Sin embargo, tanto enfocándose con el objetivo, Issei no vio que un rayo le dio en su avión.

Oracle: _**ISSEI!**_

Issei: MIERDA!

El rayo le dio una mala jugada, aunque no se estrelló o su avión salió en llamas, solo que se movió al azar y justo cuando vio que se iba a estrellar (pero casi), logro subir la altitud pero vio que su HUD y todos los sistemas están alterados o locos.

Oracle: Issei, que ha pasado?

Entonces tuvo que subir la altitud para evadir ese cruel destino e intentar estabilizar los controles.

Issei: Me-ha….da.d…..o.-e…..r-yo

Oracle: Aguanta Issei… malditos rayos.

Pero eso no duro para que Reaper viera al objetivo que estaba subiendo a máxima altitud.

Reaper: Así que eres TU! El maldito que acabo con todo mi escuadrón y ha hecho retroceder a los de mi escuadrón! Acabare contigo.

*ALERTA*

Oracle: Cuidado, el enemigo te está fijando!

Issei: Mi-da…!

Tuvo que evadirlo lo más pronto posible. Contramedidas, evasiones… pero el radar se ponía cada vez más loco pero en unos momentos volvió a la normalidad.

Issei: Controles bien. Solo fue una jugada peligrosa.

Oracle: Ten cuidado para la próxima. Ahora ve a por ese Super Hornet!

Continuando con la pelea, Reaper lanzo más QAAMs pero Issei seguía evadiéndolos como siempre, así que no se molestó en intentar darle con la metralla pero solo le dio en el ala derecha del Super Hornet, entonces lanzo su ultimo QAAAM y le impacto, aunque no logro derribarlo, siguió aun con el cañón de su avión para neutralizarlo y sacarlo fuera de combate.

Pero otro rayo le dio más de sus problemas.

Issei: DIOS!

Haciendo lo mismo que la primera vez, pero sin importar la mala jugada, fue a por Reaper para atacarlo de nuevo con el cañón y…

BOOM!

LO neutralizo.

Oracle: _**OTRO MENOS!**_

 **[MISION CUMPLIDA]**

Reaper, sin voltear y pensar: como un SOLO piloto, con el peor clima y con un avión de caza, PUDO derribar a todo un escuadrón completo (aunque solo 3 de sus compañeros salieron ilesos de ello).

Reaper: No he terminado contigo… para cuando volvamos a encontrar, tu destino será en el mismísimo infierno.

Y el F/A-18F se retira con un humo largo.

Oracle: Bien, ya no hay más rastro de otros enemigos. Regresemos a la base o tendremos más problemas si seguimos aquí.

Sin más que decir, el E-5 y el F-15J se largaron de la zona.

 **Base Aerea Aliada, Yamaga. 13 de Febrero del 2018. 21:00 p.m.**

Issei estuvo comiendo con sus amigos mientras hablo de todo lo que paso. Incluso sobre el escuadrón Talon y las tormentas que habia tenido que ir.

Vali: Viejo…

Gasper: Enserio, Talon estaba detrás de esta operación?

Sona: Al parecer tenía planes para encontrar otra arma secreta. Pero sin embargo, ya tendrán que esperar por un largo tiempo.

Issei; Y lo peor, tuve que enfrentarme con tormentas.

Sona: Y sobreviviste?

Vali se rio de esta pregunta irónica.

Vali: Si sobrevivió, como crees que anda vivo?

Para recibir un golpe de ella.

Gasper: Buen punto.

Sona: Gracias.

Vali: Joder, ahora que clase eres, tsundere? Viejo cuantas mujeres tengo que soportar a este-

Pero recibió otro golpe.

Valr:-tas.

Y se quedó inconsciente.

Gasper: Ugh, lo llevare al sanitario. No diré a nadie que fuiste tú.

Ella asintió y Gasper se llevó al tonto para la zona clínica. En ello aparecieron Futaba con Ren a su lado.

Futaba: Que paso aquí?

Sona: Vali se golpeó 2 veces.

Los dos pusieron una reacción de "facepalm" para que Ren se ajuste los lentes.

Ren: En fin, ya revisando esos tuneles… contenían un montón de Oro, Hierro y Carbón. Mierda de donde este lugar sacan tanto material?

Futaba: Y lo peor, esas zonas estabas supuestamente "prohibidas" después del incidente de Ulysses, como es que un montón de tarados pudo hacer esto en medio de la nada?

Issei: A lo mejor traman algo.

Ren: Si. No es raro de que las fuerzas de Japón quisieran usar estas cosas en su lugar.

Issei: No son ellos.

Sona: Entonces alguien está haciendo "uso" de estos por ellos.

 _ **Mientras tanto, en una base rebelde…**_

Un F/A-18F Hornet aparcado estaba siendo reparado por mecánicos y personal por los motores dañados. Pero ahí habia una silla un piloto con pelo negro, cara deformada y encima con un traje negro de pilotos con una emblema de la parca.

Ese era Reaper.

Pero no se llama así. Sino era "Gabriel Torres Reyes", un piloto de las ex fuerzas Aliadas Españolas de la Tercera Guerra Mundial, pero deserto de los aliados para ahí unirse a un grupo de criminales por intentar "abrir las fronteras" del otro mundo.

Nunca logro hacerlo debido a una pilota. La dama roja de la muerte.

Pero sin embargo, múltiples contactos habían forzado a él a formar parte del experimento de la Crisis de "Vahalla" en el 2011, pero sin embargo un grupo de escorpiones le arruino el momento y deserto también.

Pero eso no impidió que con él, y un grupo de pilotos renegados fueran a ayudar en la Guerra Civil de Japón en finales del 2011, y encima, con sus esfuerzos, se formó el grupo oscuro "Talon", también no solo en escuadrón: sino también en soldados en tierra y ases asesinos.

Ahora mismo, también consiguió a 3 pilotos bien necesarios para su equipo de asesinos, Amelie "Widowmaker" Lacroix, una mujer francesa sin sentimientos ni nada de orgullo. Olivia "Sombra" Almagro, una mexicana criminal que tuvo un record de asaltos y robos bien detallados y Akande Ogundimu, un brutal oponente de las artes marciales que fue expulsado por "golpes letales" pero en realidad él estuvo asociado con criminales que le afecto mucho a su carrera.

Él tuvo buenos éxitos en sus asaltos, ataques y misiones. Tuvo la emblema de la "Parca de la Muerte" ya que el mismo toma la vida de todo lo que ve, sin importar civiles, heridos u todo lo que ve.

Pero sin embargo, él también tenía sus propios problemas.

Pesadillas, ilusiones o voces le aterraban su vida, no podía ni siquiera dormir, comer, descansar o pensar bien. Todo el momento veía que su mundo estaba distorsionado.

Nunca puede ni la muerte descansar.

Entonces alguien se le acerco.

Desconocida: Reyes.

Y vio que era nada más que Rias Gremory.

Reaper: Dime.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **-Cortando esta parte para evitar spoilers, todo esto se verá en el próximo capítulo-**

 **Bien, otro aunque no salió como el otro, esto intentara dar algo de mi empeño, y además que vendrá pronto navidad así que hare rápidamente un especial de ello y rápido.**

 **Además, esta operación tiene también una referencia a la Séptima Misión de Ace Combat 7: Skies Unknown, First Contact. A excepción que no vendrá un Su-30SM y UAVs, así que no se asomen tanto.**

 **Por cierto, para un simple spoiler, los siguientes capítulos no serán misiones, más bien, interacciones con otros compañeros y también añadiendo a todos los personajes de Persona 5 e incluyendo la conclusión de la conversación final de Reaper y Rias, sobre lo que ustedes estarán pensando o planeando.**

 **Ahora sí, nos vemos!**

 **Próximamente: On Standby I.**


	18. On Stand By (Part I)

**High School DXD: Fighter's Honor**

 **Un fanfic con Universo Alterno con ideas y contenido de Ace Combat y High School DXD.**

 **4,474 visitas. En fin, el otro capítulo no salió como bien, y además como ahora estoy empezando ya a recrear los anteriores capítulos, en mis siguientes capítulos daré un aviso así:  
** _ **[ALERTA: CAPITULO X REMASTERIZADO, VER NOTA DE AUTOR]**_

 **Ahora sin nada más que hablar, continuamos con este capítulo donde había cortado el final de Reaper hablando con Rias.**

 **Por cierto, otro review de Ex Gremory.  
** _ **espero que sigas así ya que esta historia es de mis favoritas y por fin pude jugar el assult horizon legaci. (no se si se escribe así pero no tengo el nombre exacto) ya entiendo mas o menos la historia y me esta gustando bastante y gracias por los concejos, los tendre en cuenta**_

 **Gracias por ello. Además, se llama "Assault Horizon Legacy", el remake de Ace Combat 2 y "Cross Rumble." en su versión Japonesa. No pienses que AHL sea la única, si quieres como una especie de maratón a Francia, recomendable jugar Shattered Skies (Distant Thunder/Trueno de Acero), The Unsung War (Squadron Leader/Jefe del Escuadrón) y The Belkan War. Además que tienen en versión europea y con subtítulos al español.**

 **Ahora si, a con esto.**

 **Cinemática: On Stand By. Parte I. (Secretos Oscuros.)**

 **Base Rebelde, Hangar. Tokio. 13 de Febrero del 2012.**

Reaper: Rias.

Rias: Que haces en estas horas? Se supone que debes descansar para el día en guardia.

Reaper: No pienso ir a mi cuarto. Prefiero dormir en el hangar hasta las 4 de la madrugada.

Rias: Otro día en el trabajo verdad?

Reaper: No solo eso.

Tomaba otro sorbo de su café.

Reaper:… que ahora mi escuadrón y yo estamos fuera de combate hasta que nos reparen los motores. Hemos sido emboscados por un solo caza.

Rias: Uno? La última vez vi en tus reportes era…

Reaper: Hyoudou. Lo sé. Tu prometido. Pero no pude identificar al responsable de esto porque la tormenta era inestable y encima no trajimos un operador para esto. Iba ser con el O.C.C Atlas pero resulta que estaba ocupado con los prisioneros de acá.

Rias: Si. Bandog sufrió una descompostura y no podíamos enviar más operadores. Además no te preocupes. Los escuadrones KDA y Windermere irán a reemplazar en tu misión, encima probaremos el Liberty One con esas asquerosas Fuerzas Aliadas.

Reaper: Y si fracasamos?

Rias: Nos sería mejor que…

Pero entonces aparece Miki con una cara de malas noticias.

Miki: Rias.

Rias: Que sucede?

Miki: Tenemos problemas. La 3718ava Unidad sigue viva.

Esto provocó una sorpresa de Rias y Reaper.

Reaper: Quien?

Miki: Issei Hyoudou.

Esto provoco la idea de quien pudo…

Reaper: ESE BASTARDO!

Pero ella levanto la mano y callo a Reyes.

Rias: Miki. Avisa a los 2 escuadrones de la mañana que intercepten y que me TRAIGAN vivo a ese escuadrón. Puedes retirarte.

Miki: Gracias.

Y esta se retira con una paciencia pequeña.

Reaper: Joder, ahora tengo que esperar que los motores y el lado derecho se arreglen para la próxima misión. Y cuando vea a Issei lo hare pagar.

Rias: Tendrás tu venganza. Solo espera.

Reaper: Ya, ahora déjame tranquilo antes de que me venga a cambiar de humor.

Sin más que molestar, se retiró mientras que Rias, aprovechando que nadie lo estaba mirando, saco en uno de sus bolsillos una foto que era de ella estando a lado de Issei y con una sonrisa.

Ella empezó a llorar.

A llorar de como tuvo que sacrificar toda su amistad, risa, confianza e incluso amor con él para tener que lidiar una guerra total donde no supo que su amado estaba en el lado contrario. Si tan solo pudo intentar ver las cosas en su punto de vista.

Pero no…

Cayo en llanto, miro al suelo… y solo puedo…

Llorar….

Como el sonido de la lluvia justo antes de que iba a gritar para que sonara un rayo de una tormenta.

 **Base Aérea Aliada, Yamaga. 14 de Febrero del 2012. 10:34 P.M.**

Si bien la lluvia fue algo normal, las tormentas no están dejando tranquilo a todos los miembros dormir (salvo Issei, Ren, Sona, Futaba y Yusuke quienes tenían buena paciencia con sonidos extremos) pero menos el resto.

Ann: Joder, no puedo aguantar con este sonido!

Gasper: Aun veo que el mariquita de Vali sigue llevándose toda la sabana.

Y se veía como una bolita a Lucifer aun intentando dormir en medio de la tormenta pero en realidad tenía miedo a ello.

Makoto: Y yo pensé que los idiotas no tenían miedo a nada.

Ryuji: Oye!

Haru: No me gusta en estos tiempos de clima.

Vali: Ya mañana será un día mejor, así que no se molesten.

Gasper: Lo dice un miedoso.

Vali: Oye..!

 _ ***sonido de un rayo***_

Todos se asustan y dejan de discutir por ello.

Ann: Ya quiero que esto termine.

Ryuji: No te preocupes. Esto lo hemos enfrentado antes pero ahora… ugh…

Aun discutiendo, poco a poco van bostezando y durmiendo, lo cual al final terminaron cayendo en sueño.

Y solo se escucharon puro ronquidos.

Nada de peleas o sonidos.

 _ **En la torre de Control…**_

Kazuku con Sae seguían viendo afuera lo de las tormentas y nubes si posiblemente ocurre un bombardero aéreo improvisto, ya que con el informe de Oracle, un escuadrón lo intercepto pero fueron derribados de todas maneras.

Pero Nijima no se confiaría de ello.

Entonces junto con el operador, y otros compañeros de el, fueron para inspeccionar y asegurar que nadie en los cielos venga arruinar esta noche.

Sae: Aun nada en el radar?

Kazuku: Negativo. A pesar que estoy viendo con esta maldita tormenta y rayos, no veo ningún contacto. Ni siquiera Sadayo está dando una alerta.

Sae: Aun no me agrada esto.

Kazuku: La tormenta sigue intensificando. No podemos Nijima. Igual el enemigo no se atrevería en atacar en estos momentos. Me iré.

Todos se van para ir a dormir y declarar esto como un día.

….

 **Base Aérea Aliada, Yamaga. 15 de Febrero del 2012. 10:34 P.M.**

Los miembros de Issei y Ren estuvieron desayunado (solo pan y agua) mientras conversaban sobre la posible operación.

Ryuji: Sera una intercepción aérea?

Futaba: Si. Encima que ya en unos días nos cambiaremos de aviones y armamiento. Un grupo de resistencia nos envió un mensaje que nos darán más aviones. Ren y el resto se llevaran F-14A Tomcats con LAAM.

Makoto: Que? Entonces nos llevaremos solo aviones con unos misiles de primera clase?

Haru: Y yo pensando que iba a tener una Su-27…

Futaba: Lo siento, pero como no podemos arriesgarnos a tener diferentes aviones, tendrán que idearlas con esas. En cambio Dragonus ustedes llevaran diferentes aviones. Issei, tu F-15J sufro algunos daños en el radar por el caso de los rayos así que lo sustituiremos con un F-16F. Sona se le dará una F-4E Phantom II con SAAMS armados. Vali a ti como tanto te quejabas del armamiento te daremos unos QAAMS.

Vali: SI!

Futaba: Pero solo 6.

Esto le bajo los ánimos.

Gasper: Pobre. Y a mí?

Futaba: A ti se te encargara un Su-20.

Todos dejaron de comer o escupieron de fuera de la mesa, cosa que Gasper también se quedó pálida.

Gasper: OYE, MIRA QUE TUVE QUE LIDEAR UN TIGERSHARK PERO UN SU-20? QUE ESTAS PENSANDO, UN PILOTO VETERANO?

Ella se puso de malas.

Futaba: Eso es lo que las fuerzas pudieron robar de la zona. Además que explotaron varios hangares así que no tenían más elección que ella.

La compañera casi vampírica tuvo que aceptarlo.

Gasper: Agh… de acuerdo, que armamiento llevare?

Futaba: SAAMs.

Gasper: En fin, algo que valga…

Futaba: De 8.

Esto iba ser más que el otro día.

Gasper: A la mierda. En fin, me llevo esa porquería rusa, pero si me derriban no me pidas otro avión que sea ese.

Futaba: Vale vale. Hare lo que pueda.

Gasper: No te culpes. Igual ya sabía que voy a tener una mala jugada.

Sae apareció en medio de la conversación.

Sae: Ajem.

Todos se pararon y saludaron militarmente.

Ren: Paso algo?

Sae: Venia a informar que Issei y su equipo tendrán que ir al hangar y conocer a nuestro equipo de batallón para en futuras misiones de apoyo.

Eso acordó a Futaba del caso.

Futaba: Cierto! Como parte de nuestro protocolo penal, tenemos que hacerles conocer a nuestro equipo de tierra. Phantom los acompañara para darles un apoyo.

Vali: Joder, esto no es lo que me agrada. Tengo que ir y todo lo que-

Sae: Esta reunión no se requiere quejas. Usa tu cabeza más que tus palabras.

El peliblanco suspiro y no tuvo elección que aceptarlo.

Vali: Vale.

Los demás se retiran después de desayunar sus porciones.

 _ **En el hangar…**_

Habían múltiples personas ahí con unas características, un chico con pelo erizado de color azul, ojos grises con un aura de entusiasmo y alegre. En otra había una doctora con pelo corto de color azul, ojos rojos y una cara muy fría y cruel. La otra persona es una de pelo largo color marrón, ojos verdes y una cara normal. El otro es un tipo con gorra y barba, ojos y pelo grises con una poca paciencia y cara de pocos amigos. El otro es un viejo con pelo negro con lentes mirando al periódico. Otra es una rubia con ojos morados aun jugando con su esfera de cristal. En el otro había un joven de unos 14 años con una gorra roja y que decía "Get Smoked" y llevaba ojos grises, con una expresión de celos como si nadie lo pudiera ganarle o algo. En otro es una persona gordita con pelo y ojos negros, pero es casi pacifista. Ahí aparece otra con pelo negro y ojos negros con una cara tranquila. Y por último una mujer con pelo negro corto y ojos rojos pero la actitud parece como la de un diablo.

Ren entro y todos los saludaron de manera miliar.

Futaba: Muy bien, aquí está el equipo!

Issei y grupo saludaron a todos de ahí.

Sae: Bien.  
Lo siento por la reunión pero esto será rápido. Como verán, Dragonus va a conocer a la 4ta Unidad, Régimen 66. Mejor dicho, lo que queda de esta unidad.

Vali: Y el resto?

Entonces la chica con ojos morado se para.

Desconocida: Se fueron.

Sae: Exacto. Solo quedamos acá y con otros soldados que quedan. Pero eso dejemos a lado. Les presentare a cada uno de esta unidad. He aquí a Sadayo Kawakami.

Entonces la de pelo corto y negro se presenta.

Sadayo: Soy Sadayo Kawakami. Entrenadora de la 4ta, soy la que supervisora y profesora del equipo de Ren.

Ren: Como debido a que andaba en prisión, no significaba que los jóvenes también tenían que ser solo en prisión. Para mí y el resto, a excepción de Yusuke, Futaba y Haru, tomábamos clases con ella.

Sona: Y ahora?

Sadayo: Soy ahora entrenadora de los nuevos.

Sae: Ahora seguimos con los otros, Tae?

Issei reconoció a ella. La doctora que le había salvado la vida, sino este ya estaría en el otro lado de la vida.

Tae: Soy Tae Takemi, medica de esta unidad. Pero además de médica, soy la "Peste Negra."

Eso lo asusto a Vali.

Vali: Peste Negra?

Ryuji: En realidad es que se llama así porque cuando se trata de medicaciones, ella es rápida en dar ánimos y vida a nuestros refuerzos… pero no quiero darte los detalles.

Tae: Exacto.

Ren: Mejor que veas por ti mismo.

Sae: La siguiente, Hifumi.

Se presentó la chica de pelo largo.

Hifumi: Soy Hifumi Togo, una especialista en estrategia y en asalto. Antes era parte del escuadrón.

Sae: Como era nombrada la "Princesa Phony" por estafas y engaños en campeonatos de Shogi, fue enviada al escuadrón hasta un incidente.

Gasper: Cual?

Ann: Resulto que dimos fuego aliado a uno de nuestros compañeros, quien desafortunadamente, fue nuestro anterior operador antes de la misión de China. Y al final fue suspendida pero el caso fue que ella fue acusada injustamente. Sin embargo la dejaron continuar en la unidad penal pero en tierra.

Hifumi: Y jamás volví a volar con ellos.

Sae: Pero afortunadamente, ella volverá con ustedes. Ren.

Ren: No es para nada Nijima.

Sae: Ella no será la única, también ira Yuuki Mishima.

El chico con pelo azul aparece.

Yuuki: Soy Yuuki Mishima! Y con ustedes, volveré a luchar!

Esto dio un poco de risa, pero Ryuji no le causo para nada.

Sae: Este fue también otro prisionero penal que revelaba rumores e información secreta de bases aliadas, cosa que lo enviaron acá.

Futaba: No era información casi completa, sino unos rumores.

Yuuki: Si. Era más que un espía, pero al final termine en prisión por ello.

Sae: Y por ello se ganó 5 líneas blancas por este caso. Siguiente!

La chica rubia se paró en ello.

Chihaya: Soy Chihaya Mifune. Una avistadora del futuro.

Sae: Era una joven que hacia adivinanzas del destino de la persona, pero ella hizo una gran estafa acerca de la "Gran Piedra", pero lastimosamente era una piedra hecha por sal, y provoco muchas escapatorias hasta llegar aquí. Sin embargo está haciendo acá una buena reputación en predecir los movimientos de los enemigos.

Chihaya: Exactamente.

Sae: Ahora, Iwai!

El tipo con gorra y pelo gris aparece.

Iwai: Me llamo Iwai Muneshisa. Soy el mecanico y vendedor de los aviones de los escuadrones.

Sae: Este tipo vendía armas y munición a un grupo de la mafia, y tenía adoptado a un hijo por un accidente de una familia que murió en un accidente de tráfico. Luego de una traición sin razón de su propia banda, fue enviado como primero un vendedor y modificador de armas, luego para ser mecánico de aviones.

Iwai: Era una mierda primero en aprender, pero luego ya agarre el truco gracias a estas zonas penales de asquerosidad. Pero aun no pierdo el toque de las armas.

Sae: Es nuestro soporte para el escuadrón de Ren.

Issei: Supongo que ahora tendremos otro mecánico.

Iwai: Asi es. Espero trabajar con ustedes.

Sae: Bien, siguiente!

El chico joven con la gorra roja apareció pero con una cara de impaciencia.

Shinya: Soy el profesional y tirador Shinya Oda. Soy el rey de los disparos y de los cielos, así que no se metan cuando ataco.

Y este se retiró sin decir más.

Sae: Disculpen por su actitud… es un chico problemático.

Gasper: Se nota.

Sae: Bueno, Sojiro!

Y el viejo con lentes apareció.

Sojiro: Soy Sojiro Sakura, miembro de la fuerza medica de esta unidad.

Sae: El hacía comida de curry y café en su propio negocio de café. Pero debido a un problema con los papeles de su legítima hija, Futaba, llevo a ser arrestado y enjuiciado a ser parte de este lugar.

Sojiro: Solía ser el cocinero grandioso, por mis comidas.

Sae: Al menos no pierdes tu toque, verdad?

Entonces la última persona (que era casi un poco gordito) empezó a presentarse.

Yoshida: Soy Toranosuke Yoshida. Un candidato de las elecciones de Japón.

Vali: Candidato?

Sae: Resulto que el formaba parte de las elecciones antes del caos, pero sin embargo Shido había ganado en estas elecciones pero el nunca se rendiría hasta el 2012.

Yoshida: Aunque soy un soldado, eso no me impide aun ser un candidato.

Sae: Exacto. El mientras sigue peleando, no para hasta cumplir su sueño.

Sona: Y porque se unio a la zona penal?

Yoshida: No era por crímenes, sino por buscar un trabajo. Y termine siendo un guardia de esta unidad penal.

Ren: Exacto. Pero este no es como otro guardian. Es alguien especial.

Sae: Bien, ya dimos todo el grupo, Issei. Hora de presentarse.

Issei: De acuerdo. Soy Issei Hyoudou, líder de la 3718ava Unidad Dragonus.

Sona: Soy Sona Sitri, segunda del escuadron.

Vali: Vali Lucifer, tercero del escuadrón y el máximo idiota e charlatán de unidad.

Eso provoco una risita ante todos, incluyendo al escuadron Phantom, pero Tae, Sae y Iwai no le encontraron la gracia en ello.

Gasper: Soy Gasper Vladi, cuarto del equipo. Un encanto.

Issei: Antes de que fuéramos los 4, yo lideraba solitariamente las misiones. Pero sin embargo Sona y Vali se unieron luego de un asalto a una fortaleza y por ultimo Gasper cuando fui emboscado por un escuadron. Y por ultimo nuestro AWACS, Ddraig.

Y el operador se presento.

Kazuku: Soy Kazuku Moyta, código Ddraig y operador AWACS del escuadrón Dragonus.

Issei: El es nuestro principal AWACS de nuestra escuadrilla. Y en fin nada mas.

Sae: Buena presentación. Espero lo mejor de ustedes Dragonus. Phantom.

Ren: Señora.

Sae: Espero que trabajen bien con ellos. Ahora, en estos momentos deberían aparecer los aviones ya.

Entonces se escucharon unos sonidos de aterrizaje y todos empezaron a salir para ver la pista. Vieron 6 F-14A que aterrizaban junto con 4 F-16F.

Futaba: Un momento, no que…

Entonces un soldado apareció de los C-130 Hercules.

Soldado Aliado: Disculpa Oracle, pero el Phantom y Sukhoi fueron destruidos justo cuando íbamos a capturarlos, pero robamos rapidamente unos Falcons Tipo F.

Entonces apareció un Piloto aliado tambien.

Piloto Aliado: Y también tuvimos que retirarnos. Esto era corderos en el matadero.

Sae: Como así?

Aun respirando y sudando, dijo:

Piloto Aliado: Rias y su hermano junto con tropas de elite vinieron y el infierno se desato. Tuvimos que abandonar a mitad de nuestros heridos o fallecidos.

Esto provoco sustos y rabia. En especial a Issei de lo que habia escuchado.

Sae: Mierda… entiendo tu razón. Por ahora descansen.

Piloto Aliado: Hai.

Sin mas que argumentar, Sae se dirigio al escuadron.

Sae: Bueno, creo que Dragonus tendrán que usar el mismo avión.

Gasper: Al fin, algo que una porquería rusa.

Futaba: Si.

Pero Iwai termino de hablar con un oficial y informo lo siguiente.

Iwai: Los Falcons tendrán solo 82 misiles estándar cada uno, encima hay armas especiales, 20 QAAMS cada uno, 24 4AGM y un ECM para cada uno.

Vali: Que, ECM?

Issei: Esos aviones tambien funcionan como modo multirol por si no lo sabias.

Hifumi: Son modelos F. Por ello los ECM.

Ren: En fin, almenos tenemos los Tomcat.

Iwai: Bueno, la buena suerte que tienen Ren y su equipo son LAAM y 8AAM. Ahora si me permiten, ire a buscar partes para sus avioncitos.

Sae: Bueno, ahora chicos, sin decir mas, pueden retirarse.

Y todos los equipos se van hacer sus puestos.

Mientras tanto, se ve en un mar lejano, una isla con una torre de control, varios hangares y puestos militares, ahí con gente y personal trabajando, protegido por tanques, sistemas AA y SAMs, barcos antiaéreos, portaaviones y buques de guerra para ver que no haya ataques sorpresa. En un cartel decía "MIDWAY ISLAND", abajo habia una linea blanca pintada sobre el nombre del dueño de las islas.

Mientras que ellos vigilaban, no notaban en las nubes varios bombarderos con cazas protegiéndolos.

Y luego uno de ellos abrió el cargamento y lanzo las bombas a la isla.

Para luego escuchar un sonido de una explosión sobre ello.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Bien, aquí esta lo que prometí.**

 **Por cierto, al fin termine mis exámenes y ciclo! Yupiiii! Pero hay más noticias. Empieza el 31 de Enero a las 6 PM el lanzamiento de AC7 en Steam! :DDDDDDD Espero jugarlo y dar más ideas con este juego!**

 **Pero también hay malas en la cara de la moneda.**

 **Mi laptop, que ahí tenía la parte descargada de AC7, se dañó y tengo que llevarla a repararla. Sep, adiós a todo lo que tengo.**

 **Pero no se preocupen, ando continuando mis fanfics en una computadora que usaba anteriormente, así que tendré más tiempo en pensar y crear más capítulos.**

 **Ah cierto, acerca de los capítulos remasterizados, si empezare con el intro y capitulo 1, y posiblemente con el resto de los capítulos (incluyendo este) arreglando detalles y algunas partes que tengan sentido y conexión con los otros capítulos!**

 **Sin más triángulos, NOS VEMOS!**

 **Proximo capitulo: Charge Assault (First Fly)**


	19. Charge Assault

**High School DXD: Fighter's Honor**

 **Un fanfic con Universo Alterno con ideas y contenido de Ace Combat y High School DXD.**

 **Hiro: Hey, disculpen la interrupción, pero como el autor está ocupado jugando Ace Combat 7 (debido a su lanzamiento), hemos venido a dar este nuevo capítulo que no es la continuación del anterior capitulo. Pero sin embargo daremos más acción en esta. Así que pónganse cómodos y prepárense! Por cierto, la introducción, capitul fueron actualizados. Revísenlos cuando puedan.**

 **Zero Two: Ahora vamos!**

 **Capitulo: Charge Assault (Two Souls.)**

 **Base Aliada de Midway, Océano Pacifico. 15 de Febrero del 2012.**

En un centro de operaciones, mucha gente está sentada y viendo para dar la misión. No eran buenas noticias.

Una chica de pelo largo rojizo y ojos verdes, se paró para dar el informe actual.

Desconocida: Bien. Daré el informe actual.

 **[JAPANESE SELF DEFENSE FORCE– FRANXX.  
** **13TH EXPERIMENTAL SQUADRON]**

Antes de empezar con ello, me llamo Nana, Operador AWACS Peace Eye de todas las misiones e informes.

 ***Muestra la zona de Japón cubierto en rojo, excepto una zona pequeña de azul en el sur.***

Somos el equipo trece, mejor conocido como el equipo experimental pacifico FRANXX. En este momento, una guerra ocurrió entre las dos naciones, Norte y Sur.

 ***Se dieron fijo las zonas de Japón y las zonas estalladas de guerra.***

Ahora mismo nuestros hermanos y algunos desertores del Norte están poniendo resistencia en ello, y tenemos que irnos para apoyarles.

Afortunadamente tenemos aviones cisterna que nos llevaran a la zona donde están resistiendo las fuerzas aliadas.

Pero lastimosamente, en nuestra fuga, varios compañeros, aliados, barcos y unidades fueron eliminados, traicionados o desparecidos. Lo que nos llevara una pelea fuerte contra no solo con nuestros hermanos, sino con otros países apoyando a ellos.

Tendremos que prepararnos para…

 _ **[ALERT]**_

Eh?

 _Un oficial aparece con cara de malas noticias._

Oficial Aliado: Nana, NOS ESTAN ATACANDO!

 ***El mapa cambia a una base en una isla mediana y con varios bombarderos rojos apareciendo.***

Nana: Aquí viene un ataque! Escuadrón Franxx, DESPEGUEN DE INMEDIANTO!

Pilotos de Franxx: SI!

 ***Fin del informe***

 _Todos corren a sus puestos de batalla._

 **En la pista de la base…**

Varios aviones van despegando para interceptar a los bombarderos. En ese momento 2 F-5E Tigers II salían de sus hangares para despegar.

Personal de la base: Radio esta en silencio!

Soldado Aliado: Rápido, envíen esos pájaros al cielo! Somos patos de feria!

Personal de la Base: Que está pasando?

Torre de Control: Estamos siendo atacados por bombarderos, posiciones… Norte y Este!

Soldado Aliado: Vamos muchachos despejen la pista, tenemos 2 aviones que lanzar!

Personal de la Base: Entendido! A todo el equipo que no esté haciendo nada en la pista, abrid paso para los pilotos.

Los 2 Tigers II ya estaban en la pista, en sus colas se veían unas emblemas de una cabeza de un monstruo con un cuerno rojo, ojos naranja y en la boca brotando sangre negra.

 **STRELIZIA SQUADRON**

 **Part from the 13th Experimental Unit, Franxx.**

 **6th Air Division, 66th Air Force Unit.**

 **Hiro.**

 **(Musica: Ace Combat 7 – Charge Assault)**

 **[EMPEZANDO LA MISION]**

Torre de Control: Bien, Escuadrón Strelizia, tienen permiso para despegar, ahora!

Los Tigers tomaron los motores a tope y empezaron a despegar rápidamente para alcanzar los 500 pies.

Torre de Control: Hiro, Zero Two; restricciones de altitud canceladas. Buena suerte!

Zero Two: De acuerdo. Listo cariño?

Hiro: Si.

Entonces otra voz apareció en las radios.

AWACS Peace Eye: Aquí AWACS Peace Eye. Estoy monitoreando el campo de batalla. Un Bombardero clase Tu-95 está llegando para una pasada más, intercéptenlos!

Y luego dio un mensaje al escuadrón que despego recién.

AWACS Peace Eye: Strelizia, espero que den buena reputación.

Hiro: No te preocupes, llegaremos a base salvos. Cuente conmigo Y con mi compañera.

AWACS Peace Eye: Espero que sea cierto.

Otra voz aparece en la radio.

Escuadrón Franxx: Aquí Delphinium 1, recibido. Hemos avistado a un bombardero, a por el!

Los 2 F-5E se fueron a gran velocidad para interceptar a un Tu-25, quien tan solo al llegar los 2 lanzaron misiles estándar y derribando al bombardero.

AWACS Peace Eye: Un bombardero menos!

Zero Two: Hiro, usa tu radar. Mira si hay contactos.

Entonces el chico empezó a usar el radar para ver si hay más enemigos, y vio 3 objetivos con 5 flechas naranja.

Hiro: Veo bombarderos y cazas. AWACS, identificación.

AWACS Peace Eye: 3 Fishbeds y 2 Phantom II. No son una amenaza, pero los bombarderos sí. Acaben con esos 3 Tu-160!

Zero Two: A por ellos cariño!

Hiro: Con gusto.

Los 2 pilotos se fueron a toda velocidad y llegaron a por los bombarderos. Entonces lanzaron QAAMs para atacar a los Phantom y Fishbed que solo lograron derribar 2 de cada uno.

Escuadrón Rebelde: Mierda, perdimos a 2 de los nuestros!

Escuadrón Rebelde: Cuidado, tenemos bandidos a nuestras 6.

En una pelea pequeña, Hiro acabo con el otro F-4E mientras que su compañera e líder Zero Two pudo contra los Migs, quienes no sobrevivieron a los QAAMs.

AWACS Peace Eye: Escolta menos, ahora a por los Blackjack.

Y los bombarderos nada más fueron cargamento en polvo.

AWACS Peace Eye: Bombarderos y escolta menos, nada mal para unos novatos. Sigan así y ganaremos esta guerra.

Escuadrón Franxx: Genista 1 a todas las unidades, contacto a al sur.

AWACS Peace Eye: Radares, veo 4 contactos. 2 Su-24 y 2 Tu-95.

Zero Two: Vamos cariño. Estas personas sentirán nuestra bienvenida!

Al llegar, vieron que varios de sus miembros, formados por 2 Su-24, 2 Mig-21, 2 F-4E y 2 F-104 ya derribaron a los bombarderos y su escolta.

Escuadrón Franxx: Oh vaya, lo siento pero llegamos primero.

Hiro: No es nada.

Escuadrón Franxx: Lo sé, pero no te preocupes, ya solo queda el resto de ellos.

Entonces el operador vino con otro sonido de malas noticias

AWACS Peace Eye: Mas contactos, 2 grupos en el sur y este.

Escuadrón Franxx: Bien, tendremos que dispersarnos. Jueguen limpio!

Zero Two: Hagámoslo cariño.

Hiro: Vale.

Se fueron a por el grupo enemigo del este donde vieron a los bombarderos que eran 2 Tu-95 y 6 Mig-21. Pan comido.

Escuadrón Rebelde: Mierda. Ahí vienen!

Escuadrón Rebelde: 3 por 2. Que no toquen el cargamento.

Pero lastimosamente, QAAMS y SAAMs dieron a la escolta sin problemas dejando a los bombarderos expuestos.

Bombardero Rebelde: No me jodas, no me digas que esos bastardos llegaron así de la nada!

Zero Two: Eso mismo.

Y los bombarderos no resistieron más.

Escuadrón Franxx: Aquí Delphinium 1, hemos eliminado los últimos bombarderos.

AWACS Peace Eye: Vale. Sigan patrullando para ver si hay más de ellos.

Entonces se habló el comandante de la base.

Base Aliada: Aquí el base aliada de Midway. Hay drones en la zona? Verifiquen.

Escuadrón Franxx: Drones? Por favor, ya ando harto de toda esta mierda de ello!

AWACS Peace Eye: Aquí Peace Eye, no veo ningún UAVs, zona limpia.

Hiro: Porque tanto se desesperan por ello?

Zero Two: Al parecer ellos quieren probar "nueva" tecnología para sus fines de ganar esta guerra.

Hiro: Y no pueden hacerlo en otro lugar?

Escuadrón Franxx: Es que ellos están ganando, tonto.

Sin embargo vieron en el radar algo extraño.

AWACS Peace Eye: Esperen, estoy detectando un… no, un objeto gigante!

Escuadrón Franxx: Bien, y que es?

AWACS Peace Eye: Dios… aquí viene la "gran ballena"! Todos los escuadrones, formen elemento!

….

En otro lado, se ve un gran portaaviones aéreo, en forma rectangular, toda su forma de color blanco, líneas rojas, haciendo un recorrido hacia el número "01" también de color.

AWACS Peace Eye: Es Liberty One! Está lanzando aviones!

En la catapulta, se ven 4 Typhoons de colores morados, encima con 4 diferentes emblemas: Uno con un corazón marcado de Flecha, otro con un dragón de colores celeste-purpura, otro con un humo lila-purpura y el final uno con unas 7 colas de color blanco.

 **KDA SQUADRON**

 **SQUADRON ASSASINS, KOREAN MERCENARY FORCE.**

 **1 SPECIAL AIR DIVISION, 93 AIR FORCE SQUADRON**

Escuadrón KDA: Bien chicas, preparen la música.

Los motores se empiezan a prender.

Escuadrón KDA: Ahora!

Y las 4 Typhoons empezaron a tomar vuelo para entrar en la zona de batalla.

…

 **(Musica: Ace Combat 7 OST – Identification)**

AWACS Peace Eye: Aquí vienen.

Escuadrón Franxx: Un escuadrón de asesinos? Maldita sea Corea por mandarnos a la mierda.

Uno de los escuadrones aliados dio una solicitud.

Escuadrón Franxx: Aquí Delphinium 1. Solicitamos retirada.

Pero se sonó una alerta del operador.

AWACS Peace Eye: Negativo. Intercéptenlos.

 **[ACTUALIZACION DE LA MISION]**

Escuadrón Franxx: Que? Es una locura!

Zero Two: Bien. Cariño, prepárate!

Sin embargo su radio empieza a escuchar una canción que estaba interrumpiendo sus oídos.

Escuadrón Franxx: Estoy recibiendo un sonido…

AWACS Peace Eye: Yo también… que demo-

 _ **You know who it is  
Coming 'round again  
You want a dose of this right now  
It's K-DA uh!**_

Esto provoco la desesperación de la operadora.

AWACS Peace Eye: Técnicos, que está pasando aquí? Que hace una canción en medio de la pelea?

Ellos irrumpieron con esto:

Técnico del AWACS: No lo sé Nana, estoy viendo en ello!

Hiro: No puedo concentrarme mientras esta canción está interrumpiendo mis oídos!

Mientras se quejaban, escucharon las voces del enemigo.

Escuadrón KDA: Aquí KDA Líder a todas las unidades, lancen los UAVs!

Escuadrón KDA: Entendido Reina.

Eso provoco una risita.

Reina: No me digas así.

AWACS Peace Eye: Estoy viendo múltiples contactos… MQ-101!

Hiro: Mierda!

Zero Two: Aquí vamos de nuevo.

Entonces aparecen varios drones con alas rectangulares, forma triangular en las frentes lanzando misiles a por el escuadrón cuando se sonó otra parte de la canción.

 **See** **언제든지** **내** **모습** **magic  
** **단** **한** **번에** **내가** **잡어** **  
** **절대** **기죽지** **않지** **uh!  
Pow, pow ****네가** **뭘** **알아** **(** **알아** **)**

Escuadrón Franxx: Argentea 2, misiles en el aire!

Y su compañero respondió:

Escuadrón Franxx: Son muchos, no tengo bengalas!

La pelea empezó a ponerse fea. Los MQ empezaron a perseguir a los objetivos mientras que ellos están intentando esquivar todos los ataques de sus oponentes, pero sin embargo, ellos también empezaron a perder casi la munición lo cual esto se iba al infierno.

Hiro: Me quedan pocos misiles!

Zero Two: Peace Eye, esto se está poniendo feo. Donde están los refuerzos?

AWACS Peace Eye: El escuadrón Alfa para despegar! 7 minutos!

Escuadrón Franxx: Que sea 2 minutos por favor!

Se escuchó una alerta de los compañeros.

Escuadrón Franxx: Chloroyphytum 2, misiles!

Un sonido de explosión puso en shock a todo.

 **I'm a picture perfect face  
With that wild in my veins  
You can hear it in my growl, growl, growl, growl**

Escuadrón Franxx: Aquí Chloroyphytum Líder, a 2 le han dado!

AWACS Peace Eye: Estado de daños!

Ninguna respuesta.

AWACS Peace Eye: Dios. Responde Chloroyphytum 2!

Se vio a un F-4E con casi humo.

Escuadrón Franxx: Aquí Chloroyphytum 2. Estoy bien pero mi avión no va aguantar.

AWACS Peace Eye: Vete a la base. No puedes hacer más.

Escuadrón Franxx: Me largo. Lo siento chicos!

Hiro: No te preocupes. Sal de aquí!

Escuadrón KDA: Reina, uno de ellos se anda retirando.

Reina: No me digas así Akali. Y déjalo ir, así ganaremos espacio aéreo.

Akali: Recibido.

Entonces la batalla iba en peor. 9 contra 4.

Hiro: Peace Eye!

AWACS Peace Eye: Mala noticias chicos! Alfa ha tenido problemas los aviones y han abortado el despegue! Están solos!

Escuadrón Franxx: Maldita sea.

Pero su compañero vio un MQ-101 atacando a un Mig-21 aliado.

Zero Two: Genista 1, misil!

Escuadrón Franxx: Evadiendo! Uh!

Entonces se vio un Mig-21 en humo.

 **Ain't nobody bringing us down, down, down, down, down, down  
They could try but we're gonna wear the crown  
You could go another round, round, round, round, round, round, round  
Wish you luck, but you're not bringing us down**

AWACS Peace Eye: Maldición. Salgan de acá lo más pronto que puedan!

Escuadrón Franxx: Ya es tarde, que hacemos?

Hiro vio las nubes y le dio una idea de tiempo.

Hiro: A todas las unidades, vayan a los por las nubes y Genita Líder, vete a la base!

Escuadrón Franxx: Vale! Retirándome!

Mientras que su compañera se retiraba, todos iban a por las nubes junto con los MQ-101 para que pudieran ganar tiempo de ahuyentarlos y poder derribar a sus líderes.

Akali: Ahri, se andan escapando!

Ahri: Que?

Escuadrón KDA: Esas personas están huyendo de nuestro sonido! Esperando órdenes mí Reina.

Ahri: Ya basta. Iremos a darles nuestra música de amor.

 **We go hard, 'till we get it, get it  
We go hard, we so in it, in it  
We Pop-Stars, only winning, winning now  
Ain't nobody bringing us down, down, down, down**

Las Typhoons empezaron a perseguirlos sin importar las nubes, ya que ellos tenían los UAVs a su favor.

Entonces era el fin para el Equipo 13 Experimental. Con poco armamento y sin apoyo, eran pilotos a punto de ir a su funeral…

Pero uno de los aliados empezó a notar algo en el radar.

Escuadrón Franxx: Un momento… veo 10 contactos aliados!

AWACS Peace Eye: Que es esto. Múltiples misiles… apuntando a los UAVs?

La batalla empezó a favoréceles ya que se vieron LAAMs y QAAMs atacando a las defensas de los Typhoons. Y eso provoco que la música que interfería en la radio se detuvo.

Ahri: Que?

Escuadrón KDA: Reina, 10 contactos!

Ahri: Quien osa destruir nuestros preciados MQ-101?

Entonces escuadrón otro operador pero con un sonido de una joven.

AWACS Oracle: Aquí Oracle, me reciben fuerzas aliadas?

Hiro: Nos está hablando?

Entonces se escuchó volvió a escuchar esa voz.

AWACS Oracle: Si, hablamos de ustedes!

AWACS Peace Eye: Que quieren de nosotros?

Joker: Aquí Joker, todos los sobrevivientes júntense con nosotros!

Sin embargo, el escuadrón no dio buena idea a eso.

Escuadrón Franxx: Crees que eso nos salvara aliados?

Zero Two: Que cosa buena seria con eso?

Joker: Que otra opciones tienen? Morir solos?

En una decisión clara, Nana no tuvo elección que confiar.

AWACS Peace Eye: Entendido. Pero denme la información de ustedes.

AWACS Oracle: De acuerdo. Pasando IFFs.

Entonces el radar se actualizo de los 10 contactos. Eran 6 F-14A y 4 F-16F, donde ahí se veían los nombres de los Tomcat a Joker, Skull, Panther, Fox, Queen y Noir, y de los Falcon a Issei, Sona, Vali y Gasper.

Vali: Muy bien señores y señoritas, formen una línea con nosotros, todos juntos!

 **(Musica: Ace Combat 7 – Faceless Soldier, pongan la parte 0:30 donde empieza la acción :D)**

Issei y Joker se pusieron delante de los F-5E de Hiro y Zero Two, mientras que Panther, Queen y Noir estuvieron atrás de un Mig-21 y F-4E; Sona, Vali y Gasper con los 2 Su-24 y al final Skull y Fox adelante de los 2 F-104.

Joker: Operador, es todo tuyo.

AWACS Peace Eye: Vale, pasando datos de la misión!

Ahri: Mierda. No nos dijeron que había mas enemigos cerca!

Escuadrón KDA: Ahí vienen!

Entonces otra voz de un operador apareció.

AWACS Ddraig: Aquí AWACS Ddraig, he actualizado los datos. Sus objetivos son UAVs y 4 Typhoons del Escuadron KDA.

Joker: Bueno Issei, pongámonos sucios. Ve a por el escuadron

Queen: Sabemos cómo destruir a esas cosas. Déjenos a los drones.

Escuadrón Franxx: Vale, los ayudaremos.

Se escuchó un sonido de alerta.

AWACS Oracle: Derríbenlos!

 **[ACTUALIZACION DE LA MISION]**

Issei: Vale.

Hiro: Vamos.

Joker: A por ellos.

Escuadrón Franxx: No pienso morir aquí.

Pero esa sentencia fue suavizada por Skull.

Skull: No te preocupes amigo. Sigue con Issei y Ren, vivirás para contarlo.

Escuadrón Franxx: Vale.

Panther: No dejen a ninguno con vida!

Escuadrón KDA: Reina, creo que veo invitados no deseados.

Ahri: Muy bien, preparen la música.

AWACS Oracle: Oh no!

Oracle soltó un código de señal encriptado donde interfirió la música y así poder tener una radio limpia.

Ahri: Pero que-

Akali: La música no reacciona!

AWACS Oracle: Ahora es nuestro turno. Dale Dragonus y Phantoms!

Joker: Vale. Fox Uno!

Lanzando LAAM junto a su escuadrón, lograron destruir parte de los drones.

Akali: Maldita sea, moviendo a interceptarlos!

Pero sin embargo, un F-16F se coló detrás de Akali y le lanzo varios misiles estándar para derribarla.

Akali: PERO COMO… AAAGH, SALTANDO! *sonidos de cabina abriéndose y interferencias.*

Issei: Derribado.

Sona: Issei se cargó a un bandido!

Zero Two: Miren!

Algunos MQ-101 fueron destruidos de la nada después de que uno de los Typhoons fuera destruido.

AWACS Peace Eye: Al parecer creo que cuando cae uno de ellos, los UAVs se autodestruyen por no tener líder.

Escuadrón Franxx: Esto es perfecto! Úsemelo contra ellos.

Fox: Sigan aprovechando Dragonus. Nosotros tenemos los drones.

Escuadrón KDA: Akali! Mierda, esperando órdenes.

Ahri: Eveylnn, Kai'sa, conmigo. Iremos a por ese bastardo que dio a nuestra amiga.

Eveylnn: 4.

Kai'sa 1.

Los 3 Typhoons dejaron de estar cubriéndose con los UAVs y se dirigían a por Issei para vengar a su amiga.

AWACS Ddraig: Los Typhoons están atacando a Issei!

Hiro: Mierda, Issei sal de ahí!

Issei: Negativo, yo tengo esto.

Se dio una pelea forzosa donde el F-16F dio un giro de 180 grados y disparo un QAAM a uno de los Typhoons.

Issei: Bingo!

Eveylnn: No puedo más chicas, saltando! *sonidos de cabina abriéndose y interferencias.*

AWACS Ddraig: Otro derribo confirmado, y veo que los drones están empezando a desaparecer poco a poco!

Joker: Vamos Issei!

Escuadrón Franxx: Sigan así!

Gasper: Ve a por esos bastardos!

Kai'sa: No vamos a dejar que ese tipo se lleve la gloria, vamos amiga!

Ahri: Vale!

En otro duelo, las 2 intentaron lanzar varias ráfagas de cañon pero ninguna logro darle a Issei.

Vali: Oigan, porque no mejor apuntan esto!

Lucifer lanzo varias metrallas del cañón para dañar severamente a uno de los motores del Typhoon y haciendo estallar en llamas.

Vali: Otro menos. Duerme con los peces escoria rebelde.

Kai'sa: Me han dado. No puedo aguantar más.

Ahri: Salta, yo me encargo del ellos.

Kai'sa: Suerte. Recuerda que la nación de Corea del Sur está en nuestras manos. *sonidos de cabina abriéndose y interferencias.*

Noir: Así se hace!

AWACS Ddraig: Solo quedan pocos drones!

AWACS Peace Eye: Solo queda un objetivo!

Escuadrón Franxx: Ve a por ellos!

Zero Two: Eso, muéstrales quienes mandan!

Ahri: No pienses que ganaras hoy dragoncito. Veremos quien canta al último.

Entonces se dieron una pelea donde cual, se lanzaban varias armas especiales pero ninguno acertaba. Luego se cambiaron a cañones pero solo Issei dio en la ala derecha y casi por la cabina de la pilota mientras que Ahri solo logro darle en la cola pero seguían volando aun así.

Hiro: No va aguantar, Zero Two dale cobertura!

Sona: Déjalo Hiro. Está en sus propias manos.

Gasper: Solo concéntrate en darle a los drones. Ir a por el último va ser un desastre.

Y un Su-24 aliado fue dado por un misil enemigo pero seguía volando.

Escuadrón Franxx: Aquí Delphinium 1. Me han dado. Regresando a la base.

AWACS Peace Eye: De acuerdo. No vamos a arriesgarnos a perder más pilotos.

Mientras que en la pelea se están dando como si fuera entre la voz de la cordura y las alas de las llamas, pero al final Issei apaga sus motores como si no tuviera energía, haciendo que Ahri lo fije fácilmente.

Ahri: Adiós.

Pero la muchacha no se dio cuenta de la trampa.

Issei: No, dirás HASTA LUEGO!

Ahri: Eh?

Prendió los motores del Falcon y dio una voltereta de 360 grados que nadie lo vio venir, pasando al lado de Ahri para lanzar un QAAM al último avión del escuadrón KDA y dañándola severamente.

Ahri: NO!

Sona: Eso!

Noir: Issei acabo con el ultimo!

AWACS Ddraig: Enemigos y drones eliminados!

Ahri: Piensan que han ganado eh? KDA no se rinde tan fácilmente. Nos vemos pronto! *sonido de cabina abriéndose y interferencias.*

Escuadrón Franxx: Parece que han derribado a ellos pero los malditos acaban de saltar. No importa. Así no nos molestaran para la próxima.

Zero Two: Gracias por la ayuda.

 **[MISION CUMPLIDA]**

AWACS Ddraig: Zona limpia. Todos los enemigos fueron neutralizados. Regresen a la base.

AWACS Peace Eye: Aquí Nana del Operador Peace Eye. Les guiaremos a nuestra base para que puedan repostar y obtener armamiento si quieren.

Joker: Seria un agrado de su parte.

Vali: Exacto. Teníamos que llevar 2 aviones cisterna si estos Falcons no tuvieran que gastar demasiado combustible.

Hiro: No te preocupes. Tenemos la isla Midway para que puedan repostar y reparar sus aviones.

Queen: De acuerdo. Primero aterricen ustedes. Nosotros esperaremos.

AWACS Peace Eye: Tranquilos. Ustedes mejor porque se llevaron la victoria. Es nuestra regla.

AWACS Ddraig: Bueno que más da. De todas maneras me ofendería si no lo hiciera.

Durante el regreso a la base, Hiro inspecciono esos emblemas. Para los F-14 tenían emblemas de antifaz, Joker una con un antifaz normal pero con una llama en uno de sus ojos, Skull de una calavera, Panther de un gato rojo, Fox otro de un zorro, Queen de una calavera pero de metal y Noir con un sombrero y antifaz. Y al ver los de F-16 eran emblemas extrañas. Issei llevaba un dragón rojo en su emblema, Sona de una princesa purpura, Vali de un dragón blanco y Gasper de un vampiro.

Pero lo que llamo la atención fue del dragón rojo.

Zero Two: Hiro… ese no es…

Hiro: Si. Uno que vi en mis sueños.

Joker: Pasa algo?

Ellos decidieron ignorar ese tema y pasar al aterrizaje.

Hiro: Nada.

Torre de Control: Aquí la base de Midway, identifíquense.

AWACS Oracle: Somos la 444ta Unidad y junto con otro escuadrón de la 3718ava Unidad. Necesitamos aterrizar. No somos enemigos ni tenemos intenciones maliciosas.

En unos segundos, volvieron a responder.

Torre de Control: De acuerdo. Preparen controles de aterrizaje.

Issei: Vale. Muchachos empecemos nosotros.

Los Falcons sacaron sus trenes de aterrizaje y Phantom también los siguió. Hiro vio algo que nadie podría hacer: aterrizar al mismo tiempo sin chocar o estrellarse.

Zero Two: Bien, ahora nosotros.

Luego el escuadrón Franxx fue aterrizando uno por uno, hasta que llegó el turno de Hiro.

Torre de Control: Bien Hiro. Has hecho bien en tu primer trabajo. Revisa tu tren de aterrizaje. Puedes aterrizar.

Vale.

El Tiger II toco al suelo y empezó a moverse hacia los hangares donde habían llegado, Hiro salió de su cabina para dirigirse a por esos invitados nuevos.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 _ **Se continuara en "On StandBy Part II"**_

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Bien, algo que decirles, me demore tanto en hacer este capítulo al tope. Y otras de las noticias es que me dio una enfermedad horrible (pero ando bien muchachos) pero no significa que tenga que rendirme. Seguire continuando muchachos en escribir esta historia!**

 **Por cierto, como se dijo en las notas de autor al inicio, se actualizaron los 3 primeros caps de este fanfic, y desafortunadamente, se eliminara "Pesadilla" de Este Fanfic ya para remasterizar un poco los capítulos restantes (y lastimosamente, rip a mis 4,700 visitas :,( )**

 **Bueno, nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo: "On StandBy Parte II".**


	20. On Stand By (Part II)

**High School DXD: Fighter's Honor**

 **Un fanfic con Universo Alterno con ideas y contenido de Ace Combat y High School DXD.**

 **Regresando ya de esto, ahora dejare pendiente de la parte de On StandBy Part II.**

 **Pero antes de empezar, daré los próximos capítulos (posibles spoilers pero tengan idea de que significa) para terminar este fanfic. Posiblemente hare continuación de estas, con más personajes, temas de animes/videojuegos/comics/etc.** **Acá los capítulos/cinemáticas posibles de este Fanfic.  
-Assault Horizon (Unmeeting Fate)  
-King of the Skies (Squadron of the Dead)  
Cinematric: Two Worlds  
-Bombing Run (Skies of Flames)  
-Two-Pronged Strategy (Cage of Traps)  
-Iced Time (Clocking in seconds)  
Cinematric: Truth Revelated  
-Faceless World (Faceless Soldier)  
-Last opportunity (Assault on the Big Whale)  
Cinematric: The born of the Sekiryuutei.  
-Invasion of Japan (Shinning Death)**

 **Cierto, ya llegando a Two-Pronged Strategy, hare actualizaciones de los capítulos 3, Cinemática y 4.** **Que están serán sus nombres:  
Cap 3: First Assault (Breath of Fire)  
Cinematric: Speakers of the Void  
Cap 4: First Teammates (You're not Alone)**

 **Los que quieran saber de los capítulos posibles, no daré spoilers de ello. Esto es información clasificada hasta que se lancen estos capítulos.**

 **Ahora si, a por esta cinemática.**

 **Cinemática: On StandBy. Part II.** **(Meeting the Franxx Squadron.)**

 **Hangares de la Base Aliada, Base Midway. 15 de Febrero del 2012.**

 **Dragonus POV**

Issei, quien terminaba de bajar del F-16F, se dirigió con sus amigos para reunirse con ellos.

Ryuji: Bien, que bonita base. Pero porque en Midway? No que era antes de Martinez Security?

Ren: Debieron dárselo devuelto a Japón luego de la guerra.

Sona: Si.

Luego de que el líder de Dragonus llego, Sona dio un abrazo a su supuesto líder mientras que el resto daba unas risitas por el comportamiento. Pero ella dio una mirada fría a los presentes y todos dejaron de reírse hasta que Kazuku y Futaba (quien estaba comiendo curry en una lonchera) caminaban con sus compañeros.

Ann: Enserio?

Gasper: Como puedes seguir comiendo en medio de una misión?

Futuba: Es rico los currys! Jamás salgo de casa sin estos!

Esto dio una sonrisa a Ren.

Ren: Siempre ella le encanta eso. Nunca va a una misión sin ello.

Futaba: Exacto!

Y este dio una palmadita en la cabeza de ella cosa que provoco el sonrojo de la operadora y risas de todos sus amigos. Pero la diversión termina cuando ven a una joven de pelo largo color marrón, ojos verdes caminando hacia el grupo.

Desconocida: Así que son…

Kazuku: Si. Yo el operador Ddraig, esta joven Oracle y el resto los escuadrones que les salvaron la vida.

Desconocida: Entiendo. Gracias de todas maneras. Mi nombre es Nana.

Makoto: Nana? Que, una especie de niñera?

Eso provoco un sonrojo de vergüenza de ella.

Nana: Eh… no es eso… así me dieron de nombre?

Vali: Bueno, pensé que sería bonito como Rosa o algo.

Gasper: Dios Vali, ni siquiera das buenos chistes.

Nana: En fin, acompáñenme a la sala de informes.

Sona: Hai.

Todos sin dejar de hablar, se fueron a por la sala de operaciones.

 **Franxx POV**

Mientras esperaba a Nana para el desinforme, Zero Two, una chica de pelo rosado, ojos verdes y una forma de una joven normal, estuvo agarrando la mano de Hiro, una persona de pelo corto, ojos azules al igual que su peinado, como si fueran pareja. Junto con otros 8, lo que queda del escuadrón trece, estaban esperando a Nana a que llegara para dar el desinforme. Cuando llego, dio también un agrado a 12 personas más quienes se asentaron en algunos asientos.

 **(Musica: Ace Combat 7 – IUN Debriefing)**

Nana: _Buen trabajo. Bombarderos y cazas neutralizados._

 _También, hemos neutralizado al escuadrón enemigo que intervino en nuestra misión. Pero daremos gracias a los escuadrones que nos salvaron la vida._

Luego dio un tono de malas noticias.

Nana: _Lastimosamente, nuestra base está ahora en ruinas y daños. Nuestras fuerzas y personal estarán empacando para intentar ir a una base más cercana._

Pero uno de los pilotos que había venido intervino.

Piloto Aliado: _Esperen, tengo una idea._

Todos miraron a la persona que dijo eso. Un joven de pelo negro, con lentes se levantó de pie para dar la explicación.

Nana: _Cual?_

Piloto _Aliado: Tenemos una base aún tiene recursos y personal, ahí es donde venimos. Aun sobra espacio para gente como ustedes._

Nana _: Gracias._

Hiro: _Donde es?_

Piloto Aliado: _En Yamanga._

Esto dio una alegría y esperanza para la operadora.

Nana: _De acuerdo. Prepararemos los últimos toques y empacamientos a nuestros transportes. Franxx, extranjeros, pueden retirarse._

Todos se levantaron de sus asientos para ir a sus puestos.

 **Dragonus POV**

 _ **En los hangares de Midway…**_

Habia decaído la noche, y los muchachos no tenían elección que ir preparando todo para el traslado, y eso que hicieron todo. Pero en ello se separaron en tres grupos.

Issei y Ren estaban preparando el combustible para el siguiente vuelo, ya que el viaje que hicieron desde la base de Yamanga hasta el océano pacifico, les tomo en usar un avión cisterna dos veces (ya que el resto de los Tomcats no les alcanzo el combustible necesario) y los armamientos Aire-Aire para un posible misión de cobertura, incluyendo a los de sus compañeros.

Issei: Ahora no pienso que tendremos otro avión cisterna.

Ren: A Sae no le gustara como terminamos malgastando el combustible por diversión.

Issei: No solo eso, que si no tenemos próximo combustible para las futuras misiones diremos adiós a nuestra suerte.

Ren: Ni me lo digas.

Entonces se le aparecieron unos 2 jóvenes. Pero lo que llamo la atención fue que uno de ellos era pelo rosado, ojos verdes con una actitud de coqueta y ruda. El otro era un joven con pelo corto azul y ojos al igual que el cabello.

Desconocida: Así que tú eres con la emblema de ese dragón no?

Eso tomo la atención de los dos.

Issei: Eh sí.

Zero Two: Sus nombres?

Ren: Soy Ren Amamiya de la Unidad 444. Y este es Issei Hyoudou, de la Unidad 3718.

Zero Two: Me sorprenden. Encima de que salvaste a nuestros compañeros y el otro por derribar a ese escuadrón. Mi nombre es Zero Two. Parte la Unidad 666. Un gusto conocerlos.

Ren: Zero Two? Solo es ese nombre?

Zero Two: Así me nombro Hiro. Y este, el mismo que mencione.

El chico peliazul solo dio un gesto de saludo.

Issei: Entiendo. Y porque ese nombre de Zero Two?

Hiro: Como éramos un escuadrón experimental, nadie tenía nombres ese momento. Yo lo escogí por su número de identificación.

Ren: Y porque tu Hiro?

Este solo respondió rascándose la cabeza.

Hiro: Tampoco sé porque ese nombre. Solo puedo decir que así mismo puse mi nombre.

Ren: Extraño…

Issei: Solo por eso? Deberían tener nombres ustedes.

Zero Two: No es eso, es que todos somos partes de un proyecto experimental pero sin embargo nadie de acá tiene nombres. Como dijo Hiro, todos eran llamados por códigos de identificación o nombres del escuadrón.

Ren: Deberían tener nombres. No es difícil en tener uno en ello.

Zero Two: Sin embargo, Hiro dio los nombres después de nuestro desinforme de la misión. Nana aprobó por ello.

Issei: Entiendo.

Entonces ella vio la hora y se tuvo que apresurar.

Zero Two: Bueno, nos iremos. Tenemos que preparar todo para nuestro traslado.

Y los 2 pilotos se van sin decir más.

Ren: Escuadrón Experimental… huh. Aún recuerdo que conocimos a uno.

Issei: Enserio?

Este se ajustó las gafas para retirarse.

Ren: Después lo digo cuando regresemos a la base.

Issei: Vale.

Sin decir más, se largaron para hacer sus puestos.

 _ **En otro lugar…**_

Ann, Sona, Makoto y Haru (a excepción de Gasper) estaban ayudando con los paquetes y cajas para los transportes C-130 Hercules y C-1. Nada más eran tecnología, archivos o comida.

Makoto: Bueno, aquí vamos con nuestro trabajo.

Sona: Así eran sus tiempo libres?

Ann: Exacto. Prisioneros como yo, mejor debería estar en mi celda si no quería estorbarlos.

Haru, quien estaba en una carretilla, estaba recogiendo varias cajas y colocándolos en los Hercules.

Haru: Esto son trabajos que nadie le gusta hacer, pero sin embargo, al menos era nuestro pasatiempo.

Sona: Y si no lo cumplían?

Makoto: A Solitario.

La peli negra con pelo corto se confundió en ello.

Haru: Es un lugar para la gente que desobedeció órdenes. O mejor dicho, un castigo para los prisioneros.

Ann: Te imaginas como Ryuji y yo somos los únicos que fuimos a Solitario todo el rato. Ya hasta casi me gusta estar ahí.

Sona: Y aún siguen usándolo?

Eso provocó una risa de las 3.

Makoto: Ya no, ahora nosotros tenemos que respetar nuestras reglas.

La joven con lentes no puedo decir nada más que sonreír por ello. Mientras trabajaban, no notaron 3 chicas quienes estaban mirando a lado. Sitri vio sus características, una con un pelo azul corto y sus ojos verde claro con una actitud de pocos amigos; otra con un pelo anaranjado largo con ojos claros con una aura de amable y la ultima un pelo largo color grisaceo largo y ojos grises con una tranquilidad en su rostro.

Ann: Apuesto que no son los que van a ayudar verdad.

Y la de pelo cortó respondió.

Desconocida 1: No. Nada más queríamos ver lo que hacían.

Makoto: Si es así, bueno.

Sin embargo la de pelo grisáceo hablo.

Desconocida 2: En realidad también queríamos agradecerles sobre el apoyo. Esto de los drones nos tenía apunto de matarnos.

Ann: Los MQ-101? Esas porquerías no son para nada comparado con nuestra habilidad. Por cierto, Ann Takamaki para ustedes.

Makoto: Makoto Nijima.

Haru: Haru Okumura.

Sona: Y yo Sona Sitri. Estas son de la Unidad 444 y yo de la 3718.

Desconocida 1: Unidad 444? Dirás el escuadrón penal "Phantom"?

Las 3 chicas se quedaron impresionadas por el momento.

Haru: Nos conoces?

Ichigo: No. Pero he oído sobre los rumores de ustedes. Mi nombre es Ichigo, y mis amigas Miku y Kokoro.

Estas solo dieron un saludo de gesto.

Sona: Un gusto.

Miku: Una unidad penal? No que deberían estar en sus celdas?

Ann: No, ya estamos perdonados oficialmente por los generales de la JSDF.

Ichigo: Enserio? Pensé que estaba prohibido.

Haru: Pues digamos que la CEO de nuestra base vio a nuestro comportamiento y al final dieron su veredicto. Ahora luchamos del lado militar.

Kokoro: Contra los rebeldes, verdad?

Sona: Exacto.

Miku: Bueno. Espero que nos den una buena impresión.

Ann: Mismo digo de ustedes!

Entonces se largaron para dejar solo la escena de las chicas trabajando. Pero Ichigo dio una cara de fría ante ello.

Miku: Pasa algo?

Ichigo: No me agradan los 3 que vi. Pero la chica con lentes y pelo corto me lleva la impresión.

Kokoro: Solo porque el resto fueron penales?

Ichigo solo dio un sonido de queja y se largó.

Miku: Que le pasa?

Kokoro: No lo sé. Solo digo que ella no tiene nada de agrado con los prisioneros.

Sin más que darle remedio a ella, se largó a ver al resto del escuadrón.

….

En otros hangares, los 4 compañeros se fueron al igual que sus amigas (a excepción de Gasper Vladi que fue con los chicos a apoyarlos), dar todo para el traslado.

Vali: Joder, para mi llevar con las carretillas son un trabajo duro.

Yusuke: Ni me lo digas.

Gasper: Vamos Lucifer, tanto en cama y durmiendo no significa que no tienes fuerzas. En marcha!

Vali: Denme un respiro por favor!

Ryuji: No pienses que eso es todo, también hay que revisar nuestros aviones para el siguiente lanzamiento.

Gasper: Si, y espero que ustedes no tengan problemas con su combustible.

Esto los molesto a los 2 prisioneros ya que recordaron que sus Tomcats habían tenido falla de combustible y tuvieron sin remedio que tener que pedir otra cisterna más.

Yusuke: No es culpa nuestra de que nadie dijo sobre ello.

Ryuji: Si. Me cago que nos den aviones pero con defectos.

Vali: Enserio, ni hasta su mecánico se dio ese detalle.

Ryuji: No lo culpes.

Gasper: Bien, dejemos de molestarnos a trabajar!

" _Vale!"_ Dijeron los 3 mientras seguían haciendo el trabajo pesado. En ese momento vieron a un grupo de 5 personas que pasaban por su lado. 4 de ellos eran hombres y una mujer. Irónicamente era lo mismo que ellos estaban soportando en ese momento. Gasper empezó a escanear al grupo. Dos eran rubios, pero uno de ellos usaba lentes. Uno es demasiado gordo feliz y el otro tiene un pelo mostaza y con una actitud un poco ruda e fría al igual que el rubio. Pero en ello tenían a una chica con lentes y tenía pelo morado.

Desconocido 1: Entonces que, los 3 mosqueteros y la princesa Rapunzel?

Gasper: A mí?

Ryuji: Hey, solo hacemos nuestro trabajo nada más.

Desconocido 2: Claro, solo levantando cosas. No puedes hacer algo mejor que estar en los cielos?

Vali: Dejenlo tranquilo. Nosotros solo ayudamos.

Eso no ayudo a las 2 personas con bajo temperamento, quienes estos se burlaban ante ello.

Yusuke: Mejor cuando lleguemos a la base, les enseñaremos el "Solitario."

Y ellos se rieron ante ese nombre.

Desconocido: HAHAHAHA, enserio? Qué es? Formarnos en una línea y quedarnos parados como tontos? Nah no tenemos para hablar como idiotas como ustedes.

Entonces el pequeño peliblanco se levantó quien no tuvo ahora una buena cara.

Vali: Entonces ven acá y pelea como hombre, niñita.

Gasper: Espera!

Desconocido 2: Ah sí, pues-

Pero la de pelo purpura interpuso.

Desconocida: Ya, basta Zorome y Mitsuru. Los 2 lárguense.

Zorome: Lo que digas.

Mitsuru: Vale.

Sin más que discutir los 2 se retiraron de ahí pero aun con las risas.

Ikuno: Discúlpame por esos 2. No tienen nada de amistoso con ello. Mi nombre es Ikuno, y el gordito es Futoshi.

Futoshi: Mucho saludo.

Ikuno: Y el otro Goro.

Goro: Que tal.

Vali: Bueno, al menos no son tan rudos como esos dos.

Goro: Déjalos. Ellos son así cuando son con los nuevos. No los culpo.

Ryuji: Yo preferí mejor una pelea y que me metan a Solitario.

Yusuke: Ya somos una fuerza regular tonto.

Ryuji: OYE NO ME LLAMES ASI!

Los 5 se rieron acerca de ello, cosa que se iban a pelear pero la peliamarilla decidió cortarlo.

Gasper: Ya los 2. Basta. La discusión para después.

Ryuji: Righto.

Yusuke: Vale. Y ustedes son…

Ikuno: Parte del escuadrón experimental. Por cierto ustedes fueron buenos con los UAVs.

Ryuji: No es nada. Ya nosotros teníamos experiencia en ello.

Goro: Enserio?

Vali: Por ello son prisioneros penales. Forzando trabajos y enfrentando a peligros. Estos son Ryuji Sakamoto y Yusuke Kitagawa.

Estos saludaron amistosamente.

Futoshi: Y porque ellos porque eran prisioneros?

Ryuji: Digamos que tenemos 2 historias especiales. Yo por cometer demasiados delitos e rompiendo leyes en Japón y el por estar parte de una mafia que se dedicaban a robar arte.

Ikuno: Y cómo es que son parte de las fuerzas regulares?

Yusuke: Resulto que los oficiales de las fuerzas aliadas vieron nuestro comportamiento, dieron el perdón oficial y nos pusieron como fuerza oficial regular. Pero nuestros planes fueron al infierno luego del ataque de Tokyo.

Ellos quedaron asombrados por lo que paso.

Goro: Y cuál era esos planes?

Ryuji: Iba ser una campaña a Rusia, pero cuando bombardearon nuestra base principal ya no nos queda que luchar en nuestro hogar.

Vali: Dios, eso ni me lo espere.

Yusuke: Diremos toda esta historia a nuestro regreso, ahora tenemos trabajo.

Ikuno: Vale.

El trio se retira mientras que el resto seguía con el trabajo forzoso.

 **En la sala de operaciones…**

El operador Kazuku y Futaba estaban intentando en una radio para hablar con Sae e informarles de lo que está pasando. Pero lo malo es que esta base no tiene casi de comunicaciones.

Futaba: Maldición… cuanto voy a aguantar ante este tipo de conexión…

Kazuku: Encima ni siquiera puedo comunicarme con ninguna base. Ahora que haremos?

Futaba: Lo que nos queda es esperar el maldito "Solitario" de Nijima el de porque nos alejamos de la zona de operaciones…

Nana: Algún problema?

Nana apareció en el momento indicado mientras que los 2 miraban pensando que era alguien del personal.

Kazuku: Ah. Sí, no tenemos comunicaciones con ninguna base.

Futaba: Tienen señales o algo?

Ella puso una cara de no buenas noticias.

Nana: No… perdimos todas las comunicaciones durante el bombardero. Solo tenemos comunicación en esta base.

Kazuku: Ahora lo entiendo.

Futaba: Demonios.

Nana: Lo siento.

La pelilarga castaña solo puedo ponerse en tímida, pero la voz del operador Ddraig la calmo.

Kazuku: Esta bien, por ahora no tenemos elección que preparar nuestros E-767 para el despegue. Cierto, tendrán combustibles o armamiento para nuestros amigos?

Nana: Aun conservamos QAAMS y LAAMS, que iba ser para algunos aviones pero fueron dañados y no se podrán usar. Lo necesitan?

Kazuku: Es para nuestros muchachos.

Ella sonrió.

Nana: Avisare a nuestros mecánicos cuando puedan.

Futaba: Gracias.

 _ **(Pasando el tiempo…)**_

 **Centro de Operaciones, Base Midway. 16 de Febrero del 2012.**

Por el amanecer, todos los pilotos de Dragonus, Phantom y Franxx se reunieron para dar la noticia del traslado. Incluso también hubo gente, personal y soldados reunidos.

Nana _: Atención! Escuchen._

La operadora de Franxx apareció para dar las noticias.

Nana: Bien, tenemos ahora malas y buenas. Estas son las malas.

En la pantalla aparecieron varios puntos rojos en la base como si hubo daños colaterales.

Nana: _Nuestra base ya no tiene comunicaciones, apoyo u otro tipo de defensas aéreas. Todo fue arrasado en la misión que obtuvimos. Pero sin embargo…_

Señala en el mapa una parte de Japon, Yamanga.

Nana: _El equipo 13 va ser mudado a una Base Aliada de la 444 y la 3718, fuerzas regulares. Aún tienen personal, pero sin embargo tenemos que llegar a tiempo para sus defensas._

 _Aun que estamos en la madrugada, pero sin embargo esto lo usaremos para llegar a tiempo. Sin embargo, tendremos que dar la escolta posible si queremos llegar. Por ello tenemos un plan final._

Se muestra una parte de Takachiko, donde hay varias defensas aéreas.

Nana: _Este lugar._

Todos se quedan quejando por ello.

Nana: Entiendo que es un lugar muy asegurado, pero sin embargo no tenemos elección que dar por ahí si queremos una ruta corta a llegar a esa base.

Ichigo: Y cómo vamos a pasar por ahí?

Nana: _Lo único que nos queda es tener que volar todas las defensas e intentar pasar por ahí._

En el mapa se muestra una ruta posible para evitar las defensas.

Nana: _Aprovechemos que los rebeldes están descansando, y si los atacamos: Nadie sabrá quién los ataco._

Entonces todos aprueban y hablan del plan.

Nana: _Otra cosa, debido a que 3 escuadrones estuvieron fuera de combate, solo Hiro, Zero Two, Ikuno y Futoshi van a ir por el aire. El resto estará solo en los en los transportes. Si nadie tiene preguntas, pueden irse._

Y todos empezaron a sus puestos.

Issei: Bien, creo que nada va salir mal.

Ryuji: Oh vamos, digo, que podría salir peor?

Ren: Skull.

Todos lo miraron con odio y molestia.

Ryuji: Perdon.

Luego todos se fueron sin decir más.

 _ **(Pasando a otro lado…)**_

 **Lugar Desconocido, Tokyo. 16 de Febrero del 2012.**

Una de las chicas, con un pelo largo dorado, un arete en una de sus orejas, con un vestuario elegante y gentil, nada más se dirigía a un sitio nomas para hablar con su compañera.

Ella nada mas era Ahri.

Una legendaria popular de la música Pop en Corea del Sur. Una mujer en arte y voz. Ella era todo. Era para música de sus oídos para todos.

Hasta que llego lo inevitable.

Como la guerra de Japón empezó, Corea del Sur no tuvo mayor rendimiento en militares, lo cual enforzó a varios grupos populares para dar el apoyo inminente a Japón por ello.

Entre ellos, estaba KDA.

La banda más popular de ese tiempo, había sido la apuesta jugada. Entonces aprovecharon para ellas luchar por el lado de la fuerza militar en cambio de dinero, fama y todo lo que querían si ganaban y regresaban vivos.

Ella, junto con 3 chicas: Akali, Evelynn y Kai'sa, también parte de este grupo, se unieron a ello por costo de todo lo que iban a obtener.

De ello, ahora solo Ahri y sus amigas salieron vivo de ello, pero sin embargo no tienen aviones para ello.

Rias: Ahri?

Ella se volteo a ver a su amiga y líder de esta guerra, Rias Gremory.

Ahri: Buenas.

Rias: Pasa algo?

Ahri: Tenemos malas noticias… eso es te?

Como la pelicarmesí estaba teniendo un tiempo libre, no molesto en llevar café para hablar con alguien.

Rias: Si, quiere uno?

Ahri: Claro.

Las 2 se sentaron en una sala para disfrutar su tiempo a solas.

Rias: Que sucedió en tu misión.

Ahri: Fatal.

Rias: Por?

Ahri: Resulto que nuestra misión es dar contra un grupito extremista y experimental que se refugiaron en una isla del Océano Pacifico. Pero sin embargo alguien interfirió en nuestros planes.

Rias: Quien?

Ella suspiro con una señal de malas.

Ahri: Unos pilotos con unos emblemas extrañas. Uno con antifaces y otros con unas emblemas de dragones, princesas…

Rias: Conozco a ellos.

La mujer dejo caer esa sorpresa.

Ahri: Enserio?

Rias: La Unidad 3718 y el 444. Quiero un favor. Para la próxima que los veas, intenta forzar al primero que mencione a nuestras fuerzas.

Ahri: Turnar al enemigo a por nuestro bando?

Rias: Si.

Ahri: No crees que esto puede salir mal?

Rias: No. Aun podemos turnar esta batalla a nuestro favor. Pero ahora, déjame que te daremos nuevos aviones para la próxima misión. Puedes retirarte.

Ella dio su despido y se largó a avisar a sus amigas lo del caso. Mientras tanto, Rias miraba desde una ventana, con una cara ahora de tristeza, solo lo único que pudo decir es…

" _ **¿Puedes oírme?"**_

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Al fin, llegue con este nuevo capítulo. Agh, esto me está matando.**

 **Pero no se preocupen, ya ir por los restantes y reactualizar los demás. Ahora si me permiten, ire a jugar AC7 hasta esperar el primer DLC.**

 **Otra cosa, al comentario de Ex Gremory:**

 _ **No pude leer bien el cap gracias a q perdí mi memoria USB y no tengo con que descargar este cap pero pude leer el principio**_

 **Por si no lo sabias, tambien hay una app de Fanfiction, lo cual puedes ahí bajarlo y leer el capitulo. Tambien como diciendo tu meme de abajo:**

 _ **Ahora si viene lo Chido**_

 **Y lo será :9**

 **En fin, nos vemos en el capítulo que viene.**

 **Proximamente: -Assault Horizon (Unmeeting Fate)**


	21. Assault Horizon

**High School DXD: Fighter's Honor**

 **Un fanfic con Universo Alterno con ideas y contenido de Ace Combat y High School DXD.**

 **Bien, continuando con Stand By Part II, aquí vamos con la misión! Vamos.**

 **Capitulo: Assault Horizon (Unmeeting Fate)**

 **Base Aérea de Midway, Islas de Midway. 16 de Febrero del 2012.**

En la pista de despegue, Issei ya estaba preparando sus comprobaciones para despegar. Sus amigos y los demás escuadrones ya están en despegue.

Ddraig: Bien Issei, aquí vamos. Tienes permiso para despegar. El resto está en el aire, así que ya toda esta base esta desértica y nos dirigimos a Takachiko.

Issei: Vale.

Arrancado los motores, el F-16F despego a la velocidad de la luz y fue a los 2000 pies a reunirse con su equipo.

Joker: Bien, restringimos la altitud Issei. Ahora sí, vamos!

Si más que apresurar, subió la palanca del tren y se dirigió con su escuadrilla.

….

 **Kurakakeyama, Takachiko. 16 de Febrero del 2012.**

Todos estaban con 5 transportes C-130 Hercules, 2 F-104 Starfighters, 2 F-5E Tigers II, 6 F-14A Tomcats y 4 F-16F estaban volando por el inicio del recorrido para llegar a la base.

AWACS Peace Eye: Bien. Acá empezamos con la misión.

Y se dio un sonido de alerta.

AWACS Peace Eye: Destruyan a todos las defensas en tierra y eviten _que ningún avión corra la voz._

 **[EMPEZANDO LA MISION]**

AWACS Oracle: Phantom, Chlorophytum. Quédense para defender a los transportes. Que al menos 4 se vayan a inspeccionar si vemos contactos.

Futoshi: Vale.

Ryuji: Righto.

 **(Musica: Ace Combat 7 OST – Gunther Peninsula)**

Vali: Bueno, entonces nosotros y Sterelizia tendremos que ocuparnos del suelo. Al menos tenemos los 4AGM.

Hiro: Nosotros UGBM, pero podemos aun apoyarlos.

Entonces avistaron los primeros objetivos, 4 AA y 3 SAM con unos radares y otras cosas.

AWACS Ddraig: Bien, creo que ahí están las defensas. También destruyan a los radares para que no se enteren que estamos aquí.

Gasper: Vale. Iseei, podrías ser el primero?

Sin decirlo, lanzo los primeros misiles aire-tierra a las defensas, quienes fueron eliminados.

Zero Two: Nuestro turno. Lanzando bombas!

Con las bombas lanzadas, se dirigieron hacia varios radares y centros militares para que no den la voz.

AWACS Peace Eye: Bien, defensas neutralizadas. Sigan con el resto.

Hiro: Vale.

Sin más que avistar, vieron varios APC, búnkeres y AA en el siguiente camino.

Sona: Mas objetivos. Míos!

Lanzando rápidamente los 4AGM, logro derribar varios objetivos para que Hiro lance otro paquete de las bombas y destruya otros puntos claves.

AWACS Peace Eye: Objetivos terrestres destruidos. Sigan así.

Mientras seguían explorando, vieron en su radar 5 contactos, cosa que alerto a los operadores y enviaron una señal.

AWACS Oracle: Cazas enemigos! Vector 245!

Skull: Aquí vienen. Joker, iremos a por esos cazas.

Joker: Vale. El resto que se queden.

Skull: Vale. Futoshi, Queen y Panther, conmigo. Formen un elemento y que me sigan.

Panther: Entendido!

Los 4 se acercaron a los rebeldes y lanzaron varios misiles para interceptarlos, que eran nada más Su-27.

Escuadrón Rebelde: Contacto! Muchachos, a por ellos!

Pero sin embargo, un SAAM se lanzó hacia un Sukhoi quien este no pudo evitarlo y sus compañeros e alertaron.

Escuadrón Rebelde: Perdimos a uno de los nuestros, saliendo para-

Pero LAAMs fueron lanzados sin misericordia y los rebeldes no tenían nada para evitarlos.

Queen: Fácil.

Mientras que el equipo de Falcons y Tigers, siguieron bombardeando cualquier defensa ENEMIGA para continuar con el camino de los transportes aéreos.

AWACS Ddraig: Ya falta poco para llegar a nuestro territorio, sigan!

Pero el radar surgió más problemas. 2 grupos más.

Ikuno: Operadores, tenemos problemas! Múltiples contactos enemigos.

AWACS Oracle: Vector 180. Mierda son Foxhounds y Gripens!

Noir: Tenemos que tomar una decisión!

Skull: Estamos ocupados, Issei?

Issei: Gasper conmigo. El resto siga bombardeando.

Vali: Vale, Sona toma el comando.

Sona: De acuerdo.

Issei y Gasper fue a interceptar rápidamente a los Gripens (porque los Mig-31 no podía competir por su velocidad) y derribarlos entre pares.

Gasper: Gripens derribados pero estos bastardos siguen aproximándose!

Pero 4 LAAMs fueron lanzados y enviaron a los Migs a cenizas.

Skull: Perdón por la demora, pero no pienses que estos Tomcats son veloces.

Queen: Encima teníamos a un F-104 sin velocidad máxima.

Gasper: Bueno, gracias de todas maneras.

AWACS Ddraig: Aun tenemos que seguir. Issei, ve a destruir a los objetivos.

Volviendo a la destrucción de los objetivos terrestres, regreso con su grupo a bombardear cualquier defensa AA o SAM para que puedan seguir por el camino. Sin embargo, las cosas empeoran cuando ve varios helicópteros en el aire.

Sona: Oh no.

Hiro: Apaches.

Gasper: Quítenle sus hélices o nos vendremos la gorda!

Sin decir nada, lanzaron misiles estándar rápidamente contra los helicópteros quienes estos no pudieron evadirlos y fueron cayendo hacia el cielo.

AWACS Oracle: Espero que no envíen el correo. Sigan así.

Mientras seguía el equipo de Issei contra los de tierra, vieron algo peor. 8 Contactos.

Ikuno: Mas cazas!

AWACS Oracle: Son Su-33 y F/A-18E! No aguantaran con esos QAAMs y XMAA. Derríbenlos.

Joker: Iré. Ikuno, Fox, Noir. Es la hora.

Noir: Vale. Skull, tienes el mando!

Skull: De acuerdo. Muchachos formen elemento, tengan cuidado si ven algo en el radar!

El resto quien seguía a interceptar esos cazas, vieron otro contacto más.

Ikuno: No puede ser, más contactos?

Fox: Díganme que vienen a por nosotros.

AWACS Ddraig: Son Mirage-2000! Vector 90! Alguien que los detenga!

Hiro: Iremos, Issei todo tuyo!

Zero Two: Te acompaño cariño. Estos cazas no se caen solos.

Los F-5E dejaron de bombardear para ir a por las escoltas que salieron para que Dragonus pudiera continuar con el asalto terrestre.

Vali: Esto es como estar en la granja. Trabajar, cosechar y sembrar lo que tenemos que hacer.

Gasper: Pero eso tiene que esperar.

Vali: Para mí es como otro día en el trabajo. Pero en fin.

Sona: No pensé que serias listo 3.

Vali: Como decía alguien, _puedo ser idiota pero no estúpido_.

AWACS Ddraig: Vaya, sí que has madurado Lucifer.

Esto dio una risa hasta que el compañero decidió romper el momento.

Vali: Gracias papa.

Provoco esto más risas al operador mientras que este se dio un facepalm mental y unas risas.

AWACS Ddraig: Nunca aprenderás…

Justo cuando iban a discutir…

Hiro: AWACS, cazas destruidos. Algo más por el radar?

AWACS Peace Eye: Todo en orden. Sigan destruyendo las defensas y radares.

Transporte Aliado: Ya falta poco. Sigan así!

Mientras tanto, ya estaban listos para despejar lo que quedaba de las fuerzas terrestres.

AWACS Ddraig: Ya no veo nada por el suelo. Espero que los rebeldes no tiren los periódicos.

Sona: Fue fácil.

Sin embargo, vieron más contactos. Pero eran ya a por Issei.

AWACS Oracle: Issei, ahora están apareciendo contactos contra ti. Son Su-27!

Hiro: Es tu decisión. Nosotros continuaremos bombardeando.

Vali: Bueno, iré yo. Gasper, ven a mi lado.

Gasper: 4, recibido!

Los 2 Falcons se dispersaron y fueron a interceptar esos Sukhois mientras que dejaron a sus dos amigos a seguir por los cazas.

AWACS Ddraig: Ya falta poco muchachos. Después de esta misión pueden ir a descansar por 2 días.

Zero Two: Y un baño. Dios que ni siquiera he dado una ducha después de un largo día.

Eso provoco un poco la curiosidad de Sona.

Sona: Como cuantos días?

AWACS Peace Eye: Ni quisieras saberlo.

Ella misma se asqueo en sus pensamientos mientras que ella decidió cortar el tema.

Sona: Mejor hare como si no pregunte nada.

Issei: Ni escuchar eso.

Luego de destruir lo que quedaba de las defensas, ya la tierra estaba despejada.

Issei: Aquí Dragonus 1. Todas las defensas neutralizadas y radares. Espero que no griten o despertaran a lo loco.

Vali: Y ya volvimos. Viejo, estos nunca terminaron el entrenamiento.

AWACS Ddraig: Bien. Ahora vayan apoyar a los transportes hasta que lleguen al punto de destino.

Hiro: Vale.

Los 6 se regresaron para reunirse con la escolta pero vieron 2 grupos más.

AWACS Oracle: Mig-31 y Mig-29! Esto va ser duro, que alguien se encargue por ellos.

Zero Two: Ahora somos los depredadores. Iseei, a por ellos!

Entonces sin piedad, lanzaron misiles contra los Fulcrums (ya que ellos son los más débiles) pero los Foxhound era ahora el problema.

Gasper: Y ahora a por los leopardos.

Sona: Vayan una oportunidad cuando ellos intenten frenar.

Dicho esto, los Mig-31 no pudieron contra los misiles QAAMs por sus frenos, lo cual nada más se volvieron cenizas.

Issei: Cazas derribadas.

Hiro: Ya no queda más de esto.

Sin embargo, vieron 3 contactos rápidamente. 4 Su-33,4 F-14D y 2 Typhoons.

Issei: Joker, más contactos! Sukhois, Super Tomcats y Typhoons! Desde norte, este y sur.

Sona: Maldición. Decisiones?

Hiro: Iremos a por los transportes a defender con Chlorophytum.

Joker: Vale. Issei, iremos a dispersarnos. Decídete.

Entonces se fue por el este donde venían los Euro-Fighters donde cual empezó un duelo aéreo contra ellos.

Skull: Vale, ellos van contra los europeos. Ren, dispersémonos para dar a los que quedan.

Queen: De acuerdo. Vamos.

Mientras que Phantom se fue dispersando contra los, Dragonus fue contra los Fighters quienes estos lograron poco dominarles el duelo.

Escuadrón Rebelde: Me dieron!

Escuadrón Rebelde: Maldita sea, debimos venir antes!

Al final todos esos escuadrones fueron pulverizados.

AWACS Peace Eye: Radar limpio. Y justo llegamos a tiempo.

Ikuno: Bien.

Vali: Bueno, al menos podemos descansar.

Y sin más que ver la zona, se largaron con su escuadrón quienes ellos estuvieron a su lado.

Joker: Uff. Estos rebeldes nunca paran de luchar.

Queen: Exacto.

Pero sin embargo, Noir rompió la tensión.

Noir: Pero… quizás volveremos a Solitario por ello.

Eso bajo la moral y el ánimo del escuadran Phantom, quienes ellos no estaban listos para sufrir ese momento.

Joker: Si…

Fox: Supongo que volveremos a nuestros castigos antiguos.

Pero Panther y Skull se rieron ante ello.

Skull: Nah, supongo que iremos nosotros primero. Además que ya perdimos la cuenta de cómo Ann y yo, fuimos tirados a cada rato en ello.

Panther: Y supongamos que Makoto va a hacer los papeles de nosotros.

Eso un poco ofendió a Queen.

Queen: Oigan, no pienso en listar sus tonterías. Vale?

Joker: Y aquí nunca…

AWACS Oracle: ESPEREN!

Vieron en el radar un avión a toda velocidad.

AWACS Oracle: A TODAS LAS UNIDADES, BANDIDO A TODA VELOCIDAD, VECTOR 180!

Zero Two: Aquí no termina la diversión.

AWACS Ddraig: Esperen! Es un…

….

Un F-14D Rojo paso sobre los transportes (y casi rozando contra uno de ellos) y empezó a volar hacia alta altitud haciendo vista hacia todo los escuadrones.

Sona: Issei, ese no es…

" _No me digas que ese avión que vi antes en Kumamoto."_ Pensó Issei al ver en shock al Super Tomcat.

AWACS Ddraig: Issei, ahí viene!

Entonces el avión rojo se lanza contra Issei, pero esta vez, bien armado.

Vali: Misil, esquívalo!

Y vio como un LAAM lo lanza encima de sus narices, provocando lanzar bengalas para despistar.

….

Joker: Pero que…

Hiro: Un avión más?

Y otra alerta dio para Issei.

AWACS Ddraig: ISSEI, ACABA CON ESE AVION. EL RESTO LARGENSE DE AQUÍ AHORA MISMO!

 **[ACTUALIZACIÓN DE LA MISIÓN]**

 **(Musica: Ace Combat 7 OST – Two Pairs)**

Vali: Vale, ya oyeron a Barbaroja, nos largamos!

Todos los aviones y transportes se largan rápidamente mientras que Issei se quedó a pelear solo. Pero sin embargo, Sona se queda ayudarlo.

AWACS Ddraig: Dragonus 2, que haces? Sal de aquí!

Sona: Negativo AWACS, IRE AYUDAR A MI LIDER!

Esto dejo boca abierta a todos.

AWACS Ddraig: Sona, estas seguro de enfrentarte a esa cosa?

Sona: Solo lárguense de aquí. Nada más!

Y de pronto…

Panther: Y aquí es donde Joker salva el día con Makoto y Futaba.

" _Mierda!"_ Las 2 pensaron al escuchar esto.

Joker: Dios... Queen, Oracle acompáñenme. Ddraig, sal de espacio aéreo, ahora.

Sin más elecciones, el otro AWACS de Issei no tuvo elección que salir.

AWACS Ddraig: Mierda… vale. Buena suerte.

Issei, Sona, Ren y Makoto tuvieron que luchar contra el Super Tomcat con todo lo posible, pero este estaba imitando los movimientos de ellos.

Queen: Un momento, soy yo o el avión está imitando nuestros movimientos?

AWACS Oracle: Ese bastardo está copiando sus habilidades. Busquen una forma de derribarlo.

Sona: Entiendo. Issei, lo distraeré, aprovecha para derribarlo!

Haciéndose de cebo, llamo la atención del F-14 e intento que este los apuntaran.

Joker: Ahora Issei!

Los 2 lanzaron misiles estándar pero este lo evadió por completo.

Queen: Maldición.

AWACS Oracle: Esperen una oportunidad para distraerlo y derribar a ese avión!

Siguiendo evadiendo y luchando contra el Tomcat Rojo, ellos intentaron una oportunidad para derribarlo con metrallas o misiles, pero este evadia los movimientos por segundo, haciendo imposible en dañarlo o neutralizarlo.

Joker: He visto esto antes… pero no puedo describirlo….

Issei: Ren?

Joker: Es un avión que nos emboscaba en cada momento, pero no entendí al final su propósito.

Issei lanzo un QAAM, sin embargo no dio resultado, así que en toda marcha lanzo su cañón contra el, cosa que le daño en los motores.

AWACS Oracle: Bien! El F-14 está dañado! Sigan así!

Queen: Derríbalo Issei!

Joker: Vamos Dragonus!

Incluso su amiga le estaba animando.

Sona: Dale Issei! Eres el único que puedes darle!

Entonces, inspirado por los de sus amigos, dio todo lo posible para darle en los motores con las metrallas y termínalo pero fallo, sin embargo dio en el blanco del ala derecha, causando mucho humo en ese avión.

AWACS Oracle: AHORA!

Aprovechando que el Tomcat ya no tiene control completo, lanzo un QAAM para derribarlo y así dándole un K.O. completo.

AWACS Oracle: Bandido destruido.

Sona: Bien!

Joker: Así se hace.

Pudieron de ver como el avión rojo cae en picada y luego explota en pedazos.

Issei: _*suspiro*_ Ahora podemos irnos.

AWACS Oracle: Sip. Vámonos, regresemos con los demás.

 **[MISION CUMPLIDA]**

Con toda la velocidad completa, ellos llegaron pronto para alcanzar a sus amigos.

Skull: Hey, como les fue contra el avión?

Sona: Seguimos vivos. Al menos fue fácil de derribarlo.

AWACS Ddraig: El piloto salto?

Esto provocó una reacción rara en Futaba, mientras vio la batalla, el avión no mostro señales de vida ahí adentro.

AWACS Oracle: No vi señales de salto. Ni siquiera paracaídas.

Queen: Eh?

Joker: Esperen…

Nada más rompieron hielo de lo que podrían imaginar.

AWACS Oracle: Que demonios…

Luego de ese testamento, los 5 no quisieron dar detalles o ideas de lo que estaba pasando. Pero Issei no supo de ese avión no había pilotos. Entonces que era para el? Un avión de prueba o un UAV no tripulado pero en aviones modernos. Necesitaba saberlo con sus amigos.

….

 **Base Aérea Aliada, Yamanga. 16 de Febrero del 2012.**

Issei se preparó para aterrizar mientras recibió una transmisión de la torre de radio.

Sae: Issei, que demonios ha pasado afuera?

Issei: Recibimos una llamada de auxilio.

Sae: Y porque no nos informaron?

Issei: Eso mismo iba a dar pero ya no teníamos señal en ello.

La torre de control suspiro y dijo:

Sae: Entiendo. Tienes permiso para aterrizar.

Issei: Gracias.

Cortando la conversación, empezó a dar la palanca del tren y aterrizo regularmente a la base aérea de Yamanga.

Sae: Perfecto. Llamare eso un día Issei. Ahora vete que tenemos de que hablar.

Issei: Recibido.

Después de apagar los motores (no sin antes llevar su avión al hangar), fue saliendo de su cabina para reunirse con sus amigos quienes les estaban esperando para ir al desinforme.

….

 **Centro de Operaciones…**

 **(Musica: Ace Combat 7 OST – 444th Debriefing.)**

Entro Sae Nijima con cara de no muy buenas.

Sae: _**ACASO**_ _dije que podían salir sin mi permiso?_

Esto dio susto a todos los pilotos.

Sae: _En fin, al menos entiendo que habían acudido en una ayuda de una unidad experimental, pero la próxima: Avísenos para que no ocurra un incidente así para la próxima._

Issei: _Eso es todo?_

Ella sin decir más, dio un gesto de despedida.

Sae: _Exacto. Pueden retirarse._

Todos sin más que molestarse, se fueron de la sala.

….

 **En el comedor…**

Los equipos de Issei y Ren estaban comiendo su almuerzo debido al tenso vuelo y el cansancio de la madrugada. Ademas que ninguno tenía buen aspecto y todos estaban con casi de sueño.

Ann: Dios… si despertarse a las 4 de la mañana es peor, no dormir en una madrugada es peor.

Vali: Bueno…

Gasper: Almenos tengo mi cama lista para dormir… ugh…

Todo nada mas era quejas, ronquidos y sueño. Hasta Yusuke tenía tanto sueño que ni podía masticar un pan.

Ren: Bueno, almenos tenemos tiempo libre hasta que nos llamen para una futura misión.

Issei: Espero.

Ryuji: Oigan, almenos no tuvimos que ir a solitario, no creen?

Eso no tuvo un buen humor para los que clavaron sus miradas de furia al problemático.

Ryuji: Ok, ya no dije nada.

Después se volvió un normal almuerzo sin decir nada, pero sin embargo justo cuando Issei recordó lo del F-14D, 10 personas se le acercaron con unas miradas conocidas y 2 que puro celo e ignorancia.

Zorome: Vaya vaya, si son un grupo de penales y un grupo de novatos.

Vali: Si serás…

Pero Gasper le interrumpió.

Gasper: Miren, estamos comiendo y ninguno de nosotros tiene ganas de escuchar tus estupideces. Si tienes algo más que decir que eso mejor lárgate.

Zorome: Buen punto.

Entonces se sentaron para acompañarlos.

Mitsuru: Vaya, que linda Blancanieves.

Sona vio con ojos de águila que no le gusto que le llamaran así. Notando eso, Makoto intervino.

Makoto: Sera mejor que no la molestes.

Ikuno: Por?

Makoto: Cansado y… porque no ves que ella no está interesado en ti?

Vali: Exacto, porque la única persona que-

Pero Gasper decidió taparle la boca para no provocar más la furia de su amiga quien esta estaba aguantando su rabia posible.

Mitsuru: Ha, quien? Yo podría ser el mejor indicado.

Miku: Tu? Nah, eres inútil.

Ichigo: Solo te gustan las chicas por tus hazañas de ser un caballero.

Este solo se rio para seguir comiendo.

Futoshi: Hey Issei, una pregunta.

Issei: Dime?

Futoshi: Hay algo extraño sobre las emblemas ustedes, porque Issei y Vali tienen dragones pero Sona y Gasper son diferentes.

Gasper: Por?

Entonces Kokoro interrumpió.

Kokoro: Es que son como una princesa y vampiro. Que tiene que ver eso en una formación?

Vali: Posiblemente relaciones mitológicas.

Esto llamo la atención de la pelirosada quien tuvo una cara de curiosidad.

Zero Two: Enserio?

Sona: Si. Es por una supuesta princesa que ansía su libertad, una que puede volar hacia el mismo cielo que ella misma y reencontrase con su amado especial…

Ichigo: Quien?

Sona: Su caballero rojo.

Mitsuru: O sea…

Justo antes de decir su estupidez Ikuno le dio una bofetada antes de tiempo.

Ikuno: Te digo que **TÚ** no eres el caballero.

Todos se rieron ante esa escena y este decidió no más molestar. Al final todos decidieron ya no hacer más problemas y se fueron a dar su almuerzo sin mirarse e darse golpes.

 **En las habitaciones…**

Debido a que ya por fin desocuparon varios lugares, los pilotos se fueron a dormir en diferentes lugares, asi que Issei y Sona se quedaron con Ren, Futaba, Zero Two y Hiro. El resto tenía que darse suerte o tener que pelearse con el resto del equipo.

Issei, ya estaba preparado para dormir mientras que Sona se dormía a su lado.

Issei: Sona…

Sona: No Issei. Me dormiré a tu lado.

Issei: Porfavor… digo, no puedes almenos darme algo de espacio?

Sona: No.

Esto provocó un poco la inquietud del castaño, cosa que Zero Two le respondió.

Zero Two: Acostúmbrate. Yo con mi cariño siempre hago eso e incluso ni este se inmuta o se asusta en ello.

Ren: Bueno… yo también con esta adorable cosita.

Futaba: QUE NO SOY UNA-

Entonces el da palmaditas en su cabeza haciendo que ella se sonroje y no diga más, poniendo una cara de adorable cosa que provoco una risa los 4.

Zero Two: Vaya, e incluso hasta los pequeños también tienen sus desventajas.

Futaba: Que no soy una pequeñita! Enserio!

Nada más pudieron ver como Futaba se quejaba mientras que Ren estaba abrazándola tan fuerte para evitar que se volviera loca o se escondiera en un lugar.

Issei: Nunca termina cuando le dicen eso no?

Ren: Si. Ella se pone nerviosa en ello o sino, a Solitario.

Eso tranquilizo a Futaba.

Issei: Bueno, almenos yo tengo que lidiar con mi compañera.

Zero Two: Sera que te agrada como osito de peluche?

Este recordando esa frase, vio cómo su compañera quedaba en sueño y dormía.

Zero Two: En fin, buenas noches.

Issei: Tú también.

Entonces Ren escucho a su operadora roncando.

Ren: Bueno, quizás ire a la camita.

Y sin mas que argumentar dieron un gran sueño…

….

 **Lugar Desconocido. Japón, Tokyo. 17 de Febrero del 2012.**

Despues de experimentar el Z.O.E. Proto-1, Sombra no vio lo que acaba de pasar. Penso que iba ser como una caceria contra unos inocentes pero fue otra cosa. Se había enfrentado contra 2 Falcons tip Tomcats tipo A.

Pero otra cosa más que un escuadrón que le llamo la atención.

La emblema de un dragón rojo.

Pero sin embargo, ella entonces tuvo unos planes más. Decidió con una grabación que ella tenia guardado antes de que enviara al prototipo Z.O.E. al cielo, avisarle a su escuadron de empezar un dia de caza.

Y nada mas a Issei.

Esto no iba ser nada bueno.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Ya al fin, termine este capitulo que tanto lo dejaba pendiente.**

 **Además, disculpen por los retrasos, ahorita después de tanto Ace Combat 7, termine con el mando ya cagado por el control L3 que se andaba atascado y eso me dejo tanto tiempo sin jugar AC7.**

 **Pero no se preocupen, ya estare intentanto terminar todo lo que pueda de estos capítulos e incluso, ver si puedo adelentar mas de 2 capitulos de un tiro.**

 **Ahora, con review de Ex Gremory:**

 _ **wow esto esta poniendoce mejor que mejor ya me pase el AC7 y me encanto**_

 **Vaya, supongo que te debio gustarte el juego. Para mi si me encanto y encima en PC. Estoy esperando los DLCs para ver como será sus extra misiones :)** __

 _ **Mihail es uno de los pilotos mas buenos que puedes ver en el**_

 **Oh. En eso en realidad no era un buen piloto. Era un viejo que pensó que si seguía en los cielos, sería como su dominio y también por ser parte de un experimento que este no se da cuenta que también estaba recreando un prototipo que destruirá al mundo, algo que también se estaba viendo en AC2 como Zone Of Endless.**

 _ **y estoy ya jugando en duficultad dificil, estoy absorto en ella y no puedo esperar a jugar con el ultimo avion que te desbloquean.**_

 **Espero que tengas suerte. Pero si quieres más adrenalina y dolor extremo, intenta en Ace (que ahí reparar es para niñas).**

 **Ahora sí, nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!**

 **Próximamente** **: King of the Skies (Squadron of the Dead)**


	22. King of The Skies

**High School DXD: Fighter's Honor**

 **Un fanfic con Universo Alterno con ideas y contenido de Ace Combat y High School DXD.**

 **Volviendo después de Z.O.E., aquí veremos un capítulo de aniquilación, arena, contra un escuadrón enemigo y… una ayuda de unas personas gratas :)**

 **Otra cosa más, 4,807 visitas! Gracias chicos por leer esta historia. Ahora sí, a seguir con este fanfic.**

 **Capitulo: King of the Skies.** **(Squadron of the Dead)**

 **Base Aerea de Yamanga.** **Japón. 19 de Febrero del 2012.**

Tres días después de la misión sobre las montañas de Kurakakeyama, los 3 escuadrones dieron su oficial descanso. Para ello, tuvieron que hacer varios grupos para darse el trabajo: como tener que ser el control de la Torre, limpiar las pistas y las zonas de la base e incluso hacer mantenimiento y armamiento a los aviones para las próximas misiones.

En este momento, Issei junto con Gasper, Ren, Ryuji y Makoto; andaban hechos unos poderosos pilotos en pequeños trozos de papel.

Ren: Aghhh, pensé que el Solitario de Sae era cruel pero esto…

Makoto: Ni decirlo. Joder, como ahora estaría para la siguiente misión…

Gasper: Mareada, ganas de vomitar?

Makoto: Así es.

Ryuji: Mejor yo iría a solitario con Ann. Que van a hacer?

Iseei: Iré a tomar agua. Dios, esto me está matando.

Gasper: Pues suerte. Yo tengo que regresar con Vali y Sona porque alguien de ustedes se le ocurrió hacer una estupidez.

Estos miraron a Ryuji quien este se quedó un poco confuso.

Ryuji: Hey, no me jodan a mí, vale?

Mientras que estos iban a protestar contra el rubio, Issei se fue a tomar algo en el comedor. Se sentó para ver a Sadayo con una cara normal.

Sadayo: Buenas, quiere algo?

Issei: Agua.

Sadayo: Vale.

Esta sin decir más, se largó a dar un vaso de agua al piloto quien andaba agotado.

Issei: Gracias.

Y ahí se quedó tranquilo, tomando un poco algo de agua para calmarse. Vio que eran las 5 de la Tarde, ya iba a empezar otra operación. Entonces suspirando que nada de esto podría ser peor, sintió que nada más al sentir que Sitri estaba a su lado y con una cara de cansancio.

Sona: Issei.

Issei: Hola.

No tanto al ver a su compañera con una cara de cansancio, solo pudo acariciarle su cabeza para animarla un poco.

Sona: Dios… es terrible, encima que teníamos que culpar a Ann y Ryuji…

Issei: Que hicieron?

Sona: Bueno, una tontería en nuestras labores en usar el avión pero bromearon y después…

Issei: A Solitario?

Sona: No, risas.

Este giro sus ojos como viendo de que nadie iba a terminar. Justo cuando iba a recordar un tema, se escuchó la voz de Nijima por todo el sitio.

Sae: A los escuadrones Dragonus, Phantom y Franxx, repórtense a la sala de Operaciones!

Ya era hora.

….

 **Sala de Operaciones, Base de Yamanga. 19 de Febrero del 2012.**

Todos los pilotos estaban sentados y listos para ver el informe.

Kazuku: _Bien, hora de la operación. Nana?_

Nana: _Vale._

Se empieza a prender la pantalla para mostrar los eventos y mostrar el mapa de Japón.

 **[JAPAN SELF DEFENSE FORCE – DRAGONUS, PHANTOM, FRANXX  
3718TH SQUADRON, 444TH SQUADRON, 13TH SQUADRON]**

 **(Musica: Ace Combat 7 – 444th Briefing)**

Nana: _Empezaremos con la operación de destrucción y aniquilación de la base y zona petrolífera de Tara, cerca de la Prefectura de Nagasaki._

Esta selecciona la parte de Nagaski, Tara.

Nana: _Nuestro objetivo es aniquilar y arrasar toda la base petrolífera. Hay 6 secciones donde deben destruir, donde cual casi la mayoría son petróleo y resistencia aérea._

Futaba: _2 de ellas son bases aéreas donde cual tendrán que aniquilarlas. El resto son solo recolectores o industrias donde cual tendrán que arrasar._

El mapa enfoca a la zona de tara, donde se enfocan 2 zonas rojas en el mar, 1 zona roja en la parte de la orilla de la tierra y 3 zonas rojas terrestres.

Nana: _Encontraran resistencia y fuertes defensas colocadas en partes superiores. Incluyendo fuerzas navales y aéreas._

Y se actualizan zonas pequeñas naranjas como aviones, defensas y barcos.

Kazuku: _Mejor dicho, no va ser fácil en derribar esas zonas. Pero sin embargo, tenemos buenas noticias._

Ichigo: _Cuales?_

El mapa señalo desde el este, una línea azul como señal de "RETURN LINE."

Hiro: _Que es eso?_

Nana: _Es la_ _ **Línea de Retorno**_ _. Si necesitan reparaciones y rearmamento, pueden usarla y regresar cuantas veces quieran. Pero es limitado, así que no se les ocurra malgastarlo por diversión._

Futaba: _En especialmente esos 2._

La pelinaranja señalo a Ryuji y Ann quienes estos temblaron de miedo.

Futaba: _Mejor que no lo arruinen, ya que sino tendré que volver a enviarlos a Solitario._

Kazuku: _Bien, además que esto lo hacemos por la noche empezando a las 7:15 p.m. ya así el enemigo no tendrá tiempo de responder en estas horas nocturnas. Si no hay preguntas o dudas de esto, retírense!_

Todos los pilotos se retiran y se preparan para la batalla.

….

 **En los Hangares Aliados…**

Mientras que en los Hangares estaban listos Dragonus y Phantom, los chicos de Franxx aún no sabían que aviones les iba a tocar.

Iwai: Oh, más personas? En fin, ustedes 10, tengo algo para ustedes.

Se fueron al hangar F6 donde ahí estaban 4 F/A-18F y 6 F-15C Eagles. Con unas emblemas que ellos se especificarían.

Iwai: Bueno, esto es lo que pudo quedarse. Cierto, Sae me indico que los escuadrones…

Este reviso su papeleo.

Iwai: Joder, porque estos nombres son… en fin. Los que son S, D y A, se llevan los Eagles. El resto que son G y C, a por los Hornets.

Hiro, Zero Two, Ichigo, Goro, Miku y Zorome se fueron con orgullo con esos aviones.

Mitsuru: Que? Y nosotros, con estas porquerías navales?

Iwai: Lo siento chico, pero como decía atrás en mi vieja base: _"Este es la unidad penal. Yo decido_ _ **QUIEN**_ _muere."_ Mejor dicho, yo decidiré quien de ustedes les toca morir, pero como soy mecánico, **YO** decido que les tocara volar.

Se larga el joven yazuka fumándose un cigarrillo.

Futoshi: Vamos, al menos tendrás que acostúmbrate con ello!

Pero este no le animo nada.

Mitsuru: Y una mierda. Ikuno, vamos.

Ikuno: Hai.

Y empezaron todos con los que quedan de los aviones para despegar cuando escucharon a Sae decir:

" _ **ESCUADRON FRANXX, DIRIGANSE PARA LA PISTA DE ATERRIZAJE YA!"**_

Empezaron a sonar motores mientras que los hangares se abrían mostrando el atardecer caer.

….

 **Nagasaki, Tara. 19 de Febrero del 2012.**

Los escuadrones de las unidades 3718, 444 y el escuadrón 13ava estaban volando ya cerca de la zona de la misión. Los Phantoms ahora cambiaron su armamiento a GPB por ataques terrestres pero sin embargo conversaron los LAAM y unos misiles estándar por si las cosas se ponían feas.

AWACS Ddraig: Bien muchachos, es la hora.

 **(Musica: Ace Combat 4 OST – Lifeline)**

Se dio un sonido de alerta.

AWACS Ddraig: Destruyan a todos los que puedan.

 **[EMPEZANDO LA MISION]**

Zero Two: Vaya vaya, son muchos objetivos. Es hora de arrasarlo con todo!

Skull: O como nuestras misiones. Vamos a volar toda la mierda de todo.

 _(Poniendo referencia muchachos!)_

AWACS Oracle: Sucio como rudo, no Phantom 2? Las fuerzas regulares pueden encargarse de esto si es que reducen las zonas hostiles primero.

Zorome: Y sino lo hacen?

AWACS Oracle: Solo vuela como un señuelo.

Esto lo puso nervioso mientras que Ann se dio una risa maliciosa.

( _Fin de la referencia :)_ )

Issei: Ya. Llegamos a la primera zona. Son grupos navales. A por ellos.

" _Recibido!/Entendido."_ Dijeron todos los que estaban en la zona. Llegando ahí vieron que los enemigos los avistaron.

Flota Rebelde: Esperen, veo en el radar… 20 contactos!

Soldado Rebelde: Abran los cañones y los misiles, abran fuego!

Capitán Rebelde: Recibido. Haremos lo que podamos.

Entonces las fragatas, destructores y barcos dieron los ataques iniciales de AA y SAM, pero estos se dispersaron y lanzaron varios ataques con GPB, 4AGM y LASM. Hundieron el 34% de la flota, dejando en humo algunos objetivos.

AWACS Peace Eye: Veo un portaaviones lanzado Rafales. Derríbenlos.

Mitsuru: Déjamelos a mí. Yo seré el primero quien se lleva la primera sangre.

Sin embargo Zero Two y Hiro lanzaron XMAA que hicieron derribar a los que despegaron.

Zero Two: Lo siento, pero el primero se lo lleva!

Pero se dio otra alerta más.

AWACS Ddraig: Mas cazas desde otro portaaviones! Son Su-33!

Queen: Sera mejor que tengamos que deshacernos de esos pajaritos!

Issei: Dragonus, divídanse y conquisten.

Sona: Vale. Dispersándome.

Haciendo como unas flechas dispersando, lanzaron todos los 4AGM contra las defensas e incluso contra las torres de los barcos y los puentes de los portaaviones, haciendo así que ellos no puedan despegar más enemigos.

Flota Rebelde: Han dado a nuestros portaaviones! Sera imposible pedir refuerzos!

AWACS Ddraig: La flota va a 87%. Sigan atacando!

Futoshi: Vaya Dragonus, van hundiendo contra todo.

Zorome: Esto fue demasiada suerte Futoshi! Nada más!

Kokoro: Oigan! Ahorita estamos ocupándonos de lo que queda, sus peleas para después.

Y al final terminaron hundiendo a 2 navíos con cañón AA.

Panther: 2 derribos navales!

AWACS Oracle: Eso fue genial. Sigue así Phantom 3.

Ann solo pudo reírse.

Panther: Jajajaja! Rightou!

Luego la flota se hizo añicos. Solo había humo y destrucción por todas partes.

AWACS Ddraig: La flota enemiga fue eliminada. Pero quedan 5 sectores. Vayan a por los que quedan.

Sona: Sera mejor dispersarnos. Issei?

Issei: Entiendo. Iremos a por otras zonas.

Joker: Te sigo.

Queen: Voy también.

Zero Two: Bien, creo que me divertiré con ellos. Ordenes?

Ichigo: Como dijo Issei. Divídanse y ataquen.

Escuadrón Franxx: Vale!

Entonces los 5 se dirigieron al sector donde estaba una base con una zona petrolífera. Eran muchos objetivos.

Hiro: Como derribaremos a toda esa cantidad?

Eso dio una idea a Phantom 5.

Queen: Destruyan una refinería de petróleo. Hará que se vuelva inflamable y destruya otras partes del sector.

Zero Two: Vale. Cariño?

Hiro: De acuerdo, Fox Dos!

Hizo lanzo un misil estándar, destruyo una zona de petróleo y comenzó todo el lugar a explotar.

Zero Two: Whoa! FUEGOS ARTIFICIALES!

Joker: Ese es el punto.

Issei: Vale, Fox Dos, Fox Dos!

Issei lanzo otros 2 misiles estándar haciendo que la mitad de la refinería y con sus defensas fueran hechas a barbacoa.

Joker: Espero no tener que sacar una gran parrilla.

Queen: Esto le llamo cocina rápida.

Zero Two: Ustedes hablen de comida, pero para mi son fuegos artificiales!

AWACS Oracle: Eso. Quemen todo!

Aun siguiendo lanzado misiles, destruyendo solo partes petrolíferas y zonas de combustible para hacer que el lugar se vuelva inestable y exploten varios objetivos. Era como abrir cajas en navidad.

Zero Two: Quemen PERRAS! QUEMEN!

Hiro: Si! Esto le llamo diversión extrema!

Issei: Más bien ensuciarse de lodo.

AWACS Ddraig: Exacto. No es divertido como ellos se divierten Nana?

AWACS Peace Eye: Si… nunca he visto como un experimental hacia tanta violencia en estos momentos.

AWACS Oracle: Si quieres sentirte mejor, en nuestra unidad todos son unos salvajes, pero saben al menos comportarse con un operador y nuestra CEO.

Joker: Futaba, no olvidemos que tú también por ser pequeñita.

Esto provoco unas risitas que provocaron que la operadora naranja se sonrojara.

AWACS Oracle: Joker! Cuando termine esta misión, tu **cuerpo** y _TRASERO_ ira a Solitario ahora mismo!

Panther: JAJAJA!

Skull: Bueno, ahora tenemos a alguien que va ir a Solitario, Nijima! Hora de hacer la lista!

Ella se empezó a molestar cuando escucho eso.

Queen: Futaba, podrías enviar a estos idiotas a Solitario después de la mision?

AWACS Oracle: Vale!

Fox: Y aquí es donde nosotros nos reímos.

" _Mierda!"_ Dijeron los 2 problemáticos.

Zorome: HAHAHA, son todos tan estúpidos?

Mitsuru: Y cómo pudieron ser parte de un escuadrón regular?

AWACS Peace Eye: Argentea 2, Chlorophytum 2! Silencio! Si van a quejarse, háganlo en tierra!

Ikuno: Exacto, ya no queremos provocarnos peleas.

En otros momentos instantes, los 5 destruyeron toda la zona.

AWACS Ddraig: Buen trabajo. Nada vivo en tierra. Sigan buscando más enemigos.

Zero Two: Bueno, suerte!

Los 4 se dispersan a ayudar a sus amigos mientras que Issei va a ayudar a Sona.

Sona: He visto los objetivos. Están también en las montañas y en lugares profundos.

Ichigo: Tomare desde aquí.

Noir: Entendido.

Issei: Aquí Dragonus 1, lanzando 4AGM.

Lanzo lo que quedaba de su reserva y destruyo varios AA e Plataformas petrolíferas.

Noir: Bingo!

Fox: Fuegos artificiales. Mi preferido pasamiento.

Goro: Whoa, esto es real?

AWACS Peace Eye: Exactamente. Quémenlos.

Ichigo: Hai.

Goro: Entendido.

Aun continuando con el ataque a la zona petrolífera, los rebeldes ya se dan cuenta de que esto se volvía en una sartén bien frita.

Soldado Rebelde: Llama refuerzos!

Oficial Rebelde: Esto intento!

Issei: Fox Dos!

Lanzando solo misiles estándar, destruyo todas las refinerías y reservas de petróleo, lo cual hizo que toda la zona enemiga en una zona de polvo y fuego.

Vali: Que bonito espectáculo desde lejos.

Fox: Y espero que haya uno nuevo.

Ichigo: Que, han visto más de ello?

Noir: Somos de la parte penal muchachos. Sabemos cómo hacer estas cosas.

Después de lanzar misiles y destruir todas las refinerías y partes militares, ya la zona estaba limpia.

AWACS Oracle: Buena limpieza. Continúen. Encuentren más enemigos que puedan matarlos.

Sin embargo, Issei cambio su curso a la línea de retorno.

Issei: AWACS, voy a regresar a la base por reportamiento.

AWACS Ddraig: Entendido. Mantén tu curso a la línea de retorno.

Al final, termino entrando a la zona segura para descansar un rato.

….

 _ **(Acá el tiempo y la zona de ponen en congelamiento así que, ya entienden.)**_

 **Portaaviones Aliado, Casi cerca a Kumamoto.**

Torre del Barco: Issei, prepara tu tren de aterrizaje. Tienes permiso para aterrizar.

Sin más que decir, el F-16F desplego sus ruedas para empezar su descenso y al final, dio un aterrizaje perfecto.

Torre del Barco: Buen aterrizaje Issei, espérate para tu siguiente lanzamiento.

…..

El F-16F estaba en la catapulta y lista para despegar. Solo llevaba de armamiento QAAM y el ECM.

Torre del Barco: Dragonus 1, lanzamiento preparado. Despega!

Issei: Gracias.

Lanzado sus motores a tope, despego todos sus motores y lanzo al aire.

Torre del Barco: Bien, cancelando restricciones de altitud. Suerte con la misión!

 _ **(Ahora sí, regresando con la misión en general. :P)**_

….

 **Nagasaki, Tara. 19 de Febrero del 2019.**

AWACS Ddraig: Bienvenido de vuelta. A por ellos!

Issei: Gracias. Que sectores quedan?

Sonó un sonido de alerta de las 3 zonas.

Skull: Aun tenemos una zona petrolífera acuática, alguien me echa una mano?

Ikuno: Aún quedan algo de la base, pero nuestras armas no son de Aire-Tierra!

Gasper: Oigan, el puerto esta cargándome con sus AA, podrían darme apoyo?

AWACS Peace Eye: Esos son los que quedan. Suerte.

Issei se dirigió a la zona del puerto para poder ayudar. Aunque no llevaba armamiento contra objetivos terrestres, sus misiles era su única alternativa, así que lanzo dos contra una defensa y una zona petrolífera, haciendo otra vez una zona de fuego.

Futoshi: Bingo!

Zero Two: Garras de Tigre Issei.

Siguiendo así, lanzo más ataques con su cañón haciendo pulverizas toda la zona petrolífera.

Almirante Rebelde: Mierda, tenemos que sacar todos estos barcos al mar!

Soldado Rebelde: Malditos todos por ocurrir poner mucho inflamable en este lugar!

Panther: Pfff. Hipócritas.

Noir: Nunca pueden hacer algo mejor.

Luego de seguir tirando más misiles y bombas, la zona del puerto fue destruida.

AWACS Oracle: Han hecho un buen trabajo. E incluso Issei se está ganando una reputación grande.

Joker: Vaya Dragonus 1, sí que estas llamando la atención de todos.

AWACS Ddraig: Aún quedan objetivos. Sigan derribando todos los lugares. No dejen a nadie con vida.

Aprovechando en destruir aun los barcos y partes defensivas, Zorome le respondió con esto.

Zorome: Eres más que un dragón, un monstruo viviente Issei. Muy fácil para desatar llamas del infierno.

Sona: Hey cuida tu lengua Chlorophytum 2!

Zorome: Tranquila princesa, no lo dije así de mala manera.

Vali: Si pienso que esto fue una broma, esto ya es un insulto. Issei nunca se volverá un monstruo.

Mitsuru: Eso lo dicen ustedes, pero así lo vemos como son las cosas. No es como Zero Two, ella es una persona diferente.

Issei: Di lo que quieras. Pero sin embargo tu eres un grosero que solo piensa en todo lo que es competir y ser el mejor. Y si quieres una chica mejor, pídasela al de tu ala. No al de otro escuadrón.

Skull: Concuerdo con él.

Panther: Si. Paren de ser caballeros relucientes, pedazos de mierda.

Pero esto no le agrado para los 2.

Mitsuru: Si serás…

Zorome: No te atrevas…

" _SILENCIO!"_ Dijeron los 3 operadores, frustrados por la charla.

AWACS Ddraig: Si van a pelear, háganlo en otra parte.

Sin embargo, ya vieron que su indicador de tiempo ha terminado.

AWACS Peace Eye: Oh. Escuadrones, todas las zonas fueron reducidas. Buen trabajo.

AWACS Oracle: Ahora tendrán que buscar otro lugar donde sacar ese montón de oro fácil.

Y aquí es donde los Phantoms a apostar.

Skull: Oye Fox.

Fox: Si?

Skull: Creo que la piscina de petróleo esta lista, te parece si entramos?

Fox: Mejor ve tú.

Noir: Porque tú no lo haces?

Skull: Ya tuve demasiado ejercicio, así que ustedes primero.

Joker: Y aquí vamos...

AWACS Oracle: de nuevo.

Sin embargo, en el radar mostraron varios contactos nuevos. Esto provocó una alerta adicional por Nana.

AWACS Peace Eye: Mas contactos… esperen, seis contactos! 2 cada uno!

AWACS Oracle: Esperen… MIERDA ES WINDERMERE! A todas las unidades, prepárense!

….

 **Cielos de la zona rebelde (Ahora en Llamas), Tara. 16 de Febrero del 2012.**

6 F-15C que sus colores eran de color negro con un caballero blanco elevando una espada hacia el cielo a excepción de uno, que tenia de colores full oro dorado y habían aparecido junto con varios drones pero diferentes a los MQ-101. Habían pasado por una zona destruida (la refinería con la base) y estaban acelerando contra el escuadrón de las fuerzas aliadas.

 **WINDERMERE SQUADRON  
JSDF, REBEL AIR FORCES.  
67 AIR DIVISION, 71 AIR FORCE UNIT  
KEITH AERO "WINDERMERE"**

Escuadrón Windermere: Líder, ya hemos llegado a la zona.

Windermere 1: Si, ya note. Y creo que llegamos tarde.

Otra voz se escuchó pero de furia.

Escuadrón Windermere: Mierda… quien es el RESPONSABLE de esto?

Escuadrón Windermere: Cálmate Bogue. Ya hemos detectado un grupo de 20 aviones.

Bogue: Miren, se intentan escapar!

Windermere 1: Vamos a enseñarle de que estamos hechos. Windermere! Ataquen y conquisten!

Todos se dividieron para atacarlos.

Escuadrón Windermere: RECIBIDO!

….

 **(Música: Ace Combat 3D OST – The Confusion)**

Joker: Mas contactos. Son 18!

Issei: Un momento, MQ-99?

Skull: Espera, otra vez porquería futurística?

Hiro: Aquí vienen!

Y todas las cabinas se dieron alertas de misiles aproximándose, así que ellos se dispersaron para evadirlos y atacar.

Miku: Que? Más drones?

Zorome: Enserio, que son estos tipos!

Hasta que escucharon una voz que les dejo los pelos de punta.

Windermere 1: Aquí Keith Aero del escuadrón Windermere, ríndanse de una vez, están violando el espacio aéreo del Norte. Y estamos incluso rastreando sus comunicaciones, así que es inútil cambiar su radio!

Esto dejo petrificado a todos, ahora ellos estaban no solo entre aire y aire. Ahora están todos contra voces y palabras.

" _Que? Esto es…"_

Escuadrón Windermere: Mire jefe, la unidad 3718!

Keith: Mmm… Así que este es el escuadrón que tanto hablaban. Incluyendo la unidad 444.

Joker: …

Issei: …

AWACS Oracle: Tecnico, QUE MIERDA ESTA PASANDO AQUÍ? COMO PUDIERON TRANSPASAR NUESTRO CANAL?

Tecnico del AWACS Oracle: No lo sé Futaba, estamos intentando en ello! Aguanten!

Keith: Es inútil lo que harán. Conocemos bien todas las radios. No tienen escapatoria.

Bogue: Bah, estos críos son fáciles de derribar!

Skull: Fox Uno!

Phantom 2 lanzo un LAAM para el Eagle pero el MQ-99 lo bloqueo haciendo que este fuera derribado.

Skull: Que?

Escuadrón Windermere: Buen intento animal!

AWACS Ddraig: Mierda, alerta todos! Está usando drones para evitar sus ataques!

Keith: Nada más son solo novatos sin experiencia. Ahora sí: Mueran!

Panther: El enemigo me tiene fijado en el radar!

Ikuno: Imposible! Están usando drones para acobardarse?

Escuadrón Windermere: No. Lo usamos para pelear. Cosa que USTEDES no saben!

Vali: Pues pelea maldita niña con falda!

Borge: A QUIEN LE LLAMAS A MI ESCUADRON NIÑA MALDITO?

Un F-15C negro se fue contra Dragonus 3 intentando darle con los misiles y cañones pero ninguno le dio efectividad.

Vali: Oye, almenos tírame un zapato!

Borge: YA CALLATE Y QUEDATE QUIETO!

Gasper: Oye, pásate de mí cadáver pedazo de mierda!

Lanzo un QAAM (aprovechando que los drones andan enfocados en otra cosa) hacia el Eagle de Borge cosa que le dio un impacto directo y este no tuvo que saltar.

Gasper: Muerte escoria inútil!

Borge: Tengo que tener mucho cuidado si tenemos que acabar con estos idiotas.

Pero su líder le dijo estas palabras:

Keith: Eyecta. Mientras que _**PUEDAS**_ seguir hablando.

Concentrados en la pelea, solo quedaban 14 objetivos. Issei intento darle al dorado pero los 2 drones han absorbido el daño posible.

Keith: Bingo.

El F-15C Dorado dio un giro de 180 para acribillarlo pero este logro zafarse pero fue dado en el ala derecha.

Issei: Mierda!

Keith: Impacto directo!

Sona: Issei le han dado!

Joker: Maldición, queremos ayudarlos pero estos tipos son duros!

Fox: Que clase de tecnología es esta?

Escuadrón Windermere: Uno que no podrás pedazo de llorón.

Fox: Aprende a Insultar mono sin cerebro.

Escuadrón Windermere: Si serás…

Keith: Ya basta.

AWACS Oracle: Ren, tienes uno en la cola!

Joker: Dios!

Vio que el F-15C dorado le estaba fijando.

Keith: Ahora es el fin para esta unidad tan patética. Me da pena que no puedes hacer nada. Buenas noches.

Desconocido: Buenas noches tu Keith.

Cuatro QAAMs fueron lanzados de una dirección desconocida, haciendo derribar a 3 MQ-99 y uno de las Eagles.

Escuadrón Windermere: Theo! Estas bien?

Theo: No puedo más hermano! Saltando!

Y se escuchó full interferencias con un aire abierto antes de que la señal se quedara en desconectado.

Keith: Pero que-

Escuadrón Windermere: Donde han salido?

AWACS Peace Eye: Muchachos, nuevos contactos! Vienen desde el norte! Vector 180!

….

 **(Musica: High School of the Dead - Kishida Kyoudan & The Akeboshi Rockets Full Ver.)**

5 F/A-18F aparecieron desde ahí después de lanzar unas oleadas de QAAMs hacia el escuadrón Windermere. Sus colores eran normales solo que las colas eran pintadas de manera especial, uno tenía rojo, otro naranja, purpura, rosado y negro. Tenían unas emblemas la cabeza de un zombi pero sacando la lengua.

 **FUJIMI SQUADRON  
JSDF, UKNOWN FORCES  
6 AIR DIVISON, 13 AIR FORCE UNIT.  
TAKASHI KOMURO.**

Escuadrón Fujimi: Bien, dimos a uno! Otra vez?

Fujimi 1: Espérate Miyamoto. Aun la fiesta acaba de empezar.

Escuadrón Fujimi: Si. Tranquila. Ya los tenemos.

Miyamoto: Righto.

Escuadrón Fujimi: Takashi, listo para destrozar a esos _bakas_?

El líder se rio ante ese pedido.

Takashi: Exacto. DISPERSENSE Y ATAQUEN!

"Recibido!" Y así se lanzaron al combate pero no sin antes lanzar otro par de QAAMS.

….

Escuadrón Windermere: Mas misiles!

Keith: Oh dios… Takashi Komuro…

El líder enemigo perdió las palabras. Había escuchado sobre mercenarios japoneses estaban de su bando… pero no todos. Estos eran diferentes.

Takashi: Muy bien, saquemos a estos rebeldes y dejemos que nuestros amigos salgan de la zona de combate. AWACS?

Otra voz apareció en la radio.

AWACS Hope: Aquí Shizuka Marikawa, código Hope. Identifíquense el resto.

AWACS Oracle: Aquí AWACS Oracle del escuadrón 444. Estamos luchando contra el escuadrón Rebelde del código Windermere. Estamos luchando junto con el 13er Escuadrón y con la unidad 3718.

AWACS Hope: Entendido. Actualizando IFF a todas las unidades.

Al final vieron más contactos aliados. Eran 5 Super Hornets tipo F.

Takashi: Bien Keith. Esperemos que sepas como luchar. Lanzando Cañon de Riel!

Entonces, un aparato que estaba sobre el Hornet de Takashi, se partió en medio y lanzo un ataque-sonido de alta frecuencia que impacto con uno de los Eagles.

Keith: Xao!

Xao: MIERDA!

Y se vio forzado saltar el Eagle con paracaídas.

AWACS Hope: Eso! Quedan 3.

Vali: Que fue eso?

Ikuno: Fue como si ese cañón pudiera hacer una frecuencia de sonido.

Entonces Takashi respondió a eso.

Takashi: Es un arma llamado EML, mejor dicho el _Electromagnetic Launcher_. Este cañón puede hacer un sonido pero electromagnético, que luego se vuelve una onda de destrucción.

Sona: Arma futurística?

Ryuji: Bien, creo que debo dejar de ver películas del futuro.

AWACS Hope: Sigan así! Acaben con el escuadrón, solo quedan tres!

Aprovechando la pelea entre ellos, Issei se fue contra el Líder del escuadrón (aunque tenía una ala agujereada) e intentar darle un derribo.

Escuadrón Windermere: Jefe, tienes uno en la cola.

Keith: Quien?

Este vio que era el Falcon un el ala dañada.

Keith: Otra vez tú? Bien, entonces prepárate para morir.

Pero este cometió un grave error. Al hacer el giro de 180 grados no noto que este estaba intentando darle con el QAAM. Justo cuando iba a dar los golpes finales, Issei le devolvió el favor con el arma especial, arrancándole el ala derecha y explotando sus motores.

Keith: PERO QUE-

Issei: Uno menos.

Keith: NO! NO PUEDO SER DERROTADOS!

Entonces se vio su cabina abriéndose y saltar de ahí con paracaídas.

AWACS Hope: Han derribado al líder enemigo, quien fue?

Escuadrón Windermere: Keith! Responde!

Skull: Buena Issei! El enemigo esta confuso, repito, el enemigo esta confuso.

Queen: Vamos, solo quedan 2.

Escuadrón Windermere: Formen posiciones muchachos! Estos tipos son un lio.

Fox: Joker, bandido a tus 12.

Joker: Entendido, moviendo a interceptarlos!

Entonces el F-14D del Lider de Phantom lanzo un LAAM pero el MQ-99 lo bloqueo.

Joker: Maldicion.

Escuadrón Fujimi: Este es mio!

El Hornet de la ala naranja derribo al Eagle con un QAAM que lo dejo en trizas al F-15C.

Escuadrón Windermere: Maldita sea, Kassim, salta!

Kassim: Entiendo. Huye por mientras Hermann!

Otro paracaídas para el Eagle antes de fuera atrapado por la explosión.

AWACS Ddraig: Bien, uno menos. A todas las unidades, enfóquense al último!

Sona: Vale!

Ryuji: Righto.

Ichigo: Entendido.

Takashi: Afirmativo.

El ultimo Eagle intento escapar de la zona de combate pero Joker y Panther les estaban jugándole una broma pesada lanzándole misiles estándar pero fallaron (intentando que pique el anzuelo) para que al final lo derribaran con los cañones.

Hermann: MIERDA!

Joker: Ahora salta y expira tus pecados.

Hermann: No te olvidare pequeñito. Disfruta de tu vuelo CUANDO puedas.

Otro paracaídas salio del Eagle mientras que el avión solo estallo rápidamente.

Issei: Escuadron neutralizado! AWACS, via libre para ir a casa.

AWACS Ddraig: Recibido. Via Verde, a todas las Unidades: RTB _**(Return to Base).**_

 **[MISION CUMPLIDA]**

Los 4 escuadrones se reagruparon poco a poco para dirigirse a casa.

Joker: Issei, eso estuvo espectacular!

Ichigo: Hmpf. Para los criminales como ustedes, si saben cooperar en equipo.

Skull: Ha, nosotros hacemos nuestro trabajo.

Sin embargo, el líder de Fujimi hablo.

Takashi: Al menos unas gracias por la ayuda, no?

Issei: Si. Esto hubiera sido una pelea forzosa si es que no hubieran aparecido. Solo gracias.

Entonces una voz hablo del escuadrón.

Escuadrón Fujimi: No importa. Al menos sé que estamos del mismo bando.

AWACS Hope: Así es.

AWACS Peace Eye: Extraño. Se supone que los rebeldes tenían…

Takashi: Esos inútiles no saben que no todos estamos de la misma suerte.

AWACS Ddraig: Bueno. Me alegra oírlo pero les gustaría luchar con nosotros?

Ellos pensaron en un momento hasta que luego…

Escuadrón Fujimi: Qué opinas Takashi?

Takashi: De acuerdo. Los ayudaremos. Rei, Saeko, Saya y Hirano?

Rei: Vale.

Saeko: Hai.

Saya: Ok!

Hirano: Entendido!

AWACS Hope: Si van a querer un operador más, yo estoy a su lado.

AWACS Ddraig: Muy bien. Diríjanse a la posición de Yamanga, la base que…. Esperen.

Issei: Que paso Ddraig?

Había un montón de silencio al parecer hasta que luego Kazuku dio las malas noticias.

AWACS Ddraig: Mierda. A todas las unidades, nos dirigiremos a la Base Aérea nueva en Kumamoto.

Vali: Ahora que ha pasado?

Y Futaba no estaba de buenas también.

AWACS Oracle: Bombardearon la base.

" _MIERDA!"_ Todos gritaron al mismo tiempo.

Skull: Eso no suena nada bien.

AWACS Hope: Ni nosotros.

Sin más que protestar, todos se dirigieron rápidamente a la nueva base.

….

 **Nueva Base Aérea Aliada de Kumamoto, Nishi Ward. 19 de Febrero del 2012.**

Issei vio luces en la base, aunque también varios camiones y defensas terrestres posicionadas. Parecía casi como una fortaleza. Entonces bajo su palanca de aterrizaje y escucho una voz por la radio.

Sae: Issei? Bienvenido de vuelta. Prepara tus controles para el aterrizaje.

Issei: Vale. Que ha pasado con la anterior base?

Sae: Resulta que alguien rastreo nuestra posición.

Issei: Tuviste resultado de quien fue?

Esta respondió de furia.

Sae: No lo sabemos Issei. Alguien estuvo infiltrándose en nuestro radar. Pero eso lo diremos en el desinforme.

Issei: Vale.

Al final, termino aterrizando perfectamente y aparco en casi de los hangares.

Iwai: Buen aterrizaje Dragonus 1. No te preocupes por tu ala, lo reparare.

Issei: Gracias.

Antes de que pudiera apagar la radio, escucho una voz que no se lo esperaba.

Zorome: NO OLVIDARE lo que dijiste a mí y a Mitsuru, Iseei. Tampoco pidas perdón.

Issei: Lo que digas.

Miku: Aun no aprendes, verdad?

AWACS Oracle: Sae, por favor envíame a este tarado junto con su otro a Solitario.

Sae: De acuerdo.

Despues empezó a apagar la radio para no escuchar protestas o peleas en ello, se salió de la cabina para reunirse con sus amigos quienes estaban esperándolo para ir a la reunión del desinforme.

Ren: Nunca supe que nos salvaría un escuadrón más.

Ryuji: Exacto, pero viejo: armas futurísticas? No supe que Japón tenia esta superpotencia en armas!

Pero Gasper tuvo una teoría.

Gasper: Espérate, no creo que fue Japón.

Ichigo: Solo nosotros hemos intentado recrear armamiento de otros países, pero no construir armas. Eso lo pueden hacer en Estados Unidos o Europa.

Hiro: Y entonces que pudo ser la creación del EML?

Seguían discutiendo hasta llegar a la sala de informe, quienes estaban ahí todos del escuadrón Phantom, Franxx y Fujimi. Issei vio las características del último escuadrón, uno de ellos tenía pelo castaño, erizado conun carácter de un fuerte líder. Otro era una mujer con pelo largo de color naranja, a lado de su líder. También había otra con el pelo largo solo que la diferencia era purpura. Los 3 eran una joven con pelo rosado y con lentes mientras que el otro un gordito con lentes también y por ultimo una mujer con pelo largo y rubia. Sin más que darle rodeos fue a sentarse para el informe.

Al final, Nijima entro para dar el desinforme.

 **(Musica: Ace Combat 7 – 444th Debriefing.)**

Sae: Buen trabajo todos. En especial a ese escuadrón que salvo el dia. Muchas gracias. Con esto pudimos detener el avance de los rebeldes en su " _extracción_ " de petróleo y otros materiales para sus fuerzas.

Entonces cambio el tema.

Sae: Pero sin embargo, no me gusto para nada lo que escuche arriba.

Esto dio señales a a Zorome y Mitsuru quienes estos reaccionaron con temor.

Sae: Ustedes 2 son pilotos. No un grupo de personas especiales que quieren interponerse o acosar a una chica del escuadrón solo por su apariencia. Lo que acabo de escuchar no es nada agradable para mí.

Zorome: Y eso lleva a…

El escuadrón Phantom estuvo riéndose ante la sentencia.

Sae: SI. Irán POR PRIMERA VEZ a Solitario.

Esto provoco el miedo de los dos.

Sae: Llévenselos.

Ryuji: Mucho gusto! Ann?

Ann: Sera un placer.

Ellos intentaron agarrar a los 2 rudos del escuadrón Franxx pero estos mostraron resistencia. Pero antes de que se dieran a golpes Ikuno y Miku tuvieron que ayudarlos también para evitar que los dos no se peleen. Sin embargo al final los dos equipos se tuvieron que colaborar para meter a los maleducados a su lugar de asolamiento.

Sae: En cambio, ustedes Fujimi me llaman tanto la atención. Quiero que se dirijan a mi centro de interrogatorio para una amigable charla.

Líder del Escuadrón Fujimi: Entendido.

Y los 6 se largan con Nijima.

Sae: El resto, pueden retirarse.

Solo quedaron el equipo Dragonus que se levantaron para irse a descansar. Ya esto lo llamaron un día.

 **[CONTINUARA EN "TWO WORLDS"]**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Bien, he vuelto con esto. Ya llegare a tener que terminar pronto los otros 2 próximos capítulos y empezar a remasterizar los tres siguientes.**

 **Sin más que decir, nos veremos en la cinemática.**

 **Próximamente: Two Worlds.**


	23. Escena: Two Worlds

**High School DXD: Fighter's Honor**

 **Un fanfic con Universo Alterno con ideas y contenido de Ace Combat y High School DXD.**

 **Continuando con el capítulo de King of the Skies, veremos como Takashi Komuro y su equipo se verán sincronizados con los escuadrones 3718, la 444 y el 13er equipo experimental.**

 **Pero antes, iremos a una parte con los rebeldes y después con nuestros aliados.**

 **Por cierto, hare en caso algunas referencias o puntos marcados con * lo cual significara de que hay cosas que pueden pasar en próximos capítulos.**

 **Ahora sí, vamos!**

 **Cinematrica: Two Worlds (One point of sights.)**

 **Base Aérea Rebelde Experimental. Tokio. 19 de Febrero del 2012.**

Un tipo con pelo amarillo corto, ojos rojos y con una cara de pocos amigos, estaba viendo el hangar que un Su-57 PAK-FA estaba aterrizando pero de una manera rápida y atroz.

" _Otra vez lo mismo."_ Lo dijo pensado.

Vio que al final el PAK-FA apago sus motores y de ahí estaba saliendo un piloto en la cabina.

Era nada más Rias Gremory pero sin embargo, no era como un típica salida de así. Estaba tosiendo y sus ojos parecen casi rojos. Pero con la ayuda de sus amigos, Akeno, Kiba y Asia; le habían dado tratamiento con respirador médico para que pueda respirar.

" _Ella sigue perdiendo su potencial."_

Este nada más hacia sus notas y papeleos para Sizerchs, el hermano de ella y para Reaper, de Talon.

" _Aún no sé cuándo más ella podrá aguantar."_

Al final se retira de ahí para luego irse al palacio para darle los papeleos.

" _Mañana toca guardia en la prisión de la unidad 501. uh, cuanto seguiré supervisando estas cosas? Entiendo que esta guerra está causando muchos estragos pero… probar armamiento pero no de este lugar? "_

Este se puso de pálido y con una cara de pena e tristeza.

" _Como hemos convertido a Japón… en un hogar sin rumbo? En fin. Tengo que prepararme para ir a mi función penal."_

Sin más que argumentar, fue a guardar todo el papeleo en sus documentos y irse para preparar su turno.

 **(Pasando el tiempo…)**

 **Base Militar-Prisión Rebelde. Japón. 19 de Febrero del 2012.**

Un C-1 estaba preparándose para aterrizar en la base penal de la 501, una base para prisioneros que iban ser sentenciados a muerto pero los del Norte/Rebeldes tuvieron unos buenos planes para ellos.

Ahí estaba el mismo tipo quien estuvo listo para preparar su inspección. Su ropa era de un general pero de color gris y oscuro.

Guardián de la Base: Hola Azazel. Supongo que otro día no?

El mismo tipo respondió.

Azazel: Exacto. Me quedare unos días. Después me retirare.

Guardián de la Base: Entendido.

Este dejo pasar al General para que pudiera dar el día.

…

 **En las celdas de la prisión…**

Azazel estaba chequeando las celdas. Estaba viendo cómo se comportaban los prisioneros. No solo eran prisioneros Japoneses. Había entre ellos varios Americanos, Rusos, Franceses, Ingleses, Africanos, Chinos, Indios u de otro país.

" _Nada más veo como es el sufrimiento de ello. A pesar que la guerra de Japón ha comenzado, Rias tuvo planes para estos prisioneros. Sin embargo, he notado algunas cosas de ellos. Ahí estaban, dos pajaritos Coreanos del Sur de una escuela especial.* Una maestra del kendo, una Princesa de Mormol, una borracha sin límites, una jovencita con anemia, una señorita con problemas sociales y hasta un estudiante que estuvo en la Todai pero por un incidente lo sacaron.*"_

" _Dios, aun pregunto por el otro grupo de jóvenes sigue aún en sus celdas especiales…*"_

Este aun siguiendo inspeccionando y ver que nadie falta, al momento vio en unas celdas 4 vacías.

" _Y aquí es donde entro yo."_

Corrió hacia un botón de emergencia y la apretó.

*SONIDO DE SIRENAS.*

 **Afuera de la base Penal…**

Un grupo de adultos entre americanos e italianos se escaparon gracias por una pala y un hueco formado en las duchas de los hombres, cosa que hicieron una excavación y lograron escapar rápidamente para las afueras de la zona.

Prisionero América: Vamos malditas ratas, tenemos que evitar que los estúpidos japoneses nos persigan!

Prisionero Italiano: Eso intento, pero…

Sin embargo se escucharon perros e sirenas aproximándose. Para ellos, ya sabían que los rebeldes habían percatado del escape y dieron la alarma.

Prisionero Italiano: MIERDA!

Todos corrieron e intentaron huir de las fuerzas que llegaban pero solo vieron que era demasiado tarde.

….

" _Al final, atraparon a esas personas y las mandaron a Solitario."_

Azazel suspiro en una torre de vigilancia mientras fumo otro cigarrillo.

" _En fin. Otro día más en el agujero. Qué más puedo pedir?"_

Y este se largó sin decir más en sus pensamientos.

Solo silencio.

….

 **(Ahora sí, volviendo con nuestro bando aliado.)**

 **Base Aérea Aliada de Kumamoto, Nishi Ward. 20 de Febrero del 2012.**

En la oficina, Sae estaba ahí viendo papeles e información sobre los "mercenarios" de Fujimi. Ella estaba intrigada sobre esto, ya que en su anterior trabajo ella veía a varios prisioneros por diferentes razones pero nunca mercenarios. Para ella era algo que no iba ser de nada.

Sin embargo tocaron la puerta.

Sae: Pase.

Entro un chico con pelo erizado color marrón, ojos mostaza e actitud de un líder bien pensativo. Estaba aun con el traje de piloto e con su emblema del escuadrón, que era de un zombi pero su fondo era de color rojo.

Sae: Así que eres el Líder del escuadrón Fujimi no?

Takashi: Si. Mi nombre es Takashi Komuro, líder de la unidad 613.

Pero ella dio la mano mientras veía en sus papeles lo que dijo el muchacho.

Sae: Te conozco. Uno de los mercenarios que tanto hablaban…

Takashi: Como?

Sae: Supongamos que acá tengo un operador de todo oídos y ojos.

Este trago saliva sin tener que dar una pregunta de ello.

Sae: No diré más… en fin, estas apelando para unirte como un grupo regular de las Fuerzas Aliadas, verdad?

Takashi: Si.

Sae: Entiendo.

Esta saca los documentos que están aprobados por ella.

Sae: Bien, te aceptare en nuestras filas. Una cosa, tus compañeros van a compartir habitaciones con otros y como están empezando por primera vez, daremos sus rangos de privado. Entendido?

Takashi: Vale.

Sae: De acuerdo. Puedes retirarte. Descansa ahora que hoy con las 0 y 30 de la mañana.

Takashi: Señora.

Y este se retira sin decir más, dejando a una Sae pensativa.

" _Este escuadrón… porque me huele tan familiar…"_

Recordé un informe de una misión en la campaña de China, antes de que tuviera que cambiar de AWACS porque la misma tormenta había arruinado sus planes, pero sin embargo ellos salieron vivo de ello.

" _ **Tendrán que apoyar e defender a la unidad especial 613…**_ _"_

Estaba recordando unas cosas. Pero sin embargo vio que también era su hora de dormir.

" _Joder, mejor dejare de pensar en ello."_

Pero antes se tuvo que ir a por una taza de café.

….

Mientras tanto, Takashi e compañía estaban listos para pasar la noche. Sus compañeros eran Rei Miyamoto, la chica con pelo naranjo y amiga de la infancia; Saeko Busujima, la de pelo morado y maestra del kendo pero debido a un incidente se retiró unos años después; Saya Takagi, una chica inteligente del escuadrón, Kota Hirano, un gordo friki y al final Shizuka Marikawa, una médica novata pero sin embargo es la operadora del grupo.

Saya: Enserio? Esa mujer nos dio habitaciones separadas?

Takashi: Supongo que tendremos que repartir a nuestra suerte.

Rei: Me quedare con Komuro.

Saeko: Estare con Shizuka.

Saya: Bueno, supongo que me quedare con Kota?

El gordito solo sonreía de suerte.

Saya: Baka…

Entonces todos se dispersaron para ir a sus supuestas habitaciones. Rei y Takashi entraron a un cuarto donde estaban 8 camas, 6 ya reservadas por personas y estaban dormidas.

Rei: Bueno, creo que mañana tendremos que presentarnos.

Ellos sin argumentar, se durmieron en sus respectivas camas.

 **20 de Febrero del 2012…**

La mañana se volvió como una calma después de la tormenta. Issei se levantó para irse a tomar desayuno e irse para las actividades "laborales." Pero antes vio de lado a 2 pilotos más quienes habían entrado a su cuarto y dio nota de ello.

Sona: Issei?

Pero este vio a su amiga.

Issei: Sona.

Sona: Quienes eran esos 2 que estaban en la habitación?

Y vieron como sus amigos llegaron.

Vali: Digo lo mismo, vi a una mujer de pelo morado y otra de amarillo.

Gasper: Y yo pensé que Dracula tenía herederos.

Sona: No crees que estas rompiendo la cuarta pared?

Entonces los Phantom llegaron.

Ren: Exacto.

Ann: Ya no se en que decir?

Haru: Una prueba en solitario?

Todos miraron a Haru con cara de "no por favor".

Haru: Lo siento.

Futaba: Mejor esto lo resolvemos en el comedor, tengo hambre.

Y escucharon el estómago de Yusuke rugir.

Ryuji: Se y después todas las preguntas de ellos para la tarde.

Makoto: Digo lo mismo.

…

Todos estaban en el comedor ya listos para comer, en sus platos solo un emparedado, sopa y agua natural. Estaban todos comiendo y haciendo las preguntas.

Ren: Ya sabes quiénes eran?

Futaba: Supongo que son supuestamente un grupo de mercenarios, apuesto que todos saben.

Ichigo: Mercenarios?

Miku: Porque serian…?

Makoto: Son pilotos o soldados reclutados por gente especial por razones secretas como dinero, asesinato de gente clave, información u otras razones.

Ryuji: Y que haría un grupo de mercenarios acá?

Sona: Supongamos que suerte.

Hiro: Digo lo mismo.

Goro: Lo averiguaremos por nuestra cuenta. Ikuno, como va con Zorome e Mitsuru?

Ellas estaban con unas ganas de no decirlo, pero tuvieron que hacerlo.

Ikuno: Están como ahora gallinas en un corral pidiendo ayuda.

Ren: Y por esto ninguno de ustedes haga cualquier estupidez que lleve a esos "dos" ahí.

Todos ya supusieron de lo que dijo el líder de Phantom.

Futoshi: No digo nada.

Miku: En fin, supongo que suspenderemos unas misiones por esto, no?

Goro: Si, pero menos 3 equipos, aún tienen planes para ello.

Issei: Cierto, tengo que hablar algo importante. Es del F-14D rojo.

Esto capto la atención de Ren.

Ren: Sobre eso… Iseei, creo que tengo la respuesta.

Saco unos documentos clasificados que decía de título "UAV."

Ren: Esto fue de lo que pudimos agarrar de las fuerzas rebeldes. Al parecer tienen una forma de construir varios aviones pero controlados, mejor dicho: Solo a por computadora o control remoto.

Hiro: Espera, no que eso fue desterrado en otros países?

Ren: Si, pero al parecer Japón estaba trabajando en secreto sobre eso. Querían cambiar los pilotos por drones, pero sin embargo han intentado varios drivers o chips de prueba pero sin embargo todo fue a FALSE.

Futaba: Mejor dicho: Podían volverse en contra de sus creadores y tomar mente propia.

Sona: Están enfermos.

Ryuji: Oh no, y eso no es todo: También pueden falsificar la IFF.

Este mostro fotos del chip que tenia de título "FALSE_IFF"

Zero Two: Un microprocesador que burla IFF? Como así?

Issei: Si no me equivoco, esto provoca que ellos se pasen como aliados pero sin embargo son enemigos?

Ren: Exacto. Cuando aparecen en el radar, se pueden parecer aliados. Pero cuando suene la cabina de alerta, sus colores se revelan y el resto es todo casi lo mismo.

Kokoro: Hay forma de poder identificar sobre ello?

Futaba: Es imposible.

Todos se quedaron en shock ante ello a excepción del equipo de Ren.

Kokoro: Ahora si va ser un problema.

Vali: Pero espera, y los de MQ-101 y MQ-99?

Makoto: Esos son drones controlados, mejor dicho: Pueden ser de voluntad propia por la persona que los tiene en su mando.

Gasper: Bueno ahora tiene sentido. Mejor tendremos cuidado con lo que se avecina.

Issei ahora vio lo que estaba pasando. Ese Tomcat era un dron de reconocimiento, lo cual le llevara problemas no solo con él. Sino con más UAVs en su encuentro.

Ren: Bueno, ahora… oh aquí vienen.

Todos miraron a los que venían. Los mercenarios.

Takashi: Así que son ustedes los pilotos que habían luchado contra el escuadrón de Keith… pero faltan 2.

Ren: Están en una interrogación.

Ryuji: Y no saldrán hasta cierto punto.

Siguieron en no responder más a ello y se sentaron para comer.

Takashi: Soy Takashi Komuro del escuadrón Fujimi. Un gusto.

Este dio la mano al castaño, quien este lo acepto.

Issei: Issei Hyoudou del escuadrón 3718.

Rei: Un momento, te apellidas Hyoudou?

Esto provocó un poco de nervios a este.

Issei: Si, por?

Rei: Conozco ese apellido. Mi padre había salvado la vida a tu familia por un caso de crimen pero será una historia después. Soy Rei Miyamoto, y nuestros compañeros, Saeko Busijima, Saya Takagi, Kota Hirano y Shizuka Marikawa; nuestra operadora.

Ellos dieron gestos de saludos amistosos para luego volver a su desayuno e intentar dar una charla.

Saya: Nunca supuse que nos volveríamos a encontrar con esos "Caballeros Prefectos."

Haru: Caballeros?

Yusuke: Supongo de lo que nos enfrentamos eran nada más que cultos a los cielos.

Vali: Lo que faltaba.

Saya: Y no solo eso, era nada más que una avanzadilla. Enfrentarnos a su elite seria como jugar contra una manada de rinocerontes.

Ya nadie tenía ganas de responder con eso.

Sona: Cierto, había preguntado cómo es que ustedes habían unido de nuestro bando tan rápido sabiendo que eran mercenarios neutrales.

Takashi: Digamos que también alguna gente como nosotros no les agrado algunas misiones y bien, terminamos en desertar.

Sona: Como?

Takashi: Matar civiles para continuar con la guerra.

Esto ya era una locura. Ahora el propio país matando a sus hermanos para continuar con esto.

Ren: No puede ser.

Ryuji: Y si esto sigue expandiendo…

Takashi: Solo diremos que tendremos que firmar papeles y después, a fusilamiento.

Esto provoco las chispas en furia de todos.

Vali: Malditos cobardes sin coraje.

Makoto: Vamos a parar esta locura.

Saeko: Como? Si ellos tienen posiciones más fortificadas e incluso sus cazas son como halcones buscando presas por el día.

Futaba: Bueno, yo creo como solucionar eso.

La operadora saco un mapa de Japón, donde estaban marcados varios puntos.

Futaba: Creo que daremos un paseo por la ciudad de Arao, casi cerca por la región de Omuta.

Takashi: Para?

Futaba: Digamos de que vamos a dar una visita a los planos de la ´Ballena Gigante´ que tanto hablaban Franxx.

Rei: Y como haremos eso?

Futaba: Sea con su equipo irán a asaltar todo el lugar para robar información y planos. Quizás podremos darles cobertura y esperar a que escapen con toda la información completa.

Saya: Seguro que confías de eso?

Futaba: Así es la guerra amiga. Toda la información valiosa es de vida o muerte.

Ella dejo el mapa para solo comer.

Saeko: Sabes, aun no entiendo de porque ella sabe de todos.

Ryuji: Bueno, iremos al grano. Nosotros tenemos experiencia en esto ya porque somos penales.

Saya: O sea, prisioneros?

Yusuke: Mejor que personas no gratas pero perdonadas.

Saeko: Como?

Haru: Nuestra CEO vio nuestro comportamiento y dio el aviso final de que estábamos perdonados e íbamos a ser transferidos a una base regular para ir a una campaña Rusa hasta cierto punto.

Rei: Cual?

Ella saco un pedazo de periódico sobre las noticias del pasado (2011).

Haru: La guerra.

Estos agarraron el pedazo de ello donde leyeron sobre la noticia de como llego la guerra a su estado.

Ryuji: Y luego… uuff, tuvimos que retirarnos en bases temporales. Éramos como casi ratas huyendo de un matadero.

Rei: Pero como así lograron escapar?

Haru: Somos parte de una unidad penal. Sabemos cómo pasar estas cosas.

Dejaron más de responder para luego comer.

Takashi: Y tú, la de pelo azul corta.

Ichigo miro a Takashi.

Takashi: Ustedes son de un escuadrón regular?

Ichigo: No, somos más que ello. Estamos en una parte experimental.

Rei: Experimental?

Hiro: Digamos de que nosotros no formamos parte de fuerzas aliadas o enemigas. Somos un proyecto en secreto pero sin embargo estamos ahora en forzado a esta guerra con los aliados.

Takashi: Entiendo. Y tú?

Señalo a Vali quien estaba solo jugando con su comida.

Vali: Nosotros somos pilotos regulares. El resto ya es historia.

Saeko: Pero hay algo que no encaja: Sus emblemas.

Hirano: Si, una princesa y un vampiro. Qué significa?

Gasper: Bueno, digamos que es por referencias historias o mitos.

Rei: Enserio?

Sona: Exacto. Para mi escogí la princesa por ser protegido por varios dragones o caballeros.

Gasper: Yo el vampiro porque bueno, es otra historia.

Entonces el castaño va hablar con Issei.

Takashi: Entonces, porque escogiste esta emblema de Dragón Rojo?

Issei: Por una leyenda. Era sobre un gran héroe que llevaba una armadura roja y por la noche se rumorea que se convierte un dragon para vigilar toda la noche. Sin embargo, mucha gente lo veía como un monstruo sin gloria.

Rei: Un monstruo?

Issei: Exacto, ya que también en sus campañas este no mostraba piedad o compasión contra el enemigo, pero aunque se hablaba de invasiones de capitales, este daba almenos algo de misericordia con los civiles o aldeanos.

Saeko: Vaya.

Estos se impresionaron con lo que dijo Issei. Para ser un poco creible, esa fue de una de las razones para su emblema.

Issei: Y bueno, ustedes también queremos conocerlos.

Takashi: Bueno, como decirlo: nosotros como mercenarios tuvimos pasados especiales pero diferentes. Yo anduve como un chico entrando a mediana edad por causa de trabajo, Rei por perder sus estudios a causa de un profesor corrupto. Saeko fue una profesora de Kendo pero debido a un incidente termino retirándose de su profesión. Saya fue una estudiante rica por su familia, pero debido a un problema económico después de la guerra del 2009, toda su fortuna fue sacada para las reparaciones y gastos, perdió todo hasta llegar aca. Shizuka fue una medica regular pero a causa de una operación que costo la vida de una chica, decidio resignarse de esa profesión y se largo a ser una operadora.

Issei: Que clase de operación?

Ellos pusieron cara de tristeza y de que no querían mencionarlo.

Issei: Perdon.

Sin embargo, dieron otra noticia desde el anunciador.

Sae: Escuadrones, prepárense para la siguiente misión!

Ichigo: Es hora.

Rei: Enserio, no hay un tiempo de tranquilidad?

Ann: Como dicen en mi antigua base: "No hay descanso en la unidad penal." Andando.

Los 3 equipos van al centro de operaciones para empezar el dia. Takashi y el grupo terminaron de desayunar (ya que habían comido tarde) y se fueron a reunir con el resto del equipo.

 **Continuara en Bombing Run….**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Al fin, disculpen el retraso, pero cosas de la vida no fueron casi fáciles para mí. Acá dejo la cinemática y después dare con la misión.**

 **Solo me quedan 7 capítulos y ya después pensare en remasterizar los otros y continuar con la saga.**

 **Otra cosa, Mi fanfic llego a las 5,059 visitas! Bueno, se que no es tanto, daré mi esfuerzo en continuar con esto!**

 **Nos vemos.**

 **Proximamente: Bombing Run (Skies of Flames)**


	24. Bombing Run

**High School DXD: Fighter's Honor**

 **Un fanfic con Universo Alterno con ideas y contenido de Ace Combat y High School DXD.**

 **Bien, regresando con la parte de la cinemática, aquí vamos con la misión. A por ellos.**

 **Pero antes, dejare unas referencias de lo que puse antes en Two Worlds en la prisión. Estos personajes tienen que ver con las sagas "Love Hina", "White Day (versión remasterizada)" y "Prision School (Kangoku Gakuen)."**

 **Capitulo: Bombing Run (Skies of Flames.)**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Centro de Operaciones, Nueva Base Aérea Aliada. 20 de Febrero del 2019.**

Los 4 escuadrones estaban ya listos para dar el informe. Sin embargo, Sae estaba preparado para dar el informe.

Sae: Bien, es hora de la verdad. Tomen asiento.

 **[JAPAN SELF DEFENSE FORCE – DRAGONUS, PHANTOM, FRANXX AND FUJIMI**

 **3718TH SQUADORN, 444TH SQUADRON, 13TH SQUADRON AND 613TH SQUADRON.]**

Sae: Su mision será en la ciudad de Arao, donde iremos a robar información valiosa de una superarma que tanto Peace Eye me había comentado: "La Ballena Gigante."

El mapa de Japón apunta a la Prefectura de Nagasaki, zona de Omuta.

Sae: Vamos a empezar el asalto terrestre a las 1 de la tarde. Estos son los objetivos que van a llevar.

Se marca la zona de Arao, donde están varias defensas y aviones.

Sae: Van a eliminar toda la resistencia rebelde para que podamos avanzar y para capturar el centro de operaciones enemiga. Luego necesitaremos toda la cobertura para que el enemigo no destruya o bombardee la zona.

Luego se van marcando varias posiciones después de desparecer los siguientes objetivos.

Sae: Y si no fuera poco, también enviaran posibles patrullas o helicópteros a detenernos. Así que esperemos grande resistencia. Pero con suerte, tenemos más equipos con quien nos van a ayudar el día de hoy. No me decepcionen.

Esta señalo al equipo de Takashi quienes estos se alegraron por ello.

Sae: Por cierto, nos pondremos de nombre del equipo "Ballest" para que ellos no den la noticia que somos el grupo de la 444. Ahora sí. La operación comienza. Dragonus, "Convictos", Franxx y los nuevos, a los hangares. ¡Muévanse!

El informe termino rápidamente y todos se fueron a sus puestos.

….

 **Ciudad de Arao, Omuta. 20 de Febrero del 2012.**

Los 4 escuadrones estaban ya en el aire de la ciudad donde de lejos podrían apreciar la base enemiga y sus puestos de defensa.

Phantom 2 Skull: Vaya. Es Arao. Bueno, nada cambio después de 2 años en ese lugar.

Dragonus 1 Iseei: ¿Conocen el lugar?

Phantom 1 Joker: Digamos de que tuvimos una misión en este lugar.

Pero otra voz apareció en la radio.

Ballest 1 Sae: Exacto. Cuando no hay nada que hacer en la unidad penal, tengo que llevar a estos convictos a que vuelven un rato.

Fujimi 2 Rei: Y porque les sigues llamando convictos?

AWACS Oracle: Así es como aun nos bromeamos. En fin…

 _*sonido de alerta*_

AWACS Ddraig: Destruyan a todos los objetivos para que el equipo de Nijima pueda aterrizar.

 **[EMPEZANDO LA MISION]**

Delphinium 2 Goro: Bueno, almenos va ser una misión de cobertura, pero no piensan que algo malo de que va a pasar?

Ballest 1 Sae: Y piensas que aún estamos en medio del infierno?

 **(Musica: Ace Combat 3D Cross Rumble – Surrender Me (2011))**

Strelizia 2 Zero Two: ¡Fox dos!

Y ella lanzo un misil contra uno de las defensas enemigas.

Strelizia 1 Hiro: Bien, hemos dado una defensa más!

Dragonus 3 Vali: A por ellos!

Todos empezaron a dispararse y atacar a todas las defensas.

Fujimi 1 Takashi: Bien, enseñemos a estos como se trabaja en la unidad mercenaria. Takashi atacando!

Issei pronto empezó a destruir helicópteros y cañones AA para que el aterrizaje sea perfecto y sin complicaciones.

Fujimi 4 Saya: Vaya, sí que eres bueno.

AWACS Peace Eye: Continúen. Aún quedan varios objetivos.

AWACS Hope: Estoy detectando varios cazas alrededor. Son 4 Falcons enemigos.

Fujimi 2 Rei: Yo me encargo de ellos. Saeko?

Fujimi 4 Saeko: Vale. Dispersándome.

Las 2 Super Hornet se dirigen contra los cazas rebeldes.

Genista 1 Ikuno: Ya quedan pocas defensas enemigas, aun piensan que pueden aterrizar?

Pero el equipo Ballest respondió.

Ballest 5 Sadayo: Negativo. Aún tienen que seguir despejando la zona.

Ballest 1 Sae: Exacto. Si queremos evitar bajas, siguan limpiando la zona.

Dragonus 2 Sona: Entiendo.

Phantom 3 Panther: Mas defensas AA, prepárense!

Del radar aparecieron 6 objetivos terrestres.

Genista 2 Miku: Ha, son solo más que defensas fáciles. Déjenmelos a mí.

Ballast 1 Sae: Ya llegaremos en breve. Quiero ver el suelo limpio o enviare a todos a solitario.

Phantom 2 Ryuji: *risas malévolas* Como digas madre!

Ballast 1: Sae: Háganme acordar enviar a este idiota a solitario.

Fujimi 5 Kota: No que estaban bromeando?

AWACS Oracle: Ese es el caso Hirano.

Aún seguían despejando la zona hasta dejarla limpia.

Fujimi 2 Rei: Los cazas fueron derribados y la zona está limpia. Creo que ya podemos empezar.

Ballest 1 Sae: Gracias. Ahora sí, todo el mundo prepárense!

Se venían helicópteros CH-47 llegando a la zona.

Ballest 2 Iwai: Bien chicos, preparen sus armas: Vamos a rockear!

Equipo Ballest: Bien, estamos listos para el asalto y robo de datos.

….

Se veían los helicópteros aterrizando en las zonas de la base.

Equipo Ballest: Bien, es hora de prepararnos. Lancen los cohetes!

Desde los helicópteros se lanzaron varios misiles contra las puertas del HQ enemigo, donde luego se ven unidades saliendo de ello.

Sae: Es la hora! Entren!

….

Entonces se dio otra alerta.

*sonido de alerta*

AWACS Ddraig: Ya entraron al centro enemigo. Escuadrones, derriben a cualquier enemigo quien intente atacar al equipo Ballest.

 **[ACTUALIZACION DE LA MISION]**

Chlorophytum 1 Kokoro: Estoy viendo 3 contactos. Desde el este.

AWACS Oracle: 1 Tu-160 y 2 Mig-29. Derríbenlos.

Dragonus 2 Sona: Bien. Issei, vamos.

Dragonus 1 Issei: Vale Sitri. Yo te cubro.

Los 2 Falcons se dirigieron para el primer grupo.

Escuadrón Rebelde: Ahí vienen!

Bombardero Rebelde: Cúbranos, no queremos darnos problemas.

Sin embargo, Issei logro dañar rápidamente a uno de los Fishbed antes de darle al bombardero quien este no puedo aguantar con los misiles.

Bombardero Rebelde: Me dieron! No puedo más!

Pero el radar apunto más contactos.

AWACS Hope: Mas contactos! Vector 240.

AWACS Peace Eye: Son Su-33 con Bombarderos Tu-95. Deténgalos.

Delphinium 2 Goro: Porque Miku y Ikuno están participando en esta misión y dejando a los 2 pilotos aun en las celdas de aislamiento?

Genista 1 Ikuno: Bueno, almenos alguien quería participar aun. Pero Sae dijo que tuvimos planes para nosotros.

Bombardero Rebelde: Bien, preparando pasada de bombardero.

Mientras tanto Takashi con Saeko derribaron a los bombarderos (que no tenían nada de blindaje perfecto) para luego usar los misiles estándar y derribar a los cazas.

AWACS Ddraig: Mas contactos! Vector 90.

Fujimi 2 Rei: Mierda, esto se está volviendo más tenso. Que llevan?

AWACS Hope: Son 4 Tu-95 con 3 F-14D. Deténgalos.

Strelizia 1 Hiro: Iremos a por ellos. Zero?

Strelizia 2 Zero Two: Entendido. Vamos cariño!

Pero aparecieron contactos terrestres. Eran 8.

AWACS Peace Eye: Contacto en tierra! Vector 287. Son un conjunto de APCs y tanques. Destrúyanlos.

Dragonus 1 Issei: Vali, vamos.

Dragonus 3 Vali: Recibido, hora de patear algunas unidades!

Corrieron con los motores a toda potencia para llegar hacia el grupo enemigo y así darles con las ametralladoras y destruirlos rápidamente (e incluso lanzar algunas armas especiales para destruir los más blindados).

Dragonus 3 Vali: Perfecto! Adiós al primer grupo!

Fujimi 5 Kota: No canten todavía, veo más grupos!

Y de ahí en el radar vieron 3 grupos, 2 en tierra y 1 en mar.

AWACS Oracle: Mas bandidos! Norte, Este y Oeste!

Fujimi 2 Rei: Menos mal que traje los LASM… Takagi, listo para una pesca?

Fujimi 4 Saya: Recibido, vamos!

Phantom 4 Fox: Nos toman otra decisión? Vale, Queen y Skull; a por el Norte.

Phantom 2 Skull: Righto.

Phantom 5 Queen: Recibido.

Dragonus 4 Gasper: Bueno, nos queda almenos la parte Este, quien esta listo para patear unas unidades?

Dragonus 1 Issei: Vamos.

Los 3 grupos se retiran para dar contra los objetivos. Iseei y Gasper dieron todo contra un grupo de vehículos con AA y APCS, Fox, Skull y Queen fueron contra Tanques y SAMs, quienes estos solo pudieron contra 3 ya que ellos tenían un blindaje perfecto pero Hiro y Zero Two les re acabaron el trabajo. Rei y Saya lograron hundir varios navíos enemigos quienes intentaban desembarcar la costa.

Entonces volvieron a escuchar la radio de Sae pero con disparos.

Ballest 1 Sae: Mierda! *Disparos y gritos* Contacto a las 6!

Ballest 10 Sojiro: Dios, veo guardias! Posición de la zona de inteligencia.

Equipo Ballest: Lanzando cegadora, todos cúbranse!

Se escuchó de un sonido fuerte que provenía de la granada.

Ballest 7 Hifumi: Enemigos aturdidos! Ahora!

Luego se dieron los disparos y gritos de soldados enemigos cayendo.

AWACS Oracle: Sae, todo bien?

Ballest 1 Sae: Todo en orden. Aún nos falta para llegar al centro de inteligencia. Sigan cubriendo.

AWACS Oracle: De acuerdo!

Los chicos denuevo volvieron al radar al ver varios contactos aéreos. Pero venían del mar y eran múltiples.

AWACS Hope: Esperen, veo… UAVs?

Delphinium 1 Ichigo: Cuidado, ahí vienen UAVs! Rumbo 180!

….

Se estaban apareciendo múltiples MQ-99 y MQ-101, quienes se dirigían para defender la ciudad del ataque rebelde.

AWACS Hope: Nunca he visto esas cosas.

Los drones empezaron a lanzar misiles y atacar a Rei y Saya (quienes estaban regresando del ataque marítimo.)

…

Fujimi 2 Rei: Mierda, tengo enemigos en la espalda!

Fujimi 4 Saya: Que? Que son estas cosas?

Dragonus 1 Issei: Rei, Saya, salgan de ahí!

Fujimi 3 Panther: Mierda, vamos a ayudarlos antes de que sean derribados a tiempo!

Todos los equipos se lanzaron a salvar a sus amigas derribando a los MQ-99 para asi balancear la batalla.

Fujimi 2 Rei: Gracias! Pense que no iba a lograrlo.

Fujimi 1 Takashi: 2, 4, sigan con nosotros aún tenemos más contactos!

Se vio más en el radar un montón de 2 grupos aéreos.

AWACS Ddraig: Mas refuerzos! Vector 360! Son grupos de cazas multirol que se dirigen al centro enemigo.

Dragonus 1 Issei: Tenemos a los UAVs, vayan a por los cazas!

Strelizia 1 Hiro: Entendido. Vamos chicos.

Delphinium 2 Goro: Vale. Vamos!

El tercer escuadrón experimental se largó a enfrentarse a los cazas mientras que el resto e fue a por los drones.

Fujimi 1 Takashi: Ok, estos son los drones avanzados.

Fujimi 5 Kota: Son agiles, y es imposible de derribarlos.

Phantom 6 Noir: Esperen una oportunidad, cuando se ponen lentos ahí es el punto definitivo.

Poco a poco lanzaron misiles contra los drones y estos caían como pájaros en cacería.

Phantom 4 Fox: Así se hace. Esa es la manera de destruirlos.

Dragonus 3 Vali: Sigan así.

Luego se volvió a escuchar la radio otras voces.

Ballest 1 Sae: Aquí Sae, hemos llegado a la sala. Necesitamos tiempo.

Ballest 5 Sadayo: Contacto!

Ballest 2 Iwai: Cuidado, están poniendo humos!

Ballest 1 Sae: Escóndanse y que no los vean!

Se escucharon más voces y humo.

Ballest 1 Sae: Las máscaras, ahora!

Después hubo un silencio total hasta que se escuchó otra alarma en la radio.

AWACS Ddraig: Mas contactos! Todas las direcciones!

Fujimi 3 Saeko: Sera mejor dispersarnos.

Phantom 2 Skull: Nosotros nos quedaremos a que nadie toque este centro.

Dragonus 4 Gasper: Vamos Issei.

Los 4 Falcons se dirigieron contra los cazas que eran Su-35S o Mig-31D, quienes estos no tuvieron piedad contra esos rebeldes.

Strelizia 1 Hiro: Aquí Hiro, mierda me han dado en el ala derecha! Necesito apoyo!

Delphinuim 1 Ichigo: No puedo, estoy con las manos ocupadas!

Fujimi 2 Rei: Espera, voy para allá!

Issei logro derribar algunos Sukhois antes de ser interceptado por un Foxhound.

Dragonus 1 Issei: Ayúdenme, tengo uno en la cola!

Dragonus 2 Sona: Aguanta!

Su compañera logro neutralizar al Mig antes de que este pudiera reaccionar.

Dragonus 2 Sona: Uno menos.

Fujimi 2 Rei: Mas contactos!

Dragonus 3 Vali: Tenemos que aguantar, si esos datos valen oro, debemos seguir cubriendo!

Delphinuim 1 Ichigo: Mas Sukhois!

Phantom 5 Queen: Expulsen a esos bastardos, no quiero tener que escuchar las quejas de mi Hermana!

Todos intentaron derribar primero a los Sukhois (quienes estos eran fáciles de derribar) mientras que solo Franxx Iban a por los Foxhound, a pesar de la armadura que llevaban.

Phantom 1 Joker: Sae, todo bien?

Se escuchó una radio con una voz amigable.

Ballest 1 Sae: Buenas noticias. Hemos conseguido los datos. Pero sin embargo la escaramuza se volvió fuerte!

Equipo Ballest: El problema es salir. Alguna idea?

Ballest 9 Tae: Explosivos arriba?

Ballest 1 Sae: Mierda… debí hacer caso tus consejos. Issei!

Dragonus 1 Issei: Habla.

Ballest 1 Sae: Podrías abrir el techo del edificio?

Pero el equipo de Ren no le gusto casi esa idea.

Phantom 3 Panther: Es un suicidio!

Phantom 5 Queen: No hay más alternativas?

Ballest 7 Hifumi: No tenemos salida, todos los caminos están llenos de rebeldes. Y se nos están acabando las balas.

AWACS Oracle: Nada mal la idea.

AWACS Hope: De acuerdo. Pero será arriesgado.

Y se dio otro sonido de alerta.

AWACS Peace Eye: Issei. He marcado en el radar el techo como objetivo. Destrúyelo para que el equipo Ballest pueda salir.

 **[ACTUALIZACION DE LA MISION]**

Phantom 1 Joker: Apunta bien!

Phantom 2 Skull: Cuidado!

Teniendo con la mira en el nuevo objetivo, Issei disparó un misil estándar para hacer un hueco y así abrir paso a las fuerzas de Sae.

Ballest 1 Sae: Bien! Ya podemos salir de acá. Todos juntos!

Equipo Ballest: Ya escucharon a ella, vámonos!

Los helicópteros aliados empezaron a llegar a la zona del hueco.

Ballest 1 Sae: Vamonos, no queremos tener problemas ahora!

Chlorophytum 2 Futoshi: Los enemigos se retiran! Miren!

Todos los contactos enemigos se largan rápidamente del espacio aéreo, pero sin embargo está apareciendo otros contactos más.

Genista 1 Ikuno: Veo más contactos. Son 9 Mig-25, código Gaiden.

La operadora de Fujimi no le gusto para nada el nombre que mencionaron.

AWACS Hope: Oh mierda, Takashi!

Fujimi 1 Takashi: Y esta es la que no debíamos encontrar.

….

Nueve Mig-25 Foxbat entraron al espacio aéreo. Sus colores eran negros y plomos en las puntas de la cola, ala y establizadores. Pero en la media tenia lazos purpuras, y su emblema era de un ninja.

 **GAIDEN SQUADRON  
SPECIAL AIR DEFENSE FORCE  
UNKNOWN UNIT, UNKNOWN DIVISION  
AYANE**

Escuadrón Gaiden: Ayane, estamos llegando.

Ayane: Entendido. Esos son lo que dijo Rias?

Escuadrón Gaiden: Exactamente.

Ayane: Bien. Ataquen libremente. Sin piedad.

Escuadrón Gaiden: Recibido!

Los 9 Foxbat se dispersan por el campo de batalla.

….

 **(Musica: Ace Combat 7 OST - Unmanned Craft)**

Phantom 2 Skull: Enserio, unos pilotos ninja? Que está pensando los del norte?

Fujimi 2 Rei: No hay subestimarlos. Son una unidad bien peligrosa.

Se dio una alerta de uno de los operadores.

AWACS Ddraig: En ese caso no podemos dejar que el equipo de Nijima caiga. Escuadrones, formen perímetros y detengan a ese escuadron.

 **[ACTUALIZACION DE LA MISION]**

Fujimi 1 Takashi: Entendido.

Phantom 2 Skull: Righto!

Strelizia 2 Zero Two: Vale. Andando cariño.

Issei fue a interceptar a uno de los Foxbat pero este se le dio un movimiento de giro.

Escuadrón Gaiden: Buen intento.

Pero este también hizo un movimiento de 90° para luego apuntarle con un QAAM, dejando al Mig-25 en llamas.

Escuadrón Gaiden: MALDICION! Saltando!

Vio como uno de los pilotos enemigos salto.

AWACS Ddraig: Uno menos! Quedan ocho. Prosigan!

Gaiden 1 Ayane: Maldición. Formen grupos de dos, nada de ataques solitarios. Yo ire a por los lideres

AWACS Hope: Se están cambiando de estrategia.

Delphinium 1 Ichigo: Esto lo tenemos. Acaben con ellos antes de que puedan cambiar de estrategia!

Fujimi 3 Saeko: Fox dos!

Saeko logro derribar otro Foxbat.

Gaiden 1 Ayane: Otro caído! Como es que… Takashi.

Todos se quedaron paralizados al escuchar lo que dijo ella, como sabia de Komuro?

Gaiden 1 Ayane: Cuanto tiempo. Apuesto que es hora de saldar cuentas.

Fujimi 1 Takashi: Es hora de hacerlo.

El Hornet y la Foxbat con lazos purpura se entraron en combate.

Dragonus 1 Issei: Mierda, aguanta Takashi!

Fujimi 1 Takashi: Vayan por los cazas, yo iré a por su líder!

Phantom 2 Skull: Fox dos!

AWACS Oracle: Buen derribo! Quedan 7.

Genista 1 Miku: Bien, tengo a otro!

Poco a poco todos los pilotos fueron derribando a los compañeros del escuadrón rebelde para que Takashi pudiera dar al líder enemigo.

Dragonus 1 Issei: Voy a ayudarte Takashi. No podrás con esto.

Fujimi 1 Takashi: No lo hagas Issei, esto es asunto personal.

Fujimi 3 Saeko: Exacto. No interfieran.

Issei solo pudo ver como el F/A-18F lanzo otro EML al Mig-25 pero este se zafo rápidamente. Luego soltó un puñado de cañones de metralla quien intentó matarlo pero este zafo rápidamente de la batalla.

Fujimi 1 Takashi: Buen intento.

Gaiden 1 Ayane: Quedate tranquilo!

En otro lado, Issei logro destruir 2 Foxbat enemigos.

Dragonus 2 Sona: 2 bandidos eliminados.

AWACS Ddraig: Perfecto. Quedan 3, no descansen, continúen con el ataque.

Dragonus 3 Vali: Righto!

Dragonus 4 Gasper: Vale.

Escuadrón Gaiden: No podemos mas Ayane, estos bastardos siguen nos están rompiendo las filas.

Gaiden 1 Ayane: No se preocupen, esto no terminara pronto. Fox Dos.

Lanzo otro misil hacia Takashi, quien este se fue zafando pero aprovecho para lanzar mas de sus cañones y dañarle el ala derecha.

Fujimi 1 Takashi: Mierda!

AWACS Hope: Han dado a Takashi. Estas bien?

Fujimi 1 Takashi: Aun puedo volar. Pero ya no casi.

Fujimi 2 Rei: Otro menos!

AWACS Peace Eye: Queda uno!

Gaiden 1 Ayane: Ahora si, di a dios.

Fujimi 1 Takashi: Mierda!

Pero Issei no aguanto más.

Dragonus 1 Issei: Oye, deja en paz a mi amigo escoria!

Este lanzo dos misiles estándar a la Mig-25 pero esta se zafo.

 **(Musica: Ace Combat 3D Cross Rumble OST – Fighters Honor (Remix), y si, aqui vuelve lo bueno!)**

Fujimi 1 Takashi: Issei, porf-

Dragonus 1 Issei: Negativo. No voy a dejar a nadie morir. Dragonus 1, entrando en combate!

Lanzo 1 QAAM contra el Foxbat pero esta se evadió con un movimiento Cobra para luego ir a interceptar al nuevo enemigo.

Gaiden 1 Ayane: Que? Quién eres?

Dragonus 1 Issei: Takashi, un favor. Saca a Nijima de aquí, yo me encargo del líder.

AWACS Hope: Issei, no entres en combate!

Dragonus 1 Issei: Vamos Sona, a por el objetivo.

AWACS Hope: Espera… van a encargarse de la ninja asesina?

Phantom 3 Panther: Si fuera tú, mejor dejaríamos a esos 2. Ahora tenemos que sacar a nuestra unidad de aquí.

Shizuka suspiro y tuvo que dejárselo al castaño con su Falcón.

AWACS Hope: Entendido… Escuadrón Fujimi, cubran la retirada de Sae y compañía.

Takashi no quería decepcionar a Issei, pero también al ver su ala se dio cuenta que si no se largaba, este iba a costar su vida.

Fujimi 1 Takashi:… entiendo. Escuadrón, formen un elemento y protegan a Ballest.

Fujimi 3 Saeko: Takashi?

Este le dio un mensaje de aviso a Issei.

Fuhimi 1 Takashi: Issei, no la arruines.

Dragonus 1 Issei: No te preocupes, te cumplo mi palabra.

Sona con su F-16F se unió a su lado.

Dragonus 2 Sona: Listo Issei?

Dragonus 1 Issei: Hagámoslo.

Los 2 atacaron rápidamente contra el Mig-25 pero esta se zafaba cada vez con los misiles, pero se fue un señuelo para que Issei atacara con los cañones y así darle en su ala derecha.

Dragonus 2 Sona: Impacto directo. Sigue asi!

Phantom 1 Joker: Issei, Nijima y su equipo han logrado entrar en los helicópteros.

AWACS Ddraig: Recibido. A todos los escuadrones, salgan del espacio aéreo ya. Issei y Sona se encargaran del líder enemigo.

Strelizia 1 Hiro: Entendido.

Strelizia 2 Zero Two: Bueno, todo el mundo llévense a estos lo más lejos posible.

Entre tanto la pelea, Issei lanzo otro QAAM quien esta se zafo, pero Sona le tiro metralla causando un fuego en el fusilaje y en el motor derecho.

Gaiden 1 Ayane: Maldición, quienes son ustedes?

AWACS Oracle: Su motor esta neutralizado, denle su golpe final y acabaremos con la misión!

Dragonus 2 Sona: Vamos Issei! Yo te cubro!

Intentando acertar el golpe final, dio varios misiles estándar pero Ayane los esquivo fácilmente. Sin embargo era un señuelo para que Issei tirara su último QAAM y así dejar su avión fuera de combate.

Gaiden 1 Ayane: Maldita sea! No te olvidare!

La cabina del Foxbat se abrió y un piloto salió en paracaídas.

Dragonus 1 Issei: Hostil neutralizado.

Fujimi 1 Takashi: Gracias Issei. No quería ayuda pero almenos lograste derribar a Ayane.

Dragonus 3 Vali: Ahora tenemos a nuestro as ahora!

 **[MISION CUMPLIDA]**

EL radar ya estaba limpio. No había más contactos.

AWACS Ddraig: Espacio Aéreo limpio. A todas las unidades, regresen a casa.

Otra radio se escuchó del CH-47.

Ballest 1 Sae: Gracias por la cobertura. Almenos no tendré que meterlos a solitario a todos. A excepción de 2 personas…

Phantom 2 Skull: Y aquí es donde bromeamos de malas.

Pero todos se rieron y al final Sae tomo su tono a serio

Ballest 1 Sae: Era una broma. Han hecho un buen trabajo los 2.

Phantom 3 Panther: Bah, no es nada. Pero gracias.

AWACS Peace Eye: Bien escuadrones, den el retorno a la base.

Todos los escuadrones se reunieron para regresar a casa. Por mientras, Nijima vio en sus manos toda la data robada de los rebeldes. Espero que podrían hacer algo para llegar hacia la "ballena".

….

 **Nueva Base Aérea Aliada, Kumamoto. 20 de Febrero del 2019.**

Issei y el resto aterrizaron perfectamente en la pista sin ninguna pelea o queja. Ahora todos se dirigieron al centro de operaciones para dar el desinforme.

 **(Musica: Ace Combat 7 OST – 444th Debriefing)**

Sae: La misión fue un éxito. Gracias a todos.

Ikuno: Han conseguido algo?

Sae: Exacto. Mucha información, pero tardaremos en describir todo. Lo que sacamos valía mucho oro.

Gasper: Déjame adivinar, planos, mapas, operaciones…

Sae: Exacto. Nada más que decir, pueden retírense.

Todos se levantaron y dieron para retirarse. En los pasillos el castaño de Dragonus ya iba a retirarse para el comedor hasta que fue detenido por Takashi.

Takashi: Hey Issei. Gracias por la ayuda.

Issei: No hay de qué.

Takashi: Pensé que ya tenía a ese ninja poster de las fuerzas rebeldes… pero creo que me deje llevar.

Issei: No te preocupes. Yo no permitiré que alguien muera por sus deseos. ¿Por cierto, podrías darme noticias de como conoces a ella?

Takashi: Te lo diré por el comedor.

Issei: Entiendo.

Los 2 se retiraron a dar el descanso y hablar de ello.

….

 **Lugar desconocido, Dojo. 20 de Febrero del 2012.**

En el centro del dojo, una joven con pelo corto purpura, con ojos rojos sediento de sangre y con traje de una kunochi, estaba meditando sobre lo que paso en su pelea anterior. Había estado en furia porque ese Falcon Tipo F había interferido contra su mayor rival; Takashi Komuro.

Ella tenía ansiosa de venganza por su última operación contra él, quien intentó asesinarla pero sin embargo ella había sido descubierta por uno de sus compañeros, y ella tuvo que retirarse de la mision.

Nunca olvidara ese momento… esas risas, una enemistad… un intento de muerte sigilosa…

Pero tampoco olvidara lo que ocurrió hoy.

Ella ahora tenía como objetivo a ese Dragon. A esa persona quien interfirió en su lucha contra Takashi. Ahora tenía rencor a esa persona que a nadie más.

Sin embargo, en medio de su meditación, sintió que alguien se le acerco atrás.

?: Ayane.

Nada más que era Ayane, quien había regresado de su misión fallida.

Ayane: Hayate.

Hayate: Has conseguido con tu objetivo?

Ayane: No.

Ella se levantó para dar cara con el líder de su clan y de su pueblo secreto, Hayate.

Hayate: Aun sigues teniendo rencor con el no?

Ayane: Mas con lo que hice con Kasumi.

Kasumi era la hermana de esta. Pero solo que había desertado de su clan para vengarse de la muerte de su hermano, sin darse cuenta que Hayate estaba vivo y regreso como parte del líder. Ahora esta como una "persona no grata" aca.

Hayate: Entiendo que no fue lo que esperabas, pero quien te impidió tu pelea?

Ayane: Un piloto. Emblema de un dragón rojo.

Hayate: Dragón Rojo? No me digas…

Este un poco temblo cuando escucho eso.

Ayane: Pasa algo.

Hayate: Es una amenaza. Temiamos el regreso de esa leyenda.

Ayane: Quien?

Hayate: El Sekiryuutei. El emperador Dragón Rojo.

Habia oído escuchar esa leyenda. Sobre que un dragón rojo iba a despertar de su eterno sueño, causando caos y destrucción en todo Japón… un héroe…

Pero también un monstruo. El emperador había sido traicionado y engañado por todos los dioses japoneses, quienes lo utilizaron para matar y contrarrestar a todos los que había amado…

Ayane: Tenemos que matarlo.

Hayate: Exacto. Por mientras te saltaras en tu siguiente misión mientras que yo iré a por ese dragón personalmente.

Ayane: Entiendo.

Hayate: Sigue meditando.

Este se retiró y Ayane volvió a meditar. Pero mientras iba a recuperar su concentración, su visión se volvió una cosa que no iba a imaginar.

Esta vio como el piloto con el emblema del dragón estaba no solo en su pelea, en varios lugares. Estaba destruyendo su hogar, estaba atacando a varios cazas Flankers, Tomcats, Eagles, Flatpack y PAK-Fas.

No era solo eso.

Lo que más le perturbaba era una música que se andaba escuchando.

 **(Musica: Ace Combat 7 OST – Dark Blue (Intro))**

" _la la la laaaaaaa"_  
Luego vio otras visiones. Pero eran de una bandera de las fuerzas aliadas, un emblema de 3 rayas en forma de rasguño. Y una luz roja.

" _la la la lalalalalalaalaaaa"_  
No podía escuchar más.

 _"la la la la. Lalalalalalalala"_  
Su meditación estaba fuera de control.

Ayane: !

Ella dejo de meditar para volver a la realidad. Ya tuvo suficiente con esto.

Se retiró del Dojo.

Esas visiones no eran más que un futuro bien trágico.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Ya, acá termino con este capítulo. Ahora mismo tengo unas MALAS noticias.  
Ha ocurrido un problema grave en mi salud y no creo que vaya hacer más capítulos. Así que dejare esto lo más posible. Si ando bien, quizás pueda continuar con Two-Pronged Strategy y remasterizar los otros capítulos. Sino: **_**Este será donde tomare caminos separados.**_

 **En fin, nos vemos amigos.**

 **Cuídense.**

 **Proximo Capitulo: Two-Pronged Strategy (Cage of Traps)**


End file.
